Terrorista
by Solar Knight Marie
Summary: En el mundo perfecto de Tachibana Ran, su propio hermano estaba a punto de convertirse en un terrorista.
1. El novio de mi hermana

_No debería, pero ¡esto se escribió solo! Está bien, me declaro culpable, pero las ideas no paraban de llegarme._

**[Acto I]**

_El novio de mi hermana_

De todos los hoteles que formaban parte de la cadena hotelera que pertenecía a la familia Tachibana, el Hotel Samezuka era el más lujoso. Y ese era precisamente el hotel que sus padres habían elegido para el que sería, probablemente, el acontecimiento más importante y comentado del año. Ese día se anunciaría de forma oficial el compromiso de Tachibana Ran, heredera de veintitrés años de la familia, con su novio de cinco años, el exitoso empresario, Yamazaki Sousuke, de veinticinco años.

Techos altos, pisos perfectamente alfombrados, mobiliario de la más fina madera y vajillas finísimas, junto a la cristalería checa. Vinos que se mantenían bien fríos y una docena más de licores distintos. Los mejores chefs contratados para preparar la mejor cena, para complacer a los cientos de invitados que se reunirían esa noche para el anuncio tan importante.

Todo era hermoso y perfecto, pero había una persona que no se sentía precisamente cómoda en medio de aquella perfección. Vestido con un elegante traje negro a juego con una corbata del mismo color, Tachibana Makoto, de diecinueve años, se sentía como el muñeco de un pastel de bodas. Todo aquello le parecía demasiado exagerado, demasiado exhibicionista. ¿Por qué tenía que darse cuenta todo Japón de que su hermana iba a casarse? ¿Acaso una boda no era la unión íntima entre dos personas que se aman? Bueno, eso era lo que él pensaba, pero su familia no parecía estar de acuerdo.

Makoto se miró en el espejo e intentó acomodarse el cabello un poco. Caso perdido. Su cabello había sido rebelde desde que tenía memoria. Miró a su alrededor. La familia Tachibana se había reunido en una amplia y lujosa habitación que se encontraba detrás el escenario que había sido instalado para realizar la presentación, donde todos los presentes pudieran observar con claridad a los actores principales de aquella, a ojos de Makoto, obra. Su madre vestía un hermoso kimono de un sobrio color crema. Su padre vestía un traje de color negro, al igual que su hermano mayor, – el gemelo de Ran – Ren.

—Mako, vamos, acompáñame a recoger a Chigusa a la recepción de hotel —dijo entonces Ren, notando la incomodidad de su hermano menor —Acaba de llegar —añadió, guardando el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón —Además, Ran va a tardarse otras tres horas.

—¡Oye, te escuché! —replicó Ran, cuya voz les llegó desde el vestidor. Seguramente no podía decidir cuál de sus diez vestidos usar.

Makoto siguió a Ren hasta el ascensor. El mayor presionó el botón con el número uno e instantes después estaban en la recepción. Allí los esperaba Hanamura Chigusa, la novia de veintidós años de su hermano Ran. Chigusa le agradaba mucho; además de hermosa, era una chica agradable. Makoto nunca había visto una pareja más hermosa que la que formaban Ren y Chigusa – después de sus padres, claro – No podía decir nada del novio de su hermana, puesto que nunca lo había visto.

Ran era la gerente general de la cadena de hoteles Tachibana en Shanghái y fue ahí donde conoció a Sousuke. No conocía muy bien la historia, pero aparentemente Sousuke era el heredero de la famosa firma de arquitectos Y &amp; M y tenía una hermana mayor. Ambos, Sousuke y su hermana – que, por lo que había escuchado de Ren, se llamaba Yumiko – eran famosos arquitectos, que se habían encargado de diseñar los hoteles en Shanghái.

Ren le hizo una seña para que regresaran, pero Makoto se quedó atrás aludiendo que "quería tomar un poco de aire fresco". La verdad era que no le hacía mucha gracia regresar al salón – que estaba en el último piso, el décimo – y enfrentarse a una realidad que le parecía demasiado falsa. Toda su vida le parecía una farsa. Había terminado entrando a la Universidad de Tokio para estudiar en la Escuela de Economía; porque como un Tachibana, algún día tendría que hacerse cargo de alguna de las cadenas de hoteles, en algún lugar del mundo. Y era precisamente ese tipo de eventos los que le recordaban lo desdichado que se sentía a veces, al recordar que sus pasiones – la natación y la literatura – no eran lo suficientemente buenas para un Tachibana.

Se fijó en la hora y se dio cuenta de que faltaban sólo veinte minutos para que empezara el evento. Tenía que regresar o su hermana haría un escándalo al no verlo ahí. Arrastrando los pies, se dirigió al ascensor. Tomó un desvío y se fue al baño, en un último intento por asegurarse de que lucía lo suficientemente respetable para un evento de tal magnitud. En cuanto abrió la puerta, se estrelló con una persona.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo.

—Descuida, fue mi culpa.

Aquella voz profunda y masculina hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de la nuca. Despacito, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un par de joyas verdeazuladas. Acababa de chocar con un hombre increíblemente apuesto. Alto, cuerpo atlético, cabellos azabaches y aquellos ojos de un color que Makoto era incapaz de describir. El castaño estaba consciente de que se había quedado mirando el desconocido con la boca abierta, pero era incapaz de apartar sus ojos de él. ¡Era tan endemoniadamente apuesto!

El desconocido le sonrió y Makoto sintió que se le salían las babas de la boca. Demonios, ¿cómo podía existir un ser humano tan perfecto? ¿Tendría novia? Ya estaba pensando en tonterías, pero es que hacía poco se había dado cuenta de que le gustaban los chicos más que las chicas. Salió del trance en cuanto aquel apuesto caballero se perdió por el pasillo. Aun idiotizado, entró al baño y se miró en el espejo. El traje estaba limpio y la corbata bien ajustada. Todo bien.

Entró al salón usando la puerta trasera que estaba conectada con la habitación donde su familia se había preparado antes.

—¡Ya era hora, Mako! —exclamó Ran, aliviada al ver entrar a su hermano menor. Ran lucía preciosa, con un vestido largo, entallado, de color rojo y amplio escote con forma de V.

—¿Están todos listos? —preguntó la señora Tachibana, de nombre Maki. Makoto rodó los ojos, comenzando a sentirse exasperado.

—Vamos a hacer esto —dijo Ren.

El maestro de ceremonias presentó a la familia Tachibana y los cinco miembros de la familia aparecieron, recibidos por un mar de aplausos. Ran iba tomada del brazo de su hermano menor, que era bastante más alto que ella. Del otro lado del escenario, apareció la familia Yamazaki. Curiosamente, la señora Yamazaki también vestía un kimono. Makoto se fijó en la hija menor de los Yamazaki. Era muy atractiva, con su cuerpo curvilíneo y la larga cabellera azabache rizada cayéndole por la espalda como una cascada. Tenía los mismos ojos que… ¿eh?

—Damas y caballeros, —el señor Tachibana tomó el micrófono —de parte de las familias Yamazaki y Tachibana, mil gracias por estar aquí. Este es un momento muy importante para nuestras familias —el señor Yamazaki levantó su micrófono y continuó.

—Esta noche estamos orgullosos de anunciar el compromiso de nuestros hijos, Sousuke y Ran.

Ah. Claro. Entonces el apuesto caballero que se había encontrado antes era… el novio de su hermana. Era el famoso Yamazaki Sousuke. Makoto sintió un pinchazo de decepción y agachó la mirada, rogando porque su hermana acabara de dar su discurso pronto para poder sentarse, beber unas copas y olvidarse del sexy hombre que era el novio de su hermana. Lástima que Makoto no notó el momento en que Sousuke posó sus ojos en él, con un brillo curioso.


	2. Situaciones

_A petición del público, ¡continúa Terrorista!_

* * *

**[Acto 2]**

_Situaciones_

Vació su copa de un solo trago y sin siquiera degustar el sabor del finísimo champán que su padre había encargado, luego pidió un vaso de whisky. Makoto estaba sentado en la barra, jugueteando con los trozos de hielo que nadaban en el líquido dorado. Desde donde estaba podía ver cómo Ran y su guapísimo novio se miraban, besaban y cómo, disimuladamente, se tocaban. De repente le entró una rabia que no supo de dónde venía. La última vez que le había pasado algo así había sido en primaria, cuando un compañero de clase se había acercado para besar en la mejilla a la niña que le gustaba. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso le gustaba Sousuke? ¡No, no! Eso estaría muy mal, porque Sousuke era el novio de su hermana y, primero, iban a casarse; segundo, Sousuke jamás se fijaría en él. Bufó, molesto, mientras bebía su whisky. ¡Ah!, cómo le gustaría que su mejor amigo estuviera ahí. Pero claro, Haruka estaba en Australia, cumpliendo su sueño de ser nadador profesional.

—¿Por qué esa cara tan larga, Mako-chan? —el castaño miró de reojo cómo su rubio amigo, Hazuki Nagisa se sentaba a su lado. El más bajito pidió un coctel y tomó un trago antes de volver a hablar —Este debería ser un día feliz para toda la familia Tachibana, ¿no es cierto? Oh, podría ser… Mako-chan, ¿acaso te gusta…? —Makoto le cubrió la boca con la mano.

—¡No digas nada innecesario, Nagisa! —replicó Makoto, en voz baja —Alguien puede escucharte.

—Oh, entonces, ¿es cierto? —las mejillas de Makoto se sonrojaron, desvió la mirada, pero aun así negó con la cabeza —Tengo que admitir que es un bombón. No se compara con mi amado Rei-chan, pero está muy, muy bien. Lástima que sea…

—Ya, no tienes que recordármelo —lo cortó —Demonios, ¿por qué será que todos los sujetos apuestos están reservados ya?

—Bueno, más bien yo diría que tú eres demasiado lento, Mako-chan —le dijo el rubio. Makoto arqueó una ceja —Quiero decir, eres tan tímido que nunca te atreviste a confesártele a aquel chico durante la preparatoria, ¿cómo era que se llamaba? ¡Ah sí!, algo como _Kiss me_, creo.

—Kisumi —corrigió el más alto —Y ya, no empieces, Nagisa —replicó, agachando la cabeza, mientras su mano seguía aferrada al vaso.

—Oh, mira nada más —dijo de pronto Nagisa, poniéndose de pie —Te veré más tarde, Mako-chan —y se fue. Makoto se incorporó y vio a su amigo salir rápidamente del salón, seguro para llamar a su novio, que estudiaba medicina en los Estados Unidos. De repente, una profunda voz masculina a sus espaldas lo hizo sobresaltarse.

—¿Whisky escocés? —fue la pregunta. Y Makoto sabía muy bien a quién pertenecía esa voz. Se volteó lentamente y se encontró con Sousuke sentado a su lado —Tráigame dos —le dijo el más alto al bartender, para luego tenderle un vaso a Makoto —Ran siempre dice que el whisky escocés es basura, que sólo deberíamos tomar irlandés, por algo del origen o no sé qué —la mente de Makoto estaba completamente en blanco y Sousuke seguía mirándolo con esa sonrisa seductora de modelo de revista. Maldición, ahora mismo debía lucir como un verdadero idiota.

—¿Dónde está Ran? —preguntó y de pronto le sonó como lo más estúpido que pudo haber dicho para romper el hielo. Pero es que ese hombre lo descolocaba por completo. A Sousuke no pareció importarle y sólo señaló hacia atrás con la mano.

—Está presumiéndole su anillo de compromiso a sus amigas —contestó —¡Miren el Tiffany que me regaló mi novio! —imitó la vocecita chillona y emocionada de Ran, haciendo reír a Makoto. En ese momento, se escuchó el grito emocionado de un grupo de chicas entre las cuales se encontraba su hermana.

—Ran puede ser un poco escandalosa a veces.

—¿Un poco? —dijo Sousuke y entonces ambos comenzaron a reír. ¿Eh? ¿Qué había sido ese especie de "conexión" extraña? ¿Significaba eso que le agradaba a Sousuke? —Ran no habla mucho sobre sus hermanos. Hasta dos años después de que comenzamos a salir fue que me di cuenta de que tenía dos hermanos y que además tenía un hermano gemelo. Pero a ti te conozco desde antes —Makoto parpadeó, confundido —Tachibana Makoto. Representaste a Japón en el campeonato juvenil de natación. En _backstroke_ y en relevo combinado —el castaño lo miró, sorprendido de que supiera aquello —También fui nadador. Comenzando la preparatoria me destrocé el hombro, pero como mi sueño era nadar al lado de mi mejor amigo, continué nadando sin seguir el tratamiento. Con el hombro en mi condición, me era imposible regresar al mundo de la natación, así que volví a casa para ayudar con el negocio familiar y bueno, el resto es historia.

—Ah, así que también fuiste nadador —comentó Makoto, sorprendido y sintiéndose cada vez más atraído a él —¿Cuál es tu estilo preferido?

—_Butterfly stroke_ —contestó Sousuke, bebiendo un trago de whisky —Siempre quise intentarlo con _backstroke_ también, pero era un desastre —rió y Makoto lo acompañó pronto —Qué pequeño es el mundo. Resulta que el hermano menor de mi prometida pudo cumplir el sueño que yo anhelaba.

—Bueno, en realidad dejé la natación competitiva cuando terminé la preparatoria —dijo Makoto, sujetando el vaso con un poco más de fuerza y sin mirar a Sousuke —La natación no es un camino lo suficientemente digno para un Tachibana. O algo así.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Eres increíblemente talentoso! —replicó el más alto, colocando su mano sobre la de Makoto sin darse cuenta —No puedo creer que tu familia te haya hecho renunciar. ¿Qué haces ahora?

—Estudio Economía en la Toudai. Ya sabes, para encargarme del negocio familiar en el futuro.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo es que…?

—¡Sou! —Makoto y Sousuke se voltearon en cuanto escucharon la vocecita melosa de Ran a sus espaldas. Instantes después, la mayor de los Tachibana estaba aferrada al cuello de su novio —¡Vamos a bailar, Sou! —el más alto la miró con un gesto de ligero fastidio.

—Ran, estás ebria —la mujer rió tontamente.

—Claro que no, cariño, ven, vamos a bailar —lo tomó de la mano y él se dejó llevar, no sin antes voltearse hacia Makoto con un gesto de "sálvame, por favor". Pero claro que no había nada que Makoto pudiera hacer, cuando los dos entraron a la pista de baile, muy pegados y moviendo sus cuerpos al ritmo de una sensual tonada. Makoto por un instante sintió que odiaba a su suertuda hermana.

Makoto regresó a la mesa donde estaban sentados sus padres, que pronto se levantaron para bailar al ritmo de un bolero. El castaño se dejó caer en una silla al lado de Ren, que platicaba animadamente con Chigusa. Ren se volvió hacia su hermano menor y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Makoto, ¿ya te has hecho amigo de Sousuke-kun? —el menor se encogió de hombros. ¿Amigos?, la verdad no estaba seguro —¿No te parece que su presencia es un poco… intimidante?

—¿Tú crees? A mí me parece que es una persona muy agradable —contestó, mientras sus ojos se perdían en la elegante figura de un Sousuke que sabía bien cómo mover su cuerpo. En serio, ¿qué significaba eso? Acaso… ¿le gustaba Sousuke?

De pronto, el celular de Makoto comenzó a sonar, sacándolo así de su ensimismamiento. Se fijó en el nombre proyectado en la pantalla. Era Haru. Sonrió y se excusó, luego salió del salón y se dirigió a la terraza.

—Hola, Haru-chan —saludó.

—_Basta con el "chan", Makoto_ —replicó el otro.

—Sí, sí, lo siento. ¿Cómo has estado?

—_Bien, los entrenamientos van bien. Lamento no haber podido estar ahí, pero sin duda estaré en Japón para la boda de Ran. Por cierto, ¿todo está bien contigo?_

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

—_No lo sé en realidad, fue sólo un presentimiento que tuve_ —Makoto suspiró. Haru y él había sido amigos desde la infancia y se conocían tan bien que podían leerse sin la necesidad de estar uno enfrente del otro —_Entonces, ¿está todo bien?_

—Pues… creo que sí —volvió a suspirar —Bueno, en realidad, me pasó algo extraño hoy. O más bien me siento extraño desde que… desde que conocí al novio de Ran.

—_¿Te gusta?_

—¡Haru! —replicó —No lo sé —admitió —Espero que no. Él es inalcanzable y está prohibido para mí. ¡Va a casarse con mi hermana! Pero, Haru, si lo vieras, rayos, es demasiado apuesto y hablar con él… fue tan natural cómo la conversación fluía. Ah, estoy diciendo muchas tonterías, ¿verdad?

—_Nada fuera de lo usual_ —contestó Haruka —_Relájate. Estoy seguro de que es sólo porque recién descubriste que te gustan más los chicos que las chicas. Nada va a pasar. Y tampoco tiene nada de malo que sean amigos, ¿no?_ —Makoto asintió. Haruka tenía razón, simplemente debía tomarse las cosas con calma y no pensarlo demasiado —_Tengo que irme. Nos veremos pronto, Makoto._

Makoto colgó y regresó al salón, arrastrando los pies. Torció a la derecha para entrar al baño un momento y escuchó unos extraños sonidos. Se detuvo en seco y no tardó en reconocer la voz de su hermana. Además, ahí estaba Sousuke también, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Entró al baño de hombres, rogando por no encontrarse con ninguna sorpresa desagradable. Adentro no había nadie, pero de pronto escuchó un golpe en la puerta de uno de los cubículos y se sobresaltó. ¿Qué demonios eran esos gemidos? ¿Acaso ellos estaban haciéndolo ahí? ¡Qué rayos!

—Ran, es suficiente —decía Sousuke, que sonaba enfadado —Estás ebria. Además, ¿cómo se te ocurre que vamos a tener sexo aquí? ¿Qué pasa si alguien viene?

—No me importa —contestó Ran que, por los sonidos, parecía estar quitándole la ropa a Sousuke —Este es mi hotel y puedo hacer lo que quiera en él. Ahora, Sousuke, no seas tímido y tócame. Mira que ya me he quitado el vestido para ti. Quítate tú también la ropa, anda, aunque sea los pantalones. Si lo haces, prometo que te daré un tratamiento especial.

—Ya te dije que no —replicó —No voy a hacerlo contigo cuando estás así de ebria. Eso sería como aprovecharme de ti.

—Pero si yo te estoy diciendo que me lo hagas, Sousuke. Hazme todas las cosas sucias que se te vengan a la cabeza, rápido, antes de que nos descubran —Makoto abrió los ojos, sorprendido al descubrir ese lado oculto de su hermana. Pero a pesar de que simplemente quería salir corriendo de ahí, algo se lo impedía —Ja, ¿no te parece excitante?, hacerlo mientras existe el peligro de que nos descubran. Vamos, Sou, házmelo.

—Muy bien —al escuchar cómo Sousuke cedía, Makoto sintió una repentina oleada de tristeza, aunque no entendía por qué. Eran novios después de todo, así que se podían hacer esas cosas, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué se sentía así? —Vamos, arréglate el vestido.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Sólo confía en mí. Muy bien, ahora —Makoto escuchó el sonido de la hebilla del cinturón. Así que de verdad iban a hacerlo. ¡Rápido, tenía que salir de ahí! Estúpidas piernas que no querían responder —Estamos listos —se escuchó el sonido del pomo de la puerta girar y Makoto miró a su alrededor, buscando dónde esconderse —Vámonos —salieron del cubículo, al tiempo que Makoto abandonaba el baño. Sousuke iba cargando a una adormecida Ran, como si fuera una princesa —¿Eh? Creí haber escuchado a alguien —de pronto le llegó el olor de una colonia que se le hacía conocida —¿Makoto? —pero no había rastro del chico ahí.

—Sou, no me siento bien —balbuceó la chica, justo antes de vomitar el carísimo traje de su prometido, para luego caer inconsciente.

Sousuke maldijo por lo bajo y entró en el ascensor – que afortunadamente estaba vacío – para dejar a Ran en su habitación. La familia Tachibana había reservado una habitación en el hotel para él y su familia, ya que la residencia de los Yamazaki se encontraba en Nagoya y todos los actos protocolarios de la boda se realizarían en Tokio. Acomodó entonces a Ran en la inmensa cama y le limpió la boca. Afortunadamente la chica no se había vomitado el vestido. Después entró al baño y se quitó la ropa para darse una ducha rápida. Cuando recién terminaba de ponerse los pantalones nuevamente, escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta. Abrió y se encontró con Makoto.

El castaño por su parte se sonrojó en cuanto vio aparecer a Sousuke, sin camisa, enfrente de él. En verdad tenía un físico impresionante, no podía dejar de mirarlo. Sousuke se aclaró la garganta y, sobresaltado, Makoto finalmente lo miró a los ojos. Miró hacia adentro, fijándose en la enorme suite y en la cama donde dormía su hermana, que ya comenzaba a balbucear cosas ininteligibles.

—L-Lamento la intromisión, Yamazaki-kun —dijo Makoto, jugueteando con su corbata —E-Estaba preocupado por Ran, p-pero ya que está contigo, me voy.

—Espera —Sousuke lo agarró por la muñeca para impedir que se fuera. Makoto lo miró, extrañado, pero Sousuke no supo qué decir. ¿Por qué había detenido a Makoto en primera instancia?

—Dale una taza de café bien cargado, luego que tome una ducha de agua fría y con eso se le pasará —dijo entonces Makoto, luego de que ambos permanecieran en silencio durante varios minutos —Lamento mucho el comportamiento de mi hermana, Yamazaki-kun, no sabe controlarse cuando bebe.

—Ya deja de agregarle el "kun" a mi nombre —replicó el más alto, que todavía no había soltado a Makoto —Sólo "Sousuke" está bien.

—Oh, en ese caso, por favor, si no es mucha molestia, llámame Makoto —Sousuke lo haló del brazo y lo acercó un poco más a él, quedando sus rostros muy cerca, tanto que Makoto podía sentir el aliento de Sousuke dándole en las mejillas. Oh rayos, estaba seguro de que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento —S-Sousuke…

—¡Sou! —ambos se sobresaltaron y, separándose, se fijaron en Ran, que acababa de darse la vuelta y abrazaba la almohada con fuerza —¡Vamos, hagámoslo! —los muchachos volvieron a mirarse, antes de echarse a reír.

—Supongo que deberíamos volver pronto —dijo Sousuke. Makoto asintió con la cabeza y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Sousuke por su parte se quedó mirando al muchacho, sin saber muy bien qué clase de impulso lo había llevado a retener a Makoto de aquella manera —¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Ran?

**S &amp; M**

La residencia principal de la familia Tachibana estaba precedida por una enorme casa de estilo victoriano, que estaba rodeada por inmensos jardines donde crecían hermosas flores y deliciosos frutos. Había varias casitas pequeñas alrededor de la propiedad, donde vivían los sirvientes de la familia, – mayordomos, ama de llaves, jardineros y demás personas encargadas de mantener la propiedad en perfecto estado – además de un amplio gimnasio y una piscina bajo techo. Esa noche – cuando faltaban sólo dos días para la boda – los Tachibana habían invitado a los Yamazaki a una cena. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala, mientras terminaba de prepararse la cena, excepto por una persona, el menor de los Tachibana.

Makoto se encontraba en la piscina, practicando su _backstroke_. Estaba tan concentrado que había perdido la noción del tiempo. Ya había pasado un año desde que entró en la universidad y sus calificaciones estaban entre las primeras de su facultad. Por eso, después de pensárselo durante mucho tiempo, había tomado la decisión de entrar al equipo de natación de la universidad. A sus padres no les había hecho mucha gracia, pero mientras mantuviera sus buenas calificaciones, podría seguir con la natación, eso sí, sólo como un hobby. Jamás un Tachibana podía dedicarse a la natación de forma profesional. Además, Makoto sabía que se había quedado atrás y que ya había en Japón nadadores mejores que él, su amigo Haruka contado entre ellos.

Y tan concentrado estaba, que no escuchó la puerta del gimnasio abrirse. Terminó su última vuelta y se quitó los google y la gorra, sacudiéndose el exceso de agua del cabello. Todo esto bajo la atenta mirada de un Sousuke que se había quedado observando su forma de nadar por lo menos durante cinco minutos. Cuando Makoto levantó la mirada, vio que Sousuke le estaba tendiendo una mano, para ayudarlo a salir de la piscina. Makoto, sobresaltado, le dijo:

—¡Sousuke! Por poco me matas del susto —aceptó la mano que el otro le tendía y salió de la piscina.

—Ran me envió a buscarte, me dijo que me asegurara de que no habías olvidado la cena —Makoto se agachó para recoger su reloj y se fijó en la hora. Rayos, ya se le había hecho tarde.

—¡Santo cielo, es tardísimo! —exclamó el castaño —¡Ran va a matarme! Gracias por avisarme, Sousuke. Puedes adelantarte, estaré ahí en diez minutos —Sousuke lo vio correr a las duchas, sin poder evitar que sus ojos se pasearon por la espalda ajena y un poco más abajo. ¡Qué cuerpo!

—¿Qué carajos hago viéndole el trasero al hermano de mi prometida?

* * *

_No sé cuándo podré actualizar nuevamente, pero díganme si les está gustando. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. Despedida de soltero

_¿Qué demonios escribí?_

_**Advertencia:**__ contenido inadecuado. Clasificado M (creo que soy una pervertida)._

* * *

**[Acto 3]**

_Despedida de soltero_

Sin ser conscientes del tiempo, Sousuke y Ran se habían quedado trabajando hasta muy tarde en el nuevo proyecto, un restaurante Cinco Estrellas que ambas familias estaban planeando abrir en Tokio. Entre tazas de café, lluvias de ideas y bosquejos, habían dado las dos de la mañana. Suerte que no tenían ningún compromiso temprano. Ran, que estaba sentada en el suelo revisando unos papeles, alzó la mirada hasta donde Sousuke estaba acomodando unos planos. La mujer se relamió los labios, sin poder apartar sus ojos del tan bien formado trasero de su prometido. Jamás lo admitiría frente a nadie, pero la principal razón por la que había comenzado a salir con él era su físico. Adoraba cómo las mujeres la envidiaban y le lanzaban miradas de odio cuando iba de la mano del apuesto arquitecto Yamazaki Sousuke. Ella sabía que era un pensamiento cínico, pero aun así no podía evitar sonreír cuando pensaba en ello.

Segundos después, mientras ella todavía estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, Sousuke se volteó y se sentó a su lado, atrayéndola hacia él con un brazo, antes de darle un beso en la cabeza. Ran pasó una mano por el fuerte pecho de su prometido, metiendo la mano por debajo de la camisa blanca, que ya tenía un par de botones abiertos. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Instantes después, Ran terminó con la espalda contra el frío suelo, con Sousuke encima de ella. Sousuke le arrancó la blusa de un tirón, acariciando sus pechos por encima del sostén. Ran gimió, complacida, y enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sousuke, atrayéndolo para poder besarlo. Sousuke apretó uno de sus pechos, causando que ella lo mordiera. Sousuke se apartó de ella y lamió la sangre de su labio.

—Qué violenta —bromeó él.

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he estado conteniéndome? —replicó ella, con la respiración agitada luego del ardiente beso que acababan de compartir —Tengo una imagen que mantener ante mis padres.

—Oh, así que por eso estabas ansiosa por comenzar a trabajar aunque nuestra boda esté tan cerca —Ran sonrió —Tu astucia a veces me asusta, Ran.

—Basta de charlas y —Ran se puso sobre él y comenzó a desabrocharle el cinturón, quitar el botón y bajar la cremallera, rozando con sus manos la intimidad ya hinchada de Sousuke —sigamos con lo que estábamos —la mujer se levantó la falda y se bajó la ropa interior hasta los talones, antes de terminar de bajar el pantalón de Sousuke y siguiendo con la ropa interior.

—Ran, espera…

—No, ya no puedo esperar más —replicó ella, bajando la cabeza para iniciar con el _blowjob_. Demonios, cómo le gustaba esa palabra. Cómo le gustaba ver a Sousuke completamente deshecho, tenerlo completamente a su merced. Y justo cuando ella iba a penetrarse, Sousuke se incorporó y la sujetó por los hombros.

—Te dije que esperaras, maldición. ¡No podemos hacerlo en la oficina de tu madre!

—¿De mi madre? Oh no, esta no es la oficina de mamá —contestó ella —Es la oficina que, originalmente, iba a ser de Makoto cuando se graduara.

—¿Eh? Pero si esta luce como la oficia de un arquitecto —Ran vio que Sousuke comenzaba a acomodarse la ropa interior y también se dio cuenta de que su miembro estaba completamente flácido. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Estaba perdiendo su toque? Genial, ahora Sousuke la cambiaba por una oficina. Ran se acomodó la falda y se subió la ropa interior, viendo cómo Sousuke se incorporaba y recorría el lugar con la mirada —Pensé que Makoto estudiaba Economía.

—Y lo hace —dijo Ran —Gracias a mí —Sousuke la miró, confundido.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—El verdadero sueño de ese chico siempre fue convertirse en nadador profesional —contó ella —Nadie en la familia pensaba que Makoto tuviera lo que hacía falta para convertirse en nadador profesional, porque le falta espíritu competitivo, por eso lo mejor fue que acabáramos con ese sueño antes de que le causara más daño —Sousuke la miró, indignado, pero ella continuó hablando, ignorándolo —Aparte de la natación, Makoto siempre ha tenido cierto don para las artes. Es bueno dibujando, es creativo, ¿sabías que incluso escribe poesía? Pero de nuevo, nada de eso iba a llevarlo a nada. No es el heredero de la compañía, pero como un Tachibana, es su deber ayudar al crecimiento de la compañía. Y yo, como futura cabeza de esta familia, debo asegurarme de que mi hermano no va a convertirse en un estorbo.

—¿Qué hay de Ren? —preguntó Sousuke —¿No es acaso dueño de una pequeña pastelería? —Ran asintió con la cabeza —Es bueno en lo que hace, ¿no? El otro día probé algunos de sus pasteles.

—Ren es un buen _patissiere_ —Ran no pudo ocultar un dejo de desprecio en su voz —Pero eso sucedió durante una época donde mi padre era demasiado permisivo. Papá y Ren firmaron un contrato, de forma que ninguno de nosotros pudiera meterse en su vida. Yo no estaba de acuerdo, pero dado que durante ese momento las calificaciones de Ren no eran buenas, papá no lo consideró lo suficientemente bueno para hacerse cargo de una de las ramas de nuestra compañía —rió —Realmente todos pensábamos que era un bueno para nada hasta que lo vimos ganar el primer premio en un concurso de pastelería en París.

—¿Por qué eres así, Ran? —la mujer parpadeó, confundida —¿Cómo puedes hablar así de tus hermanos? Es casi como si te consideraras superior a ellos.

—Es que lo soy, Sousuke, ¿acaso no es obvio? No hablaría de esta forma si no fuera porque sé que soy la más capacitada de los tres. Sousuke, aunque ame a mi familia, soy realista. Es lo mismo contigo, por ejemplo —Sousuke arqueó una ceja —Yo pienso que tú eres mucho mejor arquitecto que Yumiko, pero aun así ella siempre se lleva la mejor parte, ¿o acaso me equivoco? —pero antes de que él pudiera replicar, Ran continuó —Pero ya verás que eso cambiará en cuanto nos casemos. Porque yo te convertiré en el mejor arquitecto de todo Japón. Serás tan famoso que ambos tendremos que huir de los paparazis.

—Deja de soñar despierta, Ran. Sabes que la fama no me interesa —replicó Sousuke —Lo único que me interesa es hacer bien mi trabajo y que mis clientes estén felices con el resultado. Eso es lo que trae verdadera satisfacción a un arquitecto —Ran bufó.

—Hablas igual que Makoto. "Si no puedo ser un nadador profesional, quiero ser un arquitecto que ayude a las personas a convertir sus sueños en realidad". Mi Makoto siempre ha sido un niño tan inocente, tanto que casi conmueve el corazón de papá. Suerte que yo estaba ahí para hacerle ver la realidad. Ren, sin embargo, no se rindió y le compró a Makoto todo lo que ves aquí. Este solía ser el escondite de Makoto cuando estaba en su "fase rebelde".

—¿No has pensado que quizás Makoto puede estar frustrado? El no haber sido capaz de elegir su futuro, de perseguir sus sueños…

—Sousuke, no te pongas tan sentimental —dijo ella, dándole un golpecito en el hombro —¿O acaso es que recordaste tu propio pasado? —Sousuke desvió la mirada, molesto —No te preocupes, yo te ayudaré a olvidar tu tristeza —Ran lo acorraló contra la pared y comenzó a quitarle la camisa, sin embargo, Sousuke la apartó.

—¿Es que sólo puedes pensar en sexo? —espetó él, molesto —Siempre que discutimos tratas de arreglar las cosas de este modo.

—Pero si no estamos discutiendo. Escucha, si estás preocupado por Makoto, aunque no entiendo por qué si recién acabas de conocerlo, ya déjalo. Makoto es un estudiante modelo, es el primero de su generación en la facultad de Economía y sus notas son las mejores. Mientras mantenga sus buenas notas, le permitimos tomar todas las actividades extracurriculares que desee. De hecho, —Ran se separó de él y se puso a buscar algo en un cajón —ajá, aquí está —sacó un pequeño cuaderno y se lo entregó —Anda, léelo.

—No puedo, esto es…

—Te estoy diciendo que está bien, Sousuke —insistió ella —Estoy seguro de que a Makoto no le molestaría que alguien más lea sus poemas. Cuando era niño, siempre me pedía que los leyera. Aunque, bueno, nunca pude decir mucho, ya que no entiendo mucho sobre poesía —Sousuke pasó las páginas, sintiendo un sinfín de emociones mientras leía las palabras plasmadas con la pulcra caligrafía del menor de los Tachibana. Era casi como si… pudiera sentir en carne propia lo que Makoto estaba sintiendo —Ese niño… si tan sólo no hubiera nacido como un Tachibana…

—Vámonos, Ran —Sousuke la sujetó de la muñeca y la arrastró fuera de la oficina, hasta su auto.

—¿Adónde vamos? —él no contestó, pero Ran pronto se dio cuenta de adónde se dirigían. Sousuke se estaba quedando en el hotel Samezuka. Ran se vio arrastrada hasta la lujosa suite de su prometido y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba en la cama, mientras Sousuke comenzaba a quitarse la camisa —¿Sousuke?

—¿Acaso no era esto lo que querías? —Ran sonrió, complacida, al tiempo que se quitaba la ropa y apresuraba a Sousuke para que hiciera lo mismo.

Sousuke le hizo el amor, sintiendo una extraña sensación de vacío, mientras se derramaba dentro del condón. En cuanto terminaron, Ran se quedó dormida, pero él no era capaz de conciliar el sueño. Se levantó de la cama y se quitó el condón, arrojándolo en el basurero del baño. Se puso una bata de baño y se asomó por la ventana. Eran cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, así que la ciudad aún dormía. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan vacío? Acababa de hacer el amor con la mujer que pronto se convertiría en su esposa. La mujer que amaba. ¿La mujer que amaba? ¿En verdad la amaba? Y, ¿Ran en verdad lo amaba? Ran a veces podía ser tan superficial que realmente no se sentía capaz de afirmar que lo amaba. ¿Se lo había dicho ella alguna vez?

No supo cómo ni porqué, pero el recuerdo de unos ojos verdes, tan distintos a los de Ran, se coló en sus pensamientos. Y, sin saber por qué, el nombre de aquel chico se escapó de sus labios.

—Makoto…

**S &amp; M**

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Qué demonios hacía en un lugar como ese? Ah rayos, Ran tenía una deuda con él. Una grande. Makoto se encontraba en el famoso club nocturno _Moulin Rouge_. Era la despedida de soltero de Sousuke, así que Ran le había pedido – o más bien rogado – que fuera y se asegurara de que Sousuke se comportaba adecuadamente. Como siempre, Makoto había sido capaz de negarse a la petición de su hermana y había terminado en medio de la sala VIP, viendo cómo las voluptuosas mujeres hacían bailes sensuales y cómo una que otra pareja se devoraba ahí en frente de todo el mundo. Qué molestia, pensó. No es como si le gustaran las chicas. Y eso que varias bastante atractivas ya se habían acercado a él con intenciones no tan puras. Aunque las había rechazado amablemente, ellas siempre regresaban hacia él. ¿Tal vez tenía que ser un poco más brusco?

No, ser brusco definitivamente no iba con él. Suspiró, bebiendo un trago de la bebida que uno de los amigos de Sousuke acababa de traerle. No sabía muy bien qué era, salvo que se trataba de "uno de los mejores cocteles de este lugar", según el sujeto ese. Tenía un sabor agradable, así que continuó bebiendo, mientras sus ojos seguían a un Sousuke que ahora era "premiado" con un _lap dance_, luego de ganar una partida de póker. Sin saber por qué, Makoto de pronto se sintió molesto, deseando ser esa mujer que se restregaba de forma desvergonzada en el regazo de Sousuke. Tal vez tenía que ir y cumplir con la misión para la cual había sido enviado ahí.

Sin embargo, cuando intentó levantarse, la cabeza le dio vueltas y estuvo a punto de tropezar, de no ser porque alguien lo sujetó justo a tiempo. Levantó la mirada esperando que fuera Sousuke pero grande fue su decepción cuando se topó con el sujeto que le había invitado al coctel antes.

—Oh, cuidado —lo ayudó a sentarse, entonces Makoto parpadeó un par de veces, esperando que su visión se aclarara —¿Estás bien? —Makoto asintió con la cabeza y entonces finalmente pudo mirar a los ojos al hombre que estaba frente a él. Definitivamente no era japonés. Su acento y sus ojos – un poco más rasgados – lo delataban —Lo siento, quizás fue demasiado fuerte para ti.

—Ah, no hay problema —contestó Makoto, rascándose la cabeza, nervioso —En realidad no soy un buen bebedor. Usualmente…

—Prefieres el whisky, ¿cierto? —Makoto lo miró sorprendido. No por el hecho de que supiera eso, sino por lo apuesto que era. El desconocido era casi de la misma estatura que él, un poco más delgado, pero con unos pectorales que, ¡santo cielo!, por favor que no se cerrara los botones de la camisa —Lo escuché de Sousuke. Makoto, ¿cierto?

—A-Ah sí. Tachibana Makoto, mucho gusto. Eh…

—Shen. Trabajo con Sousuke en Shanghái, somos viejos amigos —Makoto le devolvió una sonrisa y, casi sin pensarlo, se terminó lo que le quedaba del coctel —Tómatelo con calma —Makoto miró de reojo cómo Sousuke se besaba con una mujer y no supo por qué pero se sintió tan enfadado que pidió otro coctel exactamente igual —¿Estás seguro?

—Muy seguro. Shen-san debería acompañarme a beber —dijo, con una risita tonta. Shen le sonrió de forma seductora y le pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros, acercándose más a él. Shen se acercó para susurrarle al oído:

—Eres muy apuesto, Makoto. De repente me dieron ganas de comerte —Makoto se separó de él, entre confundido y asustado. Casi no podía pensar con claridad, pero se sobresaltó cuando la mano del otro se posó sobre su muslo y comenzó a acariciarlo. Makoto tembló, pero fue incapaz de moverse —Dime, ¿te gustan los chicos?

Makoto tragó saliva, pero no contestó. El otro en cambio no perdió tiempo y acarició el miembro de Makoto por encima del pantalón. Makoto se mordió el labio, suprimiendo un gemido cuando la mano fría de Shen se coló dentro de sus pantalones y apretó su intimidad con un poco de fuerza. Se sentía asqueado, más que todo consigo mismo, por estar "disfrutando" de ese toque. Quería apartarlo, pero su cuerpo alcoholizado no quería moverse. Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, mientras el otro las lamía, aumentando la velocidad y la presión. Makoto sentía que el final estaba cerca. No iba a aguantar mucho más. Iba a correrse en la mano de ese desconocido. Pero entonces…

—Sí que no tienes nada de espiritual, Shen —de pronto el sujeto se había apartado de él —Deberías cambiarte el nombre, ¿no crees? —Makoto levantó el lloroso rostro y vio a Sousuke mirándolo con ira en los ojos —Lárgate, Shen, y no vuelvas a acercarte a él —Sousuke se sentó a su lado y Makoto, con manos temblorosas, intentó acomodarse el pantalón, pero no podía —Eres tan torpe. Déjame a mí —Makoto se estremeció cuando sintió las manos de Sousuke tan cerca. Makoto se llevó las manos al rostro cuando sintió el líquido caliente dentro de sus pantalones —Vaya, eso fue rápido. Así que Zombie —añadió, dejando la copa sobre la mesa —¡Eres un estúpido!

—¿Eh? —Makoto se sobresaltó cuando Sousuke le gritó. Se descubrió el rostro. Sousuke lucía preocupado, pero no entendía por qué.

—¿Acaso no entiendes lo que acaba de pasar? ¿Lo que estuvo a punto de pasarte? ¡Maldita sea! —Sousuke se pasó una mano por el pelo —Escucha, Makoto, ¡tienes que dejar de ser tan confiado! No dejes que te toquen si no quieres y más importante, ¡no aceptes bebidas de ningún extraño!

—¿Por qué… te importa tanto? —soltó Makoto, sin pensarlo —P-Parecías bastante e-entretenido. N-No necesitaba que me salvaras.

—Oh, entonces quizás debería decirle a Shen que aceptas acostarte con él —replicó Sousuke, molesto.

—¡¿Eh?! ¡No es lo que…!

—Makoto, ¿te gustan los chicos? —Makoto se estremeció cuando sintió el aliento caliente de Sousuke en su oído. Definitivamente acababa de descubrir que las orejas eran su punto débil.

—N-No e-es tu problema.

—Entonces, ¿cualquiera está bien mientras sea hombre? —el castaño levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver cómo los ojos de Sousuke se habían ensombrecido —¿Lo estabas disfrutando?, cuando Shen te tocó aquí —Makoto se estremeció cuando Sousuke volvió a tocarlo "ahí".

—¡C-Claro que no! ¡¿Q-Quién demonios crees que soy?! —replicó, indignado.

—Oh, entonces, ¿qué tal si lo hago yo? —Makoto cerró los ojos ante la expectativa de que Sousuke lo tocara, algo que llevaba deseando desde que lo conoció. Sin embargo, nunca lo tocó. En cambio, lo sujetó de la muñeca y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el club, hasta un ascensor cuyas paredes estaban pintadas de un color rosa chillón.

—Sousuke, ¿qué…?

Makoto pronto se vio atrapado entre la pared rosa y el cuerpo de Sousuke. Y no, no era un sueño. Sousuke lo estaba besando. Pudo sentir la lengua ajena colarse en su boca, cuando la abrió para tomar un poco de aire. Podía sentir cómo su lengua recorría – y acariciaba – cada recoveco de su cavidad, mientras las manos ajenas se colaban por debajo de su camisa, apretando sus pezones. Makoto se sobresaltó y mordió a Sousuke, que separó sus bocas un momento, antes de volver a besarlo. Makoto gimió cuando sintió la rodilla de Sousuke rozarse con su intimidad. Entonces, las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Sousuke volvía a arrastrarlo bruscamente.

Pronto entraron en una habitación bastante sobria, de la cual lo único que resaltaba era el inmenso espejo que había en el techo. Sousuke pegó el cuerpo de Makoto contra una de las paredes, luego de cerrar la puerta con seguro. Le bajó los pantalones y le dio una nalgada, antes de introducir uno de sus dedos en su trasero. Makoto gimió de dolor ante la intromisión repentina y miró a Sousuke, con lágrimas en los ojos. Sousuke le lamió la oreja e introdujo un segundo dedo.

—¡N-No, p-por favor! —suplicó.

—Claro. Debe ser incómodo estar de pie. Entonces… —Sousuke arrojó a Makoto a la cama y lo hizo ponerse en cuatro, con el trasero levantado —¿Mejor? —y sin esperar respuesta, Sousuke comenzó a lamer el orificio. El cuerpo de Makoto se estremeció de placer y no tardó en eyacular con sólo sentir la lengua ajena dentro de él.

—¡Ah! —Makoto no podía controlar sus gemidos. Quería decirle que se detuviera, pero la parte irracional de su cerebro sólo le decía que siguiera gritando, que gimiera, que disfrutara de algo que, seguramente, jamás iba a volver a repetirse —¡A-Ah!

Makoto sintió entonces la imperiosa necesidad de tocarse. Necesitaba correrse, aunque recién acababa de hacerlo. Pero Sousuke le sujetó las manos y le impidió hacerlo. Makoto volteó ligeramente la cabeza, viendo cómo Sousuke se quitaba los pantalones y se bajaba la ropa interior, dejando a la vista su orgulloso miembro erecto. Vio que Sousuke se acomodaba y entonces entendió lo que estaba a punto de suceder. Comenzó a luchar, intentando liberarse, pero Sousuke era mucho más fuerte que él y su cuerpo alcoholizado no ayudaba mucho.

—¡AH!

Makoto lanzó un grito de total y profundo dolor cuando Sousuke lo penetró y comenzó a moverse con rapidez. Mordió la almohada intentando liberar un poco del dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Lloró. Demonios, dolía demasiado. Demasiado. Hasta que Sousuke tocó ese punto que lo hizo ver estrellas y que su espalda se arqueara de placer. No podía ver el rostro de Sousuke, pero este tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca de profundo placer en el rostro. Sousuke nunca se había sentido tan bien. Makoto era incapaz de pensar con claridad y, aunque le estaba doliendo muchísimo, no podía negar que lo estaba disfrutando. Quizás sí era un maldito masoquista.

—¡V-Voy a…! —balbuceó Makoto, mientras volvía a arquear la espalda cuando Sousuke golpeaba una y otra vez su próstata.

—¡N-No p-puedo…!

Makoto se corrió primero, soltando un gemido de profundo placer, gritando el nombre de Sousuke, que lo penetró un par de veces más antes de correrse dentro de él. Sin embargo, lo que Makoto dijo antes de que Sousuke terminara lo hizo quedarse helado.

—Sousuke, te quiero…

Sousuke salió de él y lo miró, buscando una respuesta, algo que le dijera que no acababa de escuchar mal. Pero Makoto se había quedado dormido. Sousuke le limpió las lágrimas de las mejillas y le dio un beso en la frente. Sin embargo, se sintió culpable cuando vio los restos de sangre y semen que cubrían los muslos de Makoto. ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer? Acababa de acostarse con el hermano de su prometida. No, no. Más bien acababa de violar al hermano de su prometida. ¿Qué clase de enfermo era?

Se sentó al lado de Makoto y le acarició el cabello. Dormía tan plácidamente que no parecía que acabase de experimentar algo tan tormentoso como lo que Sousuke le había hecho. Sousuke entonces lo besó en la mejilla, en la cabeza, el hombro, la frente, susurrando un "perdón" cada vez que lo besaba. Claro que no tenía perdón. No esperaba que lo perdonara o que volviera a hablarle siquiera. Pero, ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Era porque Shen se le había acercado? ¿O más bien porque todos sus amigos no paraban de hablar de lo "caliente" que estaba el "hermanito menor de Ran"? Malditos idiotas, ninguno de ellos era homosexual, pero aun así se devoraban a Makoto con la mirada. Al igual que él. Él era incluso más enfermo que todos ellos. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? En nada, claro. Sólo había pensado en lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de Makoto, en la placentera sensación de las paredes de Makoto apretando su miembro, mientras sus testículos le golpeaban las nalgas.

—Perdón…

Claro, como si eso bastara. Podía decirlo todas las veces que quisiera, pero lo que había hecho no tenía perdón. Y aunque pareciera más enfermo, se acostó junto a Makoto y lo envolvió con sus brazos, casi con ternura. Volvió a besarlo en la frente, susurrando un nuevo "perdón", mientras pensaba que, realmente, el sexo jamás había sido tan placentero antes, ni siquiera con Ran.

**S &amp; M**

Makoto se despertó con una terrible resaca y un dolor punzante en las caderas y el trasero. Se sentó en la cama y se dio cuenta… estaba completamente desnudo. Las memorias de la noche anterior lo golpearon de pronto. Se había… se había acostado con Sousuke. Con el prometido de su hermana. Irremediablemente comenzó a llorar. No por el dolor, sino por la culpa. Porque lo había disfrutado y más de una vez había deseado decirle a Sousuke que lo hiciera más rápido, más fuerte. Era un enfermo. Y encima de todo, estaba seguro de que le había dicho que lo quería mientras eyaculaba como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Se dio la vuelta y vio un par de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, sobre un pequeño papel blanco, en la mesita de noche. Se bebió las pastillas, esperando que estas hicieran efecto pronto. Luego tomó el papel y lo leyó.

_Perdón. No volveré a acercarme a ti. Perdón._

_Sousuke._

* * *

_Yo sigo preguntándome qué demonios escribí. Estoy loca. Si han llegado hasta aquí, felicidades, y gracias por soportar mis locuras._

_Bueno, si la inspiración perdura, quizás actualice Somos hermanos antes del fin de semana._


	4. Aliada

_Finalmente aquí está la actualización prometida. Tuve que reescribirlo todo para estar feliz con el resultado, lo que sorpresivamente no tomó tanto tiempo como había pensado. Bueno, aquí les dejo una buena dosis de drama, para no perder la costumbre._

* * *

**[Acto IV]**

_Aliada_

Aquella sensación de dolor no le era familiar. No se parecía en nada a ningún tipo de dolor que hubiese sentido antes. Era una especie de dolor punzante que, con cada pequeño movimiento lo hacía recordar el placer que había sentido esa noche. Ya habían pasado tres días desde la despedida de soltero y extraños pensamientos aún revoloteaban por su cabeza. A menudo se preguntaba qué se sentiría despertar en sus brazos, despertar a su lado, antes que él y verlo dormir. ¿Cómo se vería Sousuke dormido? Seguramente más apuesto de lo que ya era, si es que eso era posible. Aún guardaba aquella pequeña nota escrita apresuradamente, atesorándola como si fuera una carta de amor. Se sentía estúpido al albergar sentimientos por alguien que estaba prohibido, alguien que jamás podría quererlo como él deseaba ser querido.

La mañana siguiente había sido algo… complicada. No había sido sólo la opresión en su pecho al despertar en una cama completamente solo. No había sido sólo aquella nota. El hecho de que Sousuke no estuviera allí era algo de esperarse. Seguramente él pensara que aquella había sido su última aventura antes de pasar a la "vida seria". Después de todo, esas cosas solían pasar en las despedidas de soltero, ¿no? El caso había sido que sus piernas apenas podían sostenerlo cuando se levantó para buscar su ropa que, curiosamente, estaba impecablemente doblada. Dio un paso y cayó de bruces al suelo, justo en el momento en que llamaron a la puerta de la habitación. Asustado, Makoto apenas pudo alcanzar la ropa interior e intentaba echársela encima. La voz que escuchó del otro lado estuvo cerca de darle un infarto. ¿Podían acaso ponerse peor las cosas?

—Mako, ¿puedo pasar? —¿qué demonios estaba haciendo Ren ahí? —Sousuke me contó lo que pasó —ay no, ay no. ¿Cómo pudo contarle "eso" al hermano de su prometida? ¿Acaso estaba mal de la cabeza? —Pero a pesar de todo, me alegra que te la hayas pasado bien —¿eh? —Voy a entrar, ¿está bien?

Y, sin esperar respuesta, el mayor entró. Makoto miró aterrado cómo la puerta se abría lentamente. El castaño sintió que las lágrimas escapaban por sus ojos y agachó la mirada para no ver a su hermano. No podía enfrentarlo. Si Sousuke se lo había contado todo, le esperaba, como mínimo, una buena reprimenda por parte de Ren. Pero, ¿por qué Ren había dicho que "le alegraba"? Había algo raro.

—Vaya, te ves peor de lo que esperaba —dijo Ren, tendiéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Makoto miró la mano que su hermano le ofrecía con recelo. Si se levantaba, Ren se daría cuenta de lo que había hecho. Ah no, que ya lo sabía —Vamos, arriba.

Makoto se sorprendió cuando, al levantarse, ninguna sustancia extraña se deslizó por sus muslos. Recordaba que Sousuke se había corrido dentro de él. ¿Acaso eso significaba que Sousuke se había encargado de limpiar la evidencia? Bueno, tenía que agradecerle por ello, si es que algún día era capaz de enfrentarlo. Cuando se hubo sentado en la cama, Ren lo ayudó a ponerse la ropa interior y los pantalones. Se quedaron sentados, sin decir nada, sin mirarse.

—Ren…

—Entonces Makoto —se adelantó el mayor —tienes otra personalidad cuando bebes, ¿eh? —aún sin comprender lo que su hermano estaba diciendo, Makoto lo dejó continuar —Sousuke me lo dijo. Que bebiste algunas copas y te pusiste a cantar en el karaoke, parece que todos quedaron impresionados con tu voz. Dijo que luego te subiste a una mesa —Ren parecía hacer un esfuerzo increíble por no echarse a reír —y que te caíste, por eso no debía sorprenderme si tenías dificultades para caminar. Ah y también parece que te gusta quitarte la ropa. Dijo también que le hubiese gustado llevarte a casa él mismo, pero parece que hubo algunos problemas con el trabajo y lo querían en Shanghái lo más pronto posible.

Ah. Claro. Bueno, eso explicaba por qué Ren no lo había reprendido o el por qué no le hubiese parecido raro que no pudiera caminar. También explicaba por qué de repente le había dado un ataque de risa seguro imaginando lo ridículo que debía haberse visto cuando, supuestamente, estaba borracho. Bueno, como fuera, Sousuke le había salvado el trasero. Ah y se había ido a Shanghái. Lo cual le pareció bien porque esa noche tendrían una cena con la familia Yamazaki. No sería capaz de enfrentar a Sousuke, así que se alegró cuando Ren le dijo que Sousuke llegaría hasta la noche antes de la boda.

—Ran hizo un berrinche cuando se enteró, pero bueno, no es como si hubiese sido culpa de Sousuke —terminó —Entonces, ¿nos vamos? —Ren lo ayudó a incorporarse y, escaneando la habitación para asegurarse de que no olvidaba nada, salió, apoyándose en su hermano.

—Ren —el mayor lo miró, mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad y ponía el auto en marcha —no se lo digas a mamá, ¿quieres? Oh y mucho menos a Ran.

—Bueno, —Ren se rascó la cabeza, nervioso —puede que ella se haya dado cuenta ya. Creo que Sousuke podría haberle mencionado algo antes de irse al aeropuerto.

Makoto se cubrió el rostro con las manos, imaginando el sermón que su hermana mayor iba a echarle esa noche en la cena. La había hecho buena, a pesar de que, teóricamente, nada de lo que pasó había sido su culpa. ¿Verdad? En fin, al menos no tendría que enfrentar a Sousuke hasta, quizás, el día de la boda.

—No te preocupes, no hay nadie en casa, así que podrás tomar un baño y descansar un rato.

Y así fue. Ren lo dejó en casa y regresó a la pastelería. En cuanto entró en la casa, Makoto se metió al baño, se quitó la ropa, tirándola en el piso antes de entrar en la tina y dejar que las sales de baño hicieran su trabajo y lo ayudaran a relajarse. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras intentaba mantener lejos de su cabeza aquellos besos, aquellas caricias – si es que podía llamársele así a la forma en que Sousuke lo había tocado – y el hecho de que aquella había sido su primera vez. Jamás hubiese imaginado que su primera vez fuera con un hombre, mucho menos con un hombre comprometido con su hermana. Se sonrojó al pensar en su "primera vez", que había estado lejos de ser tierna, pero que, irónicamente, atesoraría por siempre, a pesar de saber que aquello no había significado nada para Sousuke.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que entró en la tina, pero cuando se puso de pie para salir sintió algo deslizarse por sus muslos. Algo húmedo y caliente. Y no, no era agua. Llevó una mano a aquella zona y casi se cae de la sorpresa cuando vio el líquido blanquecido manchar sus dedos. ¿Eso era lo que él creía que era? ¡Por todos los cielos! Se metió en la ducha y abrió el agua que cayó helada sobre su cabeza. Se limpió, asustado cuando cayó en la cuenta – otra vez – de lo que había hecho. ¡Se había acostado con el prometido de su hermana! Se puso en cuclillas y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. La culpa comenzó a invadirlo otra vez.

—¿Qué voy a hacer? —se decía. Su monólogo terminó cuando su estómago reclamó alimento. Ah sí, que no había comido todavía. Suspirando, se secó y se echó una bata de baño encima. Entró en su habitación y se puso una camiseta y unos pantalones deportivos —Vamos, Makoto, tranquilízate. Él sólo estaba tratando de liberar el estrés. Sí, eso. Y probablemente también estaba ebrio —dijo, mirándose en el espejo y dándose unos golpecitos en las mejillas. Tenía que calmarse.

Entró en la cocina y se sirvió jugo de naranja y un par de tostadas con mermelada. Devoró su desayuno en un instante y regresó a su habitación para tener su habitual llamada vía _Skype_ con Haru. Casi suspiró aliviando cuando la llamada se terminó sin que Haru le preguntara si le sucedía algo. Eso debía significar que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo para ocultar su culpa y su remordimiento. Y también el hecho de que Sousuke le gustaba muchísimo. Aunque probablemente el que Sousuke le gustara Haruka ya lo sabía. Pero bueno, ellos dos tenían esa extraña habilidad de "leerse la mente".

Decidiendo que estar en casa no le iba a hacer bien, Makoto echó el traje de baño y otras pocas prendas en una mochila para encaminarse al club de natación local. Después de saludar a la recepcionista y a algunos de los instructores, fue a cambiarse rápidamente y se arrojó a la piscina. Ese día sólo quería nada libremente. Sin embargo, de una u otra manera sus pensamientos siempre terminaban volviendo a la noche anterior. Casi se ahoga cuando, rememorando lo poco que su cabeza podía – o quería, tal vez – recordar, cayó en la cuenta de que se le había escapado una frase que jamás debería haber abandonado sus labios. Ah demonios, podía recordar claramente el haberle soltado un "te quiero" a Sousuke. Después de eso no tenía recuerdos por lo que lo más probable fuera que se hubiera quedado dormido. Qué idiota, ahora sí que, probablemente, no tendría oportunidad de que Sousuke lo considerara al menos como un amigo.

Flotó un rato más mientras seguía recordándose lo idiota que había sido. Pero, a pesar de saberlo, también sabía que jamás sería capaz de olvidar lo que había pasado esa noche. Tampoco sería capaz de olvidar los sentimientos que albergaba por el futuro esposo de su hermana. Sí que dolía recordar eso.

Al poco rato decidió salir del agua. Se dio una ducha rápida para quitarse el cloro del cuerpo. Se vistió y fue a la pastelería de Ren, esperando que una buena dosis de dulce lo ayudara a sentirse mejor. Charló un rato con Chigusa, que ahora lucía un hermoso anillo en el dedo, y se puso a contarle que Ren le había propuesto matrimonio la noche anterior. Ah, habría otra boda pronto, supuso. Salió de la pastelería sintiéndose mejor y, en vez de irse a casa, fue a la oficina. Aquella oficina que Ren le había regalado cuando recién empezaba a tener éxito como _patissiere_. Tomó el cuaderno de dibujo y el lápiz prácticamente se movió solo. Un retrato de Sousuke, ¿es que era masoquista? Bueno, dado lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, probablemente la respuesta era un sí. Rebuscó entre sus lápices de color, pero ninguno se asemejaba al místico tono que tenían los ojos de Sousuke. Justo en ese momento, un poema se formó en su cabeza. Lo escribió rápidamente en su libreta cuando su celular comenzó a sonar.

Era su madre, preguntando preocupada dónde estaba. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran casi las cinco de la tarde. El día se le había pasado rapidísimo. Su madre le pidió entonces que regresara y tomara el auto de su padre para ir a recoger a Yumiko, la hermana mayor de Sousuke, a su hotel. Al parecer sus padres y los padres de Sousuke habían ido a jugar golf y luego de compras y ahora todos estaban en la casa. Sólo faltaba Yumiko. Así que Makoto regresó a la casa, se cambió y fue al hotel. Yumiko ya lo esperaba en la recepción del hotel cuando llegó. La saludó con una leve inclinación de cabeza y le abrió la puerta del auto. Viéndola de cerca, se dio cuenta de que Yumiko era realmente hermosa y que sus ojos eran iguales a los de Sousuke, de un enigmático tono verdeazulado, casi imposible de describir.

—Makoto-kun, —el castaño se sobresaltó y se dio cuenta de que había sido muy maleducado de su parte el quedarse mirándola durante tanto tiempo —me parece que no habíamos tenido oportunidad de conversar antes —ella continuó con la conversación, normal, al parecer no le había molestado el que se quedara mirándola —Muchas gracias por venir a recogerme. Ah, y muchas gracias por cuidar de Sousuke anoche.

Makoto sintió su cuerpo tensarse ante la mención de Sousuke. La forma en que ella lo miraba… ¿sabría algo? No había forma de descifrar lo que ella estaba pensando. Él nunca había sido bueno para leer a las personas. Esbozó entonces una sonrisa y balbuceó algo como un "no fue nada", mientras ponía el auto en marcha. Ninguno de los dos habló y Makoto cada vez se sentía más inquieto, sin embargo, no tenía idea de cómo empezar una conversación con ella.

—Makoto-kun, ¿te gusta Sousuke? —las mejillas de Makoto enrojecieron y su ritmo cardiaco comenzó a acelerarse. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Gustar? ¿Qué "tipo" de gustar? La miró de reojo, ella lo observaba con atención, esperando pacientemente su respuesta.

—C-Creo q-que e-es un buen m-muchacho —balbuceó —A-Aunque n-no lo conozco m-m-mucho… —Yumiko esbozó una sonrisa que Makoto no supo descifrar.

—¿Quieres mucho a tu hermana Ran? —el castaño asintió con la cabeza, relajándose cuando el tema cambió.

—Ran es una buena persona, puede ser escandalosa y berrinchuda, pero se preocupa sinceramente por los demás. Es increíblemente inteligente y muy buena en su trabajo. Aunque últimamente ha estado extra fastidiosa, creo que es sólo por el estrés de la boda —la sonrisa de Yumiko se amplió cuando Makoto finalmente se volteó para mirarla mientras esperaban que el semáforo cambiara.

—Eres un buen chico, Makoto-kun, —dijo —pero Sou es un grandísimo idiota —el castaño parpadeó, confundido —Lo que sucedió anoche entre ustedes, francamente pensé que eso abriría sus ojos, pero creo que me equivoqué —los ojos de Makoto se abrieron como platos. Atrás los demás autos sonaban sus bocinas. El semáforo había cambiado pero él se había quedado inmóvil —Será mejor que arranques —obedeció de forma casi mecánica, pero sus manos temblaban y apenas eran capaces de sostener el volante. Se estacionó en un restaurante familiar cercano y miró a Yumiko, con los ojos llorosos.

—¡Lo siento mucho, Yumiko-san! ¡En verdad lo siento mucho! —exclamó, agachando la cabeza —¡Todo esto es mi culpa, así que por favor no se enfade con Sousuke… san! —Yumiko no dijo nada —Sé que no merezco su perdón, pero se lo ruego, no se lo diga a Ran, no quiero arruinar su momento más feliz.

—No voy a decir nada —Makoto suspiró, aliviado, pero todavía no era capaz de mirar a la mujer a los ojos —En verdad eres un buen chico. Siempre piensas en los demás antes que en ti mismo. Y nada de esto es tu culpa, Makoto-kun. Es culpa de mi estúpido hermano. Vamos, levanta la cabeza —sintió la mano ajena en su barbilla y cuando levantó la cabeza, Yumiko estaba sonriendo —Sousuke me lo contó. Tenía que tomar un vuelo temprano, pero pasó por mi habitación y se arrojó a mis brazos como lo hacía cuando era un niño. Me lo contó todo. Ese chico, realmente no entiendo qué es lo que le pasa. "No puedo dejar de pensar en él desde el día en que lo conocí", me dijo, "sé que está mal". ¿Puedes creerlo? A pesar de saber que estaba actuando mal…

—E-Estoy seguro d-de que sólo fue la tensión de la boda, Yumiko-san —dijo Makoto, sintiendo que algo se rompía dentro de él al decir tales cosas —S-Supongo q-que es común e-en las despedidas de soltero el querer hacer alguna locura antes de p-pasar a la vida seria. N-No d-debería darle tanta importancia. Lo que haya pasado no cambia el hecho de que Sousuke-san ama a mi hermana y va a casarse con ella.

—Makoto-kun, sé que no debería decir esto, pero no me agrada Ran —Makoto miró a la mujer, extrañado. No era raro que a la gente no le cayera bien Ran, pero viniendo de una persona que parecía llevarse tan bien con su hermana, le parecía curioso —No creo que Sousuke esté tomando la decisión correcta al casarse con Ran. Él… algo está "roto" dentro de Sou desde que _él_ lo rechazó —Yumiko pareció darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado, porque se cubrió la boca con las manos —Bueno, como sea, —continuó —disculpa mi sinceridad, sé que es tu hermana y no es lo correcto ya que pronto seremos familia.

—Bueno, no es como si fuera la primera persona que me dice que no le agrada Ran —comentó, rascándose la cabeza, nervioso.

—Probablemente pienses que tengo un serio complejo con mi hermano —dijo Yumiko, riendo —y quizás así sea. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que Sou tomó una decisión precipitada. Ahora, no me molestaría si Sou quisiera casarse con un chico adorable como tú.

Las mejillas de Makoto enrojecieron nuevamente. Las palabras de Yumiko sonaba tan bien, pero él estaba consciente de que jamás podrían convertirse en realidad. Sousuke nunca jamás sería suyo. Makoto se puso en marcha, ya había visto varios mensajes de su madre preguntándole donde estaba, así que tenía que darse prisa. Yumiko comenzó entonces a preguntarle cosas sobre él. Makoto se relajó y pronto sintió que, probablemente, así debía sentirse uno cuando hablaba con su hermana mayor. Ran y él no solían hablar mucho, salvo que se tratara de "cómo ser útil para la familia Tachibana".

La cena de aquella noche transcurrió con normalidad. Ran seguía enfurruñada porque Sousuke no volvería hasta el día antes de la boda, por lo que no lo vería hasta que se encontraran frente al altar. Los padres de Sousuke parecían haberse convertido en grandes amigos de sus padres y no paraban de hablar acerca de lo felices que estaban de convertirse en familia. El padre de Makoto sacó su mejor champán y todos brindaron por la felicidad de los novios. Makoto miró de reojo a Yumiko, sin poder olvidar sus palabras. De pronto sintió la mirada penetrante de Ren sobre él. Miró a su hermano y este le hizo una seña para que lo acompañara. Entraron en la sala de televisión y Ren cerró la puerta con seguro.

—¿Ren?

—Makoto, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó el mayor —Desde que te recogí hoy en la mañana te noto extraño —añadió, antes de que Makoto pudiera contestar —Sabes que, sea lo que sea que te esté molestando, puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad? —Makoto no entendía a qué venía esa conversación en ese momento. Sólo podía pensar que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al ocultar sus emociones.

—No es nada, en serio, Ren —contestó —Yo sólo… —por un momento cruzó por su mente la absurda idea de contarle a Ren que estaba enamorado de Sousuke, pero sabía que eso sería una grandísima estupidez, así que buscó una excusa rápido —estoy nervioso por la boda. No entiendo por qué Ran me escogió para hacer el brindis —Ren le puso una mano sobre el hombro y suspiró, casi aliviado.

—Así que se trataba de eso. ¡Qué alivio! —el castaño miró a su hermano mayor, un poco sorprendido con su reacción —Pero no tienes que preocuparte, lo harás bien, Mako. Ran te escogió porque sabe que tienes facilidad de palabra. Escribes unos poemas hermosos después de todo. No vas a creérmelo, pero por un momento pensé en una grandísima estupidez.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No vayas a reírte. ¡Promételo! —Makoto asintió con la cabeza, extrañado al ver cómo su hermano se había sonrojado tenuemente —Verás, el otro día estaba viendo un _dorama_ con Chigusa. Se trataba de una chica que se había enamorado del prometido de su hermana. La hermana iba a casarse y, sabes que hay un momento donde dicen "que hable ahora, o que calle para siempre", entonces la chica se levanta y le grita al casi esposo de su hermana que lo ama —¿eh? —Qué estupidez, ¿verdad?, no sé cómo se me metió en la cabeza algo así cuando te vi decaído en la cena. Claro que eso jamás pasaría, además tú no eres una chica —Makoto se vio forzado a reír, aunque le doliera en el alma.

—Ren, creo que tienes que dejar de ver esos _doramas_, te están llenando la cabeza de ideas absurdas —ambos hermanos se echaron a reír y regresaron al comedor, donde el padre de ambos repartía más champán. Makoto se la bebió de un trago y se excusó diciendo que tenía que levantarse temprano para sus clases al día siguiente.

Así había sido el día después de su primera vez. Caótico, lleno de emociones y sentimientos encontrados. Tres días después, sus pensamientos seguían vagando entre Sousuke, Ran y las palabras de Yumiko. Se exprimía el cerebro tratando de entender qué había querido decir Yumiko con el "algo está roto en Sou desde que _él_ lo rechazó". ¿Quién podía ser _él_? ¿Sousuke se había enamorado de un chico antes de hacerse novio de su hermana? ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía rechazar a un hombre como Sousuke? Estaba claro que él no podría, ni en un millón de años.

Miró el reloj que reposaba sobre su mesita de noche. Eran las once de la noche del día antes de la boda. Tenía que olvidarlo. Todo lo que tenía que ver con Sousuke. Después de la boda pasarían a ser familia. Faltaba poco para que Sousuke comenzara a llamarlo "cuñado". Lo mejor que podía hacer esa recoger los pedazos de su corazón roto, remendarlo y poner su mejor sonrisa cuando diera el discurso durante el brindis. Bueno, esa era la idea, pero no creía que masturbarse mientras pensaba en Sousuke fuera a ser de mucha ayuda si esperaba poder remendar su corazón. Ah sí, esa era la tercera noche que lo hacía. Darse placer con su propia mano era patético, más cuando pensaba en alguien que estaba tan lejos de su alcance. Lo sabía y aun así no podía evitarlo.

Tuve que morderse el labio para no gritar su nombre mientras alcanzaba el clímax. Se sentía tan patético, con la mano manchada de semen y una foto de Sousuke en su celular. Era tan estúpido. Un estúpido enamorado. Vaya, la frase hasta sonaba como de telenovela barata. Se sentó en la cama y se limpió, justo había acabado cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de su habitación. Arrojó la servilleta machada en el basurero y se arregló los pantalones, levantándose para abrir la puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver a la persona que estaba en su puerta. Haruka sonrió y en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de Makoto el más alto se arrojó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Haru cerró la puerta y los guio a ambos hasta la cama. Makoto seguía aferrado a la cintura de su mejor amigo, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello ajeno, mientras se desahogaba. Haruka simplemente le acarició el cabello, permaneciendo en silencio mientras esperaba a que Makoto se tranquilizara. Cuando finalmente Makoto se separó de Haru, su cuerpo temblaba y sus mejillas estaban humedecidas. Haru le limpió los rastros de lágrimas y le sonrió.

—¡Haru-chan, te extrañé! —exclamó el más alto, estrujando al de ojos azules en un abrazo del cual se separó para reprocharle —Dijiste que tu vuelo llegaba en la mañana, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Ya deja el "chan", Makoto. Quería sorprenderte, supongo. Y parece que llegué en el momento adecuado, ¿verdad? —sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado, Makoto asintió con la cabeza —Makoto, te gusta, ¿verdad?, te gusta Yamazaki —el castaño se mordió el labio, asintiendo otra vez con la cabeza.

—Soy un caso perdido, ¿verdad?, siempre termino enamorándome de la persona equivocada —Haruka no contestó, en cambio volvió a abrazar al más alto. Era su forma silenciosa de darle apoyo.

—No está mal. Yamazaki. Es… apuesto —Makoto se separó de él y rió.

—"Apuesto" se queda corto, Haru. Él es… —Haruka lo miró con el ceño fruncido —¡Ah, es cierto!, dijiste que había algo importante que querías contarme —el más bajo desvió la mirada y Makoto pudo ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas —¿Haru? —el otro no dijo nada —¡No me digas que…! —Haruka asintió con la cabeza —¿En serio! ¡Eso es genial! ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo fue? Ah, muy importante, ¿cómo se llama? ¡Quiero saber todos los detalles! —los dos amigos se miraron por un minuto. Makoto sonrió, complacido, y Haru soltó un nombre:

—Matsuoka Rin.

Básicamente, Haruka había empezado a salir con un chico. Se trataba de un nadador veterano que era parte del mismo equipo de natación que Haru. Era su senpai, le llevaba seis años y habían comenzado a salir apenas hacía una semana. Haru se le había declarado en una piscina cubierta de pétalos de Sakura y el chico se había puesto a llorar. Era japonés también, pero había vivido en Australia desde que terminó la preparatoria y ahora era un nadador reconocido. Makoto se dio cuenta de que Rin era alguien que podía entender perfectamente a Haru, a pesar de no tener la "telepatía" que ellos compartían al haber estado juntos desde niños. En medio del caos que era su mente, Makoto no podía más que sentirse feliz por su mejor amigo.

**S &amp; M**

El gran día había llegado. El castillo de estilo europeo que había sido alquilado para el evento estaba hermosamente decorado. Los asientos en la capilla estaban llenos. El novio lucía apuesto con su traje entero de color gris y esperaba tranquilamente la llegada de la novia. Se escuchó la marcha nupcial de Mozart – porque Ran estaba completamente obsesionada con "Las bodas de Fígaro" – y la novia comenzó a desfilar por la larguísima alfombra roja que conducía al altar. Lucía hermosa con su vestido blanco entallado y el larguísimo velo que caía como una cascada. Sousuke tomó la mano de Ran y la ceremonia dio comienzo.

Makoto se encontró a sí mismo sonriendo mientras contemplaba el desarrollo de la ceremonia. El rostro lleno de felicidad de su hermana hacía que se le dibujara una sonrisa en los labios, a pesar de que sentía que su corazón se quebraba una y otra vez. Si se ponía a pensarlo bien, era tonto que se sintiera desdichado. Su hermana era una gran mujer, Sousuke jamás iba a cambiarla por una noche de pasión con él, mucho menos si el alcohol había estado involucrado. Ran iba a casarse con Sousuke, así es como debía ser. Sousuke le había dado el anillo a su hermana, le había pedido matrimonio porque la amaba. Así de simple.

Finalmente la ceremonia había llegado a la parte que, a ojos de Makoto, era la más importante. El sacerdote acababa de hacer la "gran pregunta". Pero, un momento, ¿por qué de repente todo el mundo murmuraba? Makoto miró a su alrededor, extrañado. Haruka, que estaba a su lado, señaló al frente con la cabeza. Sousuke se había quedado callado, como estuviera en shock, mientras Ran lo miraba, preocupada.

—¿Sousuke-san? —dijo entonces el anciano sacerdote. El aludido se sobresaltó, miró a la novia un momento y luego al sacerdote —Parece que está algo nervioso. Es normal, así que no se preocupe. Voy a repetir la pregunta: ¿Sousuke, acepta a Ran como su legítima esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de su vida?

Por un momento Makoto sintió los ojos de Sousuke clavados en los suyos. Después de todo estaba sentado al frente al ser familiar directo de la novia. Nervioso, vio cómo Sousuke posaba sus ojos en Ran, con un gesto que no supo leer. Sousuke abrió la boca y sintió la mano de Haruka cerrarse alrededor de la suya. Sintió una suave presión en su mano, y entonces Sousuke finalmente contestó:

—Sí, acepto.

¿Qué era ese sonido? Ah sí, era el sonido del corazón de Makoto, rompiéndose por enésima vez en miles de pedazos. Eran las ilusiones de Makoto escapándose de entre sus manos. Sus absurdas esperanzas burlándose de su estupidez e ingenuidad. Eran los vítores y aplausos de todos los asistentes cuando los esposos compartieron su primer beso. Era la tonada que Ran había elegido para el momento en que caminara junto a Sousuke por la alfombra roja, mientras les arrojaban granos de arroz y pétalos de rosas. Eran las risas alegres de la feliz pareja. Y, finalmente, era el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba para siempre para Makoto.

* * *

_El nuevo capítulo podría estar listo antes de lo que se imaginan. Después de todo, ando "encendida" con esta historia. Había tantas cosas más que quería poner, pero ya me habría quedado demasiado largo. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí._


	5. Dramático final

Con esta me pasó lo mismo que con Somos hermanos, tenía bastante avanzado el capítulo, pero cuando lo releí ayer no me gustó, así que le hice varios cambios (bueno, sí, lo reescribí), pero prometo que quedo bien (o al menos eso creo).

* * *

**[Acto V]**

_Dramático final_

Todavía podía escuchar los gritos de Makoto. Sus gemidos cargados de placer (y dolor) mientras lo penetraba simplemente para complacerse. No se había puesto a pensar en las consecuencias, no había sido plenamente consciente de sus actos hasta que la voz de Makoto lo había regresado de golpe a la realidad. Le había dicho que lo quería. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Cómo podía quererlo si no tenían nada de conocerse? ¿Cómo podía decirle que lo quería después de lo que le había hecho? Y entonces volvió a caer en la cuenta. Había violado a Makoto. Sí, porque, aunque quisiera negarlo, no había otra forma de describir lo que había hecho. Había violado al hermano menor de su prometida, al chico que pronto se convertiría en su familia. Y encima ese chico le había dicho que lo quería. Tenía que haber algo muy mal con Makoto. Y con él también, sin duda.

Y no estaba seguro de por qué, pero en cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras colarse por los labios de Makoto, había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo, de atesorarlo como si fuera lo más precioso. Pero ¿qué había hecho en cambio? Huir. Escapar porque, ¿qué más podía hacer? No era como si pudiera quedarse a su lado viéndolo dormir y verlo despertar. Eso sí que hubiera sido enfermizo, aunque por un momento la idea le había sonado endemoniadamente tentadora. Y, aunque sabía que era una aberración pensar así, quería volver a verlo. Quería besarlo. Sin embargo, una llamada desde Shanghái lo había devuelto a la realidad y le había proporcionado la excusa perfecta para salir de ahí cuanto antes. Había problemas con contrato que tenía que haberse firmado hacía más de una semana y el cliente estaba haciendo un escándalo, demandando su presencia lo más pronto posible.

Así que Sousuke se había limpiado y vestido rápidamente, no sin antes limpiar los rastros de su semen del cuerpo de Makoto. Nadie podía enterarse de lo que había sucedido entre ellos. No quería problemas con la familia Tachibana aunque sabía que, si los sentimientos de Makoto hacia él eran ciertos, el más joven irremediablemente iba a sufrir. Volvió a colocar la manta sobre él y llamó a Ren. Necesitaba que alguien de confianza recogiera a Makoto y no pudo pensar en nadie más. Inventó una estúpida historia, usando como excusa el alcohol y bendiciendo su suerte ya que al parecer Makoto no manejaba muy bien el alcohol. Una vez que Ren accedió a recoger al menor, Sousuke escribió una nota de disculpa. Corta, absurda, estúpida y poco sincera. Porque realmente se había sentido tan bien que no podía decir que en verdad lamentaba haber tenido sexo con Makoto. Sí, era un maldito enfermo.

Mientras caminaba al estacionamiento, llamó a su asistente en Shanghái y le encargó que le reservara un boleto lo más pronto posible. Entró en el auto y condujo hasta el hotel donde su familia se estaba hospedando. Caminó en dirección a su habitación, pero pronto volvió sobre sus pasos y se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de su hermana. Llamó a la puerta y ella abrió un momento después. Yumiko lo miró, curiosa, al ver el estado lamentable en el que se encontraba. Se sentaron en la cama de ella, Yumiko no dijo nada, esperando a que Sousuke le contara lo que fuera que le hubiese pasado. Agachando la cabeza, Sousuke se lo contó todo, desde la actitud de Shen, hasta sus extraños celos en ese momento, incluido el que había tenido sexo con él. El rostro de Yumiko permaneció inexpresivo mientras él hablaba y así continuó cuando Sousuke finalmente volvió a mirarla a los ojos. Estaba preparado para la reprimenda cuando ella lo abrazó contra su pecho, como solía hacerlo cuando era un niño.

—Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? —él asintió con la cabeza —Ese chico está enamorado de ti —Sousuke rompió el abrazo para mirar a su hermana nuevamente.

—¿Cómo es que…? —Yumiko soltó una risita.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no veía un caso de "enamoramiento a primera vista", quizás no desde que tú te enamoraste de aquel chico. Pero el caso es que Makoto-kun está enamorado de ti, lo ha estado quizás desde la primera vez que se vieron —ante la mirada llena de confusión de su hermano, Yumiko continuó —No subestimes la intuición femenina. ¿Alguna vez me he equivocado con estas cuestiones del corazón?

—Odio admitirlo, pero no —contestó, soltando un suspiro —Aunque francamente estaba esperando una gran reprimenda de tu parte.

—Bueno, no es como si esta fuera la primera vez que me cuentas algo como esto —admitió la mayor —Sin embargo, es la primera vez que tienes una aventura desde que comenzaste a salir con Ran. ¿Es que el collar que tiene alrededor de tu cuello no está lo suficientemente fuerte? —Sousuke frunció el ceño, molesto —Sousuke, admítelo, ella es una mujer controladora. Además, ya sabes lo que pienso sobre este matrimonio.

—No empieces con eso, Yumiko —replicó, poniéndose de pie —Voy a casarme con Ran, punto final. Hay una razón por la cual ella lleva ese anillo ahora, es porque la amo y tú lo sabes. Después de todo, ¿no fuiste tú quien me ayudó a pensar en una "forma creativa" para proponerle matrimonio? ¿Cómo puedes venir simplemente ahora y soltarme algo como eso?

—Lo siento, Sousuke. Pero sabes que siempre digo lo que siento —dijo Yumiko, poniéndose enfrente de Sousuke y sujetando su rostro con ambas manos —y si viniste a mí buscando liberarte de tu culpa, escogiste a la persona equivocada. No puedo decirte "oh, no te preocupes por eso, todo va a estar bien", porque no es cierto. Las cosas entre tú y ese chico jamás volverán a ser iguales. ¿O acaso me equivoco? —Sousuke no contestó —¿Me equivoco?

—No te equivocas, maldición. Nunca te has equivocado. Y para que lo sepas, sí me siento un poco mejor después de haber hablado contigo —Yumiko esbozó una sonrisa que Sousuke no tardó en imitar —Fue una imprudencia y probablemente Makoto sufra mucho por mi culpa, pero lo hecho, hecho está. No puedo borrar lo que hice, pero tampoco puedo echarme a morir por eso. Me disculparé apropiadamente con Makoto después de la boda y dejaré las cosas claras. Fue simplemente un error.

—No creo que ese sea el único error que vayas a cometer —murmuró la mujer por lo bajo.

—¿Yumiko?

—Olvídalo, no es nada.

—¡Ah, maldición, casi lo olvido! —exclamó Sousuke de pronto, golpeándose la frente con la mano —Tengo que volar a Shanghái hoy mismo —Yumiko arqueó una ceja —Hubo un problema con uno de nuestros contratos más importantes y me necesitan para calmar al cliente.

—¿Estás loco?, no puedes irte ahora, no con la boda a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Es inevitable, Yumiko, no podemos perder este contrato —dijo, ojeando la pantalla de su celular —Ya he reservado el vuelo. Debo estar en el aeropuerto en dos horas, así que voy a prepararme y saldré corriendo para allá. Yo mismo se lo explicaré a Ran, no te preocupes —besó a su hermana en la frente y salió de la habitación, pero antes de que la puerta se cerrara, Yumiko exclamó:

—¡Espera, Sousuke! ¿No prefieres que yo me encargue de eso?, que el novio se marche a pocos días de la boda definitivamente no será visto con buenos ojos.

—No creo que haya problemas con los padres de Ran. Es más, la misma Ran puede ser el verdadero problema, pero no te preocupes por ella, yo me haré cargo. Le compraré un Swarovski si es necesario. Además, el cliente pidió que fuera específicamente yo en persona, así que no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Sousuke se marchó, tomó una ducha y comió un desayuno ligero antes de llamar a Ran. Tal y como se lo esperaba, su prometida hizo un berrinche, pero se calmó en cuanto él le prometió comprarle lo que ella quisiera. "No vayas a dejarme plantada", le dijo ella antes de colgar. Y no pretendía hacerlo. Porque Ran era la mujer con quien había decidido casarse. Era la persona de la que se había enamorado luego de que le rompieran el corazón. Tenía que ser firme, seguir creyendo que Tachibana Ran era la única para él, que era la persona que podía hacerlo feliz y a quien él se esforzaría por hacer feliz.

Su viaje hasta China concluyó sin contratiempos. Su chofer lo esperaba en el aeropuerto y se encargó de llevarlo hasta su oficina, donde su asistente le explicó la situación y le entregó la agenda para los siguientes días. A pesar de lo crítica que era la situación, su asistente había conseguido ajustar su horario para que Sousuke pudiera estar de vuelta a tiempo para la boda. Así pues, tenía una cena con el presidente de China Mobile, que había contratado a Y &amp; M para diseñar el edificio de su nueva sede en Hong Kong. En cuanto estuvo al corriente de todo lo sucedido, Sousuke se marchó a casa para prepararse para esa noche.

Vestido con un elegante traje negro a juego con una corbata verde musgo, Sousuke se presentó a la cena y en cuestión de minutos tenía resuelto el problema. El contrato se había firmado y habían acordado que el mismo Sousuke supervisaría el rediseño de los planos y se encargaría de seleccionar al mejor maestro de obras para arrancar con el proyecto antes de regresar a Japón. Un par de horas después, Sousuke compartía su décima copa con los empresarios de China Mobile. Todos reían y lo felicitaban por su boda, prometiendo Sousuke que algún día les presentaría a su esposa. Se retiraron del restaurante cinco estrellas y Sousuke llamó a Yumiko en cuanto llegó a casa para ponerla al tanto de la situación. Al parecer había tenido una charla con Makoto y ahora estaba encantada con él. Y es que, ¿acaso había alguien a quien Makoto no pudiera encantar con esa sonrisa? Demonios, estaba pensando muchas tonterías otra vez.

Estaba tan cansado que simplemente se desvistió y se puso unos pantalones cortos antes de tirarse en la cama. Esa cama que se le antojaba fría y solitaria. De sólo pensar que pronto compartiría una cama con Ran se sentía… bueno, en realidad no sabía cómo sentirse. Supuso que, dado que iba a casarse pronto, debería sentirse más emocionado, pero no era así. Tal vez era porque, en parte, jamás había sido demasiado expresivo. Extendió el brazo para alcanzar el celular y rebuscó entre sus fotos. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí una foto de Makoto en traje de baño?, pues era culpa de Ren que se había puesto a contarle cómo había encubierto a Makoto varias veces para que pudiera competir en los torneos locales de natación. Al parecer Makoto era bastante talentoso, pero quizás nunca pudiera ver ese talento con sus propios ojos.

Makoto era especialista en _backstroke_ y los músculos de su espalda confirmaban esta afirmación. Él mismo estaba consciente de que su cuerpo no estaba mal, pero su espalda no estaba lo mitad de definida que la de Makoto. De pronto se le antojó acariciar esos músculos y sentirlos contraerse bajo su toque; ah, delinearlos con su lengua también. Tomarse el tiempo para descubrir sus puntos más sensibles. Hacerle el amor con calma. Sorprendido por el camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, Sousuke se levantó súbitamente, cayéndose de la cama y tumbando el celular en el proceso. Se levantó y recogió el aparato, pegando la cabeza contra la pared, reprendiéndose por su estupidez. No podía seguir teniendo ese tipo de pensamientos para con Makoto.

Lo mejor que podía hacer era dormir. Sí, eso. Dejó el celular sobre la mesita de noche, se puso de medio lado y se echó una manta encima. Cerró los ojos, pero no podía dormir. No tenía nada de sueño y no podía dejar de pensar en Makoto. ¿En verdad lo quería? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Makoto le había dicho que lo quería cuando él le había hecho algo tan horrible? Tenía que estar loco, o ser demasiado tonto. Fuera lo que fuera, la imagen de Makoto se había quedado grabada a fuego en su mente. Entre más pensaba en él, más excitado se sentía. Fue tanta la necesidad que terminó masturbándose mientras pensaba en él. Fue hasta que se vino por tercera vez fue que se quedó dormido. No había sido ni la mitad de placentero, pero se sentía un poco más tranquilo. Por más retorcido que eso pudiera sonar.

El resto de sus días en Shanghái se pasaron entre reuniones, visitas a las obras y video llamadas con Ran. Habían experimentado con el sexo por teléfono y también por video llamada, en un intento por calmar sus pasiones. Aunque Sousuke había tenido que morderse la lengua un par de veces para no gritar el nombre de Makoto cuando se corría, mientras Ran estaba del otro lado de la línea. Día a día trataba de convencerse de que lo que pasaba era que extrañaba a Ran. El sexo con Ran más específicamente. Sousuke de verdad esperaba poder librarse de todos los pensamientos innecesarios después de la boda. Se disculparía con Makoto y podría continuar su vida con normalidad.

Sousuke regresó a Japón la noche antes de la boda, tal y como lo había prometido. Descubrió que no podía dormir. Sus ojos no se cerraron sino hasta alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana y cuando su hermana apareció para despertarlo estaba de un pésimo humor. A regañadientes fue a desayunar con su familia y luego acompañó a Yumiko a recoger su vestido. Luego durmió hasta que fue hora de prepararse.

Las familias Yamazaki y Tachibana habían alquilado un castillo de estilo europeo que funcionaba como museo y hotel. El lugar parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas occidental, con las incontables torres y torrecillas, amplios jardines perfectamente cuidados y un pequeño lago. La capilla donde se celebraría la boda se encontraba en el centro del complejo y estaba decorada con rosas rojas y blancas a petición de la novia. Sousuke no había querido involucrarse demasiado, dejando que su madre y su hermana se hicieran cargo de todo de su parte.

Sousuke, que estaba en su habitación privada, terminó de acomodarse el saco justo en el momento en que su madre y su hermana llamaban a la puerta. Su madre casi se echa a llorar al verlo, diciéndole una y otra vez lo apuesto que se veía. La abrazó y luego dejó que su hermana le colocara la rosa en el saco, al tiempo que su madre salía para asegurarse de que su padre estuviera listo, pues la ceremonia estaba próxima a empezar. Yumiko miró a Sousuke, seria, antes de decir:

—Pareces un príncipe de cuento de hadas —Sousuke sonrió —Sousuke, sé que tal vez este no es el momento adecuado para decirlo, pero necesito escucharlo de ti. ¿Estás seguro de que estás haciendo lo correcto?

—Lo estoy —contestó casi instantáneamente, aunque la pregunta de Yumiko no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cabeza —Amo a Ran y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ella —la mayor de los Yamazaki lanzó un suspiro, pero compuso una sonrisa y tomó las manos de su hermano.

—Que seas muy feliz, hermanito.

Sousuke dejó sus inseguridades en la habitación y se encaminó hasta la capilla con su familia. El lugar estaba repleto, pero no se sentía nervioso. Desfiló junto a su madre y la besó en la mejilla antes de que ella se separara de él para tomar su lugar. Levantó la mirada y no tardó en divisar a Makoto, sentado entre Ren y un chico de cabello negro y ojos azules. Siguió mirándolo hasta que Makoto pareció darse cuenta. Desvió la mirada justo en el momento en que se escuchaba la marcha nupcial. Vio a Ran acercarse del brazo de su padre y sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho. La pregunta de Yumiko revoloteó en su cabeza otra vez. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto?

Bueno, ya no había tiempo para seguir pensando en eso. Tomó la mano de Ran mientras prometía a su padre que cuidaría de ella. Y entonces la ceremonia dio comienzo. Ran lucía hermosa, de hecho no recordaba haberla visto tan hermosa antes. El vestido parecía haber sido hecho especialmente para él. Sus labios de un tono rojo intenso de repente se le antojaron deseables. Sousuke sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago cuando ella lo miró, moviendo sus largas pestañas de forma coqueta. Sin embargo, había estado tan distraído que, cuando se dio cuenta, la ceremonia ya había llegado al momento de la gran pregunta. Cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada preocupada que Ran le dedicaba, supo que estaba haciendo el ridículo. El sacerdote repitió la pregunta. Por alguna razón no pudo evitar que sus ojos buscaran a Makoto. Nunca había sido bueno para descifrar las emociones de los demás, pero Makoto lucía como si estuviera sufriendo. Demonios, entonces en verdad Makoto sí lo quería.

No obstante, no había nada que él pudiera hacer ya. Era demasiado tarde. Él había escogido casarse con Ran. Miró a los ojos a su casi esposa y pronunció las dos palabras que ella tanto había esperado escuchar. Al notar el alivio en los ojos de Ran, Sousuke sintió que se quitaba un peso de encima. La sonrisa en el rostro de su ahora esposa se ensanchó cuando el sacerdote pronunció el "puede besar a la novia". Sujetó el rostro de la mujer con ambas manos y la besó. Su primer beso de muchos como esposos. La tomó de la mano y desfilaron por la alfombra roja mientras amigos y familiares aplaudían.

Un carruaje los esperaba para llevarlos al sitio de la fiesta. Volvieron a besarse una y otra vez, diciéndose lo mucho que se amaban. Sin embargo mientras Sousuke sostenía a Ran entre sus brazos, una parte de su ser no podía dejar de pensar en Makoto. En la triste mirada que tenía Makoto justo antes de que él diera el sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Makoto tenía que haberse enamorado de él? ¿Qué habría pasado si él hubiera conocido a Makoto antes que a Ran?

Sacudiendo la cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos una vez más, Sousuke saltó del carruaje, ofreciéndole su mano a Ran para ayudarla a bajar. Volvieron a desfilar por una alfombra roja y, ante el anuncio del anfitrión de la fiesta, hicieron su entrada triunfal como el señor y la señora Yamazaki. Bailaron su primera canción como esposos. Y entonces llegó el momento del brindis. Sousuke vio que Makoto se ponía de pie y subía al escenario donde también estaba el pequeño grupo de música clásica que hace un momento había tocado el vals. Ah sí, le parecía recordar que Ran había mencionado que Makoto, como el gran poeta que era, estaría encargado del brindis. Ahora notaba la copa de champán que Makoto llevaba. Makoto ajustó el micrófono y se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.

—Buenas noches estimados invitados. Como el hermano de la novia, les doy la más cordial bienvenida a este evento tan especial, en este día en que Ran y Sousuke han decidido unir sus vidas en matrimonio y nos han permitido ser partícipes de esa felicidad que los embarga. Primero me gustaría decir que es un honor para mí el haber sido elegido para pronunciar este brindis y les ruego que me disculpen cualquier desliz, en realidad estoy un poco nervioso.

"Todavía recuerdo el día en que Ran me llamó, emocionada como una niña, diciéndome "Mako, voy a casarme". No tengo palabras para describir la felicidad que me embargó a mí también. Su sonrisa se me contagió en cuanto la vi llegar y presumirle su anillo a toda la familia. Sousuke, no nos conocemos mucho, pero sé que tú serás capaz de hacer feliz a mi querida hermana. Y confío que, a partir de ahora, tengas la confianza para sentirte parte de la familia.

Ran, Sousuke, la vida de cada uno de ustedes es como un largo camino que el día de hoy se han encontrado y se unen para definir un solo sendero, el cual recorrerán a partir de ahora, esperamos todos los aquí reunidos que esta unión que hoy se consuma sea tan sólida que nada ni nadie la pueda deshacer. Para concluir, sólo me queda desearles toda la felicidad del mundo. ¡Qué vivan los novios!"

Chocaron las copas, mientras los invitados gritaban a coro un "¡qué vivan los novios!". Ran besó a Sousuke, antes de beberse el champán de un solo trago. Sousuke miró de reojo cómo la señora Tachibana abrazaba a Makoto, felicitándolo seguramente por el hermoso discurso que acababa de dar. Sin embargo, para Sousuke no pasaron desapercibidas las lágrimas que Makoto había terminado derramando al final. Sintió que se le encogía el corazón y sintió también la extraña necesidad de ir hasta donde estaba él y estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Pero antes de que pudiera cometer alguna tontería, Ran lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile, al momento en que una canción más movida empezaba.

Los ojos de Sousuke rastrearon el salón en busca de Makoto. Pronto lo vio bailando con una chica de largo cabello rojo y sintió una punzada de algo que definitivamente no podían ser celos. Después de un par de piezas, vio que Makoto salía de la pista de baile seguido de la chica y se reunía con un grupo de chicos que, Sousuke supuso, eran sus amigos.

—¿Qué tanto estás viendo, Sousuke? —preguntó entonces Ran, pegándose más a él cuando la melodía cambió a una mucho más sensual.

—No es nada —pero sus ojos lo traicionaron y Ran se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a Makoto.

—Ya me gustaría que Makoto se emparejara con esa chica —Sousuke arqueó una ceja —Matsuoka Gou, es la mejor amiga de Mako —Ran frunció el ceño cuando la pelirroja de nombre Gou besó en la mejilla a un chico alto, de cabello naranja —Pero como puedes ver, ya tiene novio. Aunque Mako y Gou harían bonita pareja, el otro día tuve una charla con él y me dijo que no estaba pensando en tener una relación todavía, que prefería concentrarse en sus estudios. Una sabia decisión si me lo preguntas, Makoto no necesita distracciones que afecten su rendimiento en la universidad.

—Llegará el momento en que se enamore de alguien, ¿sabes?, deberías hacer a un lado tu complejo de hermano —Ran rió y, bajando la voz le dijo.

—¿Sabes?, creo que Makoto ya se ha enamorado de alguien —sorprendido ante tal declaración, Sousuke estuvo a punto de tropezarse con sus propios pies —Tiene esta mirada soñadora propia de un enamorado y el otro día me encontré un poema increíblemente hermoso cuando entré a su habitación para buscar un bolígrafo. Oh y parece que la persona que le gusta es mayor que él. ¡Mako es tan adorable! —Ran estaba yendo por terreno peligroso, y si él no cambiaba el tema, la culpa podía empezar a reflejarse en su rostro.

—No deberías ser tan entrometida, Ran —la reprendió, echando por la borda sus intentos por desviarse del tema.

—¡Es que no puedo evitarlo!, Makoto es la cosa más adorable del mundo. No sabes cuánto sueño con planear su boda algún día. Y realmente no me importaría si escoge a un chico. Makoto es bisexual —explicó ella —¿Ves al chico de cabello negro que está junto a él?, es Nanase Haruka, su mejor amigo. Se conocen desde el jardín de infancia y francamente todos nosotros pensábamos que iban a acabar estando juntos. Pero resulta que lo suyo es más como una relación de hermanos. Haru es un chico lindo, aunque está obsesionado con el agua.

—Makoto parece ser bastante popular —agregó, al notar que las chicas hacían cola para bailar con él. Orgullosa, Ran asintió con la cabeza.

—Siempre ha sido popular, pero es demasiado tímido para dar el primer paso, es por eso no que tiene una novia ahora —dijo —Pero, oye, ¿qué esperabas?, es mi hermano después de todo.

Podía ser el hermano de Ran, pero no había forma de negar que su personalidad tímida lo hacía mil veces más encantador que Ran. Aunque claramente él nunca lo diría en voz alta. Bailaron un par de canciones más y llegó la hora de la cena. Los meseros sirvieron sólo lo mejor de la cocina francesa para deleite de todos los invitados. Luego de comer, Sousuke y Ran tenían una sesión de fotos en el castillo. Al terminar la sesión, que dejó a Sousuke agotado, los esposos se separaron. Ran se fue a charlar con sus amigas y Sousuke se perdió en los jardines. Necesitaba un momento a solas para tranquilizarse. Caminó hasta el lago que había visto antes y no tardó en escuchar la voz de Makoto.

—¡Haru, espera! ¡No puedes desnudarte aquí! —cuando llegó donde estaba el castaño, vio que estaba con el chico de cabello negro que había visto antes. El chico ya se había quitado el saco y la camisa, y estaba a punto de quitarse los pantalones, pero Makoto forcejeaba con él para que no lo hiciera.

—Quiero nadar —fue la simple respuesta del otro ante la insistencia de Makoto. Entonces fue cuando apareció la chica pelirroja con la que había visto bailar a Makoto antes.

—¡Haruka-san, tienes una llamada de mi hermano! —al escuchar las palabras de la chica, Haruka se subió los pantalones dispuesto a seguirla.

—¡Haru, ponte la camisa! —lo reprendió Makoto, al tiempo que lo ayudaba a verse presentable nuevamente. Los otros dos se marcharon y Makoto se quedó solo. Sousuke decidió aparecer y disculparse con Makoto de una vez por todas.

—Parece que la tienes difícil con ese amigo tuyo —Makoto se sobresaltó y de la sorpresa casi se cae al agua. Sousuke lo sujetó justo a tiempo y lo aprisionó contra su cuerpo, pero Makoto se separó rápidamente, mirándolo con el horror dibujado en los ojos para luego sonrojarse. Bueno, no podía decir que no esperaba tales reacciones. Makoto le dio la espalda antes de hablar.

—S-Siempre e-es lo mismo con Haru. P-Pero e-es un b-buen chico… —se quedaron en silencio. Sousuke de pronto sintió que había perdido todo el valor para hacer lo que debía. En cambio, se quedó con unas tremendas ganas de abrazarlo y darle un beso que lo dejara sin aliento —E-Entonces si m-me disculpas… —pero antes de que el castaño pudiera marcharse, Sousuke lo agarró del brazo y lo arrastró hasta donde había un grupo de frondosos árboles —S-Sou… —el más alto le puso los brazos a ambos lados de la cabeza, para impedirle escapar.

—Makoto… —demonios, lo tenía tan cerca. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? —Escucha Makoto, yo quería… yo… —¿qué era lo que iba a decirle? ¿Por qué demonios estaba tartamudeando? —Lo que pasó la otra noche —vio las mejillas ajenas enrojecer y los hermosos ojos verdes del castaño llenarse de lágrimas —Lo siento, sé que dije que no volvería acercarme a ti, pero no podía seguir así. Necesitaba… necesitaba hablarte, disculparme. Yo… en verdad lamento mucho mi actitud la otra noche. Sé que no debí… —Makoto se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.

—Lo entiendo. Y estoy feliz de haberte ayudado a librarte del estrés de la boda, Sousuke. ¿Ah, está bien si te llamo Sousuke? —él asintió casi sin pensarlo. Un momento, ¿de qué estaba hablando Makoto? —No tengo mucha experiencia, pero me han dicho que ese tipo de cosas pasan en las despedidas de soltero. Ya sabes, un poco de libertinaje antes de pasar a la vida seria. Así que está bien conmigo —¿qué estaba diciendo? —Yo sólo… ¿está bien si te pido un favor? —Sousuke volvió a asentir —¿Podrías… olvidar lo que te dije esa noche?

—¿Eh?

—Sí, sobre, ya sabes… —Sousuke estaba seguro de que Makoto iba a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento, pero se estaba aguantando las lágrimas —cuando te dije que te quería.

—Entonces, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó, sujetándolo por los hombros y zarandeándolo suavemente —Makoto, dímelo, ¿era una mentira? —con la cabeza agachada, Sousuke negó.

—E-Es verdad —hizo una pausa —Perdón. No pude evitarlo —¿qué demonios? ¿Qué clase de conversación era esa? ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan mal? ¿Por qué de pronto sentía esas terribles ganas de abrazarlo? —Lo siento mucho, Sousuke. ¿Podrías… contestarme una pregunta?

—La que sea —contestó al instante, arrepintiéndose al ver los ojos llenos de lágrimas de Makoto.

—¿Amas a Ran? —Sousuke asintió con la cabeza —Entonces está bien. Olvidemos… olvidemos lo que pasó aquella noche, olvida mi absurda declaración. Te prometo que yo… que yo… intentaré olvidar mis sentimientos.

—¿Qué pasaría si te digo que no quiero que olvides esos sentimientos que tienes por mí? —Makoto se tapó el rostro con las manos.

—N-No puedes ser tan cruel… —Sousuke lo envolvió en un abrazo, poniendo su barbilla sobre la cabecita ajena.

—Entonces, —lo siguiente se le escapó casi sin pensarlo —¿está bien si soy yo quien no se olvida de lo que sucedió entre nosotros? —Makoto lo miró, con el rostro lloroso y Sousuke, sin poder resistirse más, lo besó.

Makoto forcejeó al principio, pero terminó cediendo, rindiéndose al placer que le provocaba ser besado de aquella manera. Los brazos de Makoto terminaron en el cuello de Sousuke, buscando profundizar un beso que, ambos sabían, estaba mal, que era prohibido. Sousuke introdujo su lengua en la cavidad ajena, llevando una mano al cabello castaño para que el otro no pudiera apartarse. En ese momento no pensaba en Ran, sus pensamientos estaban enfocados en la persona a quien estaba besando en ese momento. Como lo suponía, sólo los besos de Makoto eran capaces de excitarlo de esa manera. Si no se detenía, las cosas podían ponerse feas.

Fue Makoto quien recuperó el control primero cuando sintió la mano de Sousuke apretar su trasero. Lo empujó lejos de él y salió corriendo. Sousuke, que había caído al suelo, se levantó y se sacudió las ramitas del pantalón. Llevándose una mano a los labios, recordando la sensación de la boca de Makoto sobre la suya, lanzó un suspiro antes de regresar al salón y reunirse con Ran, actuando como si nada hubiera sucedido.

* * *

_Hasta aquí queda este. ¿Qué tal?_

_Para el siguiente capítulo: las reacciones al apasionado beso que compartieron Makoto y Sousuke. Y una impactante revelación que, muy probablemente, terminará de romper el corazón del menor de los Tachibana._


	6. Se le llama 'recomenzar'

_¡Actualización rápida!_

_Para quienes pensaban que Ran estaba embarazada, bueno, eso se responderá en este capítulo. Y en cuanto al número de capítulos, siempre hago un cálculo aproximado cuando empiezo a escribir, pero al final nunca acierto (como con Somos hermanos que originalmente iba a tener 30, lo cual no va a pasar), así que realmente no puedo decir con seguridad cuántos va a tener, lo que sí puedo asegurar es que todavía le quedan más de siete._

* * *

**[Acto VI]**

_Se le llama 'recomenzar'_

Salió corriendo y entró al baño, cerrando de un portazo. En ese momento no le importó que hubiera un par de personas más en el baño de hombres. No le importó su rostro lloroso y su desastroso aspecto, tampoco le importaba que alguien más lo viera. Sólo quería desahogarse. Llorar y llorar sin que nadie lo viera, sin que nadie lo escuchara y sin que nadie lo criticara por llorar como una niña, sólo porque la persona de la que se había enamorado nunca, jamás podría ser suya. Porque Sousuke había dicho que no iba a olvidarse de lo que había pasado aquella noche, pero él estaba más que dispuesto a usar cada fibra de su ser para sacarse del pecho esos sentimientos que tenía por su ahora cuñado. Sin embargo no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel con él. Nunca había podido tener aquello que quería, siempre había estado atado a lo que su familia le ordenaba.

Los sollozos lastimeros de Makoto retumbaban por las paredes del baño, pero ya no parecía quedar nadie. De igual manera poco le importaba. Ya no le importaba nada. Ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas para ir y desearle felicidad a su hermana. Demonios, ¿cómo podía desearle felicidad a la persona que le estaba arrebatando a quien quería? No es como si Ran lo supiera – o fuese a saberlo en algún momento – pero no podía. No tenía las fuerzas ni la determinación para ir allí afuera y enfrentar a Sousuke. Quería verlo, pero al mismo tiempo sólo deseaba que desapareciera de su vida. Quizás no volver a verlo jamás sería lo mejor para él.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se encerró en el pequeño cubículo, pero de nuevo se escuchaban pasos afuera. Notó que alguien caminaba hacia donde él estaba y se detenía justo enfrente de su cubículo. Frunció el ceño, ¿es que no había muchos otros cubículos vacíos? Escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta, pero lo ignoró. Que sí, demonios, estaba ocupado. Otro golpecito. Cuando Makoto iba a quejarse, escuchó una voz del otro lado. Una voz que lo hizo sentirse aliviado.

—Makoto —el castaño abrió la puerta y se arrojó a los brazos de su mejor amigo, echándose a llorar nuevamente. Haruka tuvo que hacer malabares para no caerse por la fuerza con que Makoto lo había lanzado hacia atrás —Lo supuse. Algo pasó entre Yamazaki y tú cuando Gou y yo nos marchamos.

—Lo besé, Haru —respondió el más alto, casi sintiéndose asqueado de sí mismo —Besé a un hombre recién casado, al esposo de mi hermana, al hombre que me violó. ¡Lo besé! —exclamó entre sollozos —Y lo peor de todo es que ¡no me siento ni un poco culpable! ¡Quiero volver a besarlo, Haru! S-Soy de lo peor… N-No puedo soportarlo m-más…

Haruka hizo que Makoto se sentara sobre el piso de azulejo junto con él y le acarició la espalda mientras dejaba que el otro se desahogara. Se quedaría a su lado todo el tiempo que necesitara. Odiaba ver sufrir a su mejor amigo y probablemente lo que había escuchado – y había planeado contarle – terminaría por destrozarlo. Pero… quizás era mejor "soltar la bomba" de una sola vez. Después de todo, Haruka estaba seguro de que Makoto tenía plena consciencia de que Sousuke jamás podría estar con él. Porque, a pesar de que parecía que Sousuke quizás podría sentir algo – por mínimo que fuera – por Makoto, él había elegido a Ran. Y Haruka no iba a ser el que le diera falsas esperanzas a su amigo.

—Makoto, hay algo que necesitas saber —el castaño levantó su rostro lloroso para mirar a su amigo. Haruka lucía serio y Makoto se preocupó —Cuando venía hacia acá, escuché a Ran decir algo.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó.

—Parece que ella y Yamazaki se marcharán pronto. A China —los ojos de Makoto se abrieron como platos —Van a vivir juntos en China luego de la luna de miel. Supongo que se debe a que es más conveniente por sus trabajos.

Makoto formó una O con su boca antes de cerrarla y comenzar a llorar en silencio. Gruesas lágrimas rodaban por las mejillas del castaño, pero ni un solo sonido escapaba de sus labios. Sus manos habían soltado la cintura de su mejor amigo y ahora limpiaban sus ojos y mejillas húmedas. De pronto decidió que había llorado suficiente. No podía ahogarse en un vaso de agua. Se puso de pie y abrió el grifo, echándose un buen poco de agua en la cara. Borró todo rastro de las lágrimas de su rostro, se dio unas palmaditas en las mejillas y se limpió el exceso de agua con una toalla de papel. Compuso una sonrisa, de esas que decían "todo está bien" y se volteó para mirar a su mejor amigo. Haruka asintió con la cabeza, entendiendo al instante lo que el otro quería decirle. Sí, nadie podría decir por su rostro que había estado llorando, porque Makoto había compuesto esa sonrisa perfecta que, aunque se sintiera endemoniadamente mal, podía engañar a cualquiera. Menos a unos pocos que lo conocían muy, pero muy bien.

—Esto es bueno para mí, Haru —dijo entonces —Si él se marcha me será mucho más fácil olvidarlo. Así, si algún día volviera a verlo, podré acercarme y estrecharle la mano con normalidad. Después de todo, a partir de ahora somos familia. Y uno no se enamora de su familia, ¿verdad?

Dicho esto, el más alto caminó al frente para salir del baño. Haruka entonces lo sujetó de la muñeca. Makoto se volteó y lo miró con gesto interrogante.

—Ven conmigo a Australia —el de ojos verdes miró a su amigo como si este se hubiese vuelto loco —Con tus notas, no será difícil que solicites un traslado a una universidad en Sídney. Terminarás tu carrera y luego serás libre de hacer lo que quieras —Makoto compuso una sonrisa melancólica.

—Mis padres jamás permitirían que haga algo como eso, Haru. Aunque aprecio tu oferta, nada me haría más feliz que vivir con mi mejor amigo, pero tengo que ser realista. Mi futuro ya ha sido decidido. Me graduaré con honores de la universidad y trabajaré para la empresa de mi familia, tal y como mi padre lo desea. No tengo permitido tener sueños propios, pero está bien, ya estoy acostumbrado.

—Piénsalo, Makoto.

El castaño no contestó. Simplemente se volteó y caminó de regreso a la fiesta. No había nada que pensar, aunque apreciaba la preocupación de Haruka. No había forma de que él se librara del destino que pesaba sobre los hombros de cualquiera que nacía en el seno de la familia Tachibana. A excepción quizás de Ren, al que faltó poco para que "exiliaran". Ah, pero si se ponía a pensarlo, ¿cuál era la diferencia entre Ren y él? ¿Por qué había logrado él oponerse a su destino y forjar el suyo propio? Claro, ya lo recordaba. Él había sabido hacerse valer. Le había demostrado a su familia que era capaz de sobrevivir, de seguir adelante por su cuenta sin usar la fama que traía consigo el apellido Tachibana. ¿Podría acaso hacerlo él también? No, qué va. Ren era muchísimo más valiente que él. Así que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar de soñar despierto.

Haruka lo alcanzó momentos después y fueron a reunirse con Gou y Seijuro. Makoto vio de reojo cómo Sousuke conversaba con su hermana, Yumiko, que parecía molesta por algo, pero no le dio importancia. Mientras bailaba con su madre, Makoto casi podía jurar que Sousuke lo había estado mirando, pero rápidamente le restó importancia, suponiendo que sus sentimientos por él lo estaban volviendo paranoico. El resto de la fiesta, Makoto se la pasó tranquilo, charlando con sus amigos, con su familia; bailando, riendo, bebiendo. Y así la gran noche había terminado con un concierto en vivo. Se trataba del grupo preferido de Ran y había sido un regalo de Sousuke. Los esposos bailaron una última canción, dándose un beso antes de que los padres de ambos subieran al escenario para agradecer una última vez a todos los presentes. Los esposos habían sido llevados en carruaje al área del castillo donde iban a hospedarse y donde, seguramente, comenzarían con su tan anhelada luna de miel.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, Makoto fue a su habitación. Por primera vez dio gracias por no compartir una habitación con su mejor amigo. No quería que Haru lo viera autodestruirse. ¿A qué se refería con autodestruirse? Pues… Makoto había encendido su laptop, proyectando en la pantalla una fotografía de Sousuke en traje de baño – que había robado del celular de su hermana hacía unos días – y había comenzado a desvestirse. Quitando el botón del pantalón y bajando la cremallera, Makoto introdujo su mano por dentro de la ropa interior y comenzó a tocarse. Se sentía sucio al masturbarse mientras miraba una foto y pensaba en el esposo de su hermana. Y fue cuando recordó la noche en que había tenido sexo con él que finalmente se corrió. Nunca antes se había sentido tan culpable al masturbarse, pero no había podido evitarlo. Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba eso para comenzar a olvidar. Después de un rato, Makoto cayó dormido entre restos de semen, lágrimas y sudor.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras se metía en la tina, volvió a pensar en lo que Haruka le había dicho. De pronto la idea de "escapar" a Australia sonaba condenadamente tentadora. Hey, soñar no estaba prohibido, ¿verdad? En ese momento pensó que quizás, sólo quizás, no era tan mala idea probar suerte y comentárselo a sus padres. Necesitaba alejarse de todo lo que le recordara a Sousuke o de lo contrario no sería capaz de seguir adelante. Con esa mentalidad positiva terminó su baño, se vistió y se tendió en la cama. Al día siguiente estaría de vuelta en la universidad y, probablemente, su hermana ya se hubiese marchado. Antes de eso se aseguraría de despedirse apropiadamente de ella y desearle felicidad eterna, algo que no había sido capaz de hacer la noche anterior.

**S &amp; M**

Ran no había dejado de mirarlo de forma insinuante, acariciando su muslo con la mano, peligrosamente cerca de su intimidad. Sousuke le había sujetado las manos y la había mirado de forma amenazante, exigiéndole que se comportara al menos hasta que estuvieran en la habitación. La gran cantidad de alcohol que había consumido no ayudaba y Ran no era capaz de controlarse. Cómo olvidar que su ahora queridísima esposa solía "prenderse" cuando bebía. Ah, esa prometía ser una noche apasionada. Entonces finalmente llegaron y bajaron del carruaje. Para no perder la costumbre, Ran vomitó en cuanto se bajó y Sousuke tuvo que cargarla como una princesa para evitar un berrinche que molestara alguien más. La tendió en la cama con toda la delicadeza que pudo y le quitó los zapatos.

Con una agilidad impropia de una persona alcoholizada, Ran se había sentado en su regazo y había comenzado a besarle el cuello. Arrancó los botones de su saco y varios botones de la camisa en un intento por desvestirlo. Sousuke le bajó la parte superior del vestido de un tirón, deleitándose con la suavidad de su piel, mientras su lengua se encargaba de "atender" a su necesitada esposa. Ran le clavó las uñas en la espalda y comenzó a moverse de forma sugerente sobre él. Casi olvidándose de que no hacía mucho Ran había vomitado, Sousuke la haló del cabello y selló sus labios con los de ella.

Ran empujó a Sousuke sobre la cama, quitándose el vestido antes de arrojarse sobre él para tocarlo por encima del pantalón. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Sousuke sintiera también la necesidad de ser tocado. Se quitó el resto de prendas que cubrían su cuerpo y haló a Ran para que quedara debajo de él. Jugaron un rato más, hasta que el deseo fue tal que ninguno de los dos pudo resistir mucho más. Hicieron el amor en todas las posiciones imaginables. Aquello casi había sido como una clase práctica del kamasutra. A pesar de que probablemente habían pasado horas haciéndolo, Sousuke no se sintió saciado. Algo faltaba. Unos brillantes ojos verdes – que no eran los de Ran – se colaron en sus pensamientos. Miró el rostro dormido de su esposa – que había comenzado a roncar – y deseó con todas sus fuerzas no tener ojos para nadie más, a pesar de que, hipócritamente, le había dicho a Makoto que no iba a olvidarse de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Y es que estaba casi seguro de que el recuerdo de Makoto se quedaría grabado a fuego en su memoria para siempre.

Como no tenía sueño, Sousuke se levantó y fue hasta la salita, sentándose en el sofá, y encendió la televisión. El canal de espectáculos lo recibió con la noticia de "el nuevo amorío del chico consentido de Australia", según la presentadora.

_El carismático y talentoso nadador japonés, que recientemente ha obtenido la nacionalidad australiana, Rin Matsuoka, ha vuelto a imponer un nuevo récord en el nado de estilo mariposa. Sin embargo, la verdadera novedad es esta: parece que finalmente alguien ha logrado domar al tiburón indomable. ¡Sí, así como lo oyen! Nuestras cámaras captaron a Rin muy cariñoso con un apuesto joven durante sus vacaciones en Fiji. Aquí podemos ver cómo están tomados de las manos e incluso se besan sin importarles que alguien pueda verlos._

Vaya. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que vio a Rin? ¿Siete años?, no estaba seguro de que había pasado más tiempo. El control remoto se le había caído de la mano. No entendía por qué pero de pronto sus manos habían comenzado a temblar y… ¿qué?, se llevó una mano a la mejilla. Eso era… ¿una lágrima? No, no y no. No podía ser. Ese trauma ya debía estar más que superado. Sonrió con amargura. Bueno, supuso que olvidar al primer amor no debía ser nada fácil, ¿eh?, más aún cuando ese primer amor le había roto el corazón tantas veces. Supuso que no podía más que alegrarse por él, aunque realmente, dada la forma en que las cosas habían terminado entre ellos, no estaba seguro de si debía importarle. Realmente no sabía cómo sentirse con la revelación de que Rin estaba saliendo con alguien.

¿Dónde había visto a ese chico? Esos ojos… ese rostro inexpresivo…

_Según nuestras fuentes, el nombre de este adorable chico, japonés también, es Haruka Nanase, quien llegó a Australia con una beca deportiva de la Universidad de Sídney._

Haruka Nanase. Haruka Nanase. ¡Ah, sí! Era ese chico con rostro de piedra, el amigo de Makoto que había estado en la boda, el exhibicionista obsesionado con el agua. Sousuke no sabía si llorar o reír. ¿Cómo demonios Rin se había fijado en un mocoso como él? ¿Qué era lo que podía haberle visto? Ni siquiera era bien parecido y aunque no se había fijado bien, podía estar seguro de que su cuerpo no estaba ni la mitad de bien tonificado y definido que el de Makoto. No, era demasiado flacucho. Quizás la única virtud eran sus ojos de un azul misterioso que de pronto podían resultar… atrapantes.

Interesado de pronto y sin ganas de dormir, Sousuke encendió la computadora portátil de la habitación y tecleó "Nanase Haruka". De pronto le interesaba saber más acerca del mocoso que había conquistado a Rin. No supo por qué pero de pronto pensó algo como "qué tiene él que no tenga yo". Sí, esa era la pregunta porque, modestia aparte, él era mil veces más caliente que el tal Haruka. Bueno, tenía que agradecer el poder distraerse un poco para evitar pensar en Makoto.

**S &amp; M**

Había pasado una semana desde la boda de Ran y Haruka se había marchado a Australia dejándole un gran vacío. Tal vez era porque estaba más sensible de la cuenta con todo lo que había pasado, pero casi no dejaba que su amigo se fuera. Ren tuvo que arrastrarlo de vuelta al auto o de lo contrario Haruka habría perdido su vuelo. Sin embargo Makoto finalmente había tomado una decisión. No podía seguir llorando y lamentándose, tampoco podía conformarse con el destino que tenía como un Tachibana. Por eso había dicho a sus padres que necesitaba hablarles de algo importante. Ni siquiera a Ren había querido decirle de qué se trataba.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, Makoto comenzó a temblar. Sus padres estaban sentados en la sala, bebiendo té. Pero había alguien más allí. La presencia de esa persona no entraba en sus planes. ¿Había calculado mal? No, se suponía que Ran debía estar en un avión de camino a Shanghái. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Su madre levantó la cabeza y sonrió al ver a sus hijos entrar.

—Ran, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —Ren se le adelantó y preguntó —Vi cuando Sousuke entraba al aeropuerto.

—Sorpresa, sorpresa —contestó ella, sonriendo —Tuvimos un problema con la tina del baño principal de nuestra nueva casa. El contratista llevó la equivocada, así que Sousuke dijo que se encargaría de que todo estuviera perfecto antes de que yo llegara. Faltaron también algunos detalles de completarse, así que le dije que no quiero llegar a una casa que luzca incompleta. Así que estaré aquí hasta el fin de semana —genial, pensó Makoto en ese momento.

—Como dijiste que necesitabas hablarnos de algo importante, me pareció lo más conveniente que Ran estuviera presente también —comentó la señora Tachibana. Makoto de pronto sintió que quería golpear a su madre. Y de paso golpear a Ran por ser tan entrometida —Entonces, ¿de qué se trata cariño? —Makoto se quedó inmóvil y Ren tuvo que darle un empujoncito para que se sentara en el sofá enfrente de sus padres.

—Anda, Mako, cuéntanos de qué se trata —añadió su padre. De pronto Makoto había perdido todo el valor que había logrado acumular en días pasados. La presencia de Ran no podía ser buena para él. Sin embargo ya no había marcha atrás. Makoto respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

—Mamá, papá, me gustaría pedir un traslado a la Universidad de Sídney —lo dijo todo tan rápido que los señores Tachibana tuvieron que pedirle que lo repitiera —Quiero ir a Australia y terminar mi carrera en la Universidad de Sídney —después de un momento de silencio donde sus padres se miraron, Ren lo miró asombrado y Ran soltó un bufido, la señora Tachibana tomó la palabra:

—¿Alguna razón importante por la cual quieras abandonar la universidad de primer nivel en la que estudias ahora para marcharte? ¿Acaso no estás conforme con el nivel de la educación? Sabes que si hay algo que te molesta, podemos hablar con el decano y…

—No, no. No se trata de eso, mamá —contestó —Solamente me gustaría… expandir mis horizontes. Me gustaría dejar de depender tanto de ustedes y ver si soy capaz de valerme por mi cuenta.

—No hay necesidad de eso —espetó Ran, cruzándose de brazos —No necesitas "aprender a valerte por ti mismo", tú no eres como los otros chicos, Makoto. No eres como Haru. Tú tienes una buena vida garantizada, así que sólo es cuestión de que te centres en tus estudios. Ya estás en una universidad de primer nivel, así que no hace falta que hagas a nuestros padres perder el tiempo tramitando un traslado —Makoto agachó la cabeza, porque sabía que no había forma de que pudiera ganar contra el argumento de su hermana. Pero entonces…

—Yo creo que es una gran idea —ese era Ren —En el futuro Makoto seguramente se convertirá en gerente de una de las ramas de la compañía, así que pienso que esta sería una experiencia enriquecedora para él. Ran, tú sabes que Makoto es un muchacho introvertido. Yo creo que le hace falta relacionarse con gente nueva para que vaya forjando su carácter y adquiera seguridad para el momento en que le toque estar al frente como un líder —Makoto miró a su hermano, agradecido. Ran no dijo nada —Claro que esta es sólo mi opinión, pero no creo que sea tan difícil conseguir ese traslado. Makoto es un excelente estudiante, además me parece que el decano de la Universidad de Sídney es un viejo amigo tuyo, ¿no, papá?

—Ah, sí, el viejo Spence. De hecho estuvo en la boda de Ran y ¡ah!, ahora que lo mencionas, me comentó que se quedaría un par de semanas más en Japón —dijo el señor Tachibana —Podríamos invitarlo a cenar y hablar sobre ello. Estoy seguro de que le encantará conocerte, Makoto —el castaño no pudo evitar sonreír. Ren le guiñó un ojo y señaló a Ran, que lucía molesta.

—¿Tienes algo que decir, Ran? —preguntó la madre.

—Sí. Me parece que sé cuál es la verdadera razón por la cual Makoto quiere marcharse —contestó, bebiendo un sorbo de té —Estoy segura de que Haru le metió ideas raras en la cabeza. Ya lo había hecho antes, ¿recuerdan?, cuando lo convenció para que se inscribiera en un club de natación —Makoto frunció el ceño e iba a replicar, pero Ren lo detuvo negando con la cabeza —Si mal no recuerdo, Haru está viviendo en Sídney. Si dejamos que Makoto se vaya, se olvidará de sus estudios y se dedicará a perder el tiempo.

—No lo creo —intervino el padre —Makoto no es así, tú que eres su hermana deberías conocerlo mejor. Makoto siempre ha sido obediente y ha seguido al pie de la letra todo lo que le pedimos. Es un estudiante excelente y estoy seguro de que lo será adonde sea que vaya. Además, estoy de acuerdo con Ren, Makoto necesita volverse más fuerte para estar al frente de la compañía.

—Papá… ¡Mamá, di algo! —replicó la mayor de los Tachibana —Tú eres una mujer sensata, no puedes estar de acuerdo con esta locura —Makoto no podía creer que su hermana fuera tan insistente. ¿Por qué se oponía tanto a la idea? ¿Acaso no tenía ella su vida perfecta ya? ¿Por qué no podía dejarlo en paz? —Piénselo un momento, ¿qué pasa si Makoto decide revelarse y no regresar?

—Ah sí, es posible —intervino Ren —Ya puedo imaginarlo. Estás en Europa, entras a una librería y de pronto te encuentras con una multitud alrededor del autor más popular del momento. Y ¡sorpresa!, cuando te acercas te das cuenta de que se trata de Makoto —Ran se quedó boquiabierta —Vamos, Ran, ¡como si eso fuera suceder!, incluso si así fuera, yo no me opondría, pero ese no es el punto. El punto es que tienes que aprender a dejar de meterte donde no te llaman, hermanita.

—¡Meterme donde…! ¡Sucede que me importa porque Makoto es mi hermano! —exclamó Ran, poniéndose de pie para enfrentar a su hermano gemelo —¿Acaso no entiendes que el futuro de la compañía depende de él?

—No, Ran, ahí te equivocas —la interrumpió Ren —El futuro de la compañía depende de ti, la brillante heredera, la señora Yamazaki Ran. Tú misma has dicho que ninguno de nosotros está a tu altura, que nosotros jamás seríamos capaces de suceder a nuestros padres al frente de la compañía. Entonces, ¿qué tienes que perder?, al contrario podrías ganar mucho si Makoto llega a estar a tu altura, ¿no crees? —Ran entonces se quedó sin argumentos para refutar. Makoto estaba sorprendido por la forma en que Ren había intercedido por él. Ran volvió a sentarse.

—Ran, entiendo tu preocupación, pero estoy segura de que podemos confiar en Makoto. Lo hemos criado bien; es un buen chico, pero él tiene que aprender a valerse por su cuenta, tú no puedes ser su modelo a seguir toda la vida. Podrías ser un poquito más sincera y decir que no quieres que vaya porque vas a extrañarlo —aunque Makoto sabía que esa era la última razón por la que Ran se opondría.

—Muy bien, si ustedes están de acuerdo con esta locura, no hay nada que pueda hacer —dijo finalmente —Pero si las cosas resultan mal, después no vengan a llorarme y decirme "ah, tenías razón". Makoto, —la mujer le dedicó un gesto severo —puedes olvidarte de que tienes una familia si alguna vez llegas a desviarte del camino y nos traicionas. Si eso pasa, olvidaré que tengo un hermano llamado Makoto.

—¡Ran, has el favor de comportarte! —la regañó el padre —Estás paranoica, no sé qué te pasa. Makoto, —el padre miró al menor de sus hijos —vamos a hacer todo lo posible para que el traslado se dé lo más rápido posible. Sólo prométeme que te cuidarás y continuarás estudiando.

—Sí, papá. Muchas gracias. A los tres —dijo, mirando a sus padres y a su hermano. Ran se levantó y salió de la casa, dando un portazo. Mientras sus padres entraban en la cocina y se preguntaban qué demonios sucedía con su hija mayor, Ren le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda a su hermano menor.

—Por poco y no lo logramos. Pero tengo que admitir que me sorprendiste, si me hubieras dicho algo antes, podría haber planeado algo mejor.

—Has hecho suficiente, en verdad te lo agradezco, Ren. De no haber sido por ti, papá y mamá habrían cedido ante los argumentos de Ran.

—Hice lo que creí correcto. Tú eres como yo, Mako, no estás hecho para encerrarte en un aburrido trabajo de oficina. Creo que tienes un gran futuro como escritor, así que no temas "desviarte del camino" si así lo quieres. No te preocupes por lo que dijo Ran, tú siempre serás Makoto, mi hermanito menor. Siempre seremos familia —levantó el meñique —_Yubikiri genman_.

Lo que Makoto no sabía era que en el futuro esa promesa sería la que me permitiría mantener la esperanza cuando su propia familia se volviera en contra de él. Porque aunque no fuera digno del apellido Tachibana, Ren siempre sería su hermano. Cuatro años pasarían después de ese día, el día que cambiaría la vida de Makoto para siempre. Y es que en cuatro años pueden pasar muchas cosas. Cosas buenas y cosas malas. Una tarde, en una librería en Frankfurt, en encuentro imprevisto cambiaría la vida de tres personas, protagonistas de un drama digno de una telenovela. Porque una noche, durante una fiesta de compromiso, un terrorista se había infiltrado sin que nadie lo supiera.


	7. Kodoku Itami

_Lamentablemente no encontré la inspiración suficiente para publicar este capítulo antes de Navidad, pero mejor tarde que nunca ¿eh? Al menos logré subirlo antes de Año Nuevo, así que digamos que es un regalito de Año Nuevo. Ah y como difícilmente podré subir algo en los pocos días que quedan de este año, quiero desearles un Feliz Año Nuevo, ¡que se la pasen bien durante las fiestas!_

* * *

**[Acto 7]**

_Kodoku Itami_

Era el tercer año consecutivo que era galardonado con el Premio _Pritzker_ y Sousuke estaba casi seguro de que esa era la razón con más peso que hacía que Ran siguiera junto a él. Como lo había prometido, ella se había encargado de convertirlo en el mejor arquitecto, habiendo opacado para entonces – por mucho – lo que había hecho Yamazaki Yumiko – a quien por ciertos motivos había dejado de referirse como su "hermana" – en tiempo récord. El Salón del Automóvil de Fráncfort era su mayor orgullo y era el motivo por el cual hacía un tiempo había tenido que comprar un apartamento en la que era la quinta ciudad más grande de Alemania. Además de ser el motivo por el cual la gente lo reconocía en la calle y de vez en cuando armaba un pequeño alboroto, pidiendo una foto o un autógrafo. Por tales razones, esa tarde había decidido ponerse unos lentes y caminaba con la cabeza agachada mientras se dirigía La Cúpula, que era el sitio donde ese año se celebraba la famosa Feria del Libro de Fráncfort.

La Cúpula era un edificio que el mismo Sousuke había diseñado, inspirado en el _Reichstag_ en Berlín y la Casa de la Ópera de Sídney. No hacía falta decir que las calles aledañas a La Cúpula estaban colmadas de gente que se apresuraba para... bueno, realmente no sabía por qué armaban tanto alboroto. Había alcanzado a escuchar a unas chicas hablar acerca de una firma de autógrafos, pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se armó tal conmoción por un autor. Suponiendo que sería alguna "sensación del momento", le restó importancia y siguió esquivando a la gente hasta alcanzar el interior del recinto. Allí se encontró con el encargado de la feria y charló con él un rato, para luego despedirse y recorrer el lugar. Quizás podría encontrar algún libro interesante que llenara el vacío que sentía últimamente. Además, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sentía curiosidad por ese nuevo autor del que todos hablaban.

Miró a su alrededor y por todas partes colgaban pancartas y afiches promocionando un libro llamado "Tú, yo y la traición". Pero lo que le llamó más la atención fue que el nombre del autor – o autora, realmente no estaba seguro – era japonés. Se hacía llamar _Kodoku_ _Itami_ y precisamente era el puesto donde estaban sus libros el que estaba abarrotado de gente. Si el autor era o no japonés, sólo podría comprobarlo acercándose para verlo. Dio gracias a su altura y levantó la cabeza por encima de la multitud de jovencitas emocionadas, apretando el grueso volumen de "Tú, yo y la traición" contra el pecho. Bueno, dadas las reacciones – chicas arreglándose el cabello o retocándose el maquillaje – asumió que en efecto se trataba de un hombre.

Sousuke extendió la mano para agarrar un volumen. El libro era grueso, de pasta dura y con la imagen de una rosa siendo atravesada por una espada en la portada. Lo abrió y notó que el nombre del autor estaba escrito en katakana. Llamó su atención también un cartel cerca de la mesa – rodeada de libros – que decía: _"el best-seller que se ha traducido a más de quince idiomas y ha recorrido el mundo. Una joya escrita por el maestro Itami"_. Vio entonces al personal de la feria acomodar a la gente en fila y, al haber llegado de último, le tocó ponerse al final. En ese momento, una mujer apareció. Se trataba de una mujer que él conocía muy bien. Ella tenía sus mismos ojos y llevaba el cabello negro largo hasta los hombros. Al instante lo invadió una sensación de añoranza y aquellos dolorosos recuerdos se revolvieron en su cabeza. _Yumiko_. La persona que había sido su hermana ahora estaba casada con un australiano de ascendencia japonesa y había cambiado su apellido a Minami.

—Buenas tardes y bienvenidos sean todos a la firma de autógrafos de Itami-sensei —curioso le pareció que ella se dirigiera al autor de esa manera —Quiero aprovechar el momento para agradecer a los organizadores por esta oportunidad y a todos ustedes que están aquí por sensei. Sin más preámbulo, les pido que por favor recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a _Kodoku Itami_.

La multitud aplaudió con fuerza. Vítores y gritos no se hicieron esperar cuando el famoso autor finalmente apareció por detrás de un biombo decorado con flores de cerezo. Vaya, era más joven de lo que había imaginado. Se trataba de un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, llevaba unos lentes de montura cuadrada y una camisa con cuello alto, de color negro que se ajustaba bien a su evidentemente trabajado torso. El muchacho levantó una mano a modo de saludo y sonrió tímidamente, como si tal multitud lo intimidara. Decir que era atractivo habría sido subestimarlo. La palabra se quedaba corta para describir lo bien parecido que era. Ah, un momento. Cuando Sousuke cayó en la cuenta de quién se trataba, el libro resbaló de su mano y sus ojos se abrieron como platos. No, imposible. No podía ser. No podía tratarse de… él.

—Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí hoy —cuando lo escuchó hablar con esa voz tan melodiosa, no le quedó la menor duda. Era él —Yo… ah, _en verdad estoy nervioso, Yumiko-san _—esto último lo dijo en japonés, haciendo que las chicas soltaran un gritito de emoción. Yumiko le dedicó un gesto tranquilizador, entonces el castaño respiró profundamente y siguió —Francamente aún estoy sorprendido; puede que algunos no lo sepan, pero este libro inició como un diario. En mi vida han pasado muchas cosas complicadas y cuando no era capaz de soportarlo, lo escribía todo. Casi no recuerdo cuántos cuadernos llené con enojo, frustración, alegría. Puede sonar cliché, pero nunca pensé en ser escritor, no hasta que Yumiko apareció y, por casualidad, leyó mis cuadernos. Tengo que admitir que al principio estaba molesto con ella por haberlo hecho, —el autor miró a la mujer de reojo y ambos soltaron una risita. Se notaba que él se había relajado porque su alemán sonaba más fluido —pero ahora estoy seguro de que, de no haber sido por ella, no habría podido derrotar a mis… demonios del pasado.

A Sousuke esa frase casi le sonaba cómica. Derrotar a sus demonios del pasado. Él no había sido capaz de derrotar a su demonio y ahora después de cuatro años, el demonio con cara de ángel que lo había perseguido en sueños, volvía a aparecer frente a él. Aquel demonio que lo había hecho pasar tantas noches en vela, ese demonio que jamás había podido exorcizar. El demonio del que, irremediablemente, había terminado enamorándose. Sí, por más cliché que pudiera sonar, Sousuke no había podido más que enamorarse del que fuera el hermano menor de su esposa – y decía "fuera" porque Ran también tenía su historia – total y perdidamente. Seis meses después de su boda, se había dado cuenta de que esa era su realidad. Demasiado tarde, quizás.

Tan distraído como estaba, Sousuke no se dio cuenta del momento en que la ordenada fila se había deshecho y la gente luchaba por tocar al menos la manga de la camisa del popular escritor. Frunciendo el ceño, a Sousuke no le quedó más que hacerse a un lado, recoger el libro que había dejado caer y esperar pacientemente una oportunidad para acercarse él. ¿Para qué?, realmente no estaba seguro. Podía jurar que ninguna palabra coherente saldría de su boca si lo tenía enfrente. Pero no podía simplemente irse ahora que, finalmente después de cuatro años, lo había encontrado, aunque hubiese sido por casualidad.

Sousuke vio cómo los encargados de seguridad volvían a ordenar a la gente en una sola fila, dando así inicio a la firma de autógrafos. Algunas chicas más osadas incluso aprovechaban la oportunidad para tomarse una foto mientras abrazaban al autor. Habiendo perdido de vista a Makoto detrás de la ola de personas que lo rodeaba, Sousuke se sentó en una banca un poco alejada del puesto. Abrió el libro y se puso a ojearlo. Estaba dedicado al hermano del autor – de quien no se mencionaba el nombre – de quien decía "la persona que me hizo recordar que la familia existe"; y al "demonio" que había acompañado al autor durante sus "años de agonía". Se paseó por las primeras páginas y mientras más leía, más entendía la obsesión de la gente con ese libro y su autor. La forma de escribir de Makoto era en verdad atrapante, hipnotizante, todo estaba tan detalladamente descrito que Sousuke estaba seguro de poder imaginar lo mismo en lo que Makoto estaba pensando mientras escribía.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo leyendo, pero cuando se dio cuenta la gente se había retirado y el autor también. Sólo quedaba Yumiko, quien se estaba encargando de poner todo en orden. Alarmado y maldiciendo su suerte, Sousuke se levantó de un brinco y se acercó – con cierto nerviosismo – a la mujer. Se aclaró la garganta y ella levantó la mirada. En sus ojos no había rastro de reconocimiento, para Yumiko en ese momento Sousuke era poco más que un desconocido. No quería admitirlo, pero dolía. Y dolía más cuando se ponía a pensar que la actitud de Yumiko era totalmente su culpa. Como no sabía qué decir, volvió a aclararse la garganta, pero Yumiko ya se estaba dando la vuelta para marcharse.

—¡Espera! —la mujer se volteó y lo miró con gesto interrogante.

—Disculpe señor, pero la sesión de autógrafos ha terminado —dijo, con perfecto alemán —Sensei es una persona muy ocupada y ahora mismo debe tomar un tren para dirigirse a Múnich. En verdad lamento que no haya tenido la oportunidad de llevarse su libro autografiado. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que disfrutará su lectura e incluso le sacará algunas lágrimas, especialmente a usted. Ahora, con su permiso.

Ella se retiró del lugar sin decir nada más. Sousuke se quedó boquiabierto, ahí inmóvil como una estatua. Maldijo entonces su suerte, había perdido una oportunidad de oro. Al final no había podido hablar con Makoto. Pero Sousuke no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente. Siendo que él mismo había diseñado La Cúpula, sabía que las personalidades reconocidas salían por una puerta trasera oculta que les daba un cierto grado de privacidad. Makoto parecía lo bastante famoso para que el _staff_ sugiriera esa salida, por lo que agarró el libro con fuerza y atravesó la concurrida estancia hasta llegar a dicha salida. Justo cuando abría la puerta, Makoto iba a entrar a un automóvil negro.

—¡Makoto! —había gritado su nombre sin pensarlo, pero el chico se había volteado.

En sus ojos no había rastro de sorpresa cuando irises verdes se encontraron con los aguamarina. Yumiko bajó el vidrio de la ventana delantera y le hizo una seña al castaño para que se acercara. Le susurró algo al oído, él asintió con la cabeza y se acercó adonde estaba Sousuke, sacando un bolígrafo del bolsillo del pantalón. Entonces tomó el libro que Sousuke sostenía y lo abrió en la primera página. Garabateó unos caracteres antes de posar su mirada verde en Sousuke, adornando su rostro con esa sonrisa cálida tan suya. Sonrisa que hizo que se le acelerara el corazón.

—Aquí tiene —Sousuke apenas había comenzado a procesar las palabras de Makoto cuando este le estaba regresando el libro —Espero que el libro sea de su agrado. Con su permiso.

Los dedos de Sousuke rozaron los ajenos cuando el otro le pasaba el libro. Había sido totalmente sin querer, pero el más alto sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Como si todo pasara en cámara lenta, Sousuke vio que Makoto se volteaba para marcharse y entonces lo agarró por la muñeca y, haciendo uso de una fuerza de la que no se sabía conocedor, lo acercó a su cuerpo, pasándole la mano detrás de la cabeza en un instante y apoderándose de sus labios. Ah, aquello se sentía glorioso. Casi podía jurar que los labios de Makoto se habían movido un momento al ritmo de los suyos. Sí, justo antes de que le diera un empujón. Sousuke despertó de su ensoñación y vio las mejillas del castaño teñidas de un rojo intenso. Makoto se había llevado una mano a los labios, al tiempo que levantaba la mirada para ver a Sousuke. Makoto lucía horrorizado, escandalizado, bueno, no sabía bien cómo describir su expresión. Lo siguiente que supo era que el castaño se había subido al auto y este ahora se alejaba de La Cúpula con rapidez. ¿Qué demonios había hecho?

Sousuke se relamió los labios, saboreando el dulce momento en el que sus labios habían podido volver a probar los de Makoto. Cierto que tal vez había sido sólo un roce, pero para Sousuke significaba que tendría una sonrisa de idiota plasmada en la cara durante un buen tiempo. Volvió caminando hasta su apartamento, que se encontraba a quince minutos del sitio donde se celebraba la feria y entró a la morada, fría y solitaria, donde nadie lo esperaba. No es como si las cosas fueran muy distintas cuando Ran estaba por ahí, dado que sus ajetreadas agendas poco les permitían verse y ellos tampoco se esforzaban demasiado para hacerlo. Después de cuatro años casados, Sousuke se preguntaba cómo demonios su relación se había vuelto tan insípida, tan… carente de sentido, tan rutinaria. Ran no era una esposa amorosa ni la mujer cariñosa que había sido cuando eran novios. Él había dejado de lado los detalles con los que la había enamorado y sus conversaciones se limitaban al trabajo – cuando hablaban, dado que con ellos normalmente se trataba de sexo – o a las rabietas de Ran cuando ebria recordaba la muerte de sus padres.

Por más absurdo que pareciera, Sousuke no podía evitar preguntarse lo que sería regresar a una casa donde lo recibieran con un cálido "bienvenido a casa", un plato de comida caliente – casi había olvidado lo que era la comida casera – o un beso en la mejilla; – que no implicara nada más después – o cómo sería simplemente llevar una vida normal, con niños correteando alrededor. Cuando imaginaba con quién le gustaría vivir esa vida, la primera persona que llegaba a sus pensamientos era Makoto. Ah sí, estúpidamente ahora volvía a recordárselo. Estaba total y perdidamente enamorado de Makoto. Ni siquiera el sexo con Ran era capaz de apartar al joven castaño de sus pensamientos. Sousuke pensó que así es como debía sentirse en verdad el amor. También se preguntaba si alguna vez había amado realmente a Ran. Perdido en sus absurdos pensamientos, Sousuke no se había dado cuenta de que su teléfono estaba sonando. Miró la pantalla. Un mensaje de Ran.

_¡Feliz aniversario! Lamento no poder estar ahí contigo, pero pronto nos volveremos a ver._

Ah sí. Ahora lo recordaba. Ese día era el cuarto. El tiempo había volado y antes de que se diera cuenta se había cumplido cuatro años desde el día en que había decidido unir su vida con la de Ran. "Eternamente", o al menos se suponía que así sería, pero él ya no estaba tan seguro. Sin embargo, cuando imaginaba la reacción de Ran si él le decía "quiero el divorcio", le daba una migraña terrible y prefería callar. Era una realidad que ya no la amaba, pero dado el estatus social actual de ambos no podían darse el lujo de regalarle a la prensa amarillista un escándalo tan jugoso. Además, Sousuke sabía muy bien que le debía mucho a Ran. Había pisoteado a mucha gente junto a ella – incluida su propia familia, muy a su pesar – para alcanzar el lugar donde estaba actualmente, así que no podía simplemente hacerse a un lado. Había pecados con los que debía cargar y debía hacerlo junto a Ran, sin importar que su corazón perteneciera a otra persona.

A veces también se preguntaba qué sentía Ran por él. Tachibana Ran era una verdadera tormenta que arrasaba con todo con su simple presencia. Hacía un par de años para Sousuke la palabra que la definía mejor era "tifón". Ran se había encargado de arrasar con todo aquello que no tenía utilidad para ella, así que supuso que él aún era de alguna utilidad para ella, dado que lo mantenía a su lado. Tal vez no había encontrado alguien con quien el sexo fuera tan bueno. Ah, no era que estuviese pensando que su esposa se acostaba con alguien más – no podía saberlo dado que no pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y apenas hablaban – era sólo que de vez en cuando tenía pensamientos absurdos como "¿Ran me ama?" o "¿Ran me amó alguna vez?" y también el típico "¿habré tomado la decisión correcta?". Todas cosas que ya no iban al caso pero que él no podía evitar preguntarse.

Cuando escuchó el _ding_ de microondas avisarle que su comida instantánea estaba lista, tomó la comida y se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor. Se preguntó entonces por qué demonios había cuatro sillas allí. No es como si recibiera visitas a menudo: no tenía familia y había peleado con su único amigo verdadero, a quien tenía tres años sin dirigirle la palabra. Tantas sillas a su alrededor lo hacía deprimirse. Es que pasar el aniversario completamente solo y con comida instantánea no era su idea de un matrimonio saludable. Cierto que era por trabajo, pero Sousuke estaba seguro de que, si ambos hubiesen querido, de alguna forma habría sido posible que se organizaran para cenar juntos al menos. No le tomó más de un par de minutos acabarse la cena y luego sin ánimos de hacer algo más fue a la habitación y se tendió en la cama sin siquiera encender el televisor. Vaya aniversario. Lo único bueno del día había sido el beso fugaz que había conseguido robarle a Makoto. Eso debía ser suficiente para "mantenerlo a flote" por unos años más, dado que dudaba mucho volver a encontrarse con él en un futuro cercano.

Esa noche dio vueltas en la cama, incómodo, hasta que cerca de las tres de la mañana logró conciliar un sueño poco reconfortante. Sin saberlo una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, al tiempo que apretaba la almohada contra su pecho y susurraba un nombre. Yumiko. Oh y se le había olvidado por completo desearle un feliz aniversario a Ran. La bronca que se iba a armar después no iba a ser nada agradable.

**S &amp; M**

_Bla, bla, bla_. Alguien hablaba, estaba consciente de ello. Quién fuera o qué estuviera diciendo, eso sí que no lo sabía. Sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, probablemente se habían quedado en Fráncfort. Sintió que lo zarandeaban y que el lápiz que había estado sosteniendo se resbalaba entre sus dedos; podía sentir el papel que se arrugaba bajo su mano y las gafas deslizándosele por el puente de la nariz. Con todo eso lo único que se repetía en su cabeza era el repentino reencuentro de hacía dos días. Y es que aunque odiara admitirlo, ver a Sousuke lo había dejado descolocado. Casi le parecía que se veía incluso más apuesto que la última vez que se habían visto; es que bueno, considerando que habían pasado cuatro años desde esa última vez, supuso que tenía sentido. Siempre había sido del pensamiento de que Sousuke era como el vino. Entre más viejo más bueno. Y no estaba diciendo que Sousuke estuviera viejo – todavía ni siquiera llegaba a los treinta, si mal no recordaba – pero los años había hecho maravillas con él. Ah, casi podía escucharlo pronunciar su nombre, como lo había hecho ese día. _Makoto. Makoto._

—¡Makoto! —el castaño pegó un brinco cuando vio el rostro de Yumiko cerquísima del suyo. Se echó para atrás tan repentinamente que casi se cae de la silla —¡Vaya, por fin reaccionas! Cinco minutos tratando de captar tu atención, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?

—Nada importante, no te preocupes —contestó, acomodándose las gafas y recogiendo el lápiz que había tirado antes —Mi imaginación voló mientras intentaba terminar el dibujo para… Oh… —Yumiko suspiró y se masajeó la sien.

—Ahora está arruinado, tendrás que comenzar de nuevo.

Makoto se había reunido en Múnich con los representantes de una importante editorial alemana que había mostrado interés en su libro de cuentos para niños. La reunión había sido un éxito y el libro de Makoto sería publicado con la condición de que el mismo Makoto hiciera las ilustraciones. Este era un gran paso en su carrera, después de todo le encantaban los niños y escribir libros para niños lo llenaba de felicidad. Además, ese era el mismo libro que muchas editoriales australianas y japonesas había rechazado con anterioridad. Probablemente el repentino interés se debiera al nombre que se había forjado con el éxito de "Tú, yo y la traición". Antes de ponerse a pensar en tonterías, Makoto había estado terminando su ilustración de un joven príncipe. Ilustración que había quedado reducida a una arrugada bolita de papel. Suspirando, Makoto arrojó el papel ahora inservible al bote de basura y sacó un nuevo trozo de papel, dispuesto a empezar de cero.

Yumiko, que de pronto había estado mirando el atardecer desde la ventana de la habitación del hotel, se había vuelto hacia él, mirándolo con gesto acusador. Makoto decidió ignorarla y comenzar a dibujar, pero entonces ella se acercó, poniendo ambas manos sobre el escritorio. Makoto levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Había algo extraño en aquellos ojos verdeazulados.

—Yumiko-san…

—¿En verdad estás bien, Makoto? —preguntó —Sé que te lo he preguntado los últimos dos días, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. ¡Prácticamente se arrojó sobre ti! ¡Es un abusivo!

—Olvídate de mí. ¿Tú estás bien? —Yumiko lanzó un suspiro y se sentó en la silla enfrente de él. Ella definitivamente no estaba bien, aunque tratara de convencerse de lo contrario —Actuaste con naturalidad frente a él, pero…

—Estaré bien —contestó al instante —Es sólo que… e-era mi hermano, ¿sabes? —añadió ella, con voz temblorosa, como si intentara controlar un llanto que, seguramente, no tardaría en llegar —E-El p-pequeño que solía decir "q-quiero ser como tú". Y yo… —Yumiko se levantó, se sirvió un trago del mini bar, se lo bebió de un trago y volvió a sentarse —Como sea, eso ya no tiene importancia —tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas —Él mismo fue quien dijo que ya no quería tener nada que ver conmigo. No confió en mí cuando le juré que no me había acostado con ese sujeto y mucho menos había consumido drogas. ¿Sabes qué fue lo que más me dolió? No fue perder todo lo que había logrado con mi esfuerzo, el título de "número uno" nunca fue una prioridad para mí; no, lo que más me dolió fue que él no confiara en mí, que creyera en las palabras de ella sin siquiera dejar que le explicara. Eso fue lo que me destrozó. De no haber sido por Kazuki, probablemente no estaría aquí hoy. Luego de la muerte de mis padres, Sousuke era la única familia que me quedaba, por eso sentí que lo perdía todo cuando él me dijo "olvídate que existo".

Makoto se quedó sin palabras. No sabía cómo consolar a una Yumiko que de pronto había tenido que enfrentarse a su pasado. Ella trataba de lucir tranquila, pero había sido la más afectada con la aparición de Sousuke. En cuanto a él… realmente no sabía bien cómo sentirse. Sousuke había sido su primer amor y el primer amor no iba a olvidarlo tan fácilmente, pero lo suyo siempre había sido prohibido. Había sido su culpa por enamorarse de un hombre que nunca iba a ser suyo; podía decirse que eso le servía en cierta forma de consuelo. Pero en cuanto a Yumiko… era su familia. Había sido más o menos lo mismo que había tenido que afrontar él; pero él tenía a Ren, Chigusa y Chiharu – su linda sobrina – que nunca le habían dado la espalda. Ah y no podía olvidarse de Haru, que también era como un hermano para él.

—Makoto, ¿todavía sientes algo por él? —el castaño se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Yumiko posarse sobre la suya. Ah, esa era una pregunta interesante para la que él no tenía una respuesta clara. Si se ponía a pensar en lo que había sentido cuando lo besó… bueno, no había tenido suficiente tiempo para sentir algo siquiera. No podía negar que le seguía atrayendo, pero de ahí a decir que lo… amaba… así como antes…

—No lo sé —se fue con la única respuesta que conocía —Durante mucho tiempo estuve pensando en cómo sentirme si es que volvía a verlo, pero han pasado cuatro años y esos sentimientos estuvieron enterrados en el fondo de mi corazón. Lo único que puedo decir es que no me siento como antes. Quiero pensar que es porque he madurado, pero creo que se debe más al hecho de la distancia y a que he sabido ser realista, he tratado de olvidarme de aquello que es prohibido.

—Él… no es feliz —Makoto parpadeó, confundido —Me lo dicen sus ojos. Hay dolor y tristeza en esos ojos. Lo sé porque durante muchos años estuve junto a él, lo vi sufrir por amor, lo vi ilusionarse y lo vi también cometer el más grande error de su vida. Pero no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer, ¿cierto?

—Yumiko-san, ¿sabes por qué decidí escribir bajo el pseudónimo de "Kodoku Itami"? —sin esperar a que ella respondiera, Makoto continuó —Cuando comencé en esto lo había perdido todo: mi familia, ni nombre, el lugar al que podía regresar. No tenía nada más que mi "soledad" y mi "dolor". Mi intención nunca fue convertirme en escritor, pero al tomar la oportunidad y verme ante la necesidad de un nombre, fue lo primero que me vino a la mente, porque expresaba al yo de ese tiempo. Pero…

—¿Pero?

—Lo he estado pensado desde hace algún tiempo y en verdad me gustaría darle a esta historia un final feliz. Tal vez está de más decirlo, pero sabes que "Tú, yo y la traición" viene a ser algo así como la historia de mi vida —Yumiko asintió con la cabeza —Entonces pensaba que todos merecemos ser felices, incluso el protagonista de una novela dramática. Eso no es sólo lo que el "gran autor" Itami-sensei desea, sino también lo que "Makoto" desea.

—Entonces, sensei, ¿ha pensado ya cómo terminará la historia? —Makoto sonrió, nostálgico.

—Ni Kodoku Itami ni Makoto tienen idea de cómo ser realmente felices en este momento. Yumiko-san, ¿qué es lo que te hace feliz?

—¿Qué me hace feliz?, déjame ver. Mis momentos más felices son cuando estoy junto a Kazuki. El sólo tomarnos de las manos y caminar por la playa, esos pequeños momentos me llenan de gran felicidad. Por supuesto que también soy feliz a tu lado, viendo tu crecimiento y cómo has madurado y superado todas las dificultades. Pero Makoto, ¿quiere decir entonces que no eres feliz ahora?

—Oh, lo soy, claro que lo soy. Pienso que la felicidad se manifiesta de distintas formas, sólo que yo no me podido disfrutar de lo que a mí me gusta llamar "la felicidad plena". No estoy muy seguro de cómo explicarlo, sólo sé que es algo que te golpea de pronto y entonces… Ah, perdón, estoy diciendo muchas tonterías —añadió, nervioso. Yumiko sin embargo negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que puedo entender lo que quieres decir. Y creo que es fantástico que tanto Makoto como Itami-sensei estén en busca de ese final feliz definitivo. Yo te estaré apoyando —agregó finalmente, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del castaño.

* * *

_Antes de despedirme por este año me gustaría dar las gracias. Mil gracias por el apoyo durante todo el año, por soportar mi extrema lentitud al actualizar y por seguir de cerca mis historias en este fandom al que le he tomado tanto cariño._


	8. Hogar, ¿dulce hogar?

_Me regresó la inspiración, la motivación y todo lo que había perdido para continuar con esta historia (por fin). Aunque suene mal que sea yo quien lo diga, me gustó mucho cómo quedó este capítulo, especialmente la escena final._

* * *

**[Acto 8]**

_Hogar, ¿dulce hogar?_

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el día en que se había reencontrado con Makoto. Ese reencuentro había significado tanto para él que terminó retrasando su vuelo a China para irse a Múnich. Claro que pronto se había dado cuenta de lo estúpido que era perseguir a su "objeto de adoración" hasta una de las ciudades más grandes de Alemania. Es decir, Múnich era enorme y tenía miles de librerías, ¿cómo pretendía encontrarlo? Había sido una decisión estúpida de su parte y le había ganado un berrinche de Ran, – el cual había terminado apaciguando prometiéndole ese anillo _Swarovski_ que tanto quería, así como "el mejor sexo de toda su vida" – pero no había tardado en recorrer las más grandes y famosas librerías de la ciudad. Como debió suponerlo, no había rastro de él. Ni siquiera consiguió pistas del famoso Kodoku Itami cuando preguntó a sus amigos gerentes de importantes librerías.

Finalmente, Sousuke se había dado cuenta de que, probablemente, Makoto se había escapado de él para siempre. Mientras esperaba en su asiento de Primera Clase a que el avión terminara de llenarse, lanzó un suspiro, preguntándose qué demonios pretendía. ¿Qué se suponía que iba a hacer cuando se encontrara con él? ¿Besarlo? ¿Abrazarlo como siempre había soñado? ¿Decirle que lo amaba? Ya le gustaría, pero estaba seguro de que ya era tarde para eso. La forma en que Makoto había reaccionado al verlo el otro día, le demostraba que ya no sentía nada por él. Por un momento recordó el día de su boda. Ese día en el que sus ojos casi no podían despegarse de Makoto. Ese día en el que dudó en decir el "sí, acepto" que había sellado el destino que ahora le tocaba vivir.

Sousuke cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, preguntándose si en verdad había tomado la decisión correcta al casarse con Ran. Casi le parecía que todas las maldiciones habían caído sobre él apenas al haberse casado. ¿Había sido el error más grande de su vida el casarse con Ran? El sueño lo invadió mientras pensaba en ello y cuando se despertó faltaba poco para el aterrizaje. Sousuke se incorporó en su asiento y miró distraídamente por la ventana mientras el avión se deslizaba por la pista de aterrizaje que él conocía tan bien.

Arrastrando los pies y la maleta, luego de pasar todos los controles usuales, Sousuke salió del aeropuerto y tomó un taxi. En cuestión de minutos se encontraba enfrente de su casa. Una casa que le gustaría llamar su "hogar", pero no podía. La casa era inmensa, de tres pisos y con amplísimos jardines. De estilo europeo, Sousuke la había diseñado cumpliendo con todos los caprichos de quien en aquel entonces era su prometida. Ah, podía recordar lo enamorado que estaba de esa mujer cuando pensaba en las mejores formas de diseñar la casa. Los portones eléctricos que flanqueaban la entrada se abrieron y el taxi entró. Una vez que estuvo a las puertas de la casa, puso un billete en la mano del conductor, indicándole que guardara el cambio.

Entró sin quitarse los zapatos – costumbre que había perdido desde niño al irse de Japón – y dejó la chaqueta y la maleta en la entrada. El ama de llaves se apresuró a recibirlo, saludándolo con una pronunciada inclinación de cabeza e indicándole que "la señora" estaba tomando un baño. La habitación que compartía con Ran estaba en el tercer piso, así que tomó el elevador y en cuanto llegó, entró en la habitación, quitándose los zapatos, las medias y la camisa. Podía escuchar música proveniente del baño. A Ran siempre le había gustado bañarse mientras escuchaba música clásica. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su esposa dentro de la tina, divirtiéndose con las burbujas que las sales de baño había generado.

Ran lo miró con esos penetrantes ojos verdes que en nada se parecían a los de su Makoto. Llevaba el largo cabello recogido en un moño y cuando se puso de pie, exhibiendo sin pudor su desnudez, Sousuke supuso que esa era otra de las razones por las cuales seguía estando con ella. Ran abrió los brazos y sonrió ampliamente, diciendo:

—Bienvenido a casa, cariño —viniendo de ella, casi sonaba sarcástico. Desde que ella se había convertido en heredera y él en uno de los arquitectos más codiciados, pasaban tan poco tiempo juntos que Sousuke no entendía cómo seguían considerándose un matrimonio.

—Estoy de vuelta —contestó, casi sin pensarlo —¿Qué tal el baño? —una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en los labios de la mujer, que abandonó la tina para acercarse donde estaba él.

—¿Quieres acompañarme? —preguntó, pasando sus brazos húmedos alrededor del cuello de Sousuke. El hombre entonces la sujetó con fuerza por la cintura, acercándola más a su cuerpo para así poder besarla.

La forma en que sus labios y lenguas se unían producía un sonido indecente, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba. Ran le apretó el trasero, buscando poco después el cinturón, quitándose y siguiendo rápidamente con el botón y la cremallera del pantalón. Los pantalones se deslizaron por las piernas de Sousuke y este los pateó para terminar de quitárselos cuando alcanzaron sus tobillos. Mientras las manos de Sousuke recorrían el cuerpo de Ran, ella se apresuró a quitarle la ropa interior, metiendo su mano en medio de sus cuerpos para tocarlo. Al sentir la presión sobre su miembro caliente, Sousuke mordió el labio de Ran, forzando a que se rompiera el beso. Ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada, pero se miraron con una sonrisa. Entonces Sousuke tomó a Ran en sus brazos y ambos entraron en la tina.

—Entonces, cariño, ¿estás lista para tener el mejor sexo de tu vida? —preguntó él, haciendo que Ran recostara la espalda contra su pecho. La escuchó soltar una risita.

—Estoy esperando, Sousuke. Esta será nuestra celebración de aniversario.

—Feliz aniversario, Ran —dijo Sousuke, cuando ella se volteó y ambos compartieron un ardiente beso que daría inicio, oficialmente, a "el mejor sexo de sus vidas".

**S &amp; M**

Finalmente estaba de vuelta en casa. Ahora sí podía disfrutar de unas pequeñas vacaciones. Bien merecido que se tenía el dejar el nombre de Kodoku Itami guardado por un tiempo, después de la exitosa gira europea promocionando su libro "Tú, yo y la traición". Mientras subía por el ascensor hasta el décimo piso, donde se encontraba su apartamento, no pudo evitar pensar en su inesperado reencuentro con Sousuke. Aunque no le gustara admitirlo, él había sido la razón por la cual ninguna de sus relaciones duró. Había salido con varias personas – tanto mujeres como hombres – pero desafortunadamente ninguno de ellos lo había hecho sentir lo mismo que Sousuke le provocaba. Terminaba comparándolos a todos con Sousuke, incapaz de encontrar a alguien que le hiciera sentir esas "mariposas en el estómago". Después de que su último intento de relación terminara en un fracaso, Makoto había decidido no volver a enamorarse, no volver a salir con nadie siquiera. Así era como había empezado a escribir seriamente su _best-seller_.

Al escuchar la campanita que le anunciaba que había llegad a su piso, las puertas se abrieron y caminó por el pasillo hasta llegar a su puerta. Makoto había comprado ese apartamento con las ganancias de las ventas de sus libros para niños, escritos bajo el pseudónimo de 'Shachi'. Se encontraba en uno de los barrios en las afueras de la ciudad de Kioto, lejos del caos del centro y tenía una impresionante vista, que era lo que había terminado por convencerlo de comprarlo. Sacó la llave del bolsillo de su chaqueta y, al introducirla en la cerradura, se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. Extrañado, el castaño entró y vio tres pares de zapatos en la entrada. Al ver unos pequeños y coquetos zapatos de color rojo, con un lacito, sonrió al darse cuenta de quiénes eran sus visitantes.

Se quitó los zapatos y dejó la maleta y el bolso en la entrada, siguiendo el olor a curry hasta la cocina. Sin embargo, justo cuando había dado un paso para entrar a la sala, unos pequeños brazos se cerraron alrededor de sus piernas. La sonrisa en el rostro de Makoto se ensanchó cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos verdes de su sobrina. La pequeña exclamó, emocionada:

—¡Bienvenido a casa, tío Mako! —Makoto la levantó en sus brazos y le dio un gran abrazo.

—Estoy de vuelta, Chihiro. ¿Has sido una buena niña?

—¡Sí, me he portado bien! —respondía la pequeña de cinco años, dándole un beso en la mejilla —Tío Mako, ¿me trajiste un recuerdo?

—Chihiro, vamos, deja que tío Mako descanse que apenas acaba de llegar —Makoto se volteó y Chigusa, la esposa de su hermano, salió de la cocina —Makoto, me alegra que estés de vuelta. ¿Tuviste un buen viaje?

—Sí, la gira europea fue un éxito, así que por fin podré tomarme un tiempo para descansar —contestó —Por cierto, ese agradable aroma… ¿acaso se trata de tu famoso curry? —Chigusa sonrió.

—La cena ya está lista. Ran está terminando los últimos detalles en la torta de chocolate. Vamos, a lavarse las manos los dos que ya vamos a comer.

Makoto bajó a Chihiro y la pequeña lo tomó de la mano. Ambos fueron hasta el baño y se lavaron las manos, mientras la niña comenzaba a contarle todo lo que había acontecido desde la última vez que se vieron. Cuando regresaron al comedor, la comida ya estaba servida y Ren se acercó a su hermano para envolverlo en un abrazo, diciéndole lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Makoto se sentó y comenzó a engullir su plato de curry. ¡Ah, en verdad nada podía superar a la comida casera! Hablaron de cosas triviales, comieron el postre – la famosa torta de chocolate del _patissiere_ Hanamura Ren – y al final de la noche se sentaron todos en la sala para ver una película infantil junto con Chihiro.

Chihiro terminó quedándose dormida con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Makoto, quien se levantó para acomodarla en su cama. Chigusa fue a la cocina para terminar de recoger los platos, aun cuando Makoto insistió que no lo hiciera. Makoto y Ren se quedaron en la sala, en medio de un silencio cómodo, mientras bebían una cerveza bien fría. Entonces Ren tomó la palabra:

—Y bien, ¿sucedió algo memorable durante la gira? —el menor se quedó pensativo un momento antes de contestar.

—Descubrí algo.

—¿Oh, de qué se trata?

—Siempre pensé que era bisexual. Sabes que incluso salí con algunas chicas mientras estuve en Australia, ¿verdad? —Ren asintió con la cabeza —Pues… me di cuenta de que me gustan más los chicos que las chicas. Las mujeres europeas son muy hermosas, ¿sabes?, pero pronto me di cuenta de que a quienes mis ojos no podían dejar de seguir era a los hombres. Incluso tuve una "aventura fugaz" con un guapo alemán en Múnich —Ren frunció levemente el ceño —No te preocupes, sólo nos besamos. Ni siquiera intercambiamos números de teléfono ni nada como eso —el mayor pareció relajarse —Es… ¿un problema que sea gay?

—¿Por qué habría de tener algún problema con ello? Eres mi hermano y nada va a cambiar eso. Hemos estado juntos durante todos estos años, dándonos apoyo y eso nunca cambiará. Estuviste ahí para mí cuando Chigusa perdió a nuestro primer bebé, también cuando Ran me quitó la parte de la herencia que nos habían dejado mis padres y mi negocio casi termina destruido. ¿Por qué habría de ser un problema que mi hermanito sea gay? Aunque, sabes, en el fondo lo presentía —Makoto se quedó sorprendido.

—Bueno, supongo que tratándose de ti… siempre has podido "leerme". Como aquella vez durante la cena en la que te diste cuenta que me gustaba Sousuke, ¿recuerdas? Aun cuando dijiste que me creías que lo único que me pasaba era que estaba cansado, tú lo sabías, ¿verdad? Fue por eso que no te sorprendiste tanto cuando te conté todo lo que había sucedido entre nosotros.

—Bueno sí —contestó Ren, bebiendo un sorbo de su botella de cerveza —Eso y porque los _doramas_ que le gustan a Chigusa están llenos de ese tipo de drama. Siempre pensé que ellos en verdad no se amaban, ¿sabes? Su amor me parecía tan… superficial. Pero resulta que ya son cuatro años de matrimonio. Quién lo diría —lo siguiente que salió de labios de Makoto, él lo había dicho casi sin pensar.

—No puedo hablar por ella, pero él definitivamente no es feliz —cuando Ren fijó sus ojos en él, Makoto se llevó ambas manos a la boca, como si hubiese pronunciado un gravísimo insulto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó su hermano —¿Cómo podrías saberlo? No me digas que… —Makoto se mordió el labio, sabiendo que no había forma en que Ren lo dejara escaparse de esta.

—Me encontré con él. En Fráncfort —Makoto clavó sus ojos en la botella casi vacía que tenía en las manos —La forma en que me miró… Ren, él me besó. Pero, ¿sabes qué es lo peor?, o lo mejor, la verdad no sé. Que no sentí nada más que pena. Pena porque la gente nos vio. Y, demonios, él es un hombre casado. Y todo el mundo sabe quién es su esposa. Y… y…

—¿Estás seguro, Makoto? —el aludido miró a su hermano cuando este posó una mano sobre su hombro —De que ya no sientes nada por él.

—No lo hago. No puedo sentir nada por un hombre casado, Ren. Sólo que a veces… pienso, ¿sabes?, me pongo a pensar en qué hubiera pasado si aquel día en la iglesia él no hubiera dicho "sí, acepto". Creo que…

En ese momento, el teléfono de la sala comenzó a sonar. Makoto extendió el brazo para tomar el aparato, sin siquiera fijarse en el número. Makoto se puso pálido en cuanto escuchó la voz que le llegaba del otro lado de la línea. No podía ser. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué "él" tenía que regresar precisamente ahora?

—¿Makoto? —lo llamó Ren, preocupado —¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién era? —el castaño no respondió, en cambio se llevó ambas manos al rostro —¡Makoto, háblame! —exclamó, cuando vio que el otro dejaba caer el teléfono y se sobresaltaba al escuchar el pitido de su celular. Ran tomó el celular antes de que Makoto pudiera hacerlo y leyó el mensaje.

_Regresé. Y esta vez voy a utilizar todos los medios que estén a mi alcance para que seas mío. _

Ren vio el número y supo al instante de quién se trataba. Maldijo encolerizado al ver el estado en el que esa llamada había dejado a su hermano. Le quitó la cerveza de la mano, dejándola sobre la mesita de café junto a la suya, y lo abrazó, susurrándole palabras para que se calmara. "Todo va a estar bien", decía. "No podrá hacerte nada", repetía una y otra vez. El problema era que ni siquiera él mismo creía sus palabras. Porque ese sujeto tenía el poder para hacerle muchísimo daño a Makoto y a la vida que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado reconstruir.

**S &amp; M**

Ambos eran lo suficientemente famosos para que los persiguieran los paparazis adonde sea que fueran. Cómo habían conseguido llegar hasta el cementerio sin que eso sucediera, era algo de lo que ninguno de los dos estaba muy seguro. Sin embargo, ahí estaban ellos, presentando sus respetos a las tumbas de sus padres que, curiosamente, estaban una al lado de la otra. Ninguno de los dos había estado en Japón desde hacía tiempo. Habían pasado siete años desde la última vez que hablaron y las cosas entre ellos, lógicamente, eran incómodas. A Sousuke no le gustaba sentirse así, pero se alegró al saber que, finalmente después de todos esos años, podía mirar a Matsuoka Rin a los ojos sin sentirse extraño. Ahora se sentía como ver a un viejo amigo, nada más.

Se miraron largo y tendido, como dos idiotas, hasta que, al mismo tiempo, como si hubieran leído la mente del otro, chocaron los puños en ese extraño saludo que ambos compartían en sus tiempos de secundaria. Rieron como dos niños y se abrazaron. ¿Por qué era que habían dejado de hablarse?, la verdad era que en ese momento ninguno de los dos lo recordaba. Sousuke, que había tenido que regresar a Japón para asistir a un congreso, había recibido un mensaje de Rin, diciéndole que se encontraran. Casi sin pensarlo, Sousuke había terminado aceptando. Y ahora estaban allí, hablando como si nada hubiera sucedido. Hasta que Rin sacó el tema, por supuesto.

—¿Lo recuerdas, Sousuke?, la razón por la cual dejamos de ser amigos.

—Supongo que fue porque yo estúpidamente te confesé mis sentimientos en nuestro último año—contestó el más alto, encogiéndose de hombros —Pero la verdad es que no lo recuerdo bien. Ah, espera, recuerdo que me rechazaste de una forma bastante desagradable. Dijiste algo como "eso es desagradable, Sousuke. Jamás podría salir con un hombre, ¡mucho menos con uno como tú!".

—Maldición, tu buena memoria me da escalofríos. Y eso que "no lo recuerdas bien" —dijo el pelirrojo, avergonzado —Pero sí. Eso fue lo que dije. Y nunca tuve la oportunidad… más bien, nunca tuve el valor para disculparme. En ese momento todavía pensaba que me gustaban las chicas, ¿sabes? Nunca imaginé que terminaría enamorándome de un hombre, mucho menos de uno menor que yo. Aunque, la razón por la que te contacté no fue para que volviéramos a ser los mejores amigos, ni nada como eso. Me comporté como un patán y lo admito. Por eso sentí que era tiempo para disculparme apropiadamente contigo y no sé, tal vez intentar… comenzar de nuevo.

—Que te rechace tu primer amor deja marcas imborrables, ¿sabes? —comentó, con rostro serio. Sousuke se echó a reír cuando vio el gesto abatido en el rostro del otro —Pero eso ya quedó en el pasado. ¿Qué crees, que soy un mocoso? Además, estaría bien. Eso de tratar de ser amigos de nuevo —extendió su mano para que el otro la estrechara. Rin así lo hizo, echándose a reír instantes después.

—Esto luce estúpido después de habernos saludado con nuestra vieja señal.

—Supongo que tienes razón —admitió.

—Muero de hambre, ¿me acompañas a buscar algo de comer? —preguntó Rin.

—Creo que pasaré por esta vez. Me quedaré un rato más —el pelirrojo asintió —Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo estarás en Japón?

—Ah, sólo dos o tres días más. Haru no paraba de decir que quería ver a su amigo Makoto, pero como queda poco para la siguiente competencia, no podemos holgazanear mucho.

—¿Makoto? ¿Tachibana Makoto?

—Creo que dijo que se llamaba Hanamura Makoto. ¿Por qué, lo conoces?

—Ah, no. Seguro que se trata de una persona diferente, no le des importancia —Rin asintió con la cabeza y se marchó mientras pensaba en las palabras de Sousuke.

Cuando Rin se marchó, Sousuke se puso en cuclillas frente a la tumba de sus padres. Cerró los ojos y oró un momento. Luego volvió a abrir sus ojos y se quedó mirando los caracteres grabados en la piedra que rezaban "Familia Yamazaki". La forma en la que había perdido a sus padres le había resultado increíble al principio. Habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito, mientras iban en el auto, junto a los padres de Ran. Habían estado asistiendo a una fiesta y de pronto al auto dejaron de funcionarle los frenos. Se habían caído por un precipicio. Todos, incluido el conductor, habían fallecido al instante. Los líderes de las dos familias más poderosas de Japón habían fallecido el mismo día. Casi sonaba como un asesinato planeado, uno de esos que se podía encontrar en los libros de suspenso. Ah, sí, había una escena familiar en "Tú, yo y la traición". Qué curioso.

Sousuke levantó la cabeza cuando escuchó que algo caía. Vio una cubeta en el suelo y… a Makoto que estaba de pie frente a él, mirándolo con gesto sorprendido. Llevaba un ramo de flores en una mano y una mochila colgándole del hombro izquierdo. Makoto lucía sorprendido de verlo ahí, pero simplemente recogió la cubeta e, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza, pasó a su lado.

—Makoto… —el aludido se detuvo tres tumbas más allá de la de sus padres. Sousuke se acercó adonde estaba él y leyó: "Familia Tachibana" en la tumba —La tumba de tus padres…

—No tengo padres —contestó, mientras limpiaba la piedra —Ellos son sólo unas personas a las que me gusta recordar con cariño.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—La verdad —dijo. Makoto acomodó las flores y se levantó —Con su permiso —pero antes de que Makoto pudiera marcharse, Sousuke lo sujetó de la muñeca —¿Yamazaki-san? —Sousuke odió la forma en que el castaño se dirigió a él, pero no se quejó, en cambio comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera del cementerio —Suélteme, por favor. Tengo un tren que tomar.

—Eso puede esperar. Ven conmigo —Makoto forcejeó y finalmente logró liberarse.

—No. No sé qué pretende, pero apenas nos conocemos y…

—No mientas. Te conozco mejor de lo que te gustaría, Makoto —las mejillas del más bajo se encendieron cuando Sousuke se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle esto —Sólo será un momento, por favor. Sólo… quiero que me escuches un momento, ¿sí? Mira, hay un café cerca de aquí, te prometo que no intentaré nada.

Sin estar muy seguro de por qué, Makoto había terminado asintiendo y ambos caminaron en silencio hasta el pequeño café. Cuando se sentaron frente a frente y ordenaron sus bebidas, Sousuke notó que Makoto tenía unas pronunciadas ojeras, además de que lucía inquieto, mirando constantemente hacia la entrada del local, como si esperara por alguien. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada y Sousuke se sentía como un idiota por haber arrastrado al otro con él sin tener realmente claro qué era lo que iba a decirle. "No soy feliz con Ran", "te extraño, Makoto" o "siempre te he amado" eran frases que sonaba tentadoras, pero que no lo llevarían a nada. Después de todo, nada en Makoto le demostraba que siguiera sintiendo algo por él, por mínimo que fuera.

—Makoto… —cuando por fin se decidió a hablar, el sonido del televisor lo distrajo.

_El imperio Tachibana se desmorona. _

_La más grande cadena de hoteles de Asia, dirigida por la heredera de la familia Tachibana, la famosa y controversial Yamazaki Ran, ha tocado fondo. Después de meses de especulación, hoy se ha confirmado la venta del 80% de las acciones de la compañía al inversionista chino, Shen Chang. De esta forma, las decisiones administrativas pasan a poder del señor Chang y su equipo. Se desconoce la razón que llevó a la señora Yamazaki a tomar la decisión de ceder la compañía de sus padres a un extranjero._

_Se intentó contactar a su representante, Serizawa Nao, pero no respondió ninguna de nuestras llamadas o correos. Sabemos que la señora Yamazaki se encuentra actualmente en Hong Kong, finiquitando los detalles del que podría considerarse el negocio más importante del año._

—¿Qué demonios…?

No podía ser cierto. No podía estar pasando. ¡Imposible! Sousuke se reunía todos los meses con Serizawa Nao para revisar las finanzas y el estado general de la compañía. Y todos los malditos informes mostraban números positivos. Se había discutido incluso la posibilidad de construir un hotel en Rusia y, supuestamente, las negociaciones estaban bastante adelantadas. ¿Cómo era posible que de pronto se anunciara que la compañía había sido vendida? ¿Por qué Ran no le había dicho nada? ¿Por qué le había mentido durante todos esos años?

—Cuando estaba terminando mi primer año en Australia, —habló Makoto, sacando a Sousuke de su ensimismamiento. Makoto lucía igual o más sorprendido que él —escuché un rumor de uno de los contadores del antiguo líder de la familia Tachibana. Dijo que si las cosas continuaban de la misma manera, pronto la compañía entraría en bancarrota. Él decía que la heredera había estado haciendo negocios imposibles y que si seguía de la misma manera, pronto la compañía no sería capaz de hacerle frente a sus deudas.

—Ran nunca… ella… ¡siempre decía que todo estaba bien, maldición! —exclamó Sousuke, golpeando la mesa con los puños y provocando que su café se derramara y comenzara a manchar el mantel —Maldita sea, me mintió. Me ha engañado todos estos años. Y pensar que confíe en ella. Esta cadena de hoteles… es el sitio donde invertí casi toda la herencia de mis padres, fue como construimos el hotel que se encuentra en Fiji. Y ahora… y ahora… ¡lo perdí todo!, la herencia de Yumiko —el más alto se llevó ambas manos al rostro, buscando reprimir el grito desesperado que se alojaba en su garganta —Tengo que encargarme de esto. Necesito volar a Hong Kong ahora mismo y… —Makoto lo haló de la manga de la camisa.

—Si vas ahora, podrías hacer algo de lo que te arrepientas después —Sousuke sintió su enojo desvanecerse cuando sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Makoto —Necesitas relajarte primero y pensar las cosas con calma.

—¿Cómo se supone que me relaje cuando he perdido todo lo que mis padres me confiaron? —replicó —Y encima la compañía fue a parar a manos de ese maldito…

—Hay una manera —el más alto lo miró, con gesto interrogante.

—No creo que pueda calmarme con na…

—Sousuke, ¿lo harías conmigo? —lo cortó el castaño.

—¿Qué?

—Sexo.


	9. Delirio

_Tengo un par de capítulos más escritos, sólo me falta darles una revisada, así que probablemente los esté subiendo en pocos días. Muchas gracias por todos los reviews en el capítulo anterior; había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé que pensé que ya nadie recordaba esta historia._

_Advertencia: (intento de) contenido sexual explícito._

* * *

**[Acto 9]**

_Delirio_

Ran se tendió en la cama de la habitación del hotel que, hasta hacía un par de horas, le pertenecía. Ahora sí la había hecho. Se había metido en un gran lío. Demonios, Sousuke no iba a dejarla escuchar el final de ello. Sus padres debían de estar retorciéndose en sus tumbas, al ver cómo su hija, la heredera en la que tanto habían confiado, había echado a perder aquello que tanto les había costado, aquella compañía que, hasta hacía tres años, era la más grande y próspera de Japón. Años de maquillar los resultados y mostrarse imponentes e invencibles ante el mundo, se habían visto destrozados cuando alguien había hackeado las bases de datos de la compañía para descubrir sus más oscuros secretos.

La herencia que sus padres le habían legado no era para nada insignificante y si a eso le sumaba el dinero que le correspondía a Makoto y Ren – y que ella por supuesto no les había dado – habría sido más que suficiente para que ella pudiera vivir el resto de sus días sin preocuparse. La misma Ran no estaba segura de en qué momento las cosas habían comenzado a torcerse. La compañía que no había estado en números rojos durante décadas de pronto se había visto incapaz de hacerle frente a sus deudas. Y es que desde hacía tiempo que las cosas debieron haberse filtrado al público, pero Ran sabía muy bien cómo hacer uso de su feminidad. Ella era una mujer atractiva y había usado su belleza para engatusar a muchos empresarios, acostándose con ellos a cambio de su colaboración financiera. No se enorgullecía de ello, pero de eso se había valido para mantener la cadena de hoteles a flote durante un par de años.

Hasta que había llegado ese sujeto. Shen Chang. Él se había encargado de destruir toda la muralla de mentiras que Ran había construido alrededor de ella misma y de su compañía. Shen sabía secretos de ella que, si llegaban a exponerse al público, arruinarían por completo su imagen. Ella no podía permitírselo jamás. Y más importante, no podía dejar que Sousuke conociera sus secretos. Pero ahora le tocaría lidiar con Sousuke y explicarle cómo era que había perdido, además de su herencia, todo el dinero que sus padres le habían dejado a Sousuke y que él había invertido en la cadena de hoteles. Estaba en un aprieto, pero esperaba que sus viejos trucos siguieran funcionando en el estúpido de su marido.

Escuchó un par de golpecitos en su puerta y, echándose encima una bata, abrió. Allí estaba su representante y mano derecha, Serizawa Nao. Ran se hizo a un lado y le hizo una seña para que pasara. Se acomodaron en un sofá. Ran se sirvió una copa de vino para ella, pero Nao rechazó la que ella le ofrecía. Se le olvidaba que Nao había sido alcohólico y que ahora no bebía ni una sola gota de alcohol. Qué sujeto más aburrido, pensaba ella.

—Ran, ¿estás segura de que este fue el mejor momento para informar de todo a la prensa? —preguntó él, mordiéndose el labio, inquieto —Tal vez debimos esperar a que hablaras con Sousuke y…

—Nada de lo que Sousuke dijera iba a hacerme cambiar de opinión, Nao. Sabes muy bien la situación en la que me encuentro. No puedo permitir que ese sujeto destape todos mis secretos, ¡me arruinaría por completo! No, este es sólo un pequeño precio que he tenido que pagar por su silencio.

—Pero Ran, Sousuke también… era dueño de parte de las acciones. No me parece justo que… —la mujer le dedicó una mirada amenazante.

—Sousuke me autorizó a manejar esas acciones como yo lo creyera más conveniente y eso es justamente lo que he hecho. Además, la compañía era mía desde un principio, así que la decisión final recaía en mí.

—Bueno, eso es cierto, —insistió Nao —pero tal vez si lo hubiésemos pensado un poco más. No sé, tal vez habríamos encontrado otro camino. Nos hemos visto en aprietos antes y hemos logrado salir adelante.

—Shen Chang es total y completamente gay. Jamás querría acostarse conmigo. Como sea, ¿viniste sólo para sermonearme?

—No, bueno… ¡Ah, casi lo olvido! —exclamó el otro —El asistente de Chang llamó. Dice que necesitan reunirse con nosotros para discutir el asunto de la propiedad que está en Shanghái. También sobre la casa de playa en el Caribe. Dijo que si deseas conservarlas, tendrás que ceder un poco más de tus acciones o de lo contrario las pondrá en venta. Como son propiedad de la compañía…

—¡¿Estás bromeando, Nao?! —gritó Ran, poniéndose de pie. La copa que sostenía cayó al suelo y se despedazó —¡No puede hacerme eso! ¡Estamos hablando del sitio donde Sousuke y yo vivimos! ¿Dónde demonios vamos a vivir?

—Dijo que puede preparar una casa en Hong Kong, cerca de donde se encontrarán a partir de ahora las oficinas centrales —al ver a la iracunda mujer, Nao añadió —Sabes que el control de la compañía pasó a sus manos en cuanto firmaste y como ambas casas eran bienes de la compañía, pues, básicamente él puede hacer lo que quiera con ellas. Ahora has pasado a ser nada más que una accionista minoritaria, así que no es como si puedas quejarte demasiado.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó —Ese estúpido, ¡justamente ahora tenía que aparecer!

—Y una cosa más, Ran. ¿sabes que ya liberaron la lista de nominados al Premio Pritzker? —Ran no parecía muy interesada hasta que Nao soltó el resto —Sousuke no está entre ellos —los ojos de Ran se abrieron como platos —Parece que el candidato más fuerte para llevarse el premio este año es una mujer. Creo que dijeron que se llamaba Minami Yumi.

—No puedes estar hablado en serio. Sousuke es el mejor arquitecto del mundo, no hay forma de que una desconocida le quite ese premio. Nao…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Vete.

—Pero Ran, aún hay cosas que necesitamos conversar. Tenemos algunos pendientes luego de la venta de la compañía que necesitan…

—¡Lárgate, maldición! ¡Largo de aquí! —cuando Ran le arrojó un jarrón que casi lo golpea en la cabeza, Nao supo que tenía que obedecer. Cerró la puerta al tiempo que escuchaba un objeto de vidrio impactarse contra la puerta.

Ran cayó de rodillas al suelo, golpeándolo con fuerza mientras soltaba maldiciones en los cuatro idiomas que conocía. Su vida había comenzado a desmoronarse cuatro años atrás, cuando el que en aquel entonces era su hermano menor había partido a Australia para hacer su vida. A partir de eso momento, la vida de Ran se había convertido en un infierno. Había terminado vendiendo la empresa de sus padres a un asqueroso gay. Había perdido todo el respeto de la comunidad mundial como genio de los negocios. Y encima su matrimonio era un desastre. Ya no sabía qué era lo que la hacía permanecer al lado de Sousuke. Claramente ninguno de los dos estaba intentando mantener la relación con vida, preocupándose más por sus propios asuntos que por el otro.

No sabía si tendría las fuerzas para "renacer de las cenizas". Se sentía completamente desdichada. Quería que Sousuke estuviera ahí para que le hiciera olvidarlo todo con una buena noche de sexo. Después de todo con Sousuke siempre se había tratado de sexo. Ran muchas veces creía que esa era la principal razón por la que seguía con él: buen sexo y pocas preguntas. Ahora, sin embargo, Sousuke estaba en Japón. Así que a situaciones desesperadas, medidas drásticas. Tomó el celular y deslizó el dedo por su lista de contactos hasta que encontró el que buscaba.

_Kirishima Natsuya._

**S &amp; M**

Sousuke no tuvo que pensárselo demasiado cuando escuchó la última palabra que había abandonado los labios de Makoto. Lo tomó de la muñeca y dejó un billete sobre la mesa, su bebida derramada sobre el mantel y la bebida de Makoto a medio terminar. Cuando estuvieron fuera del café, Sousuke vio que Makoto lo miraba con una sonrisa, que no hizo más que aumentar la forma en que lo deseaba. "Guíanos", había dicho Sousuke, haciendo que la sonrisa en el rostro del otro se ensanchara, mientras se soltaba del agarre del más alto y paraba un taxi. El camino hasta el sitio donde Makoto los llevaba se le hizo eterno. Sousuke ardía con deseos de tocarlo, de besarlo, de enterrarse profundamente en su ser hasta que de su boca no saliera nada más que su nombre en forma de gemidos cargados de placer.

Se bajaron enfrente de un bonito complejo de apartamentos, con Makoto guiándolos por el pasillo hasta el ascensor, otra espera que a Sousuke lo estaba matando. Makoto abrió la puerta y entró, con Sousuke siguiéndolo de cerca. Sousuke pudo ver una sombrilla de conejitos en la entrada. Sin darle oportunidad para admirar algo más de la entrada, Makoto lo arrastró dentro y, pegándolo contra la puerta, lo besó. Tomado por sorpresa, Sousuke tardó un momento en corresponder el beso con la misma intensidad. Las manos de Sousuke viajaron hasta las caderas ajenas, aferrándose a ellas con fuerza, tanto que Makoto estaba seguro de que le quedarían marcas a pesar de la ropa. Makoto, que poco a poco se quedaba sin fuerzas en las piernas, enterró las manos con el corto cabello del otro, empujándolo hacia el frente para poder besarlo más a gusto.

El beso se transformó en una guerra de lenguas que se buscaban para complacerse y que, poco a poco comenzaban a pelear por el control. Mientras duraba el beso, las manos de Sousuke se colaron bajo la camisa de Makoto. La piel de Makoto ardía bajo su toque, a pesar del frío que hacía afuera. Pero no conforme con el placer que le provocaba la espalda ajena, Sousuke le agarró las nalgas, empujándolo hacia adelante para que Makoto pudiera darse cuenta de lo excitado que estaba. Makoto rompió el beso, soltando un gruñido al sentir la dureza de Sousuke contra su pelvis.

—Maldición —soltó Sousuke, con la respiración entrecortada —Maldición. No tienes idea de lo que me estás haciendo, Makoto.

—Cama —susurró Makoto contra sus labios mientras, caminando en reversa con paso torpe, los guiaba a ambos hasta su habitación.

Sousuke repartió besos por el rostro, los labios y el cuello ajenos mientras se abrían paso hasta el cuarto. Makoto abrió la puerta de una patada y las luces de la habitación se encendieron automáticamente. Sousuke vio de reojo una muñeca sobre la cómoda, pero no le dio importancia y empujó a Makoto hasta la cama. Makoto cayó sobre las almohadas sin mucha delicadeza, pero poco le importó. En cambio, se incorporó para quitarle la camisa a Sousuke, relamiéndose los labios cuando su perfecto torso apareció ante sus ojos. Sousuke lo imitó y se apresuró también a arrancarle los pantalones junto con la ropa interior. Makoto no sintió vergüenza alguna al saberse completamente desnudo ante él. En cambio, lo haló del pelo para que ambos volvieran a unir sus labios en un beso fogoso.

Sin romper el beso, Sousuke apretó uno de sus pezones entre sus dedos, haciendo que Makoto soltara un gemido. Sonriendo al saberse el causante de tan adorables reacciones, Sousuke deslizó la lengua por su cuello, mordiéndole la manzana de Adán antes de bajar un poco más para capturar el otro pezón entre sus dientes. El cuerpo de Makoto volvió a estremecerse y Sousuke no soltó el rosado botón hasta que estuvo contento con lo enrojecido de la piel. Repitió el mismo ritual con el otro pezón, antes del volver a deslizar la lengua por sus abdominales de acero. Introdujo la lengua en el ombligo, bajando su mano para que este, finalmente, tocara el miembro semi-erecto y goteante del otro.

Makoto se retorció en la cama, aferrándose con tal fuerza a las sábanas que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Sousuke se dedicaba a estimularlo utilizando tanto sus manos como su boca. Su boca caliente se cerró alrededor de la punta, mientras una mano lo acariciaba hasta la base, cerca de los testículos, y la otra se encargaba de mantener sus caderas quietas. La habitación se llenó de gemidos, gritos e intentos de Makoto por pronunciar su nombre. Las manos de Makoto se aferraron con fuerza al cabello lacio de Sousuke, como intentando guiarlo y decirle cómo complacerlo. Pero Sousuke probó ser más fuerte que un Makoto sacudido por los espasmos de placer. El más alto introdujo más del miembro caliente e hinchado en su boca. Makoto no duró mucho más y lanzando un grito incomprensible, se derramó por completo en la boca de Sousuke.

Sousuke soltó finalmente el ahora flácido trozo de carne y se relamió los labios, limpiándose los restos de la esencia de Makoto. Se inclinó para volver a besarlo, haciendo que Makoto probara su sabor. Makoto sentía el cuerpo de gelatina. Acababa de tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida y Sousuke ni siquiera había estado cerca de penetrarlo. Makoto lo miró, con gesto implorante y Sousuke, queriendo molestarle un poco para hacer las cosas más interesantes, dijo:

—Dime qué es lo que quieres, Makoto —el castaño abrió la boca, como pez fuera del agua, pero no salió de ella ninguna palabra coherente —No sabré lo que quieres si no me lo dices.

—D-Dentro —balbuceó el castaño, abriendo las piernas y levantando las caderas —P-Por favor… T-Te n-necesito…

—¿Lubricante? —Makoto señaló la primera gaveta de la mesita de noche.

Adentro había una botella de lubricante con aroma a cereza y una caja de condones cerrada. Sousuke sacó la botella y uno de los condones. Se llenó los dedos del líquido pegajoso e introdujo el primero en la entrada de Makoto. Un pequeño gemido se escapó de sus labios cuando el dedo de Sousuke comenzó a internarse más dentro de él. Luego llegó el segundo y los movimientos de tijeras tenían a Makoto al borde de la locura. Cuando el tercero entró con facilidad, Sousuke lo encontró. Ese punto que hacía que Makoto se retorciera y gritara, habiendo alcanzado un placer que al parecer no era capaz de soportar.

—P-Por… f-favor… Sou… ¡ah! —Makoto volvió a gemir cuando Sousuke golpeó nuevamente ese punto que lo hacía delirar.

El mismo Sousuke sabía que no podría soportar mucho más. Después de todo, su propio miembro estaba hinchado y nada quería más que enterrarlo entre las piernas de Makoto. Entonces, acomodó una de las piernas de Makoto sobre su hombro, cubriendo su miembro con el líquido. Agarró el condón y justo cuando iba a romper el empaque, Makoto le sujetó la mano y negó con la cabeza. Sousuke sonrió complacido y se posicionó, penetrándolo lentamente. Esta vez estaba decidido a tomárselo con calma, a disfrutar la sensación de estar dentro de Makoto. Sousuke sacó la mitad de su miembro y volvió a embestirlo lentamente.

—M-Más rápido… —pidió el castaño, mordiéndose el labio.

Sousuke obedeció y se enterró con más fuerza dentro de él, tocando ese punto dentro de Makoto que lo hacía ver estrellas. Makoto se aferró a las sábanas, mientras sus gemidos aumentaban en intensidad. Sousuke cerró los ojos un momento, disfrutando de la forma en que Makoto lo apretaba dentro de sí. Sousuke cerró la mano alrededor del miembro de Makoto, estimulándolo el mismo tiempo que lo penetraba una y otra vez. Sus labios se unieron en un beso torpe y desordenado. Ambos estaban cerca. Muy cerca. Makoto le mordió el labio cuando lo sintió tan dentro y cuando al mismo tiempo Sousuke había apretado su virilidad. Sousuke sintió la sangre deslizarse por su barbilla, pero no le dio importancia. En cambio aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas hasta que Makoto, con un gemido ahogado, se corrió entre sus pechos y en su mano. El rostro de Makoto cuando le llegó el segundo orgasmo del día era la cosa más hermosa que Sousuke había visto en su vida.

El mismo Sousuke no duró mucho más y pronto siguió a Makoto, derramándose dentro de él hasta llenarlo por completo. Ambos tenían la respiración entrecortada pero una enorme y boba sonrisa en los labios. Sousuke pegó su frente con la de Makoto antes de besarlo fugazmente y salir de él. Makoto sintió sus mejillas enrojecer cuando Sousuke dejó de llenarlo y los restos de su acto se escurrían por sus muslos. Sousuke se tendió boca arriba en la cama, preguntándose todavía si todo lo que acababa de pasar había sido real. Ni en sus sueños más locos se imaginaba que Makoto sería quien le pediría que tuvieran sexo.

Todavía le parecía un sueño, pero cuando Makoto rodó para recostarse en su pecho y pasarle una mano por la cintura, supo que era tan real como el hecho de que Ran lo había engañado. Pero ahora no quería pensar en Ran, simplemente quería quedarse ahí, en brazos del demonio que no quería exorcizar jamás. Ese demonio de ojos verdes que lo volvía loco y del que estaba perdidamente enamorado. Makoto tenía los ojos cerrados y no sabía si estaba dormido, pero Sousuke cerró sus ojos, dejando que de su boca escaparan las palabras que desde hacía tanto tiempo había querido decirle.

—Te amo, Makoto.

**S &amp; M**

Cuando recibió la carta casi no podía creerlo. Francamente pensaba que se trataba de una broma. Recordaba que la carta se había deslizado de entre sus dedos y que las piernas le habían fallado. Kazuki la había encontrado de rodillas en el piso, temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos. Preocupado, le había preguntado qué le pasaba y ella, entre sollozos, había señalado el trozo de papel que estaba tirado en el piso. Kazuki volteó sus ojos verdes hacia ella y la envolvió en el efusivo abrazo, besándola en el rostro, incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna pero demostrando lo orgulloso que estaba de ella. Había sido nominada al Premio Pritzker.

Todavía se acostaba todas las noches junto a su esposo, preguntándose si todo aquello era real. Después de quedarse sin trabajo, sin familia, sin dinero, Yumiko pensaba que no había esperanza para ella. Por eso se había ido a Australia, donde comenzó a trabajar en la oficina de arquitectura de un viejo colega como dibujante. Los primeros meses habían sido duros. Estar lejos de casa la había deprimido, sus padres habían muerto y su único hermano le había dicho "tú estás muerta para mí". Sentía que no le quedaba nada, que vivía por inercia. Entonces había conocido a Kazuki. Minami Kazuki, australiano de ascendencia japonesa, a quien había conocido durante un seminario de emprendedores en Melbourne. A partir de ese momento, su vida se había tornado de un color distinto. Su vida había comenzado a tener sentido nuevamente.

La vida que había arruinado el absurdo rumor de que ella, para formar una alianza con una importante firma alemana de arquitectos, se había acostado con el presidente y además había consumido drogas en una fiesta. Ella seguía esperando que alguien le mostrara las supuestas fotos que probaban su "desliz". Yumiko todavía no conocía la identidad de la persona que había difundido ese terrible rumor y francamente poco le importaba. Tenía una ligerísima idea de quién podía tratarse pero no hacía tiempo que había dejado de pensar en eso. Tenía cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse. Como la noticia que acababa de darle su médico: estaba embarazada.

Yumiko se acarició el vientre plano de dos semanas mientras terminaba un plano, pensando en la forma en que le daría la noticia a Kazuki. Kazuki era ingeniero civil y ambos habían iniciado una pequeña firma de arquitectura cuando regresaron de Australia para instalarse en Japón. La pequeña firma había comenzado a crecer, formándose un nombre dentro de la nación nipona. El edificio que con gran esfuerzo habían comprado, había sido rediseñado completamente a gusto de ambos, inspirado en las formas de naturaleza. Yumiko escuchó la campanilla de la entrada y poco después apareció Kazuki, cargando una bolsa con comida tailandesa. La besó en la frente y se acomodó en su silla, revisando los papeles que su secretaria había dejado sobre su escritorio.

—¿Pasa algo, cariño? —preguntó Yumiko, sin apartar la mirada de su computadora, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios —Ah sí, temprano dejaron un papel sobre tu escritorio. Dijeron que era importante.

—¿E-Es en serio? —preguntó él, boquiabierto. Yumiko finalmente lo miró a los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Kazuki se levantó con tal ímpetu que terminó tirando la silla al suelo. Cuando Yumiko se dio cuenta, su esposo la tenía envuelta en un apretado abrazo. Yumiko sintió lágrimas mojarle el cuello.

—Kazu… vamos a ser padres —se miraron a los ojos, como los dos enamorados que eran.

—Te amo, Yumiko. No te imaginas cuánto. Es la mejor noticia que me has dado desde tu nominación. Oh rayos, ¿crees que sea un niño o una niña? ¿Le gustará dibujar? ¿O acaso preferirá los deportes?

Yumiko lo haló de la camisa y estampó sus labios contra los de él, callándolo. Una nueva luz llegaría pronto para darle más luz a sus vidas. Aun en medio de su felicidad y quizás casi sin quererlo, Yumiko esperaba que un poco de felicidad llegara a la vida de su herm… del hijo de la familia Yamazaki. Y es que muy en el fondo Yumiko sabía que no todo era culpa de él. Simplemente se había enamorado de la persona equivocada y se había dado cuenta de ello demasiado tarde.


	10. Preludio a una tormenta

_Este es un capítulo que terminé hace varios días, pero no había encontrado el tiempo para revisarlo y compartirlo. Muchas gracias por sus hermosos comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Las cosas se calentaron un poco, ¿eh?, pues ahora se vienen momentos dramáticos, para no perder la costumbre._

* * *

**[Acto 10]**

_Preludio a una tormenta_

Despertar en una cama vacía era algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado. No se enorgullecía de ello, pero se había acostado con varias personas que se habían interesado en él y en quienes él se había interesado. Sin embargo, sus "parejas" se habían esfumado una vez que habían tenido sexo. A excepción de una que ya había regresado para morderle el trasero y que, seguramente, pronto le causaría muchos problemas. Quizás esa había sido una de las razones por las cuales se había acostado con Sousuke. Quería olvidarse, aunque fuera temporalmente, del problema que se avecinaba. Quería disfrutar del placer que Sousuke era capaz de otorgarle, al menos una última vez, antes de que su pasado se encargara de meterse en su presente y destrozar su futuro.

Realmente, y aunque tratara de convencerse de que era un "gusto" que quería darse antes de que su vida se convirtiera en un infierno, Makoto seguía sin estar muy seguro de por qué se había acostado con Sousuke. Lo que sí sabía con seguridad era que, demonios, lo volvería a hacer. Todas las veces que Sousuke quisiera. Muy atrás había quedado su inocencia. Otra de sus razones podría atribuirse a su curiosidad. El saber qué se sentiría acostarse con él sabiendo que Sousuke no buscaba sólo su placer, sino que se había esmerado por hacerlo sentir bien. Porque Sousuke se había dedicado a complacerlo con su cuerpo, con sus labios, con sus manos. Había sentido algo parecido a la felicidad cuando Sousuke lo llenó por completo. Aunque, había algo más que le inquietaba. Al final del acto había quedado tan cansado que no estaba seguro de haber oído bien, pero le pareció haber escuchado salir de labios de Sousuke aquellas palabras que en el pasado le hubiese gustado escuchar. Palabras que ahora, francamente, no le hacían falta.

Mientras lo hacían, se había dado cuenta también de que Yumiko tenía razón cuando dijo que Sousuke no era feliz. Era cierto que sus ojos revelaban lo infeliz que era. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Sousuke, la conexión había sido instantánea. Como si estar juntos fuese lo más natural del mundo. Rió sabiendo lo irónico que sonaba pensar de esa manera. Su cuerpo añoraba el calor de Sousuke a su lado, pero su corazón y su mente tenían claro en que ya no lo amaba. ¿Verdad? ¿Lo deseaba? Sí, probablemente esa era la mejor forma de describir lo que sentía por él. Sousuke era endemoniadamente guapo, exudaba un atractivo sexual innegable, así que desearlo no era algo extraño.

Mirando el reloj digital que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche, Makoto se levantó de la fría y solitaria cama, arrastrando los pies hacia el baño. En cuanto se puso de pie, las piernas le temblaron y sintió un pinchazo de dolor en las caderas. Ah, casi había olvidado que esas no eran más que las consecuencias de lo hecho la noche anterior. Entró en la ducha y podía sentir cómo se deslizaba el semen ajeno por sus muslos, junto con el agua. Clara evidencia de que lo que había pasado la noche anterior no había sido una ilusión. Se tomó su tiempo dentro de la ducha y cuando regresó a la habitación, secándose el cabello con una toalla y con otra alrededor de la cintura, vio algo que no había notado antes. Había una nota sobre la mesita de noche, junto a la botella de lubricante.

_Regresaré por ti, _era lo que decía la nota. Makoto se sentó en la cama y sonrió, pensando en lo interesante que sería si Sousuke en realidad volviera a buscarlo. Claro que eso no era más que una fantasía. La noche anterior jamás volvería a repetirse. A pesar de todos los problemas, Sousuke regresaría con Ran y volverían a ser la pareja perfecta de siempre.

Mientras terminaba de prepararse para ir a su trabajo en el prescolar donde trabajaba su mejor amiga, Mikoshiba Gou, el teléfono del apartamento comenzó a sonar. Contestó en cuanto vio que era Yumiko quien llamaba. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Yumiko soltó:

—_Estoy nominada_ —después de unos segundos, Makoto entendió a lo que ella se refería y exclamó:

—¡Eso es genial, Yumiko-san! Qué digo genial, ¡es increíble! ¡Sabía que lo lograrías!, apuesto que Kazuki-san está muy feliz también. Has trabajado muy duro para este momento —la mujer soltó un suspiro, antes de contestar:

—_Sólo espero no ganar._

—¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—_Oh sí, muy en serio_ —contestó —_Esta es en realidad mi segunda nominación, aunque muy poca gente lo sepa _—Makoto se quedó asombrado —_Yamazaki Yumiko también fue nominada una vez, pero en ese tiempo no tenía la más mínima oportunidad de ganar. No me apetece que la gente se dé cuenta de la verdadera identidad de Minami Yumi. En fin, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Ha pasado algo interesante desde que nos separamos?_

Oh sí, algo muy interesante había sucedido y Makoto tuvo que morderse la lengua para no contarle acerca de su encuentro con Sousuke. Ella seguramente se decepcionaría mucho si supiera que había terminado acostándose con él y Makoto no estaba dispuesto a perturbarla cuando estaba pasando por un momento tan importante como su nominación al prestigioso Premio Pritzker. Después de un momento de silencio, Makoto volvió a hablar:

—No realmente. Se me ha ocurrido una idea para una nueva historia.

—_¡Oh! Acabo de recordarlo. Hay algo más que debo decirte. Voy a ser madre._

—¿En serio? No, espera un momento, ¡¿es en serio?! ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! ¡Vas a ser madre! —exclamó emocionado, tanto que casi deja caer el teléfono —¡Muchas felicidades! Ah, sólo hay un problema. Con todo esto… dejarás de ser mi manager.

—_Oh cariño, voy a extrañar trabajar contigo_ —dijo ella —_Pero recuerda que inicialmente yo no era la persona que la editorial había escogido para estar a cargo tuyo. Te asignaron al mejor editor, pero él no pudo hacerse cargo de inmediato debido a unos problemas familiares. Sin embargo, Natsuya está de vuelta y está más que listo para trabajar contigo. De hecho hablé con él ayer y quedamos en reunirnos para hacer la presentación oficial. Por cierto, Makoto, ¿de qué se trata esta nueva idea? No me digas que vas a comenzar una nueva saga._

—Oh no, nada de esto. Esta será una historia corta. Escucha esto: la historia de un muchacho que se enamora de su tutor. ¿Qué tal suena eso?

—"_Enséñame, por favor"_ —dijo Yumiko, con un tonito de voz meloso. Makoto rió —_Es un buen nombre, ¿verdad?. Aunque me lo estoy imaginando como un manga._

—¿Kodoku Itami, escribiendo manga? Eso sí que sería revolucionario —Yumiko rió.

—_Kodoku Itami es un autor revolucionario_.

—Supongo que sí. Bueno, tengo que irme o llegaré tarde al trabajo. Pasaré a verte más tarde, quiero felicitar personalmente a Kazuki-san también.

Yumiko se despidió y Makoto terminó la llamada.

Terminó de alistarse y salió del apartamento, rogando porque no se notara su dificultad para caminar. El prescolar donde trabajaba estaba a diez minutos a pie, así que no iba a tomarse la molestia de llamar un taxi para ir hasta ahí. Cuando llegó, Gou estaba en la entrada recibiendo a los niños. En cuanto estuvo cerca, la pelirroja levantó la mirada y lo saludó con la mano, dedicándole un gesto curioso cuando notó que casi se tropezaba. Demonios. Ahora sí que Gou no iba a dejarlo en paz hasta que le soltara toda la verdad. En cuanto los niños entraron al salón, Gou se le acercó y le dijo:

—Vas a contármelo todo a la hora del almuerzo —Makoto tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

La editorial a la que Makoto pertenecía había puesto en marcha desde hacía varios años un programa para fomentar la lectura en los niños desde edades tempranas. Y dado que a Makoto le gustaban mucho los niños, él de inmediato se había apuntado en el programa como voluntario. Así es como había terminado en el prescolar dirigido por su mejor amiga y por el esposo de esta, Mikoshiba Seijuro, que era instructor de natación.

El día transcurrió con normalidad, hasta que llegó la fatídica hora del almuerzo. Makoto se reunió con Gou en el pequeño comedor. Convenientemente, Gou había llevado un bento para él también y cuando le había preguntado por qué simplemente había contestado "tuve el presentimiento de que pasaría algo que te haría olvidar el almuerzo". Durante unos minutos estuvieron comiendo en silencio, hasta que Gou dejó los palillos a un lado y lo miró fijamente con los penetrantes rubíes que tenía por ojos. Makoto suspiró e, imitando el gesto de su amiga, comenzó a hablar.

—Me encontré con Sousuke ayer cuando iba a visitar la tumba de la familia Tachibana —Gou no lucía sorprendida, su rostro más bien le decía que continuara, porque sabía que eso no era todo —Me… acosté con él —nuevamente, su amiga no lucía sorprendida. Más bien, lucía ¿decepcionada?

—Makoto…

—No te preocupes, —contestó al instante, sabiendo lo que ella quería decirle —no es algo que vaya a repetirse. Él regresará a su vida y se olvidará de que alguna vez nos reencontramos. Oh, vamos, no es como si fuera la primera vez que hago algo como esto.

—Terminaste muy lastimado cuando te involucraste con aquel sujeto, ¿cómo se llamaba?, ah sí, Chang —Makoto sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando Gou pronunció ese apellido —Makoto, ¿estás seguro de que ya no sientes nada por Sousuke?, digo, después de todo fue tu primer amor.

—No tengo nada que sentir por él, Gou —la mujer lo miró fijamente a los ojos, como queriendo confirmar si decía la verdad. Incapaz de percibir inseguridad alguna, Gou sólo suspiró y regresó a su comida.

—¿Lo sabe Haruka? —el castaño negó con la cabeza —Bien, no tiene porqué saberlo. Haría un escándalo muy a su manera si llegara a enterarse.

Sí, Haruka no tenía por qué enterarse, así como no había tenido idea de la clase de vida que Makoto había tenido cuando estuvo en Australia. Haruka no tenía por qué saber el número de personas con quienes había dormido. Tampoco tenía por qué saber el problema que se le avecinaba por haber cometido el error de relacionarse con el ahora magnate chino Shen Chang. Y de paso Gou tampoco tenía por qué saber que Shen había regresado y muy pronto intentaría colarse a la fuerza en su vida. No. Porque Makoto estaba convencido de que él sería capaz de manejar la situación. Solo.

**S &amp; M**

Definitivamente Ran no se lo esperaba. Sousuke estaba plantado en su puerta, de brazos cruzados y, demonios, si los ojos mataran ya estaría bien muerta. Estaba molesto, muy molesto. Las cosas no iban a terminar bien y definitivamente de esta no podría zafarse con la excusa de "el mejor sexo de su vida". Ran dejó caer el bolso y el celular al piso alfombrado de su habitación de hotel. Sousuke entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí, mirando curioso la forma en que ella iba vestida. Llevaba un vestido negro que se ajustaba condenadamente bien a su figura, el pelo suelto y definitivamente se había puesto más perfume de lo normal.

—¿Vas a alguna parte? —preguntó Sousuke, dando un paso más para quedar justo enfrente de ella.

—Tengo un compromiso. ¿Podemos hablar más tarde? —espetó ella —Le dije claramente a Nao que no le diera la información de mi habitación a nadie, ¿es que ese imbécil no puede hacer nada bien?

—Oh, créeme que hacerlo hablar no fue muy difícil, Ran. Lo siento pero tu "compromiso" tendrá que esperar. Tenemos asuntos importantes que discutir. Como, por ejemplo, por qué vendiste la compañía en la que invertí todo el dinero que me dejaron mis padres —Sousuke continuó avanzando al tiempo que ella retrocedía —¿Podrías explicarme cómo es que, después de todos esos maravillosos informes, ahora me entero de que la compañía estuvo en bancarrota desde hacía tres años? ¿Eh? ¿Vas a explicarme qué demonios sucedió, esposa mía?

—No tienes idea —Ran apretó los puños y lo miró con gesto desafiante —¡No tienes idea de la inmensa responsabilidad que cayó sobre mí cuando mis padres murieron! ¡Jamás podrías saberlo! El tener que dirigir una empresa de tal magnitud y prestigio…

—Oh, ¿acaso no eras un genio para los negocios? La heredera perfecta, la súper mujer que no necesitaba la ayuda de nadie y que se encargó de desheredar a sus dos hermanos, alegando que eran un par de inútiles a quienes no necesitaba. Porque sí, Ran, eso fue exactamente lo que dijiste. ¿O es que ahora vas a decir que no lo recuerdas?

—¡Cállate! —el rostro de Ran estaba surcado de lágrimas y su cuerpo temblaba, pero eso no le había impedido darle una bofetada. O al menos intentarlo, porque Sousuke había detenido su mano justo a tiempo —¡No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme! ¡Nunca te preocupaste por ayudarme a dirigir la compañía! —Sousuke lanzó una carcajada.

—¡Mira que eres descarada! Ahora vienes a decirme que no te ayudé. Te ofrecí mi ayuda incontables veces, puse a tu disposición a los mejores asesores de negocios, incluso consideré retirarme de mi profesión para apoyarte con las decisiones importantes. ¿Cuántas veces lo sugerí, Ran? ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas cuando me decías que un arquitecto como yo jamás podría tener talento para los negocios? Pues bien, me hice a un lado como querías, puse en tus manos la herencia de mis padres, ¡y fue así como me pagaste!

Sousuke estaba colérico y sin notarlo cada vez apretaba con más fuerza el brazo de Ran. Ella no había dejado de llorar, dedicándose a escuchar en silencio todas las quejas de Sousuke.

—¡Suéltame, me haces daño! —replicó entonces ella —¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a tratarme de esta manera? ¡Maldito salvaje!

—¡Soy tu esposo, maldición! ¡Soy tu esposo e inversionista de la compañía! ¡Tengo derecho a saber cuál es la situación real de la compañía en la cual invertí la fortuna de mis padres!

—¡Tú no tienes derecho a nada! —gritó ella, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Había dejado de llorar y ahora lucía tan colérica como Sousuke —¡Piensa un momento y recuerda quién te dio la fama de la que gozas ahora!

Sousuke se echó hacia atrás súbitamente, como si estar cerca de ella lo quemara. Ran respiraba agitadamente. Sousuke no estaba muy diferente. Ran lo miró, mordiéndose el labio.

—Sousuke…

—Puede que tengas razón —dijo él de pronto —Puede que fuera en parte mi culpa. Porque dejé que lo hicieras todo por mí.

—No tuve opción, Sousuke —dijo Ran —Si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti…

—Sí, hay algo que puedes hacer por mí, ahora que lo mencionas. Puedes… dejarme en paz un tiempo.

—¿Qué?

—A partir de ahora, voy a abrirme camino con mis propias manos. No volveré a permitir que alguien más lo haga por mí. Yo… nosotros… necesitamos tiempo, Ran. Las cosas no están bien. Hace tiempo que no lo están. Puedes quedarte en Hong Kong, yo voy a regresar.

—¿Regresar? ¿Adónde?

—A un lugar al que no he vuelto en años. No me busques.

Sousuke había tenido suficiente. El simple hecho de ver el rostro de Ran lo irritaba tanto que sentía deseos de estrangularla. No estaba pensando con claridad, por lo que prefería simplemente marcharse y poner sus pensamientos en orden antes de tomar una decisión o lo que fuera. Dio media vuelta para marcharse de la habitación y entonces sintió los brazos de Ran aferrándose a su cintura.

—No te vayas, por favor —balbuceó ella, que se había puesto a llorar otra vez —Lo siento mucho. No me dejes, por favor —Sousuke se liberó bruscamente de su agarre y salió de la habitación, cerrando de un portazo —¡Sousuke!

Ran cayó de rodillas al suelo y se llevó las manos al rostro, buscando acallar sus sollozos. Su cuerpo se estremecía y le costaba respirar. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, pero cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse nuevamente, luego de un par de minutos, sus ojos se iluminaron, creyendo que Sousuke había regresado. En cambio le saludó del otro lado la figura de un sujeto que ella conocía bien: cabello y ojos de color chocolate, alto y apuesto. Kirishima Natsuya.

—Natsu.

Se miraron a los ojos un momento. Natsuya cerró la puerta con seguro y se arrodilló enfrente de ella, levantándole el mentón con una mano. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse justo antes de que sus labios se conectaran en un beso desesperado. Ran le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, impulsándose hasta quedar sentada en su regazo. Natsuya le rodeó la cintura, sintiendo cómo el pecho de ella se pegaba al suyo. Él rompió el beso para morderle el labio e introducir su lengua al momento que ella jadeaba. Con pasos torpes se dirigieron hasta la cama, donde la ropa estorbó y los gemidos le dieron la bienvenida a la noche.

**S &amp; M**

Sousuke dejó caer al piso el maletín con las pocas cosas que había recogido de la que pronto dejaría de ser su casa en China. Encendió la luz y de pronto sintió que retrocedía en el tiempo a aquellos momentos en los que llegaba a esa misma casa de la escuela y era recibido con un cálido abrazo de su hermana. Yumiko. Demonios, cómo la extrañaba. Había sido un grandísimo estúpido al hacerla a un lado, al rechazar a la única familia que le quedaba. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de estar seguro de lo que le había dicho Ran con respecto a su hermana. Incluso las pruebas que le había mostrado habían dejado de parecerle reales. Aunque quizás ya era demasiado tarde, de alguna manera tenía que reunir el valor para disculparse con ella, aunque ella no quisiera aceptar su disculpa. Claro, eso era si lograba encontrarla. Tal vez contratar un detective privado no era una idea tan descabellada después de todo.

Todo seguía como lo recordaba. La casa tradicional heredada por su familia seguía luciendo hermosa e imponente, gracias a los esfuerzos del personal de mantenimiento que atendía la casa una vez por semana. Caminó por los amplios pasillos hasta salir al jardín, donde los peces saltaban en el pequeño estanque. Se sentó sobre el piso de madera, recordando. Esa casa lo había visto crecer y era lo único que le quedaba de sus padres luego de haberse casado con Ran. Había mantenido en secreto el hecho de que la propiedad le pertenecía y ahora daba gracias por ello. Iba a quedarse en Japón por un tiempo y retomaría su trabajo como arquitecto desde su casa. Iba a comenzar de nuevo y demostrarle a Ran que podía "brillar" sin su ayuda.

Y ahora que pensaba en Ran… se veía bastante afectada cuando él ser marchó. Frustrado, Sousuke se llevó las manos al rostro, agachando la cabeza y escondiendo el rostro entre sus dedos. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer con Ran? ¿Qué demonios iban a hacer con su relación? Desde hacía tiempo estaba claro que las cosas no estaban bien entre ellos, pero, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? ¿Darle otra oportunidad? No, la verdad no le apetecía pensar en eso en ese momento. Iba a tomarse las cosas con calma y tratar de decidir qué demonios hacer con ese matrimonio que desde hacía mucho había dejado de hacerlo feliz. Sin embargo, pensando objetivamente, quizás había sido en parte su culpa. Había estado tan concentrado en su carrera que no se preocupó por mantener una relación saludable, mucho menos por cuidar de ella.

También… estaba Makoto. Jamás se habría imaginado que volvería a encontrase con él, mucho menos que el mismo Makoto le pidiera que se acostaran. Sousuke no podía evitar sonreír, recordando el momento glorioso en el que habían hecho el amor. Aquel te amo le había salido tan natural. Amar a Makoto ahora le resultaba tan natural como respirar. Entonces, ¿por qué no dejaba a Ran y se quedaba con Makoto? Ja, como si eso fuese tan simple. Había hecho sufrir a Makoto y, a pesar de que se habían acostado, Sousuke dudaba que Makoto siguiera sintiendo algo por él. Deseo, tal vez. Pero nada más.

Se quedó mirando los peces nadar, como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. Hasta que el timbre de su celular lo hizo sobresaltarse. Presionó el botón de contestar sin siquiera fijarse en el número y en cuanto se llevó el aparato a la oreja se arrepintió.

—_Ha pasado mucho tiempo, amigo mío._

—¿Qué quieres? —soltó, cortante.

—_Oh, no, no, Sousuke. ¿Es así como le hablas a tu nuevo jefe?_ —Sousuke frunció el ceño —_Supongo que ya Ran te lo habrá dicho, pero la firma de arquitectos, sí, esa que fundaron tú y tu desaparecida hermana, es ahora de mi propiedad._

—¿Qué? —Sousuke se puso de pie súbitamente, apretando el teléfono hasta que sus dedos se pusieron blancos. Lo que le faltaba.

—_Pues sí, por eso pensé en llamar, para agendar una reunión y discutir los términos de tu contrato con mi compañía_ —Sousuke podía imaginarse el gesto burlón que podía tener Shen en ese momento. Ah, cómo le gustaría estar frente a él y romperle la cara de un puñetazo.

—Prefiero estar desempleado antes de trabajar para un sujeto como tú —Shen lanzó un suspiro.

—_Sousuke, Sousuke, no seas un mal perdedor. Sólo porque ahora yo soy quien tiene un poco más de éxito, no deberías ponerte celoso. Seré un buen jefe, ¡lo prometo! _

—No voy a trabajar para ti, aún si eso significa que tengo que recomenzar. No quiero que vuelvas a llamarme, ¿escuchaste? Tal vez puedas manipular a Ran, pero no harás lo mismo conmigo —Shen se echó a reír y justo cuando Sousuke iba a colgar, el otro añadió:

—_Hay una cosa más que deseo quitarte, ¿sabes? Sí, voy a quitarte a la persona que amas. Y no, no estoy hablando de tu encantadora esposa._

La llamada se colgó sin que Sousuke pudiera replicar. Colérico, arrojó el teléfono al suelo. Maldijo en voz alta, antes de dejarse caer en el suelo. Ese maldito. Sousuke maldijo el día en que se apiadó de un moribundo Shen Chang y llegó a considerarlo su compañero.

* * *

_Bueno, ni el mismo Makoto entiende muy bien por qué se acostó con Sousuke. ¿Volverán a verse? _


	11. De cómo las cosas comenzaron a torcerse

_Tengo el capítulo 12 a medias, pero todavía hay algunas cositas que no me convencen, así que probablemente me tome algo de tiempo actualizar (como si esto fuera una novedad, ¿verdad?)_

* * *

**[Acto 11]**

_De cómo las cosas comenzaron a torcerse_

Sousuke azotó el teléfono de la casa y se dejó caer en el sofá, total y completamente frustrado. Habían pasado apenas dos semanas desde que regresó a Japón y acababan de cancelar su tercer contrato. Eso se traducía a que, sí, acababa de quedarse desempleado. El asustadizo encargado que acababa de llamarlo había dicho algo como:

"Firmamos un contrato con Yamazaki Sousuke, arquitecto de Y &amp; M. Hemos llamado a la firma esta mañana y nos han informado que usted ya no trabaja ahí, Yamazaki-san. Así que lamentablemente tendremos que retirar el contrato".

Sí, así de increíble y sin precedentes para el actual poseedor del codiciado Premio Pritzker. Ya no le quedaba nada. Incluso había aplicado para varios puestos, pero todavía no había recibido ni una sola llamada. No tenía dinero para empezar de nuevo. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer?

Frustrado y harto de estar en la casa, decidió vagar por las calles de la ciudad un rato. Se detuvo en un puesto de revistas y tomó una al azar. Se quedó boquiabierto cuando se fijó en la foto que adornaba la portada. Eran nada más y nada menos que Ran, en un traje de baño diminuto, con la cabeza recostada en el hombro de un sujeto desconocido. ¿Eso era Ibiza? Ambos estaban de espaldas, pero reconocer a Ran no había sido difícil. No cuando se conocía de memoria el tatuaje que tenía en la parte baja de su espalda, ese que decía "Eternidad" en latín. Ese tatuaje que se había hecho porque "nuestro amor durará por toda la eternidad.".

Ah, qué extraño. Debía estar enojado, colérico, sentirse traicionado. Pero no. No sentía nada. Absolutamente nada. Caminó con la mirada perdida y pronto estuvo en la estación. Sin pensárselo demasiado abordó un tren con destino a Kioto. Al salir de la estación de Kioto, hizo memoria y sus pies lo llevaron al apartamento de Makoto. No sabía qué demonios estaba haciendo ahí. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Makoto estuviera en casa? También, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que Makoto quisiera recibirlo, de que quisiera verlo otra vez? Levantó una temblorosa mano y tocó el timbre.

—¡Un momento! —dijo una voz desde el otro lado. La voz de Makoto. Sousuke sintió su corazón latir con fuerza.

Sousuke se quedó de piedra cuando Makoto abrió la puerta. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta que le quedaba un poco grande. Demonios, se veía adorablemente sexy con esos lentes y las manchas de tinta en las mejillas. Makoto le sonrió y lo vio abrir la boca, seguramente para saludarlo. Sin dejarlo hablar, Sousuke dio un paso al frente para entrar en el apartamento y estrechar a Makoto en un abrazo, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello, aspirando su olor. Sorprendido, a Makoto le tomó un momento corresponderle, antes de separarse de él y guiarlo hasta la sala.

Sousuke se fijó que el piso estaba cubierto de bolas de papel, pinturas y plumas. Makoto se sentó en el sillón e hizo que Sousuke se acomodara en su regazo. Con la cabeza sobre las piernas de Makoto, Sousuke cerró los ojos, sintiendo cómo el otro acariciaba su cuero cabelludo. Se quedaron durante un rato en un silencio cómodo. Hasta que Sousuke, sin saber por qué, no había aguantado más y se puso a decirle:

—Muchas veces lo he pensado, ¿sabes?, qué habría pasado si en aquel momento no hubiera dado el sí en el altar —las manos de Makoto se detuvieron, pero Sousuke no abrió los ojos —Me pregunto si sería feliz si no me hubiera casado con ella.

—Entonces, ¿no eres feliz? —dijo Makoto —No, déjame replantear la pregunta. ¿No eres feliz con ella?

—Ran fue… la segunda persona de quien me enamoré en serio. Cuando era más joven, mi primer amor me rechazó y eso me destrozó. Sí, así de cursi como lo oyes —explicó y se relajó cuando Makoto volvió a acariciarle el cabello —Me olvidé de lo que era el amor y terminé acostándome con cualquiera, fuera hombre o mujer, que me llamara la atención. Por supuesto que sólo se trataba de sexo. Hasta que conocí a Ran. Me enamoré de ella como un idiota y fui feliz, no te voy a mentir. Fueron unos gloriosos primeros seis meses de matrimonio. O cuatro. Ya no lo recuerdo bien. Después fue cuando me di cuenta de que había cometido el error más grande, porque había dejado atrás a la persona que amaba en realidad.

—Sólo estás dolido, Sousuke. Guardas resentimiento por todo lo que ha pasado. Lo que pasó con la compañía…

—No, Makoto —lo cortó —Una parte de mí desearía que se tratara de eso, pero yo me conozco bien. No hay día en que no me arrepienta por no haber escuchado a mi hermana. Bueno, creo que no tengo derecho a llamarla de esa manera, no después de todo lo que le hice. Pero… de Ran… de ella no quiero saber nada. Puede quedarse en Ibiza con su nuevo noviecito, la verdad es que ya nada me importa.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó Makoto, después de un par de minutos de silencio.

—No lo sé. ¿Debería divorciarme de ella y acabar con esta farsa? —contestó Sousuke —Ninguno de los dos es feliz en este matrimonio y últimamente no hemos hecho nada más que lastimarnos el uno al otro.

—No puedo decidir por ti, Sousuke. Además, a tus padres no les gustaría que te divorciaras de la mujer con la que prometiste pasar el resto de tu vida —Sousuke abrió los ojos y notó que esta vez era Makoto quien había cerrado los ojos y ahora le acariciaba las mejillas con cariño —Ran es una buena chica. Su mayor defecto es que muchas veces tiende a decir o hacer las cosas sin pensarlo. Tal vez… podrías considerar el darle… otra oportunidad, verás que… ¿Qué pasa?

La sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Sousuke en ese momento hizo que Makoto sintiera sus mejillas enrojecerse. Sousuke miró a Makoto con ojos de adoración, alzando la mano para acariciar la mejilla ajena. Makoto colocó su mano sobre la de Sousuke y sonrió. Sousuke lo supo al instante. Aunque Makoto se esforzara por demostrar lo contrario, el castaño seguía siendo el mismo chico dulce y amable del que se había enamorado. Sousuke empujó la cabeza de Makoto hacia abajo, hasta que sus labios se unieron en un dulce toque. Apenas un roce que lanzó una corriente eléctrica por sus cuerpos.

Se besaron, largo y tendido. Era la primera vez que compartían un beso tan dulce, casi tímido, como si apenas se estuvieran conociendo. Se habían acostado dos veces, pero esta era la primera vez que disfrutaban de un momento tan dulce. Hicieron el amor. Sí, porque esta vez ambos estaban de acuerdo con que aquello era "hacer el amor" y no simplemente "sexo". Hicieron el amor con calma, complaciéndose el uno al otro. Cada uno encontraba su propio placer complaciendo al otro, fijándose en cada pequeño detalle, en cada pequeño recoveco que le arrancaba un gemido de placer al otro. Se tomaron el tiempo para conocerse.

Permanecieron juntos en la cama, acariciándose con cariño. Sousuke podía escuchar el latir acompasado del corazón de Makoto, al tener la cabeza sobre el pecho del castaño. Se sentía completamente relajado. Se sentía completo, feliz por primera vez desde que regresó a Japón. Finalmente podía olvidarse de todos sus problemas, al menos por un rato. Las caricias de Makoto sobre su pecho hacían que se sintiera somnoliento. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando y él no deseaba más que abrir los ojos y encontrarse en brazos de Makoto cuando despertara.

—¿Sousuke? —Sousuke emitió un suave "hmm" para hacerle saber que lo está escuchando —Estaba pensando… podríamos hacer esto —el más alto levantó ligeramente la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos —Este tipo de relación —de pronto la voz de Makoto sonaba dubitativa y sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro, como si no quisiera mirarlo —Vernos cuando… cuando quieras. Sin ataduras ni compromisos.

Sousuke no sabía cómo sentirse al escuchar las palabras de Makoto. Ese no era el tipo de relación que él quería. No quería estar con Makoto, buscarlo, sólo cuando se sintiera con ganas de acostarse con él. No, él quería estar con Makoto siempre, todos los días de ser posible. Sin embargo, todavía no tenía el valor de enfrentar a Ran y decirle que quería el divorcio. Además, aun si se divorciaba, no había garantía de que Makoto lo aceptara de buenas a primeras. No después de haberle hecho tanto daño. Sousuke quería creer que la vida estaba dándole otra oportunidad de acercarse a Makoto, de intentar conquistarlo.

—No quiero… meterme en la relación entre tú y Ran, pero —continuó el de ojos verdes —siendo que puedo darte al menos un poco de paz, no sé, creo que… —Sousuke volvió a besarlo, tomándose el tiempo para saborear esos labios que lo volvían loco.

—Sí, hagámoslo —no le quedaba más que tomar la oportunidad y ver qué le deparaba el destino. No era una relación saludable, pero por ahora debía contentarse con eso.

Volvieron a entregarse el uno al otro, en una noche que era testigo de unos sentimientos que ninguno de los dos quería enfrentar – ni admitir – en ese momento.

—¿Hay algo más que te preocupe? —preguntó Makoto, cuando los dos estaban a punto de entregarse al sueño.

—Es mi trabajo. Hoy cancelaron mi último contrato y… he pasado oficialmente a formar parte de las filas de los desempleados. Patético, ¿no crees? El gran Yamazaki Sousuke, actual Premio Pritzker, no ha conseguido ni una sola oferta de trabajo. Empiezo a creer que el cielo me castiga.

—Yo… conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte —Sousuke se incorporó para mirarlo —Es… la dueña de una firma de arquitectos que empezó hace un tiempo. Ella… pronto tendrá que dejar el trabajo por un tiempo porque está embarazada y me dijo que iba a necesitar un arquitecto con experiencia para que le ayudara, al menos por un tiempo. Tú podrías, no sé, tal vez visitarla y hacer la entrevista —al ver el rostro serio de Sousuke, Makoto añadió —¡Sólo si quieres!, e-era una idea.

—Un ángel ha bajado del cielo —dijo, mientras besaba la mano de Makoto —Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías? Vine aquí sintiéndome derrotado, impotente, y en sólo un rato has logrado que sienta que no todo está perdido, que aún tengo esperanzas. Makoto, te a…

Pero Makoto no estaba listo para volver a escuchar esas palabras. Por eso lo besó hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento. Makoto le hizo una seña para que se volviera a acomodar en la cama y, echando una sábana encima, cerraron los ojos. Sousuke se quedó dormido al instante, mientras Makoto contemplaba su rostro relajado. Se mordió el labio. Yumiko iba a matarlo por lo que acababa de hacer, pero el castaño estaba seguro de que el riesgo valdría la pena eventualmente. Esos dos se necesitaban más de lo que creían – o querían admitir – por eso creía que no estaba de más intentar darles un "empujoncito".

**S &amp; M**

Nunca se había considerado con hombre rencoroso. En realidad mucha gente solía decirle que era demasiado bueno. Tan bueno con los demás que a veces esa bondad rayaba en estupidez. Nunca se había sentido ofendido con tales comentarios porque él sabía que era verdad. Era estúpido por naturaleza y la más grande estupidez que había cometido en su vida fue enamorarse de la única mujer que jamás lo tomaría en serio. Todavía recordaba cuando, ingenuamente, se le había declarado. De alguna forma creía que su relación había avanzado y que las probabilidades de que ella sintiera lo mismo que él eran altas.

Qué equivocado había estado. Todavía retumbaba en su cabeza la risa de Ran. "¿Eres idiota o qué?", había dicho ella, terminando por destrozar sus ilusiones. Pero era tan estúpido, tan masoquista, de que alguna forma había terminado convirtiéndose en su asistente. Sí, asistente de la mujer que tan cruelmente se había burlado de él, que se divertía provocándolo y probando su paciencia. Con el pasar de los años, sus sentimientos hacia Ran habían muerto. O quizás era más correcto decir que esos sentimientos se habían transformado en algo más. Odio. Eso era, Serizawa Nao odiaba a Tachibana Ran con todo su ser.

Ansiaba destruirla, arruinar esa vida perfecta que ella siempre se había jactado de tener. La llegada de Shen Chang le había proporcionado la excusa perfecta para poner en marcha su tan ansiada venganza. En ese entonces, cuando se había confesado, Nao era débil emocionalmente y el rechazo le había destrozado la vida. Se había inclinado hacia el consumo de drogas y alcohol, vicios de los cuales había salido gracias a una persona que se había convertido en su nueva luz. Sin embargo, Nao sabía que no sería capaz de seguir adelante con su vida hasta que se vengara de la mujer que lo destrozó.

Por eso era que había tomado clases de fotografía. Por eso era que en ese momento se encontraba en Ibiza. Había ido hasta ahí siguiendo a Ran y a su amante, Kirishima Natsuya. Ella podía jurar que sólo eran amigos, pero definitivamente un amigo no le tocaba el trasero a una amiga de esa manera. Una amiga no besaba a su amigo con lengua. Unos amigos no se tomaban de las manos. Una amiga no se desnuda enfrente de su amigo aunque estuvieran en una playa nudista. Oh sí, había tomado unas buenas fotos. Y no, no iba a usarlas para masturbarse, simplemente iba a compartir con algunas pocas personas para que se dieran cuenta de quién era Ran verdaderamente. Y sí, eso incluía a un Sousuke resentido por lo que había sucedido con la compañía.

Precisamente en ese momento Nao regresaba a su habitación de hotel para seleccionar las fotos que imprimiría y enviaría directo a Japón. Sabía de buena fuente que Sousuke había regresado a la casa de sus padres, después de todo su red de información estaba bien distribuida. Ahora sólo le quedaba decidir a qué otra revista sensacionalista debía enviar otra copia de las fotos. Sonrió de forma perversa al ver cómo su venganza finalmente iba tomando forma.

—Cuando se descubran todas tus mentiras y te caigas de esa nube a la que has escalado pisoteando a los demás, ni siquiera sabrás qué te golpeó.

Justo cuando iba a entrar en la ducha, su celular sonó. Sonrió al ver el nombre que brillaba en la pantalla.

—Hola. Sí, todo ha salido bien —decía —Sí, tengo las fotos. Por cierto, ¿estás seguro de que con esto podremos juntarlos? Ni siquiera sabemos si siguen teniendo sentimientos el uno por el otro —rió —Supongo que tienes razón. De acuerdo, sólo asegúrate de que Sousuke no cometa una estupidez como darle otra oportunidad a Ran.

**S &amp; M**

Recién regresaba del trabajo y no había dado ni siquiera dos pasos hacia la cocina cuando escuchó el timbre. Regresó para abrir la puerta y se no sorprendió cuando se encontró con un inmenso ramo de rosas justo frente a su cara.

—¿Otro más? —el mensaje asomó la cabeza, asintiendo y le tendió un papel para que lo firmara. Luego de estampar su firma en el papel, tomó el ramo y cerró la puerta —¿Qué se supone que haga con tantas flores?

Habían pasado un mes desde que recibir flores una vez a la semana se había convertido en una rutina para él. Todavía conservaba el ramo de la semana anterior, en un jarrón sobre la mesa del comedor. No tenía otro jarrón tan grande como para acomodar el ramo, así que las puso sobre la mesa y decidió que ya iría más tarde a comprar un nuevo jarrón. Tomó la tarjeta que estaba entre las flores. Siempre lo mismo, esos caracteres en chino que él conocía tan bien.

La primera vez que había recibido las flores y se había fijado en el remitente, se había sentido aterrado. Porque las flores sólo podían significar que él regresaría pronto. Sin embargo se había dado cuenta de que era inevitable. Había cometido el error de enredarse con Shen Chang y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias. Suerte que nadie más que él sufriría. Si hacía lo que Shen quería, no había forma de que lastimara a nadie más. Makoto se aseguraría de ello, aún si tenía que convertirse en su mascota.

Lo único que lamentaría – un poco – sería tener que separarse de Sousuke. Esa retorcida relación que compartían lo hacía feliz en cierta forma, por más enfermizo que sonara. Sousuke era, a sus ojos, el modelo del hombre perfecto. Si Makoto pudiera señalar una imperfección en él sería que estaba casado. Casado con una mujer que no lo valoraba. Pero ese era un asunto en el que no quería pensar demasiado.

Makoto se tendió en el sillón, recordando. Había sido feliz con Shen mientras su relación duró. No estaba seguro de cómo era que las cosas se habían terminado torciendo. Tal vez Shen no era hombre de una sola pareja, tal vez se había aburrido de él, tal vez ya no lo necesitaba. Siempre había tenido el pensamiento de que era un objeto desechable, después de todo incluso sus padres lo habían abandonado, dejando que su hermana tomara el control de su vida. Así que no era extraño que un hombre se deshiciera de él cuando dejara de serle útil. Oh, ahora que lo recordaba, ni una sola vez Shen le había dicho que lo amaba a pesar de que él sí que lo había hecho.

Ya no le dolía recordar la forma en abrupta en la que esa relación había terminado. Cuando aún vivía en Australia, Makoto se había mudado al apartamento de Shen en las afueras de la ciudad. Todo era color de rosa, todo marchaba tan bien que Makoto creía que esta vez en verdad había encontrado el amor. Ja, qué estúpido había sido. Una noche, la vida lo había abofeteado, haciendo que aterrizara.

Cuando entró en la habitación que compartían desde hacía bastante tiempo – casi no recordaba cuánto – Shen estaba completamente desnudo. Su cuerpo estaba sobre el de un chico que Makoto reconoció como un surfista que había ganado fama recientemente. Estaban teniendo sexo. En la cama en la que tantas veces Makoto le había dicho a Shen lo mucho que lo amaba, mientras el otro lo penetraba y lo hacía tocar el cielo con las manos. El impacto no había permitido ninguna reacción lógica por parte de Makoto. No hubo gritos ni adornos volando por la habitación. Sólo un "recogeré mis cosas y me iré" después del cual Makoto no había vuelto a ver a Shen.

Claro que Shen había intentado contactarlo. Cambió su número de teléfono, su correo, se mudó de apartamento. Regresó a Japón en busca de un poco de paz. Pero había sido ingenuo al creer que Shen iba a dejarlo en paz. Jamás. No cuando Makoto había visto algo que nunca debió haber visto. Shen tenía algo así como una "base secreta" en el apartamento que ambos compartían, más específicamente en el pequeño sótano. Desde ahí se encargaba de _hackear_ bases de datos y sistemas, y arruinar a las personas que, de una u otra forma, habían convertido su vida en un infierno.

Y es que a Shen no le había tocado vivir una vida fácil. Cuando era niño sus padres lo vendieron a un adinerado comerciante chino que lo trataba como su esclavo. Hacía con él lo que quería. Había olvidado las veces que había sido violado. Lo habían obligado a trabajar en un prostíbulo en el distrito rojo donde, para matar el tiempo, pintaba hermosos cuadros. Sousuke lo había conocido cuando el adinerado hombre había intentado venderle uno de los cuadros y Sousuke, queriendo conocer al artista, se había terminado encontrando con el joven Shen. Sousuke entonces lo había invitado a trabajar con él y eventualmente habían terminado convirtiéndose en amigos.

El por qué ahora Shen odiaba tanto a Sousuke era algo que Makoto no podía comprender del todo. Sin embargo tenía sentido pensar que se trataba de envidia. Probablemente Shen no podía soportar el hecho de que alguien pudiese haber tenido una vida tan perfecta.


	12. Separación

**[Acto 12]**

_Separación_

Makoto le había dado una tarjeta de la firma de arquitectos que estaba solicitando personal. El nombre de la persona de contacto era Minami Kazuki, un nombre que le sonaba de algo, pero que no podía recordar de dónde. Decidió dejar eso a un lado y llamó para pedir una cita. Le informaron que quien lo entrevistaría sería la directora de la firma, así que tres días después él estaba enfrente del elegante edificio de la firma. Entró y la secretaria lo hizo pasar a una pequeña sala, indicándole que la directora estaría con él en unos minutos. Sousuke se acomodó en la silla y se arregló la corbata. Justo entonces la puerta se abrió y una hermosa mujer entró. Una hermosa mujer que él conocía muy bien.

—Yumiko…

Yumiko lucía radiante, todavía conservaba el porte de elegancia que había hecho que ella se convirtiera en su modelo a seguir cuando era joven. Esa espalda que ahora se mostraba ante él era la misma espalda que había perseguido durante mucho tiempo y que lo había llevado a convertirse en arquitecto. Esa mujer que ahora estaba sentada frente a él era una mujer a quien había perdido el derecho de llamar "hermana", a quien había perdido el derecho de considerar familia siquiera.

—Yamazaki Sousuke-san —dijo ella, con rostro inexpresivo —Jamás pensé que tendría el honor de entrevistar al actual poseedor del Premier Pritzker. Soy Minami Yumiko, directora de esta firma —ella extendió la mano y Sousuke se la estrechó, sintiendo al instante unas increíbles ganas de abrazarla.

—¿Tienes que ser tan formal? —preguntó Sousuke, sin poder contenerse. Ella ni siquiera se inmutó, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa antes de responder.

—Es de cortesía hablar formalmente con las personas que se toman la molestia de visitar esta pequeña firma, más aún cuando se trata de un arquitecto tan reconocido como usted, Yamazaki-san. Ahora bien, si me lo permite, hay algo que me gustaría dejar claro antes de empezar con esta entrevista —Sousuke le hizo una seña para que continuara —Independientemente de su currículum y de la… relación que existiera entre nosotros en el pasado, usted es un candidato más y no habrá ninguna clase de trato especial. Al final del día, mi esposo y yo escogeremos al mejor candidato. ¿Está claro?

—Claro como el cristal —contestó, conservando su estoica expresión, aunque por dentro sentía que se le rompía un poco más el corazón.

Yumiko sonrió e inició la entrevista. Aunque odiaba la manera formal en la que ella se dirigía a él, Sousuke sabía que no tenía el derecho de reclamar. Ella se lo había dejado muy claro desde el momento en que entró en la sala. Simplemente tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad, hacerlo lo mejor que podía durante la entrevista y ganar el puesto. Ya no se trataba simplemente de un trabajo que necesitaba, se trataba de una oportunidad para volver a acercarse a Yumiko y, poco a poco, quizás, recuperar al menos parte de su relación. Sabía que no tenía el derecho de pedir su cariño o su reconocimiento siquiera, pero al menos quería intentarlo.

La entrevista finalizó más rápido de lo que a Sousuke le hubiese gustado. Yumiko estuvo tomando notas todo el rato, pero por su rostro no podía darse una idea de qué tan bien – o mal – le había ido. Se despidieron estrechándose las manos y Yumiko se encargó de escoltarlo hasta la recepción, donde le deseó buena suerte y un buen día.

Justo cuando iba a marcharse una voz lo detuvo.

—¿Eres Sousuke-san, el hermano de Yumi? —el aludido vio que un hombre se acercaba a él y le hacía una seña para que esperara. Lo guio a un pasillo cerca de la máquina de café y volvió a preguntarle si era el hermano de Yumiko —Ah, qué descortés, Minami Kazuki, co-director de la firma y esposo de Yumiko.

—Un placer, Minami-san —contestó Sousuke, estrechándole la mano —Yamazaki Sousuke. Y sí, lo fui alguna vez, pero ya no tengo el derecho de hacerme llamar su hermano.

—Estoy seguro de que serás el elegido, eres un prodigio y creciste junto a ella, no puede haber mejor respaldo para ella cuando tenga que dejar el trabajo —Sousuke parpadeó, confundido —Yumi está embarazada, —añadió, radiante —así que necesitará a alguien con tu experiencia para hacerse cargo de los negocios mientras toma su licencia de maternidad —de pronto escuchó que alguien lo llamaba —Ah, disculpa, tengo que volver al trabajo, que tengas un buen día, Sousuke-san.

Sousuke se despidió del hombre y caminó por las calles de vuelta a casa, con una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en los labios. Yumiko estaba embarazada. Eso significaba que… iba a ser tío. ¡Por todos los cielos, iba a ser tío! Las cosas de repente comenzaban a tomar color en su vida. El esposo de Yumiko… parecía que no lo odiaba y si obtenía el trabajo podría acercarse un poco más a ella. El día había empezado bastante bien. Y lo que bien empieza…

Su celular comenzó a sonar y cuando se fijó en la pantalla notó que se trataba de un número desconocido. Dudó en contestar, pero al final terminó llevándose el aparato a la oreja. Reconocía la voz de la persona desde el otro lado de la línea. Cómo había conseguido su número era algo de lo que no tenía idea, pero poco le importaba, porque el plan que le proponía esa persona – a quien pronto comenzaría a llamar su "cómplice" – sonaba bastante tentador. Ya era el momento de tomar las riendas de su destrozada vida. Sabía que podía perder, pero lo que ganaría a cambio era suficiente para que asumiera el riesgo.

—Entonces sólo tengo que fingir que me importa e ir a esta "consejería matrimonial", ¿cierto? Bien, estoy dentro.

Confiar ciegamente no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado, pero después de escuchar la historia del sujeto del otro lado, Sousuke estaba seguro de algo: ambos estaban en el mismo barco. Porque ambos deseaban lo mismo: vengarse de la persona que les había destrozado la vida. Ahora el problema sería cómo decírselo a Makoto.

**S &amp; M**

_Necesito verte. _

Esas eran las únicas dos palabras incluidas en el mensaje de texto que Sousuke le había enviado. Makoto sabía por experiencia que esas dos palabras nunca vaticinaban nada bueno. Probablemente Sousuke iba a dejarlo y no le extrañaba, después de todo él tenía una vida en la cual Makoto no estaba incluido. Había sido bueno mientras duró, así que no podía quejarse, además, ya iba siendo hora de alejarse, porque Shen estaba cerca y no quería que Sousuke se viera involucrado. Eso y pronto saldría de gira para promocionar su nuevo libro. Necesitaba un cambio de aires para poder escribir una continuación decente para "Tú, yo y la traición".

El timbre del apartamento sonó y Makoto se miró en el espejo una vez más para asegurarse de que estaba presentable. Sousuke se veía apuesto como siempre. Lo invitó a pasar y se sentaron en la sala, donde Makoto le ofreció una copa de vino. Charlaron un rato y Makoto se alegró al ver que Sousuke lucía feliz al haberse encontrado con Yumiko y enterarse de su embarazo. Le hacía mucha ilusión saber que sería tío y eso a Makoto le provocó una extraña calidez, despertando unas sensaciones que prefería enterrar bien profundo en su corazón.

—Yumiko no ha cambiado nada, sigue igual de deslumbrante —decía, emocionado como un niño —Lo siento, creo que me dejé llevar —añadió.

—No, no te preocupes —dijo Makoto —Me hace feliz verte tan feliz a ti. Me alegra haberte dado esa tarjeta, aunque después deba pagar las consecuencias —añadió, riendo —La quieres mucho, ¿verdad? —Sousuke asintió con la cabeza.

—La extraño. No te imaginas lo arrepentido que estoy de haberla tratado de la forma en que lo hice. Actué como un maldito, tanto que no me hubiera extrañado que ella me echara a patadas de su oficina. Pero ella no es así, ¿sabes?, ella sí heredó todas las cosas buenas de nuestros padres. Yo siempre fui la oveja negra.

—No digas esas cosas, Sousuke —dijo el castaño, sentándose a su lado y colocando su mano sobre el muslo ajeno —Todos cometemos errores, lo importante es darnos cuenta de ello y trabajar para enmendar esos errores. Ella está dolida, sí, pero no te odia. Yumiko-san no es capaz de odiar a nadie, mucho menos a su propio hermano. Dale tiempo y verás que todo saldrá bien al final.

—Siempre logras hacer que me sienta mejor, Makoto —contestó el mayor —Es por eso que… te aprecio tanto —oh, Sousuke apenas se había mordido la lengua a tiempo para no soltarle un "te amo". Makoto sonrió y lo besó en los labios.

—No viniste hasta aquí sólo para hablar de Yumiko-san, ¿verdad?

Sousuke rió y se arrojó sobre él hasta que lo tumbó en el sofá, colocándose encima de él. Se besaron por lo que les pareció una eternidad, hasta que terminaron cayendo sobre la alfombra nueva de la sala de Makoto, donde hicieron el amor. Para ambos el acto de esa noche sabía a despedida. Cada uno tenías sus motivos para alejarse del otro, sin saber que ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento.

Esa noche, de alguna forma llegaron hasta la cama, donde se tendieron juntos, desnudos, disfrutando de la cercanía del otro. Se besaron una y otra vez, compartiendo caricias que se quedarían grabadas a fuego en la piel. Makoto tenía la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de Sousuke y el latir de su corazón era como una canción de cuna. Sousuke lo envolvió con sus brazos, antes de tomar una bocanada de aire para comenzar a hablar.

—He estado pensando en mi relación con Ran —la mano de Makoto, que dibujaba círculos en el pecho del otro, se detuvo —y creo que… voy a intentarlo. Ya sabes, arreglar nuestro matrimonio. Estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste y no quiero rendirme sin haberlo intentado primero.

—¿Todavía la amas? —preguntó el castaño y notó que la voz comenzaba a quebrársele.

—No lo sé y eso es lo que me gustaría averiguar. Pero sabes, lo que llegué a sentir por ella, me niego a creer que pueda morir tan fácilmente. Yo… lo siento, Makoto. Sé que no debería hablarte sobre esto cuando acabamos de estar juntos, pero…

—No, no te preocupes, yo lo entiendo. Sé que jamás podría ocupar el lugar de Ran en tu corazón —dijo, incorporándose para sentarse en la cama —Ella es la persona de quien te enamoraste, es tu esposa. Además, yo también he estado pensando y… pues, creo que esto que tenemos no va a llevarnos a ningún lado. Ya no soy un jovencito, ¿sabes?, tengo que comenzar a pensar en mi futuro. Me encantan los niños y estuve pensado que quizás algún día me gustaría tener mi propia familia, por eso no puedo estar jugando, mucho menos entrometerme en la relación de una pareja. No me parece justo. Sé que esto fue algo que yo sugerí, pero… —Sousuke le levantó el mentón para que lo mirara.

—No sabes cómo me hubiese gustado enamorarme de ti antes que de Ran —Makoto se mordió el labio —Pero lo hecho, hecho está y no puedo cambiar el pasado. Sólo… me gustaría pedirte un último favor.

—Lo que quieras.

—Déjame hacerte el amor una última vez.

—Has lo que quieras conmigo.

**S &amp; M**

Decir que estaba sorprendida cuando vio a Sousuke del otro lado de la puerta no hacía justicia. Cuando se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar, notó que Sousuke llevaba una pequeña maleta. Lo guio hasta la sala y le sirvió café, sentándose en el sofá enfrente de él y estudiándolo con atención. Lucía tan bien como siempre y además de eso parecía descansado, relajado, todo lo contrario a ella. Trabajar bajo las órdenes de Shen Chang era casi lo mismo que considerarse una esclava. A Ran le tocaba hacer todo el trabajo desagradable que ninguno de los empleados de Shen quería hacer. Estaba cansada y harta de todo, y podía apostar que Sousuke venía por el divorcio.

—Entonces, ¿qué tal va todo? —preguntó Sousuke, bebiendo un sorbo de café.

—He estado mejor —contestó Ran —Vivo decentemente, pero nada comparado con lo que tenía antes de… de vender la compañía —Ran levantó la mirada y vio que Sousuke tenía los ojos clavados en ella —Escucha, Sousuke, sé que sigues molesto por todo lo que pasó con la compañía y el dinero que te dejaron tus padres, pero si me das tiempo, te prometo que te lo devolveré todo. También sé que quizás no quieras volver a verme, así que firmaré los papeles del divorcio si…

—¿De qué estás hablando, Ran? —cuando Ran quiso darse cuenta, Sousuke estaba sentado a su lado, sujetando su mano —¿Acaso crees que soy un hombre que se rinde tan fácilmente? —la mujer se echó hacia atrás cuando Sousuke acercó el rostro al suyo.

—¿D-De qué estás hablando?

—Lo que digo es que —Sousuke tomó un mechón de cabello de Ran se lo colocó detrás de la oreja —he venido hasta aquí para decirte que quiero que volvamos a intentarlo. Quiero que arreglemos nuestro matrimonio. O que al menos lo intentemos. Si no funciona, al menos a ambos nos quedará la satisfacción de saber que lo intentamos. ¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo? ¿O es que quieres ponerle fin a todo lo que hemos vivido?

—¡N-No! —contestó ella, atropelladamente —E-Es sólo que… después de todo lo que sucedió, después de que te fueras diciendo que no querías verme, n-no esperaba que… bueno…

—Déjame demostrarte que voy en serio, Ran —Sousuke se acercó y depositó un húmedo beso en su cuello, haciendo que su cuerpo se estremeciera —Sólo… démonos otra oportunidad, ¿sí?

Rodeando el cuello de Sousuke con sus brazos, Ran dejó que su cuerpo expresara lo que su boca no podía. Mientras Sousuke la desvestía y se redescubrían el uno al otro, Ran simplemente pensaba en lo bien que se sentía estar en brazos de Sousuke otra vez. ¿Darse otra oportunidad?, la verdad es que la idea no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Había una importante razón por la que Ran se había enamorado de Sousuke y esa era lo bueno que era en la cama. No sonaba mal mantener esa relación si Sousuke podía hacerla sentir así de bien cada vez que estaban juntos.

Y mientras Ran y Sousuke disfrutaban su reencuentro, Natsuya esperaba la llegada de su "amada" con una cena a la luz de las velas y una proposición que, seguramente, ella jamás llegaría a aceptar.


	13. Caminos separados

_Terminado Somos hermanos, es hora de retomar Terrorista. Considerando que siempre me tardo siglos actualizando, este es un gran avance, ¿no?_

_Antes de dejarlos con el capítulo, me gustaría tomarme un momento para agradecer a todos por sus amables comentarios en el final de Somos hermanos. No he tenido oportunidad para responder personalmente cada uno de los comentarios, pero prometo que lo haré en estos días. Así que para todos y en especial para aquellos que me dejaron su review anónimo y no puedo responderles, ¡muchísimas gracias!_

_Ahora sí, el capítulo._

* * *

**[Acto 13]**

_Caminos separados_

No tenía idea de cuándo se le ocurrió pensar que era una buena idea acostarse con una mujer para intentar saciar su – de por sí insaciable – apetito sexual.

La despampanante rubia que se había llevado a casa la noche anterior le dedicó una mirada de odio en cuanto terminó de vestirse. Simplemente ignoró a la ingenua súper modelo rusa que pensaba que podría obtener de él algo más que una noche de sexo. Le habían hablado maravillas de la chica, de lo experimentada que era – era cinco años mayor que él aunque no lo aparentara – y de lo mucho que disfrutaría el tenerla en su cama. La mujer era guapísima, eso no iba a negarlo, pero el sexo con ella había estado lejos de dejarlo satisfecho. Shen llegó a la triste conclusión de que, después de haber conocido a Makoto, no encontraría a otra persona que lo satisficiera como él.

Cuando la mujer finalmente se marchó, azotando la puerta principal al salir, Shen se levantó de la cama y buscó el ordenador portátil que la noche anterior había quedado olvidada en algún recoveco de la habitación. Lo encontró debajo del saco que había usado y, sin preocuparse por vestir prenda alguna, se sentó de nuevo en la cama. ¿Su misión?, comprar un boleto de avión con destino a Japón. Compró un vuelo que salía esa misma tarde y fue a ducharse.

Llevándose unas pocas prendas en la maleta, Shen abandonó su casa y tomó un taxi rumbo al aeropuerto. Cuando se subió al avión intentó dormir, pero estaba tan inquieto que terminó viendo las terribles películas que estaban disponibles en su vuelo de casi cuatro horas. Al aterrizar casi corrió hasta la parada de taxis, dándole al conductor esa dirección que se sabía de memoria aunque nunca había estado allí. El complejo de apartamentos lucía bastante decente, pero no era lo que se esperaría del laureado escritor japonés Kodoku Itami.

Cuando finalmente estuvo frente a la puerta se acomodó la chaqueta y tocó el timbre. Podía escuchar pasos apresurados desde dentro de la vivienda y de pronto empezó a sentirse inquieto. Iba a encontrarse con él después de mucho tiempo, así que no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría. Cuando la puerta se abrió lo recibió la imagen de un Makoto que vestía únicamente unos gastados pantalones deportivos de color azul. Para Shen no pasó desapercibido el gesto de decepción que momentáneamente se había dibujado en el rostro siempre encantador del castaño. La expresión de Makoto cambió de inmediato a una de sorpresa.

—¿No vas a invitarme a pasar? —Makoto se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

Shen siguió a Makoto hasta la sala y contempló el lugar. Sonrió al ver las flores que él mismo le había enviado, colocadas en la sala. El lugar era bastante bonito y acogedor, justo lo que se esperaría de Makoto. El castaño lo invitó a sentarse y desapareció para regresar en pocos minutos, con una camisa puesta y cargando una bandeja con lo que sin duda era té verde. Makoto se sentó en el sofá enfrente de él y lo miró, con gesto inexpresivo.

—¿Puedo saber a qué debo el honor de tu visita? —preguntó entonces el de ojos verdes. Shen bebió un sorbo de su té antes de contestar.

—Veo que te gustaron las flores. Qué bueno. Bonito lugar tienes aquí, algo pequeño, pero acogedor. Da esa sensación hogareña tan típica de ti.

—Shen…

—Vine porque no podía dejar de pensar en ti, Makoto —contestó. Makoto rodó los ojos —Creo que no te lo había dicho antes y tal vez no me creas si te lo digo ahora, pero me enamoré de ti a primera vista. Cuando mis ojos se cruzaron con los tuyos durante la despedida de soltero de Sousuke, lo supe; supe que me había enamorado perdidamente de ti. Eres la primera persona a la que amé.

—Si todas esas tonterías fueran ciertas, no te hubieras acostado con ese sujeto. Te conozco, Shen Chang, así que has el favor de decirme a qué has venido en verdad. ¿Qué clase de trato vas a proponerme?

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan desconfiado? —Makoto soltó una risotada y apoyó la espalda en el sofá —Olvídalo, pregunta tonta.

—Has estado hostigándome desde hace tiempo. Ya me estaba preguntando cuánto tardarías en aparecer, pero no esperaba que vinieras hasta mi casa para "hacer negocios". Normalmente elegirías un lugar pomposo para nuestro reencuentro —ahora le tocó a Shen reír. Se terminó la taza de té y, mientras se servía otra, dijo:

—Esperabas que fuera Sousuke quien llamara a tu puerta, ¿verdad? —el castaño frunció levemente el ceño —Tenías la decepción pintada por toda la cara. Bueno, lamento no ser él, aunque de todos modos no creo que vuelvas a verlo aparecerse por aquí —Shen notó cómo había comenzado a captar la atención del otro —Pero dejemos ese tema para después. Hay algo que quiero pedirte e iré directo al punto. Conviértete en mi amante, Makoto.

—¿Qué?

—Voy a casarme. Puedo preferir a los hombres, pero necesito un heredero, así que no me queda más que casarme con una encantadora chica hogareña a quien no le importe lo que yo haga cuando no estoy en casa. Es ahí donde entras tú. Te convertirás en mi amante, te daré todo lo que quieras y tendrás toda la libertad que desees, la única condición es que debes estar disponible para mí, para satisfacerme cuando lo necesite. ¿Qué dices?, me parece que es una buena oferta.

—No —Shen arqueó una ceja —No quiero.

—Me parece que no has comprendido bien, Makoto. Escucha…

—No, tú escucha. Este "trato" es beneficioso sólo para ti. Obtienes lo que quieres, pero ¿acaso te has puesto a pensar en lo que yo quiero? ¿Qué hay de mis sueños? ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que tal vez yo quiero formar mi propia familia? —Shen negó con la cabeza y habló como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño.

—Makoto, Makoto, ¿a quién quieres engañar? ¿Sueños? ¿Formar tu propia familia? —hizo una pausa —Tú no tienes nada de eso. Lo único que deseas es que Sousuke te posea, que hago contigo lo que se le venga en gana. Sousuke es tu amor frustrado de la adolescencia y, dado que no puedes tenerlo, lo único que deseas es que él satisfice tus deseos sexuales siempre que sea posible. ¿Acaso me equivoco?

Makoto lo miró, indignado, con las mejillas rojas seguramente por la ira y la vergüenza, pero no dijo nada. Jamás sería capaz de luchar contra el argumento que acababa de lanzarle porque, muy en el fondo el mismo Makoto sabía que era cierto. Ante la carente respuesta del castaño, Shen continuó.

—Entonces, ¿qué dices?

—¿Es que acaso no entiendes japonés?, dijo que no voy a hacerlo. Me niego a volver a ser tu juguete. Una vez me dijiste que podías tener a quien quisieras, ¿no? Entonces, ¿por qué molestarte persiguiendo a un sujeto como yo?

—Eres la única persona que puede satisfacerme, así de simple —contestó —Durante toda mi vida he conocido a mucha gente, me he acostado con muchos y he convivido con muchos, pero tú eres el único que ha despertado algo más que lujuria en mí.

—No te creo nada. ¿Por qué no puedes simplemente dejarme en paz? —Shen lanzó un suspiro y sacó algo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. Cuando lo colocó sobre la mesita de café, Makoto se dio cuenta de que se eran dos fotografías. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y finalmente Shen pudo ver el miedo dibujado en aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban —Tú…

—Ren, Chigusa y Chihiro, —dijo —la única familia que te queda, ¿cierto? Ah, ¿y qué tenemos por acá? —la segunda era una fotografía de Yumiko —Minami Yumiko. He oído que ella es como una hermana para ti. Oh y parece que está embarazada.

El labio inferior de Makoto tembló. Ah, ahí estaba, esa expresión de terror que tanto adoraba ver en él. El castaño apretó los puños y lo miró, como si no pudiera creer lo que acababa de hacer. Shen simplemente sonrió y recogió las fotografías para volver a guardarlas.

—Sabes que no me gusta que me tachen de chantajista, pero…

—De acuerdo. Jugaré con tus reglas, pero… —Shen hizo un gesto indicándole que estaba escuchando —tengo una condición —el mayor asintió con la cabeza —Prométeme que no vas a lastimarlos. Por favor. No quiero… perder a nadie más.

—Tienes mi palabra —contestó Shen. Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, en los cuales el único sonido provenía de las tazas al ser colocadas sobre la mesa. Entonces Shen volvió a tomar la palabra —Oye Makoto, hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte.

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Aún amas a Sousuke? —su pregunta pareció tomar por sorpresa a Makoto. El castaño esbozó una tenue sonrisa.

—Aún lo amó. Patético, ¿verdad? —el castaño se quedó pensativo un momento —Ahora que lo pienso, si se trata de ser sincero, creo que realmente, por mucho que quisiera negarlo, nunca dejé de amarlo —Shen no dijo nada —Si quieres burlarte de mí, adelante. Yo también pienso que es una grandísima estupidez, pero esa es la verdad.

—Está bien si quieras seguir acostándote con él —Makoto lo miró, sorprendido —Sólo hay algo que debes saber. Puede que tengas su cuerpo, pero probablemente nunca podrás tener su corazón —al notar el gesto de confusión en el rostro del otro, Shen sacó su celular y se lo tendió —Mira.

Lo que Shen le estaba mostrando era un artículo de una revista digital china. El artículo explicaba que Sousuke y Ran habían vuelto y que habían asistido a una consejería matrimonial para tratar de salvar su matrimonio. De eso hacía varias semanas y al parecer las cosas entre ellos habían mejorado. También explicaba que la pareja había regresado a Japón y que habían vuelto a vivir juntos en la casa que había pertenecido a la familia Yamazaki.

El shock a Makoto pareció pasársele rápido, porque momentos después estaba sonriendo. La frase que le soltó el castaño sonaba tan poco sincera, con el temblor en su voz y los ojos brillantes, seguramente por las lágrimas que se negaba a derramar.

—Me alegro por él.

—Claro —Shen se puso de pie —Bueno, habiendo aclarado la situación, ha llegado la hora de marcharme. Ah, espero encontrar un hotel decente a esta hora —la mano de Makoto se cerró alrededor de su muñeca.

—Son casi las doce. Quédate —se quedó sorprendido —Sería un desperdicio que te marcharas ahora sin que te… salude apropiadamente —una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Shen —Vamos a mi habitación.

Incapaz de negarse, Shen lo siguió. Makoto hizo que se sentara en la cama, mientras se desprendía de todas las prendas que cubrían el cuerpo del Adonis que lo traía loco. Makoto se acercó a Shen, quien extendió una mano para tocarlo, sin embargo, el castaño apartó la mano y negó con la cabeza, arrodillándose enfrente de él. Rápidamente desabrochó el cinturón, el botón y bajó la cremallera; le bajó la ropa interior y le dio una buena lamida a su miembro. Shen soltó un gemido, bajito, y Makoto se llevó poco a poco el trozo de carne al interior de la boca. Shen lo agarró del cabello, urgiéndolo a que aumentara la velocidad.

Poco faltó para que Shen se viniera en la boca de Makoto. La imagen que el castaño le estaba regalando, desnudo, sentado en el suelo y con el semen deslizándose por la comisura de su boca, hizo que pronto volviera a excitarse. Sin poder aguantarse más, Shen se incorporó y halando a Makoto, lo lanzó a la cama, deshaciéndose de la ropa en un santiamén para colocarse encima de él. Ni siquiera se preocupó por prepararlo, penetrándolo de una sola estocada. El cuerpo de Makoto se estremeció por el dolor y, al mismo tiempo, el placer. Enloquecieron los dos, haciendo el amor hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos.

**S &amp; M**

Cuando Makoto se despertó al día siguiente, encontró un sobre con una nota sobre la almohada. Dejó la nota de lado y revisó el contenido del sobre. Dentro había un boleto de avión y una invitación. Era la invitación para la boda de Shen con una mujer llamada Kirishima Miho. En la nota podía leerse:

_Quiero verte en mi boda, en un mes. Vamos a tener una hermosa luna de miel._

Makoto dejó el sobre a un lado e intentó levantarse de la cama. Sin embargo, sus rodillas temblaron y terminó cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Le dolían horrores el trasero y las caderas. Shen se había pasado. Apoyó las manos en la cama y respiró hondo antes de levantarse. Cuando finalmente pudo incorporarse, fue hasta el baño, sujetándose de las paredes. No tenía nada de ganas de levantarse de la cama, pero en unas horas tenía una cita con su editor para hablar acerca del manuscrito de su nuevo libro, así que no tenía opción.

Cuando entró en la ducha, el agua tibia contra su piel se sintió tremendamente bien. Se quedó debajo del chorro por un rato y cuando miró hacia abajo notó que el agua se había tornado roja. Por supuesto que iba a sangrar considerando que el salvaje de su – ahora – amante lo había penetrado sin ninguna preparación previa. Chasqueó la lengua y terminó de limpiar los rastros de la actividad de la noche anterior y salió del baño, buscando qué ponerse. Miró el reloj. Tenía que encontrarse con Natsuya en una hora en su oficina, así que tenía que darse prisa, ya que la oficina de su editor se encontraba a unos veinte minutos en tren.

Kirishima Natsuya era, tal y como lo había dicho Yumiko, un editor de primer nivel. Era entusiasta y sus ideas se ajustaban perfectamente a lo que Makoto quería. Sus sugerencias hasta el momento habían demostrado ser acertadas. Sin embargo, Natsuya parecía estar de mal humor últimamente. El día anterior le había enviado un mensaje diciéndole:

_Si eres serio, dejarás de llegar tarde a nuestras reuniones. Un escritor no debe hacer que su editor pierda el tiempo esperándolo. Espero que hayas corregido el terrible manuscrito que me trajiste la última vez._

No estaba seguro de qué le había sucedido, pero sí que había corregido el manuscrito. Había decidido darle un giro total a su nuevo libro, escribiendo una historia de la vida real, – una historia de su propia vida realmente – de cómo su familia le había dado la espalda en cuanto había decidido perseguir sus sueños. De hecho la llegada de Shen acababa de darle una buena idea que esperaba poder discutir con Natsuya.

Makoto terminó de prepararse y tomó el tren. Cuando se bajó en la estación, tuvo que correr para llegar a tiempo, pero finalmente logró llegar cinco minutos antes de la hora pactada. Tocó el timbre e instantes después lo recibió un irritado Natsuya. Sin siquiera saludar, su editor se hizo a un lado para que pasara. Makoto se acomodó en su lugar en la mesa, que en ese momento estaba llena de papeles. Natsuya los arrojó al suelo con un movimiento de su brazo y se sentó enfrente de Makoto.

—¿Qué tienes para mí hoy?

—Después de pensármelo, he decidido replantear el enfoque de mi nuevo trabajo —le tendió el manuscrito y Natsuya se puso a leerlo. Makoto permaneció en silencio mientras el otro leía. No había expresión alguna en su rostro, así que Makoto no podía saber si le estaba agradando.

Natsuya colocó el manuscrito sobre la mesa y miró a Makoto. El escritor tragó saliva. Entonces Natsuya sonrió.

—¿Qué sigue? —Makoto parpadeó un par de veces, incrédulo —¿Has pensado en lo que viene después de esto?

—Entonces… —Natsuya asintió.

—Es genial. Me gusta el nuevo enfoque que le has dado. ¡Puedes hacerlo si lo intentas! Bien, entonces, sobre el siguiente capítulo…

Estuvieron hablando acerca del nuevo trabajo durante largo rato, hasta que Natsuya se levantó para estirarse y de paso ir por unas bebidas a la cocina. Trajo un par de cervezas y brindaron por "el siguiente _best-seller_ de Itami-sensei". Makoto entonces, al ver que Natsuya parecía estar de mejor humor, se aventuró y habló:

—Natsuya-san, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Soy todo oídos.

—B-Bueno, t-tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, p-pero últimamente te he notado algo… tenso —el editor golpeó la botella de cerveza contra la mesa, haciendo que el de ojos verdes se sobresaltara —¡L-Lo siento!, n-no era mi intención… S-Sólo p-pensaba que tal vez… bueno, si querías hablarlo con alguien, yo… bueno…

—Supongo que te debo una explicación, dada la forma en que te he tratado —dijo —He estado de mal humor, así que primero debería disculparme contigo por eso. Lo siento.

—¡Oh no, de verdad está bien! —se apresuró a decir.

—La verdad es que… estoy enamorado —Makoto lo miró, sorprendido —¡Oye! No tienes que lucir tan sorprendido, yo también tengo sentimientos. En fin, la cosa es que ella… es una mujer casada. Había estado teniendo muchos problemas con su esposo y todo apuntaba a que se separarían, pero… entonces ella me llamó y me dijo que estaba pensando en intentarlo de nuevo. Fue a consejería matrimonial y me dijo que lo nuestro ya no podía ser. Yo… escucha, sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, sé que acostarme con una mujer casada no fue la decisión más inteligente, pero ella… por un momento le creí cuando me dijo que me amaba.

"Y por si no fuera poco, mi hermana menor, Miho, que estudia en Hong Kong, me dijo que va a casarse, ¡en un mes! ¿Puedes creerlo?, de repente conoció a un tipo que a sus ojos es el más encantador, el más caballeroso, el hombre perfecto o no sé qué. Es un sujeto famoso por allá, con mucho dinero, así que no me da buena espina. No sé por qué siento que está jugando con ella. Sé que no debería juzgarlo sin conocerlo, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme."

Natsuya hizo una pausa para tomar un gran trago de su cerveza.

—Y esa es, Makoto, la historia de mi vida. Lamento haber desquitado mi ira contigo, pero es que tus ojos me recordaron tanto a los que ella que no soportaba mirarte. En fin, ya estoy bien. Y sé que no debería decir esto, pero no creo que su matrimonio dure demasiado. Estoy seguro de que su esposo está enamorado de alguien más. Bueno, como sea, ese soy yo divagando, no me hagas caso.

—Estoy seguro de que ella se arrepentirá de haber dejado ir a un hombre como tú, Natsuya-san.

—Oh eso puedes apostarlo. Pronto se arrepentirá de haber jugado conmigo. Bueno, no hablemos más sobre eso, vamos a celebrar que el manuscrito ha sido aprobado por mí, el gran Kirishima Natsuya.

Esa noche ambos bebieron cerveza hasta que estaban tan contentos que ninguno de los dos recordaba los malos momentos que habían pasado.

**S &amp; M**

Sousuke se incorporó para sentarse en la cama, mirando de reojo a su esposa, profundamente dormida a su lado. La escena era desagradablemente hogareña, tanto que por momentos no podía evitar sentir cierta repulsión. Hubo algún momento de su vida en el que amó a Ran, sin embargo eso había sido antes de conocer a Makoto. Porque conocerlo había puesto su mundo de cabeza y lo hizo preguntarse si en verdad había amado a Ran con todas las fuerzas de su corazón, o algo así. Su confianza en ella – o fe, en realidad no estaba seguro de cómo llamarlo – había terminado por derrumbarse cuando se destapó el escándalo de la compañía.

Desde ese día, Sousuke no había querido saber nada de Ran. No obstante ahora se encontraba compartiendo una cama con ella, después de haberle hecho el amor. Jamás se hubiese imaginado que sería tan difícil desearla. Ran era una mujer atractiva, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda, pero de nuevo, después de conocer a Makoto, Sousuke no tenía ojos para nadie más. Se sentía algo culpable, pero tuvo que pensar en Makoto para besar a Ran de esa forma en la que ella estaba acostumbrada.

Se levantó de la cama y entró en la cocina. Sacó una cerveza del refrigerador y salió para sentarse en el jardín de la hermosa casa de estilo japonés que había pertenecido a su familia. El único recuerdo que le quedaba. Mientras su mirada se perdía en la brillante luna de esa noche, pensó en Makoto. ¿Volvería a verlo? De repente sintió un pinchazo de dolor al pensar en la posibilidad de no volver a verlo, de no volver a abrazarlo o besarlo. Estar con él era lo que más deseaba, pero sabía que eso no podía ser, al menos no de momento. Ahora sólo tenía que poner de su parte y "rescatar" su matrimonio. Ya después vendría su recompensa, o al menos eso esperaba.

La dichosa consejería matrimonial había sido una verdadera tortura. Cuando los pusieron a decir qué les gustaba del otro, Sousuke tuvo que rebuscar en sus recuerdos las razones por las que se había enamorado de Ran en primera instancia. Razones, por supuesto, que no tuvieran que ver con su físico. El teatrito, afortunadamente, le había salido bastante bien puesto que la consejera lucía complacida al terminar la sesión. La verdad es que Sousuke no odiaba a Ran, de verdad que no. Eso sí, no quería tener nada que ver con ella, al menos no en el sentido romántico. Sin embargo, se negaba a renunciar sin antes haberla hecho pagar.

La venganza no era buena y lo sabía, pero la arrogante Tachibana Ran – ah no, que había vuelto a ser Yamazaki Ran – necesitaba un buen escarmiento por haber hecho sufrir a tanta gente, por pisotear a tanta gente para llegar hasta la cima.

Aunque no todo era malo. Tal y como se lo había dicho Kazuki, él había resultado elegido para el trabajo en la firma de Yumiko. Había comenzado el trabajo hacía un par de semanas y las cosas marchaban bien. Tal vez era sólo su impresión – o su positivismo – pero su relación con Yumiko parecía mejorar un poquito cada día. El mismo Kazuki lo había dicho, que hacían un equipo extraordinario, y Sousuke no podía estar más de acuerdo con eso.

De repente, no supo por qué, pero se acordó de las palabras que Shen le había dicho hacía un tiempo. Dijo que iba a quitarle a la persona que amaba, así que de alguna forma se había enterado de sus sentimientos hacia Makoto. Eso podía significarle un problema; si Ran llegaba a enterarse, le armaría una buena bronca. Y no sólo eso, también tenía que pensar en Makoto. Shen era un sujeto peligroso y estaba algo obsesionado con Makoto. ¿Sería capaz de hacerle algo? ¿De forzarlo a estar con él?

Entonces se levantó de golpe del piso de madera, dejando la botella atrás, y entró en la casa. Tomó el celular que antes había dejado sobre la mesa del comedor y marcó un número.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté? —la voz del otro lado respondió negativamente —Bien. Escucha Nao, necesito que me hagas un favor. Sí. ¿Puedes decirle a Natsuya que mantenga vigilado a Makoto?, sí, creo que podría estar en peligro. Sí, ese sujeto es quien me preocupa. Genial, te lo agradezco.

Colgó y se dirigió de vuelta a la habitación que compartía con Ran.

—Makoto, mantente alejado de Shen, por favor.


	14. Momento de tomar decisiones

_Listo el nuevo capítulo. ¡Disfruten!_

**[Acto 14]**

_Momento de tomar decisiones_

Natsuya chasqueó la lengua y volvió a guardar el teléfono. Había tenido suficiente. Si Makoto no iba a contestarle, él mismo iría a sacarlo de su apartamento. Se subió al auto y condujo hasta la casa de su, en ese momento, no tan estimado autor. Kodoku Itami finalmente había salido de su anonimato, así que lo que correspondía era que el aclamado escritor se presentara en la fiesta anual de la editorial. Natsuya estaba seguro de habérselo dicho la última vez que se reunieron para hablar de su nuevo trabajo. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios no estaba respondiendo su celular?

Cuando llegó al complejo de apartamentos donde vivía el castaño, Natsuya se bajó del auto y cerró la puerta con mucha más fuerza de la que le hubiese gustado. Cuando llegó al piso, olvidándose del timbre, azotó la puerta con el puño. Escuchó que algo se rompía dentro del apartamento, antes de que los pasos apresurados del dueño del lugar se escucharan desde el otro lado. Se cruzó de brazos y esperó pacientemente a que Makoto le abriera la puerta.

El aspecto del castaño era terrible. Tenía unas enormes ojeras bajo los ojos, que lucían apagados y cansados tras las gafas, la camiseta vieja que llevaba estaba manchada de tinta y tenía el cabello desordenado, como si se acabara de levantar de la cama. Makoto parpadeó un par de veces, como para enfocar la mirada y le dedicó una sonrisa cansada. Sin decir nada, Natsuya entró en el apartamento. La sala estaba llena de bolas de papel, lápices y plumas. La portátil de Makoto yacía sobre la mesita de café y la alfombra exhibía unas horribles manchas de tinta que seguramente no saldrían con facilidad.

Antes de que Natsuya pudiera decir algo, Makoto se había escabullido hasta la cocina para servirle algo de beber. Natsuya apartó algunos pergaminos del sofá y se acomodó, mirando de reojo las ilustraciones que yacían esparcidas por el piso. Recogió una de ellas; Makoto siempre había sido bueno para dibujar, pero aquello era increíble, casi parecía ¿un manga? Ese fue el momento que Makoto escogió para regresar a la sala, tomando a Natsuya desprevenido. El editor intentó ocultar la evidencia, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Makoto lo miró horrorizado, colocando los dos vasos de té helado sobre la mesa.

—Puedo explicarlo. Creo.

—Makoto…

—¡Lo siento, Natsuya-san! —exclamó el castaño, arrodillándose y agachando la cabeza —E-Es sólo que las ideas no dejaban de fluir y sentí la imperiosa necesidad de…

—Oye, oye, no pasa nada, relájate —lo interrumpió —Esto… es bueno. No soy editor de manga, pero tus ilustraciones son geniales y la historia, a pesar de ser tan cliché, va bien contigo. Sólo espero que no hayas descuidado el manuscrito —Makoto le tendió un sobre —Oh, genial.

Dentro del sobre estaba el manuscrito terminado, una semana antes de lo que Natsuya se lo había pedido. El editor le dio un vistazo rápido, sonriendo antes de colocar los papeles cuidadosamente dentro del sobre. Había hecho un gran trabajo. Pero… un momento. Makoto trabajaba hasta la tarde en la escuela y de vez en cuando daba lecciones de natación. ¿En qué momento había hecho todo eso? Natsuya frunció el ceño y se arrodilló al lado de Makoto.

—Ma-ko-to —el de ojos verdes se mordió el labio, luciendo culpable —¿Te importaría decirme cuántas horas has dormido esta semana?

—¿L-Las… suficientes? —Natsuya no apartó su vista del castaño ni por un momento —Unas cinco horas ¿tal vez? —lo miró, horrorizado —E-Estoy bien, en serio. Quería dormir más anoche, pero Ren me pidió que le hiciera el favor de cuidar a Chihiro unas horas y, bueno…

—Como siempre, eres incapaz de decir que no —Natsuya lanzó un suspiro —En fin, ya no podemos hacer nada. Supongo que bien podría revisar el manuscrito, ya que estoy aquí —se volvió a acomodar en el sofá dispuesto a revisar el escrito, pero entonces recordó por qué estaba ahí en primer lugar —¡Un momento!

Volvió a dejar el sobre encima de la mesa y se puso de pie, señalando a Makoto con su dedo índice.

—¡Makoto! —el aludido se sobresaltó y por poco escupe el té sobre su portátil —¿Recuerdas qué día es hoy? —Makoto parpadeó, confundido.

—¿Sábado?

—¡Sí! ¡No! ¡Digo sí! —se revolvió el cabello —¡Hoy es "ese" día! —Makoto lo miró, confundido. Parecía que en verdad no sabía de qué le estaba hablando —¡La fiesta!

—¿Fiesta? ¡Oh! —el castaño lo miró, apenado.

—Parece que por fin lo recordaste. ¿Sabes acaso qué hora es? —Makoto volteó la cabeza para fijarse en el reloj de la pared —¡Es hora de que vayas a prepararte! —forzó a Makoto a ponerse de pie y lo arrastró hasta el baño. Cuando estuvo dentro, cerró la puerta —¡Date un buen baño mientras busco algo genial que puedas usar!

Natsuya entró en la habitación de Makoto, que lucía impecable como cada vez que iba. Abrió las puertas del armario de par en par y comenzó a rebuscar entre los trajes que tenía el castaño. Sacó el traje, revolvió las camisas hasta encontrar una que le gustara y luego eligió una corbata. Traje negro, camisa azul rey y corbata azul oscuro. Mientras se agachaba para buscar unos zapatos que hicieran juego, se abrió la puerta de la habitación. Makoto llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura y se secaba el cabello con otra toalla. Por un momento, Natsuya fue capaz de apartar los ojos del cuerpo del otro. Demonios.

—¿Natsuya-san?

—Maldición, si no siguiera enamorado de esa mujer, serías totalmente mi tipo.

—¿Eh? No sabía que eras…

—¿Bisexual? Sí, lo descubrí cuando estaba en secundaria. Pero eso no importa ahora, vamos vístete.

—Natsuya-san, tu ropa… —el editor le echó un vistazo a su atuendo y chasqueó la lengua. Había salido tan apurado que no le había prestado atención a la forma en que iba vestido. Definitivamente no podía llegar a esa fiesta con zapatos deportivos y jeans.

—Escucha Makoto, voy a ir a mi apartamento para tomar una ducha rápida y cambiarme de ropa. Estaré aquí en media hora, ¿escuchaste? Media hora. No quiero que te pongas a trabajar, prepárate y espérame tranquilo en la sala, ¿sí? Ah, toma esto —sacó un frasquito del bolsillo del pantalón —Corrector de ojeras. Póntelo. Tienes que lucir genial hoy —Makoto rodó los ojos —Oh y recuerda…

—Sí, sí, anda. Me portaré bien, lo prometo.

Natsuya le dedicó una última mirada inquisidora a Makoto antes de cerrar la puerta de la habitación y finalmente abandonar el apartamento.

**S &amp; M**

Tal y como había prometido, treinta minutos después Natsuya estaba tocando el timbre de su apartamento. Makoto acababa de terminar de acomodarse en cabello, peinándolo hacia atrás, en un intento por lucir más elegante. Se había aplicado corrector, su rostro definitivamente lucía mejor. Natsuya se acomodó la corbata negra, a juego con el traje del mismo color y la camisa blanca, y precedió la marcha. Makoto se colocó las gafas y tomó las llaves del apartamento antes de seguirlo.

Makoto se acomodó en el asiento del copiloto y en cuanto Natsuya arrancó sintió unas terribles ganas de cerrar los ojos. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de lo cansado que estaba. Se cubrió la boca con la mano, intentando ocultar un bostezo. Natsuya lo miró de reojo y encendió el radio, buscando la emisora con la música más escandalosa para ayudarlo a mantenerse despierto. Condujeron unos veinte minutos hasta un lujoso hotel que anteriormente había sido propiedad de los Tachibana.

Atravesaron la alfombra roja hasta la sala hermosamente decorada donde se celebraría la fiesta. Makoto era consciente de que autores y editores por igual se volteaban para mirarlo y susurrar. Él simplemente siguió a Natsuya y lo imitó cuando este tomó una copa de champán. El director de la editorial subió al escenario e inició con los actos protocolarios, antes de preceder el brindis. La gente comenzó a dispersarse, algunos conversaban, otros bailaban. Natsuya lo sujetó del brazo y lo guio por la sala, con un gesto de orgullo que no había visto antes en él.

—Yazaki-san —el anciano a quien Natsuya acababa de dirigirse no era otro más que Yazaki Shota, reconocido autor nacido en Nagoya, que había ganado innumerables premios y cuyos libros se encontraban siempre entre los más vendidos —Qué agradable es saludarlo, espero que esté disfrutando de la fiesta.

—Ciertamente, ciertamente, Kirishima-kun. Oh, ¿a quién has traído contigo hoy? —preguntó al reparar finalmente en Makoto —¿Es acaso uno de los prometedores autores en ascenso? —la sonrisa en el rostro de Natsuya se ensanchó.

—Yazaki-san, permítame presentarle al laureado escritor japonés quien recientemente completó su exitosa gira por Europa, Kodoku Itami-sensei.

Al escuchar las palabras de Natsuya no sólo Yazaki se sorprendió. Las personas que estaban cerca voltearon para mirarlos y algunos otros curiosos se acercaron para mirarlo más de cerca.

—¿Este joven es Itami-sensei? —Makoto inclinó la cabeza de forma respetuosa y se presentó:

—Es un placer conocerlo, Yazaki-sensei, soy un gran admirador de sus obras —el castaño extendió la mano y Yazaki, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, se apresuró a corresponder el gesto. Mientras él se enfrascaba en una conversación con Yazaki, Natsuya había desaparecido y la gente a su alrededor había comenzado a murmurar.

—¡Increíble! ¿El hijo menor de los Tachibana es el famoso Kodoku Itami?

—¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

—¡Es Makoto!

—¿Makoto? ¿Tachibana Makoto? ¿Ese muchacho callado que siempre era opacado por su hermana mayor?

—¡Vaya, esto sí que no me lo esperaba!

Agobiado con los comentarios a su alrededor, todos los cuales estaban relacionados con la familia Tachibana, Makoto se excusó un momento, alegando que necesitaba ir al baño. Educadamente apartó a la gente que le cerraba el paso y sintiendo las piernas débiles, caminó hasta el baño del otro lado de la sala. Cuando entró apoyó las manos sobre el lavabo. Se miró en el espejo y al ver su figura borrosa, abrió el grifo, echándose agua en la cara y restregándose los ojos. Era extraño, de repente se sentía mareado y un poco débil. Se dio unas palmaditas en la cara, repitiéndose que todo estaba bien.

Se secó la cara y se acomodó el traje antes de salir. Sin embargo, apenas había puesto un pie fuera del baño cuando un grupito de mujeres lo rodearon y comenzaron a hablar todas al mismo tiempo, aturdiéndolo. Escuchó otro comentario acerca de los Tachibana y justo cuando iba a responder…

—¿Tachibana? Creo que se equivocan, estimadas damas —Makoto nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ver a Natsuya —Este caballero se llama Hanamura Makoto, mejor conocido como Kodoku Itami, así que, dado que nos encontramos en un ambiente profesional, agradecería si pudieran referirse a él como "Itami-sensei" —las mujeres asintieron con la cabeza —Ahora, si me disculpan, voy a tomar prestado al sensei por un momento. Sensei, vamos por allá, los bocadillos se ven bastante buenos.

Makoto siguió una Natsuya hasta una mesa apartada donde se exhibía toda clase de sushi.

—Gracias por eso.

—Ni lo menciones, fue mi culpa de todos modos —contestó, apenado —Lamento haberte dejado solo, me pareció que era una buena oportunidad para que charlaras con los otros autores y conocieras a los editores.

—Hace tiempo que debuté pero estando aquí me siento como un novato —admitió —Todas las personas que están aquí son autores con una gran trayectoria, autores cuyos trabajos he seguido desde niño, creo que no puedo dejar de sentirme intimidado.

—Oye —Natsuya le colocó una mano sobre el hombro —tú eres un escritor. Uno de los más talentosos de la época, si me permites agregar. Y no lo digo sólo porque sea tu editor, lo digo porque los logros que has alcanzado respaldan mis palabras. Así que levanta la cabeza y camina con dignidad. No esperaba que la gente comenzara a acosarte de esa forma, pero olvídate de eso y disfruta la fiesta, ¿sí?

Makoto asintió con la cabeza y se sirvió un par de piezas de sushi. Cuando intentó llevarse un trozo a la boca, notó que las manos le temblaban. Decidió no darle mucha importancia y tomó una copa de vino de uno de los meseros que iba pasando en ese momento. Bebió un trago y sintió que los mareos empeoraban. Sin embargo, una vez más decidió ignorarlo, regresando su atención a la conversación que estaba teniendo con Natsuya en ese momento.

El problema era que las cosas sólo empeoraron. Cada vez se sentía peor, le daba vueltas la cabeza, su vista estaba borrosa y sus piernas parecía que pronto dejarían de ser capaces de soportar su beso. Dejó la copa sobre la mesa y tomó un poco más de comida, pensando en lo poco que había comido en días anteriores. Estaba cansado, eso era todo. Si lo ignoraba seguramente pronto se le pasaría.

Makoto podía ver la boca de Natsuya moverse, pero no alcanzaba a comprender lo que estaba diciendo. La voz de Natsuya se fue escuchando cada vez más lejana, hasta que todo se apagó a su alrededor.

**S &amp; M**

Ah, qué comodidad. La cama estaba cálida, la almohada era suave. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan descansado. No recordaba en qué momento había regresado a su casa, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento. Sólo quería quedarse acostado un rato más, antes de ponerse a trabajar en el planeamiento para su clase del lunes. Quiso darse vuelta, pero cuando movió el brazo sintió un pinchazo. Abrió un ojo y luego el otro, después miró a su alrededor. Una habitación desconocida. Si incorporó y vio que Natsuya estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la cama, todavía llevaba el traje, pero se había quitado el saco y la corbata y se había arremangado. Estaba dormido.

Un momento, ¿dónde estaba? Se sentó completamente y volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Una habitación de hospital. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Lo último que recordaba era estar en la fiesta, charlando con Natsuya y después… todo se había vuelto negro. ¿Y qué eran todas esas flores? Makoto estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie, pero en ese momento una enfermera entró.

—¡Hanamura-san, no debe levantarse todavía! —la enfermera lo obligó a recostarse otra vez —El doctor vendrá pronto para hacerle un chequeo y determinará si puede marcharse o si debe quedarse en observación una noche más —el castaño miró a la mujer, confundido —En un momento le traeré su comida —y se fue.

En ese momento, Natsuya comenzó a moverse. Lo vio abrir los ojos y estirar los brazos, moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro, seguramente dolorido dada la incómoda posición en la que había estado durmiendo.

—¿Makoto?

—Ah, ¿buenos días? —Natsuya se arrojó sobre él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos —Natsuya-san…

—Gracias al cielo, no sabes lo preocupado que estaba —empezó —De pronto te desmayaste enfrente mío y no despertabas. No sabía qué hacer. Una de las editoras llamó una ambulancia y te trajimos aquí, pero demonios, eres un imprudente —Natsuya se separó de él y lo encaró —Desnutrición y agotamiento extremo. Es lo que te ganas por trabajar hasta morir.

—L-Lo siento, Natsuya-san —agachó la cabeza —Por culpa de mis descuidos tuviste que abandonar la fiesta y aparte de eso, tuviste que dormir en ese sofá tan incómodo. Además, he hecho el ridículo, ¿cierto?, lo siento también por eso.

—No eres el primero a quien le pasa y tampoco serás el último —dijo Natsuya —Así que no te preocupes por cosas innecesarias. Además, soy yo quien debería disculparse, sabía que estabas exhausto, pero aun así te arrastré hasta la fiesta. Tendría que haber dejado que descansaras todo el fin de semana. Lo siento, Makoto.

—No te preocupes por eso, Natsuya-san. Prometo que no volveré a descuidar mi salud. En verdad disculpa todas las molestias.

—Tonto, para eso están los amigos.

—¿A-Amigos? —preguntó Makoto, sorprendido —¿Nosotros? —Natsuya arqueó una ceja.

—Sí, amigos, nosotros. ¿Por qué, tienes algún problema con eso? —el de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza —Sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero eres una de esas pocas personas a las que siento que puedo considerar un amigo —Makoto le dedicó una amplia sonrisa —Ahora, acuéstate, —puso la mano sobre su pecho y lo hizo acostarse de nuevo —tienes que descansar.

—Natsuya-san, sobre lo que me pasó…

—Deja el "san". Y no te preocupes, no le he dicho a nadie. Tendría que haber contactado a tu hermano, pero supuse que no querrías preocuparlo. Sin embargo, esta será la única vez, si vuelve a suceder algo como esto, ten por seguro que se lo contaré todo a Ren, ¿entendido? —asintió con la cabeza —Siento como si estuviera hablando con un niño —el escritor rió —Como sea, hay algo más que tengo que decirte, Makoto.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Quizás no estés en condiciones de oírlo, pero es importante que te lo diga ahora —Natsuya se sentó a la orilla de la cama, cruzado de brazos —Escucha Makoto, creo que ha llegado el momento de que tomes una decisión.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Tu carrera como escritor o tu carrera como maestro. Tienes que escoger una de las dos o no podrás soportarlo. Seguir como hasta ahora va a matarte, entre más fama adquieras, tus compromisos irán en aumento. Firmas de autógrafos, giras, entrevistas, colaboraciones. Y no me mires así —añadió cuando vio la tristeza dibujada en los ojos del otro —Ser escritor es algo que escogiste por ti mismo. Si quieres renunciar, eres libre de hacerlo. Sé que no es una decisión que puedas tomar en este momento, pero piénsalo, por favor.

—Natsuya…

En ese momento, el celular de Natsuya comenzó a sonar. Disculpándose un momento, Natsuya abandonó la habitación. Justo en ese momento, Makoto no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado despertar y encontrar a Sousuke a su lado. Cielos, era tan estúpido. Sousuke se había ido para siempre, ¿por qué no podía simplemente aceptarlo?

**S &amp; M**

—¿Quieres calmarte?, te estoy diciendo que está bien, es sólo anemia —replicó Natsuya —El doctor ha dicho que necesita alimentarse bien, tomar sus suplementos vitamínicos y descansar, no va a morir. Ah, demonios, deja de gritar —alejó el celular de su oreja —¿Te calmaste? Bien —volvió a acercar el aparato —Te llamé porque me dijiste que querías mantenerte al tanto, pero de haber sabido que reaccionarías así, no te hubiera dicho nada.

—_Lo siento, estoy algo… alterado_ —contestó la voz de Sousuke del otro lado.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso? —bromeó. Sousuke lanzó un suspiro.

—_Ran… ha dicho que quiere que tengamos un hijo_ —Natsuya apretó el teléfono hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. No estaba seguro de cómo sentirse en ese momento, podía jurar que había escuchado cómo su corazón agrietado terminaba de romperse.

—¿Y cuál es el problema? Están casados, es lo más natural, ¿no?

—_Natsuya_ —el tono severo de Sousuke hizo que el castaño suspirara también.

—Cierto, estás enamorado de Makoto. Si quieres escuchar mi opinión sincera, eres un grandísimo idiota, Sousuke. O un masoquista, no sé. El punto es que no entiendo en qué demonios estás pensando. Makoto está loco por ti, sólo un ciego no podría verlo. Te ama, lo amas, no sé por qué te empeñas en atarte a un matrimonio que no te hace feliz.

—_Las cosas no son tan simples, Natsuya. Tengo que recuperar lo que pertenecía a mis padres y a mi hermana, no puedo separarme de Ran hasta que lo haya logrado. Además_… —hizo una breve pausa —_sabes que Chang jamás me dejará el camino libre. Debo ser cuidadoso o quién sabe de lo que será capaz._

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero Sousuke, ¿no te sientes mal al usar a Ran de esa manera? —Sousuke soltó una risotada.

—_Creo que deberías preguntarle a ella si no se sintió mal al engañarme debajo de mis narices o al despilfarrar el dinero de mi familia. ¿Qué tal preguntarle si no se sintió mal al pisotear los sueños de sus hermanos? ¿Preguntas si me siento mal? La verdad es que no. Sé que lo que estoy haciendo está mal y está bien si el karma me lo devuelve todo al final, pero esto es algo que debo hacer o de lo contrario no podré vivir tranquilo. No espero que lo entiendas y si quieres dejarlo no te detendré._

—Dije que estaría en esto hasta el final, ¿no? Planeo cumplir mi promesa, además no voy a dejar que Shen le ponga un dedo encima a Makoto.

—_Natsuya…_

—No te preocupes, no voy a quitártelo. Como sea, tú, Nao y yo estamos juntos en esto, como siempre.

—_Los Tres Mosqueteros_ —los dos se echaron a reír —_Entonces te veré pronto. Ah, Natsuya, ¿puedes darle un mensaje a Makoto?_

—¿De qué se trata esta vez? —Sousuke se quedó en silencio —¿Sousuke?

—_Ah, olvídalo, no es importante._

—¿Estás seguro?

—_Tengo que irme_ —y colgó.

Natsuya guardó el teléfono y volvió a entrar en el hospital. Estar al lado de Makoto, protegerlo, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Sousuke después de la forma en que lo había traicionado. Era cierto que Sousuke no amaba a Ran, pero acostarse con la esposa de su amigo no había sido la más brillante de sus ideas. Natsuya no estaba preparado para ver el rostro de decepción de su amigo si este llegaba a darse cuenta de que se había estado acostando con Ran durante años.


	15. Mi droga

_Que la racha no se me acabe por favor. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo._

**[Acto 15]**

_Mi droga_

Decir que se había sorprendido al ver a Makoto sentarse en el asiento de al lado era poco para expresar lo que sintió en ese momento. Porque ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de encontrarse con Makoto en un avión con rumbo a Hong Kong? Por alguna extraña razón que él desconocía, el joven escritor lucía bastante nervioso. Cuando le preguntó el motivo de su viaje – siendo que no tenían ninguna gira de promoción planeada aún – Makoto balbuceó nervioso y lo único que logró entenderle fue algo que sonaba a "boda de un viejo amigo". Era mucha coincidencia que ambos se dirigieran a Hong Kong para una boda, pero Natsuya no quería parecer paranoico, así que no dijo nada e intentó disfrutar del vuelo.

Cuando se bajaron del avión, Natsuya perdió completamente de vista a Makoto. ¿Estaba huyendo de él? Nah, ¿por qué demonios tendría que huir de él? Haciendo a un lado las ideas que no lo llevaban a nada, Natsuya tomó un taxi para dirigirse al elegante hotel que habían escogido los novios para su boda. El prometido de su hermana había reservado una suite para él. El sujeto parecía buscar agradarle al hermano de su novia, pero Natsuya, aunque nunca lo había visto – ni siquiera en foto – tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Tal vez era ese instinto protector que había despertado en él al haber perdido a sus padres de niño, Miho era la única familia que le quedaba y sentía que era su deber protegerla.

Al llegar a la recepción del hotel se llevó la segunda sorpresa del día. Makoto estaba allí. ¿Qué demonios? Natsuya se acercó a él y le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro. Makoto volteó para verlo y palideció. De pronto se había puesto nervioso y parecía que iba a colapsar en cualquier momento. Natsuya cada vez se sentía más confundido. Makoto había dicho que iba a una boda. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que ambos estuvieran invitados a la misma boda? ¿Podía ser que Makoto era amigo del novio?

—¿Q-Qué e-estás haciendo a-aquí? —preguntó el escritor finalmente, mirándolo como si se tratara del peor de los demonios.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo —contestó —Este es el hotel donde va a casarse mi hermana. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—A-Ah, p-pues… y-yo… ¡tengo que irme! —Makoto le arrancó la tarjeta de acceso de la mano a la chica de la recepción y salió corriendo. Había algo muy sospechoso en el comportamiento de Makoto y Natsuya estaba empeñado en descubrir de qué se trataba.

Cuando le entregaron su tarjeta de acceso, Natsuya siguió al botones hasta su habitación, que estaba en el penúltimo piso. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con la habitación más increíble que sus ojos hubiesen visto nunca. Era al menos unas dos veces más grande que su apartamento y todo se veía extremadamente caro y fino. ¡Incluso tenía su propio mini-bar! ¡Y un jacuzzi! Por un momento, Natsuya pareció un olvidar su resentimiento hacia el prometido de su hermana y, quitándose la ropa, se metió al jacuzzi, no sin antes encender el equipo de sonido y servirse una copa de champán.

A la mañana siguiente, fue la piscina, recibió el mejor masaje de su vida y comió los platillos más finos que nunca podría permitirse de no ser porque todo era gratis. De pronto no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez el sujeto no era tan malo. Miho había sufrido mucho con la muerte de sus padres y ahora se merecía toda la felicidad del mundo. Natsuya suponía que, si era por la felicidad de su hermana, podía intentar hacer a un lado sus – quizás – absurdos pensamientos negativos hacia el millonario que había capturado el corazón de Miho.

Estaba tan a gusto que se le había olvidado por completo el asunto de Makoto. No fue hasta que, al entrar a la capilla donde se efectuaría la ceremonia, lo vio sentado en una de las bancas de la iglesia, y recordó lo extraño que había estado actuando. Se deslizó en silencio por el asiento hasta acomodarse justo al lado de él. Nuevamente, cuando reparó en su presencia, Makoto estuvo a punto de sufrir un ataque cardiaco. Natsuya lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, ¿eres amigo del novio?

—A-Ah, s-sí… —Makoto ya no podía escapar de él.

—¿Qué clase de sujeto es este Chang? —preguntó —Lo único que sé de él es su apellido. A pesar de que pronto se convertirá en su esposo, Miho no lo ha llamado ni una sola vez por su nombre.

—P-Pues… él e-es… e-es… —Natsuya clavó sus ojos en él, esperando una respuesta.

Sin embargo en ese momento el novio empezó a desfilar por la larga alfombra roja. Natsuya volteó la cabeza para ver al novio desfilar al lado de una elegante dama. El novio iba vestido con un elegante traje de color negro, con una corbata roja y una rosa en el saco. Era apuesto, de eso no había duda pero… eso tenía que ser una broma. Sin darse cuenta, Natsuya se había puesto de pie. No podía ser. Eso tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Se restregó los ojos justo en el momento en que el sujeto iba pasando enfrente de él. No había duda alguna, se trataba de ese sujeto.

—Natsuya… —sintió que le halaban la manga del saco y volvió a sentarse. Sin mirar a Makoto, Natsuya, agachó la cabeza y se llevó las manos al rostro.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó la marcha nupcial y la novia comenzó a desfilar, tomada del brazo de un hombre chino de cabello blanco y mirada amable. Se trataba del dueño de la residencia donde Miho había estado viviendo desde que se mudó a Hong Kong y que se había convertido en un padre para ella. Miho llevaba el rostro cubierto por el velo, pero Natsuya era capaz de ver sus ojos brillantes. Estaba feliz. Natsuya sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar. Apretó los puños con fuerza al ver cómo Shen Chang removía el velo para descubrir el rostro de su hermana.

Shen Chang podía ser un actor impresionante. La forma en la que miraba a su hermana, con adoración, con amor, lo enfermaba. A pesar de lo que pudiera parecer a ojos de los demás, Shen no amaba a su hermana. Miho no era más que un peón en otro de los enfermizos juegos de ese sujeto que no podía amar a nadie más que a sí mismo. O quizás al chico de ojos verdes que estaba a su lado. Cuando finalmente miró a Makoto, supo que él estaba pensando lo mismo que él. La forma en que lo miraba, era como si quisiera disculparse. Pero él no tenía la culpa. Nadie tenía la culpa, ni siquiera Miho. Ella solamente se había fijado en la persona equivocada. ¡Maldito Shen!

—Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Natsuya estuvo a punto de gritar el cliché "¡yo me opongo!", pero en ese momento su hermana lo miró con una sonrisa tan hermosa como nunca había visto antes. Se mordió el labio. No pudo decir nada, pero probablemente se arrepentiría toda la vida de su silencio. Apretó los ojos para no llorar cuando los recién casados compartieron su primer beso y, tomados de las manos, desfilaban por la alfombra roja para salir de la capilla, bajo una lluvia de pétalos de rosas y granos de arroz. Natsuya ni siquiera encontró las fuerzas para aplaudir y sólo reaccionó cuando Makoto pasó a su lado y murmuró un…

—Lo siento mucho.

Natsuya arrastró los pies hasta el salón donde se celebraría la fiesta. Las mesas estaban llenas a rebosar de comida y bebida, y Natsuya lo único que quería en ese momento era ahogarse en alcohol. Su mente estaba en blanco. Ni siquiera podía encontrar el valor para ir a felicitar a su hermana. Se sentó en la barra y pidió una cerveza, esperando poder pasar desapercibido al menos por un rato.

—¡Natsu! ¡Natsu! —apretó la botella de cerveza con la mano. Trató de componer una sonrisa antes de voltearse para encarar a su hermana.

Miho lucía como una princesa, con el hermoso vestido blanco de diseñador que se ceñía perfectamente a su figura. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un moño y un maquillaje ligero que no hacía más que resaltar sus hermosos rasgos. Detrás de ella venía el hombre a quien Natsuya menos quería encontrarse.

—¡Natsu, te extrañé tanto! —exclamó la menor de los Kirishima, abrazándolo —Muchas gracias por haber venido a pesar de estar tan ocupado.

—No me perdería la boda de mi pequeña hermanita por nada del mundo —Miho se sonrojó levemente y tomó la mano de su esposo.

—Natsu, deja que te lo presente formalmente. Él es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, que me ha concedido el honor de ser su esposa, Shen Chang. Shen —era la primera vez que Natsuya escuchaba a su hermana dirigirse a su esposo por su primer nombre —este es mi hermano, Natsuya.

—Es un placer conocerte al fin, Natsuya —dijo Shen. Maldito hipócrita, fue lo único en lo que pudo pensar Natsuya, mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano del otro.

—El placer es mío, Chang-san. Ah y muchas felicidades. A los dos.

—Oh vamos, deja las formalidades, por favor. Llámame Shen, después de todo, ahora somos familia —Natsuya tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no romperle la cara a Shen en ese mismo instante. Suerte que en ese momento Miho arrastró a su esposo a la pista de baile.

Natsuya volvió a sentarse en la barra y pidió el trago más fuerte que tuvieran. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, pero la gravedad de la situación era tal que no creía ser capaz de llamar a Sousuke calmadamente. Que Makoto estuviera ahí sólo podía significar una cosa. ¿Amigo del novio? No, no se trataba de eso. La presencia de Makoto en esa boda sólo podía significar que… había vuelto a caer. ¿Qué clase de artimaña había utilizado Shen para traerlo nuevamente a su lado?, eso era algo que no sabía, pero tratándose de Shen, de seguro lo había amenazado de alguna forma.

Necesitaba hablar con Makoto. Lo buscó por todo el salón, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse a él, alguien lo abordaba o alguna chica lo arrastraba a la pista de baile. Nunca había sido demasiado popular, ¿entonces por qué cuando estaba ocupado todo el mundo parecía querer estar con él? De pronto cuando quiso darse cuenta la fiesta había terminado y él regresaba a su habitación, arrastrando los pies y apoyándose a las paredes. Tal vez sí se le había pasado un poco la mano con el alcohol.

El pasillo estaba algo oscuro, pero la mata de cabello castaño que pasó a su lado no pasó desapercibida. ¡Qué suerte!, así que la habitación de Makoto estaba justo al lado de la suya. Por fin podría hablar con él. Pero cuando abrió la boca para llamarlo, este ya había cerrado la puerta. Natsuya entró a su habitación y se metió en la ducha para que se le bajara el alcohol. Se cambió de ropa y se bebió una taza de café bien cargado.

Salió de la habitación dispuesto a hablar con Makoto, pero entonces… vio que Shen abría la puerta y se metía en la habitación. Natsuya ardió en furia. Acababa de casarse y ya iba a meterse en la cama de su amante, ¡increíble!, no, más bien era lo que podía esperarse de ese sujeto. Por un momento quiso odiar a Makoto, pero recordó que Makoto probablemente era quien más estaba sufriendo. Seguramente terminaría sintiéndose mal por Miho, aunque no fuera su culpa que Shen fuera el despreciable sujeto que era.

Quería regresar a su habitación, pero la luz que se filtraba por la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Makoto lo hizo avanzar. Por primera vez en su vida, Natsuya deseó no haber sido tan curioso. Lo que acababa de escuchar… iba a matar a Shen.

**S &amp; M**

Makoto se sobresaltó cuando sintió un peso extra sobre su cama. Cuando se volteó, Shen estaba encima de él. Antes de poder decir algo, los labios de Shen se apoderaron de los suyos. Su mente hizo cortocircuito, su cuerpo se negaba a escucharlo. Cuando Shen lo besaba de esa manera, no podía evitar sentir repulsión, sin embargo, su cuerpo lo traicionaba cuando aquella sensación de placer lo invadía. Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas mientras Shen lo desvestía y lo hacía suyo. Makoto había dejado de luchar contra los obscenos sonidos que salían desde su garganta, entregándose al placer que el otro siempre había sabido darle.

Pensó en Sousuke. Se sentía sucio, como la peor de las escorias. Pensó en Miho, la hermana de Natsuya, que lucía tan enamorada de Shen. Sintió asco de sí mismo al disfrutar de la forma en que las estocadas del otro lo volvían loco al tocar ese punto que lo hacía subir al cielo en un instante. Terminó rodeándolo con sus brazos y dejando que el otro acabara dentro de él.

Cuando se separaron, Makoto le dio la espalda y lloró en silenció. Shen comenzó a repartir besos por su hombro y su mejilla. Makoto se cubrió el rostro con las manos, pidiéndole una y otra vez que por favor se fuera.

—Te he dado lo que querías, regresa al lado de tu esposa, por favor.

—Ya le he dado lo que quería —contestó, mientras lo acariciaba entre las nalgas —Aunque tengo que decir que fue el peor sexo que he tenido en mi vida. Es una chica linda y entusiasta, pero un verdadero desastre en la cama. Definitivamente no hay nadie como tú.

—¡¿Cómo puedes ser así?! —exclamó Makoto, incorporándose súbitamente. Shen lo miró, sorprendido —¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas de tu esposa? ¿Por qué eres así? Esa chica… ella te ama de verdad, ¿no te sientes mal al jugar con ella de esa manera? ¿Por qué…? —la voz se le quebró, se echó la sábana encima para cubrirse el rostro.

—Makoto, eres tan noble —Shen lo abrazó, acunándolo en su pecho —Es cierto que es una buena chica, es por eso que la tomé como mi esposa. Pero un hombre tiene sus necesidades y ella no es capaz de saciarlas. Prometo que voy a tratarla como una reina, a darle todo lo que se merece, pero mi corazón es algo que jamás podré darle, por ese ya te pertenece a ti.

—Por favor, vete —dijo —Sé que no estoy en posición de pedirte nada, pero… vete. Sólo por esta vez, déjame, quiero estar solo.

—Sólo por esta vez voy a complacerte. Porque has hecho de mi noche de bodas una noche memorable —Makoto lo escuchó vestirse y cerrar la puerta tras de sí al salir —Makoto, te amo.

_No lo digas, por favor, no lo digas._ Makoto sabía que no era cierto. Shen no lo amaba, ya no. Quizás, sólo quizás, lo había amado en el pasado, pero Shen Chang era un hombre que ya no sabía lo que era amar. Obsesión, eso era lo que Shen sentía por él. Y esa obsesión lo había llevado a hacer cosas terribles. Pero, ¿qué podía hacer él?

**S &amp; M**

A las cinco de la mañana, Makoto se había dirigido a la piscina techada para nadar un rato. No había logrado conciliar el sueño y cuando se cansó de dar vueltas en la cama, no se le ocurrió nada mejor para despejarse. Se sentía tan bien estar dentro del agua. Ni bañándose mil veces sería capaz de eliminar la suciedad que sentía luego de haberse acostado con Shen, pero el agua siempre lograba, de alguna manera, darle un poco de paz. Dio un par de vueltas más, nadando libre, hasta que su estómago empezó a exigir alimento. Se quitó los googles y la gorra y cuando levantó la mirada, la mano de Natsuya estaba extendida hacia él.

—Natsuya… —no había rastro de la acostumbrada sonrisa en el rostro del otro, pero Makoto terminó aceptando la mano para salir de la piscina.

—Toma —Natsuya le lanzó una toalla y Makoto se secó el rostro y el cabello, dándole la espalda, sin saber qué decir —Necesito hablar contigo, Makoto. No voy a dejar que huyas más.

Makoto se sentó en una de las sillas que estaban al borde de la piscina y Natsuya lo imitó. Era cierto que no podía seguir huyendo de él, después de todo se lo debía. Natsuya de una u otra forma había terminado involucrado, así que Makoto sintió que tenía que decirle la verdad, o al menos una parte.

—Shen es un viejo amigo. Lo conocí en Australia y hemos estado en contacto desde entonces, por eso me invitó a su boda.

—No mientas. ¿Amigos? Ustedes no son amigos, Makoto. Es claro que tú le temes.

—Eso no…

—Lo vi entrar a tu habitación anoche —dijo —Los escuché —los ojos de Makoto se abrieron como platos. El rostro horrorizado del otro hizo que Natsuya se sintiera mal —Makoto, ¿qué está pasando entre tú y ese sujeto? ¿Por qué estás tan asustado? —el de ojos verdes apretó los puños en un intento por dejar de temblar —Escucha, sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero… somos amigos, ¿no? Puedes contarme lo que te está pasando, tal vez pueda ayudarte y…

—Puedo contártelo —Makoto lanzó un suspiro. Ya no podía soportarlo más. No quería involucrar a Natsuya, pero quizás ya era algo tarde para ello —Pero tienes que prometer, no, jurar que, pase lo que pase, no se lo dirás a nadie y mucho menos intentarás intervenir.

—¿Qué estás…?

—¡Júralo! —replicó el otro —Júralo por lo que más quieras.

—Lo… lo juro.

—Verás…

**S &amp; M**

Sousuke se masajeó la sien y apagó la portátil. Estiró los brazos y finalmente se levantó de la silla, después de horas sentado, terminando el proyecto que le había encargado Yumiko. Aunque se tratara sólo de trabajo, Sousuke no podía evitar alegrarse con el hecho de que Yumiko poco a poco comenzara a confiar en él. Tomó el celular y lo encendió. La noche anterior había decidido apagarlo para poder trabajar en paz y terminar el proyecto. Cuando lo encendió comenzó a sonar sin parar. ¿Qué demonios? Tenía unos veinte mensajes, todos de Natsuya.

_Sousuke, escucha esto es serio. En verdad necesito hablar contigo, llámame en cuanto veas este mensaje. Se trata de Makoto. Él… Shen volvió a capturarlo. Makoto ha vuelto a caer en sus manos, Sousuke, y no sé qué hacer. Demonios, me lo ha contado todo, pobre chico, no sé cómo soportó durante tanto tiempo. No se supone que se lo cuente a nadie, mucho menos a ti, pero tenemos que ayudarlo. Makoto está sufriendo, Sousuke. Como sea, necesito hablar contigo. Llámame, te lo suplico._

Sousuke maldijo en voz baja y marcó el número de Natsuya. Volvió a maldecir cuando entró la contestadora. Trató unas tres veces más, pero no pudo contactarlo y ya comenzaba a alterarse. Tenía que calmarse, no podía pensar bien cuando estaba alterado. Tenía que ir a casa de Natsuya. Maldición, ¿por qué no contestaba el teléfono? Entonces miró el reloj. Las ocho de la mañana del domingo. Natsuya debía estar dormido. Makoto. ¡Tenía que ver a Makoto!

—Sou, buenos días —la voz de Ran hizo que se sobresaltara.

—¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?, es domingo, ve a dormir un rato más.

—Trabajaste toda la noche, ¿verdad? —dijo ella —Te extrañé, cariño —añadió ella, mientras le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos —Volvamos a la cama.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo —Ran lo miró, confundida —Tengo que ir a la oficina.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Trabajaste todo el fin de semana, tienes derecho a descansar. ¿O es que ese poco de inútiles no puede hacer nada sin ti? —Sousuke frunció el ceño —Te lo había dicho antes, pero lo repito, trabajar para Yumiko no es una buena idea. Ella no…

—¡Cállate! —había alzado la voz más de lo que le hubiese gustado. Ran se echó para atrás, asustada —No te atrevas a hablar mal de ella, Ran.

Sin decir nada más, Sousuke fue a bañarse. Cuando salió de la ducha, ya vestido y listo para salir, Ran lo esperaba en la entrada con su maletín y los zapatos listos. No sabía si era porque estaba molesto, pero el cómo Ran se esforzaba por ser una buena esposa, después de todo lo que había hecho, le repugnaba.

—Que tengas un buen día, Sou —dijo, tendiéndole el maletín. Cuando Sousuke terminó de ponerse los zapatos, ella volvió a hablar —Sé que tal vez no es el mejor momento, pero… ¿has pensado en lo que te dije? —Sousuke arqueó una ceja —Creo que un niño le daría vida a nuestro hogar, cariño. Sólo… piénsalo, ¿sí?

—De acuerdo, lo pensaré —contestó, dándole un fugaz beso en los labios antes de marcharse.

**S &amp; M**

Makoto se restregó los ojos un par de veces, se dio golpecitos en el rostro e incluso se pellizcó para asegurarse de que no se trataba de un sueño. Al parecer no estaba soñando pero, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sousuke ahí? Y, ¿por qué lo estaba abrazando? ¿Por qué lucía tan agobiando? Temiendo que alguien los viera, Makoto llevó a Sousuke adentro – a como pudo, porque el otro se negaba a soltarlo – y le dio acarició la espalda y el cabello, esperando que se calmara.

—Sous….

Ah. Demonios. Cómo había extrañado sus besos. Dulces, pero a la vez tan llenos de pasión. Besos que lo llenaban de felicidad, pero a la vez lo confundían. Sus brazos parecían recordar su posición habitual, alrededor del cuello ajeno para mantenerlos unidos. Makoto fue esta vez quien inició las caricias, retirando la chaqueta, para colar las manos por debajo de la camisa ajena. Sintió a Sousuke estremecerse, abandonar sus labios para darle pequeños mordisquitos en el cuello. Ah, que no se acabara por favor.

Sin embargo, Sousuke parecía haberse dado cuenta de que las cosas comenzaban a calentarse porque de pronto se detuvo y volvió a abrazarlo. Sus brazos lo rodeaban con fuerza, pero con cariño al mismo tiempo, como si quisiera atesorarlo. Después de un momento, Sousuke se separó y le tomó el rostro con ambas manos. Había dolor en sus ojos. También desesperación y… adoración. ¿Podía tener esperanza acaso?

—Makoto, perdóname por aparecer así. Perdóname por abrazarte, por besarte. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho de venir e irrumpir en tu apartamento como lo acabo de hacer. Pero no podía soportarlo más. No puedo soportar el estar lejos de ti por más tiempo. Me mudé a esta ciudad por mi trabajo, pero saber que estás tan cerca y no podía verte me estaba matando —Makoto colocó las manos sobre las de Sousuke —Sé que no tengo ningún derecho, sé que no debería pedirte esto, pero… ¿me dejarías abrazarte un rato más?

—Sousuke, te lo había dicho antes, ¿recuerdas?, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Soy tuyo, siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré, aunque tú no lo quieras —Sousuke volvió a rodearlo con sus brazos.

—Te amo, Makoto. Te amo demasiado, tanto que no puedo contenerme —Makoto cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas. Estaba tan feliz que no podía contener las lágrimas —Yo… lo siento. Haber venido y soltarte algo como eso después de que te hice a un lado para regresar con Ran. Esta será la última vez. Prometo que a partir de ahora te dejaré en paz y no volveré a acercarme a ti.

—¡No quiero! —exclamó Makoto, con el rostro oculto en el cuello ajeno —No quiero que me dejes en paz, no quiero que vuelvas a alejarte de mí. Sé que tienes una vida en la que no hay espacio para mí, sé que estás casado, que Ran es la persona a quien escogiste, pero… realmente ya no importa. No importa si soy sólo tu segunda opción o si sólo me buscas cuando necesites satisfacerte. Yo te amo y si esa es la única forma en la que puedo permanecer junto a ti, lo aceptaré con gusto. Sólo… no me dejes, por favor.

"Todas esas estupideces que te solté acerca de mi futuro, de formar una familia… sólo fueron excusas. Yo sólo… intentaba convencerme de que era capaz de vivir sin ti, de dejarte ir y seguir adelante con mi vida. Pero no puedo. No hay día en que no piense en ti. Aunque intentara convencerme de lo contrario, nunca he dejado de amarte. Porque tú eres mi primer y único amor y eso no ha cambiado. Estoy seguro de que nunca seré capaz de amar a alguien como te amo a ti."

—Makoto… creo que ya te lo había dicho, también sé que no tengo el derecho de pedírtelo, pero, espérame por favor. Las razones por las cuales he vuelto con Ran, me temo que no puedo contártelas, pero te prometo que regresaré a ti y cuando lo haga estaremos juntos para siempre. Claro que si encuentras a alguien antes de que eso pase, eres libre de olvidarte de mí.

—Tonto, eso nunca va a pasar. Te esperaría toda la vida aunque no me lo pidieras.

Volvieron a besarse. Porque los labios del otro eran una droga cuya adicción ya era incurable.

**S &amp; M**

Ran arrojó el teléfono al otro lado de la habitación, molesta. Era la tercera vez esa semana que Sousuke llamaba para decirle que no llegaría a casa porque un proyecto importante tenía que ser terminado. Habían pasado meses con la misma tónica. El tiempo que pasaban juntos era limitado. Sousuke llegaba a casa a seguir trabajando o, en las raras ocasiones cuando llegaba temprano, se iba a dormir sin siquiera comer. Esa maldita harpía que en el pasado se hacía llamar su hermana lo estaba exprimiendo. ¿Venganza por lo que le había hecho en el pasado?, podía ser.

Sousuke tampoco había mencionado nada acerca del asunto de tener un hijo. Siempre decía que tenía que pensarlo, que un hijo era una gran responsabilidad y que debían pensárselo muy bien. Era cierto que ella no era buena con los niños – ni siquiera le gustaban – pero un hijo de Sousuke significaba que él tendría que quedarse a su lado. Y es que Ran no quería ponerse paranoica, pero a veces no podía dejar de pensar que Sousuke la engañaba. Sus largas ausencias, la forma en que se había distanciado, no eran buenas señales y de pronto una alerta se había encendido en su cabeza.

Sousuke no podía abandonarla, ella no iba a permitirlo. Por eso había contratado a un detective privado. Necesitaba saber qué hacía Sousuke cuando no regresaba a casa. ¿En verdad estaba trabajando? ¿O se estaba viendo con alguien? Suerte que Nao le había recomendado a un buen detective. Un hombre llamado Shigino Kisumi.

**S &amp; M**

El hombre que hace cualquier cosa por dinero, esa era la forma en la que solían conocer a Shigino Kisumi en la secundaria. Su cara inocente y despreocupada escondía a un gran estafador y un astuto negociante. Todos en la secundaria Sano lo querían, porque nadie deseaba convertirse en su enemigo. Natsuya era uno de los pocos privilegiados que podían considerarse sus verdaderos amigos. Kisumi era, como le gustaba describirse a él mismo, un alma libre que iba allá adonde lo llevaba el viento. Natsuya siempre había podido contar con él y estaba seguro de que no había nadie mejor para el trabajo.

Ran confiaba en Nao y le había contado acerca del comportamiento de Sousuke. El mismo Nao había sido quien sugirió investigarlo, recomendándole a un buen investigar privado luego de hablarlo con Natsuya. Así que Kisumi iba a darle un reporte falso a Ran para que se quedara tranquila y Sousuke pudiera seguir con sus planes. Natsuya no quería ver sufrir a la mujer que amaba, pero no podía traicionar a Sousuke. No más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

—¿Estás pensando que con Ran indefensa y destrozada tú tendrás tu oportunidad? —Natsuya dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y miró a Kisumi. Era aterrador lo perceptivo que podía ser —Esa mujer no vale la pena, Natsu. ¿Acaso no ha jugado contigo lo suficiente? Ella no te ama.

—Lo sé. Sé que soy un imbécil, pero era feliz, ¿sabes?, era feliz mientras ella me usaba. Pero ahora…

—¿Odias a Sousuke? —Natsuya negó con la cabeza.

—Jamás podría odiarlo. No es su culpa. Sousuke simplemente la vio primero.

—¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto por ayudar a Sousuke? —preguntó —¿Es porque son amigos? ¿O acaso sientes que se lo debes por haberte acostado con Ran durante tanto tiempo? ¿Sientes que traicionaste su confianza y buscas una forma de redimirte? —casi se le olvidaba el grado el psicología que tenía Kisumi.

—La verdad… no lo sé. Puede que sea un poco de todo. Es mi amigo y naturalmente quiero que sea feliz, pero también es cierto que hay noches en las que el remordimiento no me deja dormir. Por ahora sólo quiero que Sousuke sea feliz, ¿sabes? Él es feliz junto a Makoto, no puede ser feliz con nadie más. Si eventualmente Ran regresa a mí, supongo que la aceptaré con gusto.

—Por eso digo que eres un idiota —comentó Kisumi —Oh, por cierto. ¿Cómo está Nao? ¿Ya ha superado su amor imposible por ti?

—Él está… ¿qué dijiste? —Kisumi se llevó las manos a la boca al ver el gesto de confusión del otro.

—Nada. Olvídalo, no dije nada.

—Shigino Kisumi, ¿crees que serás capaz de escaparte luego de lo que acabas de decir? Explícame de qué demonios estás hablando —Kisumi se mordió el labio.

—A estas alturas se supone que ya deberías saberlo. Pensé que Nao ya se te había declarado, por eso no pensé lo que dije, pero veo que acabo de meterme en una buena bronca. Como sea, eres más idiota de lo que pensaba si no te habías dado cuenta

—¡Oye!

—Natsu, Nao ha estado enamorado de ti desde la secundaria.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Natsu, ¿cómo puedes ser tan insensible? ¡Si se notaba a leguas!


	16. Voy a comerte a besos

_Y aquí está el capítulo de la ¿semana? Sí, bueno, estoy en racha, así que estoy tratando de actualizar esta historia todos los domingos. ¡Espero poder continuar así!_

* * *

**[Acto 16]**

_Voy a comerte a besos_

La persona que buscaba lucía inquieta, tal y como Kisumi se la había imaginado después de su llamada telefónica para acordar la hora y sitio de la reunión. La vio mirar hacia la puerta un par de veces antes de que él entrara y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la mujer se puso de pie y le hizo una seña con la mano. Kisumi se dirigió hacia la mesa donde su nuevo cliente lo esperaba. Se saludaron estrechándose la mano, Kisumi pidió un café y entonces ambos se sentaron.

Kisumi miró curioso a la mujer. Era cierto que Makoto y ella se parecían, sin embargo, había algo en su porte – o en su mirada, Kisumi todavía no estaba seguro – que la volvían una mujer irritante. Quizás era esa forma de mirar a todo el mundo como si fueran insectos. A Kisumi francamente le costaba creer que una mujer así pudiera sentirse insegura. La vio echarse el pelo hacia atrás, antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza y volver a mirarlo.

—Muchas gracias por reunirte conmigo, Shigino-san —dijo. Kisumi esbozó una sutil sonrisa.

—Por favor, dejemos las formalidades, Yamazaki Ran-san. Puedes llamarme Kisumi, después de todo a partir de ahora trabajaremos juntos. Tenemos que confiar el uno en el otro, ¿cierto? —la mujer asintió con la cabeza.

—En ese caso, llámame Ran, por favor. Bien, la razón por la que te llamé aquí es porque me gustaría que siguieras a mi esposo, Yamazaki Sousuke. Yo… sólo digamos que las cosas entre nosotros han estado algo… tormentosas. Estamos tratando de salvar nuestro matrimonio y durante un tiempo pensé que las cosas marchaban bien, pero… —Kisumi la miró fijamente, ella había agachado la cabeza y no parecía dispuesta a seguir hablando.

—¿Pero? Puedes hablar conmigo con toda confianza. Aunque puede que eso sea algo difícil de creer viniendo de un sujeto que acabas de conocer.

—Oh no se trata de eso. Confío en Nao y dado que eres un amigo de Nao, sé que no habrá problema. Es sólo que… cuando me pongo a pensarlo, a veces me parece que estoy actuando de forma impulsiva —suspiró —La razón por la que quiero que sigas a mi esposo es porque sospecho que me está engañando.

—Oh. Vaya. ¿Ha hecho algo que te haga pensar que te engaña?

—Esa es la cuestión. No tengo pruebas. Su ropa no huele a perfume, no trae manchas de labial en la camisa. No hay llamadas extrañas en su teléfono o correos comprometedores en su laptop. ¡Nada!

—¿Qué te ha llevado a pensar entonces que tu esposo te engaña? —Ran se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada. Lucía pensativa. Kisumi se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que ella volviera a hablar.

—Últimamente parece como si sólo le importara su trabajo. Hay noches en las que no regresa a casa y cuando regresa se va directo a la cama. Se encierra en su estudio y pasa horas ahí, ya casi no hacemos nada juntos. Además, cuando le sugerí que tener un hijo sería bueno para nosotros, la idea no pareció agradarle en lo más mínimo. Yo… ya no sé qué pensar, Kisumi. Puede que sea paranoia, pero estoy segura de que no podré quedarme tranquila hasta que lo confirme.

—Yamazaki Sousuke —empezó —29 años, actual poseedor del Premio Pritzker, el hijo menor del matrimonio Yamazaki y heredero de la familia luego de que su hermana, Yamazaki Yumiko, desapareciera misteriosamente. Actualmente trabaja para una pequeña firma de arquitectura en la ciudad. Sus hobbies son la lectura y la natación. En el pasado fue un nadador reconocido, con varios logros importantes en su palmarés; su estilo preferido era el estilo mariposa. Su color favorito es el negro. Su tipo de chica, es una chica amable y segura de sí misma. ¿Quieres que siga?

El gesto de sorpresa en el rostro de Ran se borró casi al instante, cambiando por una sonrisa que a Kisumi le parecía algo irritante. Sin embargo, Kisumi sonrió también. Ya la tenía.

—Hablemos de dinero —dijo Ran, extendiéndole un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo —Escribe una cifra —Kisumi obedeció, dobló el papelito y se lo devolvió. Ran parecía inquieta. ¿Tal vez se le había pasado la mano? —De acuerdo. Pagaré lo que pides. Puedo darte la mitad ahora mismo y el resto cuando termines tu trabajo. ¿Qué tal suena eso?

—Trato hecho, socia —sellaron su pacto estrechándose las manos. Ran se bebió lo que quedaba de café en su taza, sacó de su bolso un sobre y se lo entregó a Kisumi —Voy a sacar toda la verdad a la luz, ya lo verás.

—Esperaré con ansias tu reporte, Kisumi —la mujer se puso de pie —Y recuerda esto, no quieres tenerme como enemiga —la sonrisa en el rostro de Kisumi se ensanchó.

—Por supuesto que no —contestó él —Nos vemos, Ran.

Cuando Ran abandonó la cafetería, Kisumi pidió otra taza de café y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. Sacó su celular y tecleó un número. Esperó que atendieran su llamada mientras se llevaba un trozo de pastel a la boca y disfrutaba de su sabor.

—¿Puedes recibirme en unos… —miró su reloj —veinte minutos? Bien, ahí estaré.

**S &amp; M**

—_Makoto no sabe de lo que puede ser capaz Shen si llegara a desobedecerle. Sabes que Ren es la única familia que le queda, no quiere arriesgarse a perderlos. Además, Shen se ha enterado de que Makoto y Yumiko son buenos amigos. Yumiko está embarazada, Sousuke, Makoto teme por la vida de tu hermana y del bebé. No le quedaba otra alternativa. Dime, ¿qué habrías hecho tú en su lugar? _

"_Exponer sus negocios sucios no es una opción. Sabes que ese sujeto es demasiado poderoso, no hay forma de desenmascararlo. Siempre habrá alguien que le salve el trasero. Escucha, no me importa lo que sucediera entre Makoto y ese sujeto en el pasado, Makoto es mi amigo ahora y quiero ayudarlo, pero no se me ocurre otra forma de salvar a todo el mundo. Makoto ha tomado toda la responsabilidad, por el bien de las personas que ama. No puedes simplemente decirle que deje a Shen._

_Me molesta, ¿sabes? No puedo soportarlo. Ese sujeto está jugando con los sentimientos de mi hermana y manipulando a uno de mis amigos. Y yo simplemente no puedo hacer nada para ayudarlos. ¿Puedes imaginarte lo frustrante que fue para mí estar en esa boda y no poder decirle a Miho la verdad? ¿O lo desagradable que fue escuchar cómo Shen tenía sexo con Makoto en la habitación de al lado? Ya no sé qué hacer, Sousuke. _

_Makoto… para Shen es sólo una marioneta. Algo con lo que puede satisfacerse cuando quiera y desecharlo cuando ya no lo necesite. Esa noche, después de que se acostara con él, le dijo que lo amaba, ¿puedes creerlo? Decirle que lo amaba cuando acababa de casarse con mi hermana. Ese sujeto no ama a Makoto, porque si lo amara lo hubiera dejado libre. Shen sabe que Makoto te ama, pero aun así está dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para mantenerlo alejado de ti._

_Temo por ti también, Sousuke. Si ese sujeto llegara a darse cuenta de que estás viendo a Makoto, de que te estás acostando con su chico, ¿no te has puesto a pensar en eso? Temo que quiera lastimarte o lastimar a Yumiko. Estoy seguro de que él está enterado de lo que pasó entre ustedes y también ha de saber que estás intentando acercarte a ella de nuevo. Yo… no puedo soportarlo, Sousuke."_

Las palabras de Natsuya, sus ojos llenos de temor, el temblor de sus manos, todos sus gestos se habían quedado grabados a fuego en su memoria. Era increíble que un chico al que su familia había rescatado de la esclavitud y el abuso se hubiera convertido en un ser tan perverso. Su pasado no había sido fácil, eso era algo que Sousuke tenía muy claro, quizás todo ese sufrimiento lo había dañado y ahora sólo estaba buscando la forma de vengarse del mundo, pero, ¿involucrar a personas inocentes? Eso era algo que no iba a permitir. Makoto había convertido un error al involucrarse con Shen y Sousuke no podía dejar de culparse por ello.

Porque él había lastimado a Makoto. Se había enamorado de él, pero nunca tuvo el valor de decírselo. Se había casado con su hermana y en cierta forma lo había obligado a buscar afecto en otro lugar. Shen sólo había estado en el lugar apropiado en el momento preciso. Shen había curado las heridas de Makoto y le había dado el afecto que pocas veces había recibido de su familia. Makoto probablemente había llegado a amar a Shen y este se había aprovechado de sus sentimientos para usarlo como más le convenía.

Pero las cosas no iban a quedarse así. Iba a detener a Shen Chang a cualquier costo. No le importaba a quién tuviera que utilizar. No le importaba tener que utilizar incluso a la hermana de su amigo. Sousuke sabía que Kirishima Miho había estado enamorada de él y que aún guardaba sentimientos hacia él. Por eso no le había costado trabajo hacer que aceptara ser parte de su "juego", de ese plan retorcido del que no sabía si saldría ileso.

—_Vamos a detenerlo. Juntos. _

Sabía que sus palabras no serían suficientes para acabar con el miedo de Natsuya, pero necesitaba que se recuperara. Estaba bien tener miedo – él también lo tenía – pero necesitaba a Natsuya para poder seguir con su plan.

Sabiendo lo arriesgado que era, Sousuke sólo deseaba pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con Makoto. Sabía que era egoísta de su parte, pero no podía vivir sin él. Por eso esa noche procuró terminar todo su trabajo temprano y hacerle una visita. Mientras terminaba de colocar sus cosas en el maletín, su celular comenzó a sonar. Se extrañó al ver el número que brillaba en la pantalla. Código _852_. Se llevó el aparato a la oreja y esperó.

—_Sousuke,_ —era Miho —_escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo, Shen está a punto de regresar. He conseguido información que puede ser importante. Al parecer uno de sus socios no está muy contento con la forma en que Shen lleva los negocios. Y es que últimamente se ha dedicado a absorber a sus socios más pequeños. El otro día estuvimos en una fiesta y escuché a un hombre hablar de lo mucho que le gustaría hundir a Shen. Su nombre es Mikoshiba Seijuro._

—¿Mikoshiba?, ese apellido me suena de algo.

—_Y Mikoshiba no es el único también… Maldición, tengo que colgar. Volveré a comunicarme contigo en cuanto pueda._

Miho colgó y Sousuke se guardó el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón. Abandonó la oficina y no tardó en dirigirse hacia el apartamento de Makoto. Pensó en lo que acababa de contarle Miho. Shen era un dictador y francamente no le extrañaba que sus socios comenzaran a cansarse de él. _Mikoshiba_. El nombre le sonaba de algo, pero ¿por qué no podía recordarlo? Se sobresaltó en cuanto recibió un mensaje.

_Sabes dónde está la llave. Cuando llegues, ven directo al baño. Has de estar cansado, así que preparé algo para que puedas relajarte. Te amo. M._

Sousuke apuró el paso. Subió por el ascensor cuidando que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta se agachó y sacó la llave de debajo de la maceta que estaba a un lado. Entró y se quitó los zapatos y la chaqueta, dejando el maletín sobre el sillón. Las luces de la sala estaban apagadas, pero un camino de velas lo guio hasta el baño. Se desanudo la corbata y la tiró al suelo junto con el cinturón. Cuando abrió la puerta del baño, un aroma a coco invadió sus fosas nasales. Las luces del baño también estaban apagadas, por lo que la estancia sólo estaba iluminada por el resplandor de las velas. Makoto estaba dentro de la tina llena de burbujas, sosteniendo una copa de champán.

—Bienvenido a casa —dijo Makoto y Sousuke pensó que definitivamente podía acostumbrarse a ello —Ven, relájate un poco.

Sousuke se quitó la ropa y se apresuró a entrar a la bañera. Makoto dejó la copa a un lado y se colocó enfrente de él para besarlo. Sousuke sintió que todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecían cuando los labios de Makoto tocaron los suyos. Los brazos de Makoto le rodearon el cuello, mientras sus manos iban a parar a la cintura ajena, acariciando la piel húmeda de su espalda. La lengua de Makoto rozó sus labios y Sousuke abrió la boca, gustoso. Le gustaba cuando Makoto tomaba el control y él sólo tenía que dejarse hacer.

Makoto se separó un momento para alcanzar una fresa cubierta de chocolate – Sousuke no había visto antes la fuente con fresas – y llevársela a la boca, lamiéndola de forma sugerente. Sus manos, que no habían dejado de acariciarlo, apretaron sus nalgas, haciendo que el castaño se sobresaltara. Volvieron a comerse a besos, al tiempo que las caricias aumentaban la temperatura del ambiente. Makoto se sentó a horcadas en su regazo, moviendo las caderas de esa forma que lo volvía loco.

Sus bocas se separaron para tomar aire. Makoto comenzó a repartir besos por sus mejillas, su cuello, su pecho. Sousuke lanzó un gruñido y echó la cabeza para atrás cuando sintió las manos de Makoto cerrarse alrededor de su miembro. Su mente hizo cortocircuito cuando sintió la húmeda estrechez de Makoto apretar deliciosamente su miembro. Makoto comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, apoyándose en su pecho para evitar resbalarse. Sousuke abrió los ojos al tiempo que Makoto dibujaba la expresión más erótica que hubiese visto en mucho tiempo.

Sousuke lo rodeó con un brazo para pegarlo más a su cuerpo, mientras la mano que tenía libre se paseó entre sus torsos para cerrarse alrededor del miembro erguido de Makoto. El castaño gimió y se mordió el labio. Sousuke le dio un mordisco en la clavícula – uno que indudablemente dejaría marca al día siguiente – y cuando Makoto abrió la boca volvió a apoderarse de sus labios. El beso se volvió torpe y entrecortado. Sousuke empujó las caderas hacia arriba, buscando terminar.

—S-Sou… m-más…

—M-Maldición…

El grito de placer casi les desgarra la garganta. Makoto cayó rendido sobre su pecho, con la respiración igual de entrecortada que la suya. Ah, le encantaba esa placentera sensación post-orgásmica. Le encantaba tener a Makoto entre sus brazos, acariciarlo, besarlo. Poder quedarse junto a él después del sexo tan increíble que acaban de tener era una bendición. Permanecieron un rato más en el agua, bebiendo champán, comiendo fresas, compartiendo besos.

—Me encanta besarte —Makoto tenía la espalda contra el pecho de Sousuke y este le besaba los hombros, haciéndole cosquillas —Voy a comerte a besos —añadió, antes de darle un mordisquito en la oreja —Te amo, Makoto.

—Yo también te amo, Sousuke.

Salieron de la tina, se secaron y se acostaron desnudos en la cama. Sólo una sábana abrigaba sus cuerpos. Se miraron a los ojos, transmitiéndose todo el amor que las palabras no podían expresar. Sousuke estaba feliz sólo con eso. Era cierto que le encantaba hacerle el amor, pero con Makoto no se trataba sólo de sexo. Había más, mucho más. Un sentimiento tan cálido que se desbordaba de su ser.

—Makoto… —el castaño lo miró con una sonrisa —quiero estar dentro de ti, siempre —las mejillas del castaño enrojecieron al instante.

—¡S-Sousuke, i-idiota! —replicó el otro —¿C-Cómo p-puedes decir esas cosas?

—No te lo tomes tan literal. Claro que me encanta estar dentro de ti, pero no era a lo que me refería. Quiero estar aquí —lo tomó en el pecho, del lado del corazón —para siempre. Quiero ser el único en tus pensamientos, el único que pueda ver este adorable sonrojo, —le pinchó la mejilla —el único a quien ames. Soy un egoísta y quiero que seas sólo mío. Mío y de nadie más.

Los ojos de Makoto comenzaron a cristalizarse y antes de que Sousuke pudiera preguntarle qué le pasaba, el castaño ya se había colocado sobre él. Las lágrimas de Makoto le mojaban el pecho, pero Sousuke de pronto se sintió incapaz de hablar. Makoto lo besó en los labios y se quedó acurrucado en su pecho.

—Quisiera que esto pudiera durar para siempre.

Sousuke se sentía de la misma manera pero no pudo decir nada. Simplemente lo rodeó con sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Quería dormir y despertar junto a Makoto, al menos esa noche. Suerte que Ran estaba de viaje en Hong Kong por trabajo.

**S &amp; M**

_Viernes:_

_El sujeto en cuestión abandona su casa para dirigirse al trabajo. Sólo toma una taza de café antes de salir. Sube a su auto y conduce todo el camino hasta la oficina. Como todos los días, saluda a la recepcionista y se acomoda en su escritorio frente al computador portátil. El co-propietario se sienta a su lado y ambos analizan varios documentos que habían quedado pendientes del día anterior. Dos horas después ambos hombres se reúnen con la dueña para comer pastel de chocolate. _

_Al mediodía salen de la oficina y almuerzan los tres juntos en un restaurante italiano a diez minutos en auto de la oficina. Cuando regresan a la oficina, el sujeto se ofrece a llevar a la dueña a su chequeo de rutina, por lo que ambos se dirigen al hospital. El sujeto entra al consultorio del médico con la dueña y ante la interrogante del médico, la dueña lo presenta como su hermano. Parece que lo hizo sin pensar, pero el sujeto luce feliz._

_Todo va normal con el embarazo. Ambos regresan a la oficina. El co-propietario debe permanecer en la oficina terminando unos pendientes, así que el sujeto se ofrece a llevar a la dueña hasta su casa. El sujeto acompaña a la mujer hasta la puerta y ella le ofrece pasar a tomar un poco de té. Así lo hacen. Conversan durante una hora acerca del nuevo proyecto de diseño del centro comercial de la ciudad de Kioto. Durante ese tiempo la dueña comenta que quiere que el género de su bebé sea un secreto. El sujeto parece abatido y cuando la mujer le pregunta qué le pasa, él contesta que no puede evitar sentirse culpable por la forma en la que la trató en el pasado._

_La mujer permanece en silencio durante unos cinco minutos. Luego extiende la mano y toma la mano del sujeto. Ella le dice que tiene que aprender a olvidarse del pasado y seguir adelante. Le dice que quizás las cosas no puedan volver a ser como antes, pero que ella no le guarda ningún rencor y que él tuvo que tener sus razones, pero que en ese momento ella no quiere escucharlas. Le dice que podrán sentarse a hablar con calma en cuanto ella haya tenido a su bebé._

_El sujeto se despide de ella y regresa a su casa. Veinte minutos después su amigo, Kirishima Natsuya, toca la puerta. El sujeto lo invita a pasar y ambos se sientan en el patio, con una cerveza. El amigo le dice que está confundido. Le cuenta que recientemente descubrió que uno de sus amigos más cercanos está enamorado de él y que no sabe cómo actuar delante de él. El sujeto le pregunta cuáles son sus verdaderos sentimientos y le dice que lo mejor es que sea sincero con esa persona y no le dé falsas ilusiones. El amigo se termina la cerveza y se va._

Ran chasqueó la lengua en cuanto terminó de leer el reporte. No había más que hechos inútiles en las notas de Kisumi. La vida de Sousuke estaba resultando ser más aburrida de lo que ella esperaba. Sousuke básicamente se la pasaba pegado a Yumiko o trabajando como esclavo. Había recibido un reporte todas las semanas desde hacía un par de meses, pero no había nada. El mismo Kisumi le decía que quizás eran ideas suyas, porque él se había encargado de vigilar a Sousuke de cerca las 24 horas del día y no había nada que probara que la estuviera engañando. Ran supuso entonces que tenía que aceptar la realidad. Probablemente Sousuke se había cansado de ella. ¿Había dejado de amarla? ¡No! Ella no iba a dejar que Sousuke la abandonara.

Odiaba pedirle favores a ese sujeto, pero situaciones desesperadas requerían medidas desesperadas. Así que Ran esperó pacientemente a que Shen acabara sus reuniones del día y entró en su oficina. Shen parecía sorprendido, pero la invitó a sentarse.

—Dime qué puedo hacer por ti, querida Ran.

—La droga de la que me hablaste el otro día… —Shen la miró, sorprendido.

—Oh, ¿finalmente vas a seguir mi consejo?

—La verdad es que no quería llegar a esto, pero la actitud de Sousuke me preocupa —dijo —Temo… temo que me deje —Shen arqueó una ceja —En el pasado, no me hubiese importado. Pero con el tiempo me he dado cuenta de que probablemente nadie querría tener algo serio conmigo. Yo… estoy segura de que, si Sousuke me deja, me quedaré completamente sola. No tengo familia ni amigos, aparté a todos lo que alguna vez se preocuparon por mí, todo por llegar a la cima, así que supongo que ahora tengo lo que me merezco.

—¿Tienes miedo de morir sola? —Ran asintió con la cabeza —Entonces dime una cosa, Ran. Quiero que me contestes una simple pregunta. Ese será mi pago.

—¿De qué se trata?

—¿Todavía amas a Sousuke?

—Yo…

**S &amp; M**

¿Ser sincero con sus sentimientos? ¿Cómo se suponía que hiciera eso si nunca lo había pensado en realidad?, es decir, conocía a Nao desde su primer año de secundaria, pero nunca lo había visto de "esa" manera. Es que, ¡Nao era hombre, por todos los cielos! Y no es que tuviera problemas con la homosexualidad – al fin y al cabo era bisexual – pero Nao era su amigo. Y no se supone que los amigos vean a sus amigos de "esa" forma. ¿Cierto? Ah, se estaba contradiciendo.

¿Qué demonios hacía enfrente del apartamento de Nao a esas horas de la noche? ¿Y por qué demonios había tocado el timbre? Iba a darse la vuelta para marcharse, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió. Era tarde, así que era lógico que el otro estuviera en pijamas, pero, ¿por qué lo había puesto nervioso la forma en que su hombro quedaba descubierto por la camisa que definitivamente no era de su talla?

—¿Natsu? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí a esta hora? —ah demonios, ¿por qué de repente se le antojaba pasear los dedos por ese cabello que lucía tan sedoso?

—¿Acaso no puedo visitar a mi querido amigo? —Nao arqueó una ceja.

—Es más de media noche.

—Puedo irme si… —apenas iba a voltearse cuando Nao lo sujetó de la muñeca.

—No tienes que irte.

Natsuya, que había perdido su oportunidad para escapar, entró al apartamento de Nao y se sentó en la sala, mientras el otro iba a la cocina por bebidas. Nao le sirvió un café con leche, con dos de azúcar, justo como le gustaba. Bebieron el café en silencio y entonces Natsuya se preguntó qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Nunca había tenido problemas para hablar con Nao, pero después de lo que le había dicho Kisumi, no podía ver a Nao de la misma manera. Sin embargo, el silencio lo estaba volviendo loco. ¡Tenía que decir algo!

—Entonces —se aclaró la garganta —¿cómo van las cosas con Ran?

—¿No crees que eso es algo que yo debería preguntarte a ti? —genial, Nao lucía molesto. Gran tema de conversación había elegido.

—Bueno, eres su asistente. Y ambos sabemos que Ran no es exactamente un encanto. Supongo que ha de estar dándote problemas, como siempre.

—Estoy pensando en renunciar.

—¿Qué?

—Creo que dejaré de ser su asistente. No puedo seguir trabajando para ella.

—¿Qué, por qué? —Nao clavó la mirada en su café negro.

—Simplemente… no puedo. Yo… decidí ayudar a Sousuke porque me sentía culpable al haberle ocultado la infidelidad de Ran. En un principio sentía que si lo ayudaba de alguna forma podría expiar mi pecado, pero ahora no se trata sólo de eso. Quiero ayudar a Sousuke porque sé que él todavía tiene oportunidad de ser feliz junto a la persona que ama. Hace tiempo juré que ayudaría a Sousuke a derrotar a Shen, aún a costa de mi vida.

—Nao, ¿qué demonios estás diciendo? Esto no se trata de…

—No puedo seguir sirviendo a dos dioses, ¿entiendes? Ran seguirá confiando en mí, así que no tienes que preocuparte porque Kisumi sea descubierto. Además, Ran no sabe que Sousuke y yo somos amigos. Yo… cuando todo esto se acabe, pienso decirle la verdad a Sousuke. Sé que probablemente no me lo perdone, pero voy a decirle que Ran estuvo acostándose conmigo mientras estuvo casada con él.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! —Natsuya dejó la taza sobre la mesita y se colocó enfrente de Nao, sujetándolo por los hombros —¡Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto! ¡Fui yo quien se acostó con Ran! ¡Tú no tienes por qué pagar por el pecado que yo cometí!

—Está bien si Sousuke me odia sólo a mí, no tiene por qué odiarnos a los dos.

—¿Por qué intentas protegerme, Nao? —Natsuya lo sujetó del mentón para que lo mirara. Nao tenía los ojos llorosos —Dime por qué. ¿Por qué quieres cargar con esto tú solo?

—No hay una razón —volteó el rostro para no mirar a Natsuya —Quítate de encima, Natsu —Natsuya estaba casi sentado en su regazo, pero no iba a moverse hasta que Nao respondiera su pregunta.

—Nao, —Natsuya le quitó la taza de las manos y lo empujó hasta que quedó acostado en el suelo. Natsuya sujetó las muñecas de Nao con sus manos para que no pudiera forcejear —dime qué es lo que te pasa. Te conozco bien y sé que algo anda mal contigo. ¿Abandonar a Ran? ¿Mentirle a Sousuke? ¿Por qué?

—N-No me hagas esto, p-por favor… —Natsuya se sintió culpable cuando las mejillas de Nao comenzaron a mojarse con lágrimas —Vete, p-por favor…

—No voy a irme hasta que me digas qué te pasa —Nao cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas —Nao, somos amigos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Sea lo que sea que te esté pasando, si puedo ayudarte…

—No puedes —balbuceó —No puedes ayudarme porque todo esto es tu culpa, Natsuya —el aludido parpadeó, confundido —Porque estoy enamorado… de ti. Maldita sea… lo he estado desde hace tiempo. Siempre has sido sólo tú, pero…

Natsuya selló los labios de Nao con un beso. No sabía bien qué demonios estaba haciendo, pero besar a Nao se sentía condenadamente bien. Nao no tardó el corresponderle. Aquello era algo de lo que probablemente ambos terminarían arrepintiéndose, pero en ese momento ninguno de los dos podía – ni quería – pensar con claridad.


	17. Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí

**[Acto 17]**

_Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí_

Después de casarse con Shen, Miho se había convertido en Chang Jia Li. Su nombre venía a significar algo así como "buena y hermosa", según había mencionado su esposo. Según él, era el nombre perfecto para una mujer tan "pura" como ella. Francamente, Miho sabía que se estaba comportando como una gran hipócrita y a veces le asustaba pensar que su esposo pudiera percatarse de su verdadera naturaleza. Su amor por Shen era una farsa. Es cierto que, desde la primera vez que lo vio, se había sentido atraída hacia él, pero eso no significaba que lo amara. Shen era el primer hombre que lograba hacerla sentir algo parecido a mariposas en el estómago.

Durante mucho tiempo, Miho había estado enamorada de Sousuke. Lo había conocido en la universidad, cuando le había tocado llevar algunos cursos en Shanghái. Lo suyo había sido amor a primera vista, había quedado hechizada por él al instante. Claro que por ese entonces Sousuke ya estaba saliendo con la hermosa e inteligente heredera de la familia Tachibana. Ran era todo lo que cualquier hombre podía desear en una mujer, así que Miho estaba consciente de que nunca tendría oportunidad con Sousuke.

Había sido feliz teniéndolo como amigo, pero desde que se casó con Ran no habían vuelto a hablar. Por eso se había extrañado cuando Sousuke la llamó para hacerle una proposición. Quería que espiara a su esposo. Miho supo dos cosas al instante: la primera, que Sousuke siempre había estado al tanto de sus sentimientos, y la segunda, que él sabía que ella aún conservaba sentimientos hacia él. Sus sentimientos no tenían nada romántico, ya no. Era más bien un capricho, un deseo reprimido. Miho podía masturbarse pensando en Sousuke un día y olvidarse por completo de él durante toda una semana. Era bastante extraño y lo sabía, ni siquiera podía pensar en Sousuke como un amigo, pero no le había costado nada aceptar su proposición.

Ahora, lo que sentía por Shen, ¿cómo podía definirlo? Shen era atractivo, millonario y, a pesar de que ella sabía que él no la amaba, atento. Le había dado todo lo que pedía e incluso aquello que ella no había pedido. La trataba como una reina, pero Miho sabía que su esposo no la deseaba. Para ella estaba claro que, cuando se acostaban, Shen se imaginaba a otra persona. Recordaba bien cómo una noche, mientras tenían sexo, Shen había cerrado los ojos y dibujado un nombre con sus labios. "Makoto", había leído en sus labios, mientras él se corría dentro de ella.

_Makoto_. El hermano menor de Ran. El chico de quien Sousuke se había enamorado. Quizás lo más lógico hubiese sido que lo odiara por "meterse" en su camino, pero Miho estaba consciente de que jamás tendría oportunidad con Sousuke. Porque el corazón de Sousuke finalmente tenía grabado a fuego el nombre de su dueño y eso no era otro más que Makoto. Además, ella sería la encargada de llevar en su vientre al sucesor del que era, quizás, uno de los más grandes hombres de negocio de todo Asia. Ella misma se había metido en eso y planeaba cumplir su papel de esposa sumisa a la perfección.

Mentiría si dijera que no tenía miedo. En muchas ocasiones se había puesto a pensar en lo que Shen podía hacerle si llegaba a darse cuenta de que lo estaba engañando, de que no era la mujer frágil y delicada que él pensaba. Pensaba en lo que pasaría si su fachada llegaba a caerse algún día. De vez en cuando se sentía culpable porque también estaba engañando a su hermano. Amaba a Natsuya, pero él era un sobreprotector sin remedio y jamás habría estado de acuerdo en que ella hiciera un trabajo tan peligroso como ese. Por eso tanto ella como Sousuke habían decidido mantenerlo en secreto. Miho sabía que Natsuya eventualmente terminaría enterándose de todo – nada permanecía oculto para él durante mucho tiempo – pero ya pensaría cómo lidiar con él cuando ese momento llegara.

Por ahora tenía que concentrarse en terminar de copiar los archivos para enviárselos a Sousuke. Si bien era cierto que Shen era un genio para los negocios y había logrado control casi total de los negocios oscuros en China y parte de Japón, el descontento entre sus socios se había ido extendiendo. Miho había escuchado teorías de conspiración descabelladas y Shen había recibido ya varias amenazas de muerte. Shen podía ser un genio hacker, pero ella no se le quedaba atrás. Terminó de copiar los archivos y se los envió a Sousuke, luego borró la evidencia de su "travesura" y fue a tomar una ducha. Tenía que estar presentable para recibir a su esposo a la hora de cena.

Shen había ido a Japón por negocios, pero ella sabía que sus "negocios" se traducían a buscar a Makoto para acostarse con él. Cuando pensaba en ello, Miho no podía dejar de sentir lástima por el pobre desdichado en el que Shen había posado sus ojos. La vida de Makoto tenía que ser bastante más desdichada que la de ella, no sólo por tener que complacer a Shen, sino también porque, a pesar de que los sentimientos eran mutuos, no podía estar al lado de Sousuke, la persona que amaba.

Miho escuchó la puerta principal abrirse, así que se apresuró para recibir a su esposo, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Shen la besó en los labios.

—Bienvenido a casa, cariño —saludó ella, en perfecto mandarín. Shen parecía apreciar el hecho de que ella le hablara en su lengua materna —¿Qué tal tu viaje? ¿Vamos al comedor?, la cena se servirá dentro de pronto.

—Un incompetente casi echa a perder un importante contrato, pero ya todo está bien —contestó Shen, mientras ambos caminaban hasta el comedor —Aunque creo que tendré que volver pronto para revisar algunos detalles. Quizás en este viaje pueda llevarte conmigo —Miho no pudo ocultar su sorpresa —Pensé que tal vez que gustaría ver a tu hermano —añadió él.

—Siempre eres tan considerado, cariño —le dijo ella, sonriendo —Me encantaría ver a Natsu.

La pareja comió la cena mientras la conversación fluía con una naturalidad que sorprendió a Miho. Shen tenía que habérsela pasado de maravilla, lo cual no dejaba de ser bueno para ella. Cuando terminaron de comer, subieron a su habitación y Miho se puso su conjunto de encaje más sexy mientras Shen se duchaba. Miho lo esperaba acostada en la cama, en una pose bastante sugerente que hizo que Shen posara sus ojos en ella al instante. Miho sabía que Shen nunca la había deseado en realidad, pero la mirada depredadora que le estaba lanzando en ese momento le hizo pensar que quizás, sólo quizás, empezaba a despertar su interés.

Shen caminó lentamente hasta la cama, sin camisa y con el cabello aun goteando. Se sentó enfrente de ella y le sujetó el rostro con ambas manos, antes de dejarla sin aliento con su beso. Miho le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, acercándolo más a su cuerpo. Shen pareció sobresaltarse cuando se percató de que ella no llevaba sostén. La sujetó por la cintura, haciendo que ella se sentara en su regazo. Se besaron y acariciaron un rato más, hasta que Shen la arrojó a la cama y se colocó encima de ella.

—¿Te gustaría que lo intentemos otra vez? —preguntó Shen, pasando la mano por su muslo —Tener un bebé —Miho sonrió y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas.

—Pensé que nunca lo preguntarías.

Shen cayó rendido en cuanto terminaron el acto. Miho se quedó mirándolo. Tenía el rostro relajado y lucía tan tranquilo que a Miho le costaba creer que el hombre acostado junto a ella fuese considerado uno de los más peligrosos del "inframundo" asiático. Le quitó unos mechones rebeldes de los ojos y de pronto se sintió con suerte. Estaba casi segura de que esta vez sí lo había logrado. Se acarició el vientre, pronto le tocaría comprar una prueba de embarazo.

**S &amp; M**

Ran terminó de leer el informe y miró a Kisumi con una mezcla de incredulidad y desesperación en su rostro. Un mes. Kisumi había seguido a Sousuke durante todo un mes y no había podido encontrar pruebas de que la estuviera engañando. Al principio, Ran había dudado de Kisumi, sin embargo, se había encargado de investigarlo bien y todos sus contactos le habían asegurado que Kisumi era un profesional que había desenmascarado infidelidades por años._ Si Kisumi dice que no te está engañando, entonces definitivamente no te está engañando, _le había asegurado una de sus amigas.

Ran dejó el sobre con el resto del dinero sobre la mesa, lanzando un suspiro. Había pagado mucho dinero, todo para descubrir que Sousuke no la estaba engañando. Tal vez sí había actuado de forma impulsiva después de todo.

—Sé que no es asunto mío, pero no deberías lucir tan decepcionada —dijo Kisumi, mientras se guardaba el dinero en la bolsa de la chaqueta —Deberías estar feliz porque tu esposo sigue siendo fiel, ¿no crees?

—Quizás. Pero, que no me esté engañando significa que… sus sentimientos por mí están muriendo —Ran se cubrió la boca con la mano al darse cuenta de que había dicho en voz alta lo que estaba pensando.

—Eres una mujer atractiva e inteligente, Ran —dijo Kisumi —Estoy segura de que encontrarás una forma de reconquistarlo. No muchos hombres pueden presumir de tener una esposa como tú —Ran rodó los ojos cuando el hombre le guiñó un ojo.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Kisumi —Ran se puso de pie y extendió la mano para estrechársela. Kisumi la haló de la mano para plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

—Ha sido un placer —le dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse de ella —Espero que podamos volver a vernos alguna vez. Hasta pronto, Tachibana Ran.

**S &amp; M**

Kisumi abandonó la cafetería y se metió en su auto, sacando el celular. Tecleó un número y se llevó el aparato a la oreja.

—Se ha acabado, pero… yo que tú tendría cuidado. ¿Por qué?, bueno ella no lucía muy feliz cuando le dije que no la estás engañando. Definitivamente no va a dejarte ir tan fácilmente, así que no dejes de estar alerta. No sabemos lo que podría intentar. Bien, hablaremos luego.

—_Espera Kisumi, ¿has hablado con Nao últimamente?_ —preguntó Sousuke.

—¿Nao?, la verdad no, ¿por qué, sucede algo con Nao?

—_Ha estado actuando extraño desde hace algún tiempo, así que pensé que tal vez sabías algo. Y no sólo él, también Natsuya _—Kisumi chasqueó la lengua —_¿Qué pasa? ¿Sabes algo?_

—Yo… creo que tengo una idea de cuál puede ser el problema. Como sea, iré a ver a Nao ahora mismo, si me entero de algo te lo contaré.

Nao y Natsuya actuando de forma tan extraña que hasta alguien despistado como Sousuke había podido darse cuenta. Kisumi maldijo en voz baja y se puso en marcha hacia el apartamento de Nao, rogando porque el de cabello gris no hubiese cometido una locura.

**S &amp; M**

Definitivamente algo andaba mal con él. Estaba viendo cosas y también estaba escuchando mal. No, eso era un sueño, sí definitivamente era un sueño. Se pellizcó la mejilla. Dolió. Bien, quizás no era un sueño. ¡Era una pesadilla! Sousuke estaba tendido en la cama, completamente desnudo, mientras Ran, de pie frente a él, sostenía tres pruebas de embarazo, todas positivas. Tratando de no perder la calma, Sousuke se incorporó, despacio, hasta quedar sentado. Se restregó los ojos y volvió a mirar a Ran.

—¡Sou, vamos a ser padres!

Contrario a la alegría de Ran y su rostro radiante, Sousuke estaba seguro de que su expresión era una de horror. Es que eso no podía ser cierto. Repasó mentalmente las últimas veces que lo había hecho con Ran, pero no recordaba haber olvidado el condón en ninguna de ellas. ¿Cómo es que Ran estaba embarazada?

—¿C-Cómo sucedió esto?

—Hace unas semanas, cuando volviste tarde de la oficina por estar trabajando en ese proyecto del nuevo centro comercial de Shibuya, —explicó ella —dijiste que tenías muchas ganas de hacerlo. No teníamos condones, pero dijiste que no te importaba y… he aquí las consecuencias —la sonrisa de Ran le daba dolor de cabeza, todavía no era capaz de aceptar la noticia —¡Soy tan feliz, Sou! —exclamó, arrojándose a sus brazos —¡Mi deseo por fin se hará realidad!

Aún confundido, Sousuke abrazó a Ran, dándole palmaditas en la espalda. No podía ser cierto. Esas pruebas de embarazo a veces se equivocaban, estaba seguro de que si iban a un médico el resultado sería negativo. Sí, eso. Tenía que pedir una cita con el médico y llevar a Ran. Porque Ran no podía estar embarazada. Simplemente eso no podía ser. Todos sus planes… ¡no podían arruinarse cuando estaba tan cerca de su objetivo!

—Creo que lo mejor es que vayamos al médico, para asegurarnos.

—Oh, ya lo hice —Ran se levantó y fue a buscar algo en su bolso. Le entregó a Sousuke un sobre —El resultado es positivo. Tengo cinco semanas de embarazo —explicó, contenta. Al no recibir respuesta, Ran continuó —Sé que estás sorprendido, te confieso que yo también lo estaba, por eso no quise decir nada hasta estar completamente segura. Pero ya ves, el médico me confirmó la noticia. ¡Vamos a ser padres!

—Vaya, supongo que… sí vamos a ser padres —dijo Sousuke, mientras releía el contenido de aquel papel una y otra vez, como esperando encontrar un error.

—Dejaré que termines de asimilar la noticia —Ran lo besó en los labios y se metió al baño —¡Voy a prepararme para ir al trabajo!

Ah, sí, el trabajo. Quizás él también tendría que prepararse para ir al trabajo.

**S &amp; M**

Algo andaba mal con Makoto pero Sousuke no estaba seguro de qué se trataba. Esa noche, agobiado por la noticia del embarazo de Ran, Sousuke había corrido, desesperado, a los brazos de Makoto luego del trabajo. Makoto partiría a Taiwán en unos días junto con Natsuya para promocionar su nuevo libro de cuentos para niños, así que no podría verlo durante toda una semana. Por eso necesitaba verlo, estar con él, abrazarlo, besarlo.

La primera cosa extraña que notó fue que Makoto lucía terrible. Tenía unas marcadas ojeras, el cabello desarreglado y lo que parecían arañazos en los brazos. Luego, Makoto parecía asustado y no demasiado entusiasmado con su repentina visita. No hubo beso de bienvenida y en cuanto Sousuke entró en el apartamento, Makoto lo hizo esperar en la sala, alegando que su habitación era un desastre y no quería recibirlo así. Dijo además que necesitaba un baño con urgencia. Así que Sousuke esperó solo en la sala alrededor de treinta minutos.

Makoto lucía diferente cuando regresó, como si el baño lo hubiese resucitado. Vestía solamente unos pantalones deportivos y de su cabello húmedo resbalaban gotitas de agua. Cuando el castaño le sonrió, Sousuke se puso de pie y lo envolvió en un abrazo, casi dejándolo sin aire por la fuerza con que lo había sujetado. Se besaron lentamente, embriagándose con el sabor del otro. Sin romper el beso, fueron hasta la habitación. Sousuke reconoció de inmediato el olor a canela del incienso que Makoto rara vez encendía. También notó que Makoto había cambiado las sábanas, pero no le dio demasiada importancia mientras lo desnudaba y se deshacía de su propia ropa.

Sousuke cerró los ojos mientras lo penetraba, dejando que los sonidos que abandonaban la boca del castaño lo guiaran. De vez en cuando le gustaba hacerlo sin mirar a Makoto, porque de esa forma sus demás sentidos se volvían más sensibles y perceptivos. Sonrió y volvió a penetrarlo en el mismo ángulo cuando Makoto soltó un delicioso grito de placer combinado con su nombre. Sin embargo, después de un momento, Makoto se quedó callado. Cuando Sousuke abrió los ojos, notó que Makoto estaba llorando.

—Makoto, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te lastimé? —salió de su interior, lamentando la pérdida de esa calidez que tanto amaba y lo miró preocupado. Makoto se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Y-Yo… —Sousuke no alcanzaba a comprender lo que el otro decía, por lo que le sujetó las manos para alejárselas del rostro —P-Perdóname…

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Por qué tendría que perdonarte? —Makoto siguió llorando, sin decir nada —Makoto, por favor, dime qué te pasa. Por favor.

—No puedo seguir haciéndote esto, Sousuke —dijo el castaño, acostándose de medio lado, como si intentara huir de él —Yo… estoy sucio.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Sousuke se acostó a su lado, abrazándolo por detrás.

Makoto terminó contándoselo todo. Y pesar de que Natsuya ya se lo había adelantado, la ira se apoderó de él, al escucharlo directamente de labios de Makoto. Makoto era la persona más dulce del universo, no merecía sufrir de esa manera. Sousuke jamás sería capaz de perdonárselo, porque era su culpa que el castaño tuviera que buscar en brazos de ese malnacido el amor que él le había negado. Sousuke lo abrazó con más fuerza, repartiendo besos por su cuello y hombro, intentando tranquilizarlo.

—¡No me toques! —Makoto se separó bruscamente de él y se puso de pie, cubriéndose con una sábana que estaba tirada en el suelo —¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Estoy sucio! Yo… ya no merezco que me ames, Sousuke. Sólo soy… una puta que se acuesta con cualquiera. Búscate a alguien que esté a tu nivel, porque yo…

_Cachetada_.

Makoto se llevó una mano a la zona lastimada. Había dejado de llorar. Sousuke lo abrazó y ocultó el rostro en su cuello.

—¡Estúpido! —le gritó —¡Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a hablar de ti mismo de esa manera! ¡No te lo permito! Porque tú… tú eres la persona más maravillosa del universo, eres la persona de quien me enamoré y nunca, jamás, sin importar lo que digas, voy a dejarte ir.

—S-Sousuke… —balbuceó el castaño, con voz temblorosa, rodeando la cintura del más alto con sus brazos.

—Todo este sufrimiento por el que estás pasando, —dijo Sousuke, separándose de él para mirarlo a los ojos —te prometo que Shen Chang va a pagar muy caro por todo lo que te ha hecho. Nuestro camino estará lleno de obstáculos a partir de ahora, pero puedo asegurarte que…

—¡No! —exclamó Makoto, horrorizado —No te involucres con Shen, por favor. ¡Te lo suplico, Sousuke! Tú… no sabes de lo puede ser capaz ese hombre cuando las cosas no salen como quiere. ¡No arriesgues tu vida!, no por mí.

—No te preocupes por nada, Makoto —le dijo Sousuke, acariciándole el rostro —Todo va a estar bien. Shen no podrá lastimarme, mucho menos a Yumiko o a tu familia. Lo prometo.

Esa noche, Makoto se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sousuke había dejado de sentir su brazo, pero no le importaba. Porque mientras tuviera a Makoto, todo iba a estar bien. Ah, demonios, se había olvidado de comentarle que Ran estaba… embarazada. Pero, ¿sería buena idea decírselo? Ya no estaba tan seguro.


	18. Hasta que nos volvamos a ver

_Ciertos compromisos laborales me impidieron actualizar con la regularidad que había tratado de hacerlo, pero bueno, estoy de regreso y mi imaginación anda bastante activa. La historia va a dar giros inesperados a partir de ahora._

* * *

**[Acto 18]**

_Hasta que nos volvamos a ver_

Tener a Yumiko a su lado, revisando el plano del nuevo complejo de apartamentos que pronto se construiría en Hokkaido, se sentía tremendamente familiar. Era como regresar en el tiempo, al momento en el que Yumiko era su heroína, su modelo a seguir. Era regresar al momento en que eran una familia, al momento en el que podían bromear y contárselo todo. Pero regresar a esos días no era algo que Sousuke considerara posible, no después de la forma en la que había tratado a su hermana, a su propia sangre, a la única familia que le quedaba. Sousuke nunca había creído en eso del _karma_, pero estaba seguro de que todas las desventuras que le habían ocurrido eran su culpa.

Sousuke se restregó los ojos y se levantó de la silla para estirarse, mientras Yumiko iba a la cocina para preparar café. Se suponía que ella debía estar descansando en casa, ya que pronto tendría a su bebé, pero estaba claro que una mujer como Yumiko no se quedaría tranquila en casa, mucho menos cuando Kazuki se había ido a un viaje de negocios. Sousuke no podía describir la felicidad que lo había embargado cuando Kazuki, antes de marcharse, le había pedido que cuidara de Yumiko. Él lo habría hecho gustoso sin que se lo dijera, pero saber que Kazuki contaba con él lo hacía, de alguna forma, guardar una pequeña chispa de esperanza.

Sousuke miró el reloj de la pantalla de su portátil, Yumiko se estaba tomando su tiempo. Preocupado, salió de la oficina y se encaminó a la cocina. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la cocina, escuchó un estruendo. Vidrio quebrándose. Alarmado, abrió la puerta de golpe. Yumiko estaba tendida en el suelo, sujetándose el estómago y apretando los ojos, como si estuviera sufriendo.

—¡Yumiko! —exclamó él, arrodillándose al lado de la mujer para ayudarla a incorporarse —¡Yumiko!, ¿qué tienes?

—C-Creo q-que este b-bebé no podrá e-esperar hasta q-que regrese su p-padre —contestó ella, entrecortadamente —¡Ah!

—Demonios.

Sousuke levantó en brazos a Yumiko y salió apresuradamente de la oficina, abriendo la puerta de una patada. No había nadie más que ellos en la oficina en ese momento, así que en cuanto acomodó a Yumiko en el asiento trasero, regresó para asegurarse que la puerta había quedado bien cerrada. Se metió en el auto y condujo hasta el hospital a toda prisa, sin importarle los reclamos de la gente. Miró a Yumiko por el espejo, ella trataba de hacerse la valiente, pero él sabía que estaba sufriendo.

Estacionó el auto justo en la entrada del hospital y corrió hasta la recepción para pedir ayuda. Mientras llevaban a Yumiko adentro en una camilla, Sousuke se quedó en la recepción, completando los papeles y formalidades. Una vez que hubo terminado, llamó a Kazuki. El hombre estaba en camino, pero no había forma de que llegara a tiempo para el parto.

—Cuida de Yumiko por mí, por favor —Sousuke terminó la llamada en cuanto una doctora se acercó a él. Estaban preparándolo todo para que el parto de Yumiko.

—¿Es usted familiar de la señora Minami? —el aludido titubeo un momento.

—Soy… soy su hermano —bien sabía que no tenía el derecho para llamarse a sí mismo de esa manera, pero en ese momento no había nadie más que pudiera estar al lado de Yumiko —Su esposo está en camino, ¿cree que…?

—La señora entrará en labor de parto pronto. Es su primer hijo, así que me gustaría que alguien la acompañara —Sousuke se mordió el labio. ¿Merecía él estar a su lado en un momento tan importante como ese? —Estoy segura de que ella también se sentiría mejor. Estamos a punto de llevarla a la habitación para iniciar, ¿qué decide? —Sousuke no contestó —Podemos preguntarle qué es lo que ella quiere.

Sousuke siguió a la mujer hasta la habitación donde estaba Yumiko. Tenía el rostro cubierto de sudor, las mejillas sonrojadas y parecía que apenas podía respirar. Sousuke, sin pensarlo, se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano.

—Yumi, Kazuki-san está de camino.

—Ya te lo… dije. E-Es imposible q-que este bebé e-espere a s-su p-padre… Q-Quédate c-conmigo, p-por favor…

—Está bien —contestó él finalmente, a lo que Yumiko respondió con una sonrisa.

La doctora llevó a Sousuke a otro cuarto para que se preparara, mientras las enfermeras trasladaban a Yumiko a la habitación donde tendría a su bebé. Sousuke reflexionó acerca de su situación actual, todavía no se sentía merecedor de la oportunidad que se le estaba dando, pero estar al lado de su hermana lo llenaba de felicidad. Sólo esperaba no desmayarse.

Cuando finalmente entró en la habitación, Yumiko le agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza mientras comenzaba a pujar. Sousuke limpiaba el sudor de la frente de su hermana mientras ella maldecía. No podía ni siquiera comenzar a imaginarse el dolor que debía estar sintiendo en ese momento. Y cuando alguien exclamó "¡ya veo la cabeza!", Sousuke sintió que se desvanecía, pero la fuerza con que Yumiko sujetaba su mano lo mantuvo anclado a la realidad.

Finalmente se escuchó el llanto de un bebé y el agarre de Yumiko aflojó. Sousuke vio lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos de su hermana y sintió que algo comenzaba a mojar sus mejillas también. Yumiko lo miró con una sonrisa y Sousuke pudo leer un "gracias" de sus labios.

—¡Es una niña! —anunció la obstetra.

Sousuke abandonó la habitación un momento para recuperarse. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y se bebió un café, aunque le hubiese gustado tomarse un trago bien fuerte. Entonces vio a Kazuki corriendo hacia él. El hombre apoyó las manos en las rodillas e intentó recuperar el aliento. Sousuke abrió la boca para felicitar al padre, pero en ese momento Kazuki lo abrazó. Sousuke se quedó de piedra cuando lo escuchó murmurar un:

—Muchas gracias.

Cuando pudieron entrar en la habitación nuevamente, Yumiko tenía en brazos a su pequeña. Sousuke tuvo que apretar los ojos un par de veces para evitar que las lágrimas lo traicionaran. Kazuki fue el primero en entrar, abrazó a Yumiko y besó a su hija en la frente. Ese fue el momento en el que la niña abrió los ojos. Unos hermosos ojos de un tono verdeazulado, idénticos a los de su madre, que acompañaban la mata de cabello castaño.

—Felicidades a los dos —dijo Sousuke, desde su lugar en la entrada de la habitación.

—¿Quieres cargarla? —preguntó Yumiko. Sousuke se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, después de todo el padre debería ser el primero en cargarla —Anda, no pasa nada. No va a ponerse a llorar.

Aun sin estar del todo seguro, Sousuke se acercó y tomó a la pequeña en sus brazos. La sujetó como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo, temeroso de que se pusiera a llorar en cualquier momento. Pero la niña simplemente clavó sus ojos en los suyos y soltó una carcajada. Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Sousuke, que pronto sintió una gran calidez invadirlo. Sólo sentir el pequeño cuerpecito en sus brazos era suficiente para que Sousuke olvidara todas sus preocupaciones por un rato.

—¿Ya han elegido un nombre para ella?

—Esperábamos que tú lo hicieras —contestó Kazuki. Sousuke lo miró, boquiabierto, luego notó que Yumiko asentía con la cabeza —Es algo que decidimos los dos hace un tiempo. Estamos seguros de que escogerás un nombre maravilloso para nuestra hija, Sousuke.

Demasiadas emociones para una noche. Sousuke no sabía qué pensar, pero en cuanto miró otra vez aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos, de inmediato lo supo. El nombre perfecto para esa niña.

—_Megumi_.

—Minami Megumi. Suena bastante bien, ¿verdad, cariño? —dijo Yumiko —Después de todo, ella es nuestra gran _bendición_.

Sousuke dejó a la niña en brazos de su padre y se excusó un momento. Se metió en el baño y cuando se miró al espejo, notó que estaba llorando. ¿Hacía cuánto que no lloraba de felicidad? Se sentía extrañamente vulnerable. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Sousuke se decidió. Iba a disculparse formalmente con Yumiko. Se echó agua en la cara y se dio unos golpecitos en las mejillas antes de regresar a la habitación.

Cuando Sousuke entró, Kazuki no estaba y Yumiko tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras la pequeña Megumi descansaba sobre su pecho. Sousuke se acercó y retiró unos mechones de cabello de la frente de Yumiko. En ese momento, ella abrió los ojos.

—Lo siento, ¿te desperté? —Yumiko negó con la cabeza. Sousuke haló una silla y se sentó al lado de su cama —Escucha, Yumiko, sé que tal vez este no sea el mejor momento, pero… quiero decirte que en verdad lo siento. Lamento de verdad la forma en que te traté. Sé que quizás sea imposible que me perdones, —Sousuke tenía la cabeza agachada mientras hablaba —pero quería que supieras lo que siento. Te juro que no hay día en que no me arrepienta por la forma en que te traté. El no haber confiado en ti, es algo que no me puedo perdonar y…

—Sou…

—Ni siquiera tienes obligación de escuchar mis palabras, pero…

—Sousuke…

—… quiero que sepas que en verdad estoy arrepentido y no espero que tú…

—¡Yamazaki Sousuke! —Sousuke se sobresaltó en cuanto su hermana alzó la voz. Por suerte la pequeña no se había despertado —Vamos, directo al punto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirme? —el menor no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en los labios. Yumiko lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Yo… sé que tal vez estoy abusando demasiado de mi suerte, pero me gustaría que me dieras una oportunidad para demostrarte que en verdad estoy arrepentido. Yo te quiero, Yumi, mucho. Si al menos pudiéramos empezar como amigos, yo…

—¿Amigos? ¿Estás hablando en serio? —Sousuke agachó la cabeza.

—Lo sabía, fue demasiado pedir. Perdóname.

—¿Cómo podríamos "empezar como amigos"? Demonios, no somos dos enamorados, ¿eh?, ¡somos hermanos! —cuando Sousuke levantó la cabeza, notó que Yumiko había comenzado a llorar, pero la sonrisa no había abandonado sus labios —Eres un idiota, Sou. Jamás te he odiado, sabes que es imposible que odie a mi querido hermanito. Anda ven aquí —Yumiko extendió el brazo que tenía libre y abrazó a Sousuke con él —Bienvenido a casa, Sou.

—Estoy de vuelta —contestó él, con voz temblorosa. Ah, cómo la había extrañado.

—Esta niña crecerá llamándote "tío Sou", te guste o no.

**S &amp; M**

Makoto sonrió como un bobo al ver la foto que Yumiko acababa de enviarle. Sousuke y Megumi profundamente dormidos en la cama. Era verdaderamente adorable y hacía que su pecho se llenara de una gran calidez. No podía dejar de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría tener algo así, con Sousuke. Su propia familia. Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo, tomando nota mental de enviarle un mensaje a Sousuke más tarde, sólo para molestarlo, diciéndole lo adorable que se veía cuidando de su sobrina. Makoto no podía estar más feliz al saber que las cosas entre los hermanos Yamazaki se habían arreglado.

Siguió caminando por las calles de Taipéi, tratando de buscar inspiración para la continuación de su tan afamado "Tú, yo y la traición". Había viajado a Taiwán junto con Natsuya para promocionar sus nuevos libros de cuentos para niños. Entonces Natsuya había mencionado algo acerca de su continuación. Él sabía que ya era hora de que se pusiera a trabajar en ese "final feliz" que quería darle a su historia, pero la verdad era que tenía tantas ideas que no lograba ordenarlas para ponerse a escribir.

Se detuvo entonces frente a un puesto de revistas y la portada de una de ellas le llamó la atención. ¿Ran? Sí, se trataba de Ran, posando con una gran sonrisa. Embarazada. Makoto sintió que el labio le temblaba. Tomó la revista, pagó al vendedor y literalmente corrió de regreso a su hotel. Jadeando, se quitó la chaqueta y se tiró a la cama, pasando las páginas apresuradamente hasta que dio con la entrevista.

_De prominente mujer de negocios a madre. Yamazaki Ran nos abre las puertas de su casa para hablarnos acerca de esta nueva experiencia. _

Leyó las líneas con prisa. Sus ojos se abrieron furiosamente en cuanto dio con esa frase. La frase que hizo que sintiera como si alguien acabara de aplastar su corazón, de triturarlo y arrojar los pedazos al mar.

_Sousuke y yo estamos muy felices._

Sousuke iba a ser padre. Ran estaba esperando un hijo. Un hijo de Sousuke. Iban a ser padres. Una familia. Una feliz familia de tres. Una familia perfecta en la que él no tenía espacio. Pero… pero… ¿qué habían sido todas esas palabras? ¿Todas esas promesas de amor eterno? Sousuke había lucido tan sincero. ¿Acaso todo había sido una mentira para acostarse con él? Makoto esbozó una sonrisa. Él mismo se había metido en eso. ¿No había sido él quien dijo que no le importaba si seguían con ese tipo de relación? Pero, ¿y su promesa de terminar con Ran? No había forma de que Sousuke abandonara a Ran ahora que estaba esperando un hijo suyo. Sousuke no era tan irresponsable. Makoto jamás permitiría que abandonara a su esposa y a su hijo.

Se levantó mecánicamente de la cama y se sentó frente de la computadora portátil, que convenientemente había dejado encendida. Sus dedos comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad, escribiendo con una fluidez que lo sorprendió a él mismo. Se sentía triste, con el corazón destrozado, pero por alguna razón no podía llorar. Las lágrimas no salían. Sin embargo, las palabras plasmadas en la pantalla podían hacer llorar a cualquiera.

_Ese fue el momento en el que descubrí que era imposible pensar en un final feliz para mi historia. Ahora creo que la felicidad no es algo que se haya hecho para todas las personas. Algunos simplemente no nacimos para conocer las mieles de la felicidad. Lástima que lo comprendí tan tarde. Estoy seguro de que si lo hubiese comprendido antes, no sentiría tanto pesar en mi corazón. _

Makoto ni siquiera se inmutó cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió súbitamente. Sabía que se trataba de Natsuya, que tenía una tarjeta de acceso a la habitación. Siguió escribiendo sin siquiera detenerse para mirarlo. Natsuya se colocó detrás de él para leer lo que estaba escribiendo.

—¿Estás empezando una nueva obra? Pensé que habíamos dicho que la prioridad sería la continuación para "Tú, yo y la traición".

—Es en lo que estoy trabajando —contestó.

—¿Eh?, espera un momento —Natsuya tomó el _mouse_ y paseó la vista rápidamente por las páginas que Makoto acababa de escribir —¿Qué es todo esto, Makoto? Es completamente distinto a lo que hablamos. ¿Qué hay de darle un final feliz?

—Es imposible —respondió Makoto, acomodándose para seguir escribiendo —Ya no puedo escribir un final feliz para esa historia. Simplemente no puedo —entonces Natsuya giró la silla para que Makoto lo mirara. El escritor apenas tuvo tiempo de aferrarse al escritorio para no caer.

—Vas a decirme qué fue lo que pasó y vas a hacerlo ahora —el escritor no contestó. En cambio volteó la cara. Natsuya siguió la línea de visión del otro y notó la revista abierta sobre la cama. La recogió y leyó el artículo en el que estaba abierta —¡¿Qué demonios es esto?! Makoto, tú…

—Ya lo sabías, ¿verdad?, siempre lo supiste —dijo —Acerca de mi relación con Sousuke. Soy un pecador, Natsu. Me acosté con un hombre casado. Un hombre que encima está esperando un hijo. Estoy sucio, soy de lo peor. ¿Cómo esperas que escriba un final feliz después de enterarme de que me estuve acostando con el esposo de mi hermana? Es cierto que para ella yo ya no existo, pero sigue siendo mi hermana y está esperando un hijo. Yo… no puedo, Natsu.

—Makoto…

**S &amp; M**

Natsuya salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con violencia para entrar en la suya propia y hacer una llamada. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con Sousuke? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de ocultarle algo así? Maldición, él conocía bien sus sentimientos hacia Ran y aun así… aun así se había atrevido a dejarla embarazada. Está bien, era su esposa y todo eso, pero… pero, ¿acaso no eran amigos? ¿Acaso no amaba él a Makoto? Entonces, ¿por qué?

El teléfono timbró dos veces, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, escuchó la voz de Sousuke desde el otro lado.

—Que me estés llamando significa que ya te has enterado. Lamento mucho que haya tenido que ser de esta manera.

—¿Por qué, Sousuke?, dime por qué —toda la cólera se evaporó en cuanto escuchó la voz afligida de su amigo. Sólo sentía deseos de ponerse a llorar —No es justo.

—Estoy en el aeropuerto en este momento —dijo —Voy para allá. Por favor, espera hasta que llegue y dile a Makoto que necesito hablar con él. Sé que no estoy en posición de pedirte nada después de haberte ocultado algo como esto, pero quiero que escuches lo que tengo que decir primero. Dejaré que me golpees después, porque sé que me lo tengo bien merecido.

—Está bien. Te veré frente al monumento a _Chiang Kai-shek_ a las ocho de la noche. No llegues tarde —y colgó.

Natsuya lanzó un suspiro mientras se recostaba en la cama. Arrojó el teléfono a algún lado y cerró los ojos. Francamente no tenía nada de ganas de escuchar lo que Sousuke tenía que decirle, pero sentía que se lo debía. Eran amigos después de todo. Y él se había estado acostando con ella, así que no era como si Sousuke fuera el único "pecador". Ahora, el problema sería sacar a Makoto de su habitación ahora que estaba tan enfrascado en su manuscrito. Además, nada le garantizaba que no saliera corriendo en cuanto se diera cuenta de que iban a encontrarse con Sousuke.

**S &amp; M**

No entendía por qué Natsuya lo había sacado de su habitación con la excusa de que necesitaba despejarse y comer algo que no fuera comida de hotel. Lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era terminar su manuscrito, nada más. A regañadientes había comido unos bollos y bebido algo de té. Luego Natsuya anunció que darían un paseo. Paseo que los había llevado hasta el monumento a _Chiang Kai-shek_. Natsuya le había dicho que se quedara alejado mientras él se encargaba de un "asunto". Makoto miró su reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos para las ocho. ¿Debía regresar solo al hotel?

Pero cuando Makoto había decidido irse y dejar a Natsuya ahí – tendría que disculparse después – lo vio. Sousuke. ¿Qué hacía Sousuke en Taiwán? El castaño de pronto se quedó petrificado. Vio entonces que el rostro de Natsuya se tensaba. Natsuya levantó un puño, dirigiéndolo al rostro de Sousuke. Makoto se tapó los ojos con las manos, pero cuando se lo descubrió, vio que Natsuya tenía el puño a centímetros de la nariz de Sousuke.

—Será mejor que tengas una buena explicación para esto —Natsuya sacó un trozo de papel arrugado de su chaqueta. Makoto lo reconoció al instante como la foto de Ran. Sousuke le tendió un sobre. Natsuya lo abrió y su mirada pronto cambió a una de horror —¿Estás hablando en serio? —un abatido Sousuke asintió con la cabeza.

—Todavía hay restos de esa droga en mi cuerpo —dijo. Un momento, ¿droga?, ¿de qué estaba hablando? —Según el análisis, la he tenido desde hace unos cinco meses. ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que a veces tenía espacios en blanco en mi memoria? —Natsuya asintió —Parece que ese es uno de los efectos secundarios de la droga. Junto con otros más que podrían volverse bastante problemáticos con el tiempo.

—¿Cómo es que…? —Sousuke sacó un frasquito del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—Lo encontré en el bolso de Ran —contestó —La verdad es que no quería creerlo, pero parece que la puso en mi bebida en algún momento.

—Dices que no recuerdas haberte acostado con ella sin usar condón, ¿verdad? —Sousuke asintió —¿Crees que…? No, ella no llegaría tan lejos para… espera… Kisumi…

—Después de hablar con él, decidí que lo mejor era ir al médico. Kisumi es bastante perspicaz, parece que aun cuando él le garantizó que no la estaba engañando, ella no quedó del todo convencida. Tomó cartas en el asunto, consiguió esta droga y ahora… resulta que voy a tener un hijo —Sousuke lucía completamente derrotado —¿Entiendes cómo me hace ver esto?, Makoto ha de estar pensando que sólo estaba jugando con él. Después de todas las cosas que le dije, de las promesas que hice, que tuviera que darse cuenta de esta manera…

—¿Por qué no se lo dijiste?

—Tenía miedo. Miedo de aceptar la realidad, miedo de que él me dejara si se enteraba —contestó Sousuke, apretando los puños —Pero me equivoqué. Que él no esté aquí prueba que ya no quiere verme. Si ni siquiera tú pudiste convencerlo…

—¿Qué va a pasar contigo, Sousuke? Con esta droga dentro de ti…

—La verdad es que… no lo sé. Seguirán haciéndome exámenes seguramente. Pero la verdad es que ya no me importa. Rompí mi promesa, hice sufrir a Makoto otra vez. Yo… ya no puedo vivir sin él, Natsuya. Era él quien me mantenía cuerdo, quien me mantenía de pie, quien le motivaba a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Sin él… simplemente no soy nada. No vale la pena vivir. Como sea, anda, golpéame.

—Muy bien —Natsuya levantó el puño y lo estampó contra la mejilla de Sousuke. Makoto se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito —Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba —añadió Natsuya, mientras Sousuke se limpiaba la sangre que corría por su labio —No puedo creer que subestimes a Makoto.

—¡Sousuke!, ¿estás bien? —Makoto, que no pudo soportarlo más, corrió hasta donde estaba Sousuke y le limpió la sangre con un pañuelo.

—Makoto, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—¿Acaso dudabas de mis habilidades de persuasión? —le preguntó Natsuya —Aunque, cuando se trata de ti, Makoto no piensa demasiado las cosas. Hasta hace algunas horas estaba tan molesto que era imposible apartarlo de su manuscrito. Pero en cuanto te vio se arrojó a tus brazos. ¿Acaso piensas que sus sentimientos son tan superficiales?

Sousuke miró a Makoto y lo envolvió con sus brazos, embriagándose con su aroma. Sin embargo, el momento no duró mucho, porque el mismo Makoto se separó de él.

—Es cierto que cuando se trata de ti, no pienso demasiado las cosas. También es cierto que estaba molesto, destrozado, cuando me enteré del embarazo de Ran por esa revista y no por ti. Que te amo con locura también es cierto y eso nunca cambiará. Sin embargo, las cosas son distintas ahora. Tienes una responsabilidad con Ran y con tu hijo. No puedes abandonar a tu familia.

—Makoto…

—Yo… no sé si creer en todo eso del hilo rojo del destino, pero quiero creer que las cosas pasan por una razón. Quién sabe, tal vez en verdad no estamos destinados a estar juntos. O quizás este no sea el momento para que estemos juntos.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Lo que quiero decir es que… si está escrito que nuestro destino es estar juntos, entonces seguro que algún día volveremos a encontrarnos. Pero este no es el momento. Este no es nuestro momento. Me duele mucho decir esto, pero lo mejor es que nos separemos.

—¿Qué? No puedes estar hablando en serio —Makoto puso sus manos en las mejillas de Sousuke y le sonrió.

—Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no ponerme a llorar aquí mismo, no hagas más difíciles las cosas, por favor. Quiero que hagamos una promesa, aquí mismo, con Kirishima Natsuya como testigo. No nos volveremos a ver hasta que hayas resuelto tu asunto con Shen, sea lo que sea; y hasta que yo termine "Tú, yo y la traición" y se convierta en un best-seller. No sé cuánto tiempo puede tomar eso, puede que para ese momento tú ya me hayas olvidado. Pero si el amor que sentimos el uno por el otro sigue vivo, reencontrémonos aquí, en este mismo lugar.

—¿Estás… terminando conmigo?

—¿Cómo puede terminar algo que jamás comenzó? Sousuke, me duele decirlo, pero tú nunca fuiste mío. Eres un hombre prohibido para mí, pero me tomó mucho tiempo aceptarlo. Perdóname por ser tan egoísta, Sousuke.

Makoto cerró los ojos y unió sus labios con los de Sousuke, en un beso lento que ninguno de los dos deseaba que terminara. Si tan sólo ese momento pudiera durar para siempre, era lo que pensaban los dos, mientras grababan a fuego el sabor de la boca del otro en sus memorias. Sousuke lo besó en la frente.

—No creas que podrás librarte tan fácilmente de mí, Makoto. Juro por mi vida que volveré por ti y nunca jamás permitiré que vuelvas a separarte de mí.

—Lo estaré esperando con ansias, ese momento en el que verdaderamente podamos estar juntos.

Se dieron la espalda y caminaron en sentido contrario. Aquella era su despedida. Natsuya sólo podía contemplar cómo las lágrimas los traicionaban a ambos, mientras caminaban con el rostro agachado, sin atreverse a mirar atrás. Su admiración por Makoto creció, al tiempo que se maldecía por haber perdido la oportunidad de decirle a Sousuke lo que había ido a decirle.

**S &amp; M**

—¡Sousuke, espera!

Segundos antes de cruzar la puerta para abordar el avión que lo llevaría de regreso a Japón, Sousuke se volteó al escuchar la voz de Natsuya. Sousuke miró, extrañado, el aspecto de su amigo. Sudoroso, sin aliento y con una mirada llena de desesperación.

—¿Natsuya? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡No puedo soportarlo más, Sousuke! —exclamó —Después de lo que pasó ayer, no dormí nada al darme cuenta de que todo este tiempo no he sido más que un maldito cobarde.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Escucha, sé que tal vez este no es el mejor momento. Sé que estoy siendo egoísta al decirte esto cuando acabas de terminar con Makoto, —Sousuke se mordió el labio al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior —pero necesito sacármelo del pecho. Necesito decirte la verdad. Aunque me odies, aunque no quieras volver a hablarme, aunque quieras matarme.

—Habla de una vez, Natsuya.

—Yo… soy un traidor —Sousuke parpadeó, confundido —Cometí el peor pecado que un hombre puede cometer, la peor traición que se le puede hacer a un amigo. Sousuke, yo me acosté con Ran, mientras se suponía que estaban felizmente casados. Y no fue sólo una vez. Siempre que Ran estaba sola y tenía ganas, ella me llamaba y yo accedía. Maldición, lo hicimos… incluso lo hicimos en la cama que ustedes compartían. Sé que no tengo derecho a decirlo, pero, ¡en verdad no siento!

Natsuya se arrojó al suelo, puso las manos al frente y agachó por completo la cabeza. No se atrevía a mirar a Sousuke; sólo esperaba pacientemente que el otro lo levantara del suelo y comenzara a golpearlo. Pero eso nunca sucedió, en cambio Sousuke le dio un golpecito en la espalda y le pidió que se levantara.

—Anda, levántate, la gente nos está mirando. Es vergonzoso —dijo —Y mírame a la cara cuando te hablo, maldición.

—_Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 778 con destino a Tokio, Japón._

—Sousuke…

—Ya lo sabía —los ojos de Natsuya se abrieron como platos —Siempre supe que estabas enamorado de Ran, incluso antes de que tú me lo contaras hace algún tiempo. También sabía que ella me engañaba. Los vi cuando entraron a un motel una vez, aunque no sabía que había sido algo recurrente.

—Lo sabías… entonces, ¡¿por qué?! —Natsuya lo agarró de la camisa —¡¿Cómo pudiste confiar en mí?! ¡¿Cómo podías seguir llamándome tu amigo?!

—A veces yo también me pregunto lo mismo. Como sea, no tengo una respuesta, pero hay algo que quiero comprobar: ¿seguimos o no juntos en esto?

—Estoy contigo en esto hasta el final, aunque me cueste la vida —contestó. Sousuke le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Muy bien, seguiremos en contacto, _amigo_.

Sousuke le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hasta su puerta de abordaje. Natsuya se quedó de piedra, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar, pero teniendo la certeza de que, aunque tuviera que morirse, lucharía por la felicidad de Sousuke.

—Oh y Natsuya. Piénsalo bien, si en verdad todavía amas a Ran.

Al escuchar las palabras de Sousuke, la imagen de Nao fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

**S &amp; M**

Terminada la reunión, Sousuke se excusó, alegando que tenía que regresar a casa para llevar a su esposa a su cita de control. Mikoshiba terminó de recoger sus papeles y se levantó de su lugar. Fijó la mirada en Aiichiro, que seguía estudiando los planes de la noche siguiente. Mikoshiba se mordió el labio y se acercó al de cabello plateado, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

—¿Seguro que estás bien con esto, Ai? —preguntó. El más joven lo miró a los ojos y sonrió.

—¿Acaso dudas de mis capacidades, senpai?

—No, no se trata de eso. Es sólo que… no creo que tengas muchas ganas de acostarte con un sujeto tan despreciable como Chang. Digo, el simple hecho de pensarlo hace que me den ganas de vomitar y no soy yo quien estará bailando _pole dance_ frente a esa hiena.

—Dicen que es bastante bueno en la cama, así que no creo que me la pase tan mal. Simplemente puedo imaginarme que se trata de otra persona, ¿no crees? —la respuesta del otro dejó a Mikoshiba sorprendido.

—Estás dispuesto a hacerlo.

—Ni una sola vez he tenido dudas desde que me uní. Además, esto es algo que yo mismo propuse, así que estaría mal que otro tuviera que pasar por la molestia de "entretener" al señor Chang. Tú tienes a tu esposa, senpai, yo no tengo a nadie gracias a él así que no me será difícil hacer mi trabajo —Mikoshiba sabía que Shen había matado al hermano de Aiichiro y también a su pareja, así que tenía sentido que le guardara rencor.

—¿Crees que él, ya sabes, se interese en ti? —Nitori frunció el ceño levemente —¡No es que crea que no eres atractivo! Es que ese sujeto es bastante… selectivo. Además, está obsesionado con Makoto y ustedes…

—Sé que jamás podría compararme con Makoto-san, pero también tengo mi encanto, senpai —le guiñó un ojo —Ahora, no te preocupes por mí y ve a casa. No es prudente dejar a una mujer embarazada sola durante tanto tiempo. Además, Gou-san podría comenzar a sospechar.

—Realmente me sorprendería que no sospechara ya. Bueno, nos veremos mañana en el club entonces.

* * *

_No puedo evitar pensar que esto es como una montaña rusa. ¿Es que nunca voy a dejarlos ser felices?_


	19. La paciencia es una virtud

**[Acto 19]**

_La paciencia es una virtud_

Shen a veces no sabía si su esposa era tonta o simplemente fingía. Era la cuarta vez en el mes que viajaba a Japón por "negocios". Como siempre, Miho lo había despedido con una sonrisa y un beso deseándole un buen viaje. Había prometido llevarla a Japón para visitar a Natsuya, pero al parecer el hermano de su esposa estaba de viaje en Taiwán junto con Makoto, así que Miho le había pedido permiso para viajar a Taiwán y visitar a su hermano. Él no se había negado, realmente Miho nunca demandaba mucho de él, así que no había razón para negarse a sus pequeños "caprichos". Que su esposa fuera ingenua – porque "tonta" sonaba algo ofensivo – hacía las cosas más fáciles para él.

Esta vez había viajado a Japón para la inauguración del club nocturno de su socio, Mikoshiba Seijuro. Últimamente habían estado teniendo roces, cosa que a Shen no le convenía, por lo que estaba tratando de recuperar la confianza de un sujeto que todavía le era útil. Claro que este no era un club nocturno cualquiera. Ubicado en el Shinjuku ni-chome, era nada más y nada menos que un club gay. Shen se había sorprendido cuando Seijuro le dio la noticia. Nunca lo habría tomado por alguien con esos "gustos", siendo que tenía una hermosa esposa y, según le había comentado, pronto sería padre.

Este club tenía otra particularidad. El lugar había sido diseñado por un arquitecto a quien él mismo había despojado de todo. Sí, el increíble diseño era obra nada más y nada menos que de Yamazaki Sousuke. El lugar le traía recuerdos de los cabarés que había visitado tantas veces en Francia. No sólo se trataba de un espectáculo de índole sexual, al parecer Seijuro le había dado énfasis al arte, porque mientras caminaba tras el asistente de Seijuro, no pudo dejar de admirar la forma en que los artistas se suspendían en trapecios o hacían malabares.

Cuando finalmente se encontró con Seijuro, este le sonrió y le estrechó la mano agradeciéndole que se hubiera tomado la molestia de viajar hasta Japón. Seijuro se apresuró a conducirlo hasta el lugar preferencial, justo enfrente de un escenario que acababa en una pasarela, con un largo tubo de metal en el centro. Seijuro había subido al escenario para dedicar unas palabras de agradecimiento a todas las personas que habían hecho posible el nacimiento de ese lugar y otras cosas a las que Shen realmente no estaba prestando atención. Entonces, las luces atenuaron. Se encendieron las lámparas sobre el escenario y Seijuro volvió a tomar su lugar al lado de Shen.

Al compás de la música, comenzaron a desfilar unos muchachos bastante atractivos. Shen los miró con desinterés, pues ninguno de ellos podía compararse con Makoto. Era una lástima que su Makoto no estuviera entre ellos, pero, ah, pensándolo bien, no le hacía mucha gracia que un montón de enfermos adictos al sexo miraran y desearan lo que era suyo. Como sea, debía comenzar a mostrar interés pronto o de lo contrario podría ofender a Seijuro. Lástima que el espectáculo estuviera de lo más aburrido. O eso pensaba él. La música cambió y las luces cambiaron de color. Shen reconoció la canción. _Crazy_ de _Aerosmith_.

La multitud dio la bienvenida a quien parecía ser la estrella del show. Era un muchachito con una cara tan inocente que hasta le parecía obscena la forma en que sus caderas se movían, la forma en que se restregaba contra el tubo metálico. Shen se fijó bien en él. Era bajito y delgado, pero con un cuerpo definido. Tenía un cabello plateado que nunca había visto antes y unos ojos del azul más puro. A pesar de que no era exactamente su "tipo", Shen pronto se vio incapaz de apartar sus ojos de él. La forma en que movía su cuerpo, esos ágiles movimientos al sujetarse del tubo y girar, quedar de cabeza. Ah. El muchacho acababa de fijarse en él. Esa mirada depredadora jamás podía pertenecer a un chico que lucía tan inocente como él. Los pantalones comenzaban a apretarle.

Justo cuando pensó que la cosa no podía ponerse más caliente, el chico se arrastró hacia él, como depredador a punto de cazar a su presa y, bajándose del escenario, bailó frente a él, moviendo su cuerpo de forma sugerente sobre su regazo. Shen quiso tocarlo, pero en ese momento el chico se alejó, guiñándole el ojo y mostrando la billetera que acababa de quitarle. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de en qué momento la sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón. Sólo podía ver cómo el chico sacaba un par de billetes y se los metía en el elástico de los cortísimos pantalones que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación. Sintió una caricia sobre su mejilla y cuando se dio cuenta, el muchacho había regresado al escenario para concluir el espectáculo.

Shen apenas pudo registrar los aplausos, uniéndose él un poco más tarde, y mirando a Seijuro, como queriendo pedirle una explicación. El de cabello naranja esbozó una sonrisa y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de pedirle que lo siguiera. Shen no tardó en obedecer y seguir a Seijuro por unos amplios pasillos iluminados por luces de neón de color rojo.

—Ai es encantador, ¿verdad? —dijo, antes de torcer a la derecha y empezar a subir por unas escaleras de caracol —¿Quieres que te lo presente? —Shen señaló su entrepierna y Seijuro soltó una carcajada.

—¿Dónde lo encontraste? —preguntó sin poder contenerse.

—Es el hermano de un viejo amigo que falleció hace un tiempo. Vino desde Fukuoka para buscar trabajo, pero no tuvo mucha suerte. Así que lo invité y el resto es historia.

Se detuvieron frente a una puerta de madera. Seijuro tocó un par de veces y entonces la puerta se abrió, revelando al chico de cabello plateado, al que parecían haber sorprendido mientras se cambiaba.

—Ah, jefe, ¿necesita algo? —su voz se le antojó como lo más dulce que hubiese escuchado en mucho tiempo. Ai reparó en su presencia y se sonrojó levemente.

—Quiero presentarte a mi socio y amigo —dijo Seijuro —Parece que quedó muy impresionado contigo y no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad para decírtelo en persona.

—Oh, es muy amable de su parte, señor… eh…

—Chang —Shen se aclaró la garganta y extendió la mano —Shen Chang. Puedes llamarme Shen.

—Es un placer conocerlo, Shen-san —contestó, estrechándole la mano —Soy Nitori Aiichiro —el apellido Nitori sonó en su cabeza, lo recordaba de algo, pero no estaba seguro de dónde le sonaba. Decidió no darle importancia y acariciar fugazmente la mano ajena. No estaba seguro de por qué de pronto se sentía tan nervioso o le costaba pedirle lo que quería.

—¡Oh demonios! —el teléfono de Seijuro de pronto comenzó a sonar, haciendo que los dos se sobresaltaran y se separaran bruscamente —¿Qué querrá Gou a esta hora? Si me disculpan, debo atender la llamada de mi esposa. ¡Los dejo para que charlen a gusto!

Volvieron a mirarse y, sin decir nada, Ai se hizo a un lado. Shen entró y Ai cerró la puerta con seguro. El camerino era bastante amplio, incluso tenía un tubo y una cama. Pero Shen no pudo seguir contemplándolo por mucho tiempo más, porque de pronto había quedado atrapado entre la pared y el delgado cuerpo del muchacho. Shen parpadeó confundido y vio que el rostro del otro se iba acercando al suyo. Colocó las manos sobre los hombros del chico, que de pronto se echó hacia atrás, asustado.

—¡Santo cielo! ¡Disculpe mi atrevimiento, Shen-san! —pero Shen no quería escuchar nada de eso. Lo agarró de los hombros y estampó sus labios contra los de él, introduciendo su lengua en la boca ajena. Ai se aferró a su cuello y Shen le mordió el labio, haciendo que el otro se separara.

—Baila para mí —le dijo, con voz entrecortada. Ai sonrió y se subió a la plataforma, repitiendo la sugerente danza de hacía unos momentos.

Shen, que estaba sentado en una silla enfrente del pequeño escenario, se quitó el saco y la corbata y comenzó a deshacer los botones de la camisa. Ai soltó el botón de los cortísimos pantalones y se bajó la cremallera sin dejar de moverse sugerentemente. Los pantalones cayeron, deslizándose por sus muslos casi como si lo acariciaran. Shen sonrió al notar que el otro estaba tan excitado como él. Se levantó de la silla casi sin pensarlo y haló a Ai, arrojándolo a la cama y colocándose encima de él. Lo despojó de la diminuta tanga que cubría su rígido miembro y se deshizo del resto de su ropa, besándolo hasta dejarlo sin aliento.

Sus manos viajaron por aquel cuerpo que se moría por explorar desde que lo vio bailar. Lamió sus pezones mientras lo masturbaba y se deleitó con los sonidos que salían de aquellos labios enrojecidos. Ai se retorcía bajo su cuerpo, así como a él le gustaba. Ceder el control no era lo suyo, así que no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando Ai invirtió las posiciones y quedó encima de él. De dónde sacaba el chico la fuerza era algo que no entendía – ni quería entender en ese momento – pero poco le importaba. Shen sintió que su cerebro hacía corto circuito cuando Ai se introdujo su miembro en la boca. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a correrse, el chico se apartó y se empaló con su miembro. Ambos gimieron al mismo tiempo.

Ninguno de los dos duró mucho. Ai se derrumbó sobre él y Shen lo rodeó con sus brazos. A ninguno de los dos le importaba lo pegajoso que estaban o el desastre habían hecho. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, Shen no pensó en Makoto mientras tenía sexo. Realmente ni un solo pensamiento relacionado con Makoto cruzaba por su cabeza. Sólo quería besar al hermoso muchachito que había probado ser una bomba ardiente en la cama.

**S &amp; M**

Cuando recuperaron el aliento, los dos se metieron en la pequeña ducha del camerino para asearse. Ai ayudó a Shen a acomodarse la camisa y la corbata, para que lucieran presentable. Sólo quería que el otro se fuera, le repugnaba su presencia, sentía asco de sí mismo por lo que acababa de hacer, pero no había dejado de decirse a sí mismo que lo que estaba haciendo era por una buena causa. Dejó que Shen volviera a besarlo – besaba bastante bien el desgraciado – antes de poner su mejor cara de tristeza. Sí, tenía que hacer que el otro creyera que lo destrozaba que se fuera.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —preguntó Ai, con fingida inocencia.

—Sólo si tú quieres —contestó el otro, besándolo en la frente —Has estado maravilloso, Ai. Ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida —Ai contuvo las ganas de soltarle un "seguro se lo dices a todo" y en cambio le sonrió. Ya iba a marcharse cuando de pronto se dio la vuelta, diciendo —Como agradecimiento, voy a darte un obsequio —Shen sacó un prendedor y lo puso en la mano de Ai.

—¿Para mí? —Shen le pidió que lo abriera. Adentro había un polvito dorado, que no desprendía olor alguno. Ai lo miró, confundido.

—_Lullaby_. Es el secreto de mi éxito —comentó —En mi tierra natal me llaman el Rey del Mercado Negro Asiático. Esta pequeña es la que me ganó la reputación que tengo ahora. Es mi bebé, la fuente de mis ingresos, la que me mantiene en la cima. Es maravillosa, lo verás una vez que la pruebes. Te hará sentir poderoso, a cambio de ningún efecto secundario. Mi buen amigo, el que diseñó este lugar, puede dar testimonio de ello.

—¿Entonces Yamazaki-san también…? —Ai no podía creerlo. ¿Incluso Sousuke había sido engañado para consumirla?

—Tengo que irme —le dio una tarjeta —Llámame, ¿sí?

Aiichiro esperó que la puerta se cerrara para derrumbarse en el suelo. Se sentía sucio, asqueroso, pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Porque acababa de conseguir una pequeña pero importante victoria. Quién diría que Shen le dejaría incluso una muestra de la droga que ni siquiera Miho, quien vivía con él, había logrado obtener. Apretó el prendedor contra su pecho y dijo:

—¿Has escuchado, senpai?

—Le tengo todo grabado, —la voz de Seijuro se escuchó en la habitación, pero no había rastro de él —incluso la adorable forma en que gemías mientras él te…

—¡Senpai! —replicó, avergonzado —Pero no tenía idea de que Sousuke-san…

—Yo tampoco. ¡Ese idiota! Su vida está en peligro, pero no mencionó nada —dijo —Como sea, debemos enviarle esta muestra a Kisumi lo más pronto posible.

—Me comunicaré con él en cuanto llegue a mi apartamento, no te preocupes.

—Por cierto, Ai —la voz de Seijuro denotaba la culpabilidad que, Ai sabía, el otro no había dejado de sentir desde que el plan había sido propuesto —¿En verdad estás bien? —el muchacho lo meditó un momento.

—No, pero lo estaré. Cuando Chang Shen sea derrotado y ruegue misericordia, en ese momento finalmente podré decir que estoy bien.

—No estamos seguros de cuándo será eso o si lo lograremos siquiera.

—La paciencia es una virtud, senpai.

**S &amp; M**

No tenía idea de qué demonios podía querer Ran de él, pero ahí estaba, enfrente de su casa, tocando el timbre. Adorable, fue el primer pensamiento que se le vino a la cabeza al ver el vientre abultado de su antigua empleadora. Para su sorpresa, Ran lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla, antes de hacerse un lado para que pasara. Lo guio a la sala y fue a la cocina a buscar unas bebidas. Cuando regresó, puso dos tazas de café sobre la mesita de madera y se sentó al lado de Nao. Nao bebió un sorbo del café y miró a Ran, que lucía nerviosa.

—Dijiste que era urgente —comentó, para romper el hielo —¿Está todo bien?

—Sí, bien —contestó ella, mordiéndose el labio —Bueno, en realidad no. Yo… te necesito, Nao —el aludido parpadeó, confundido.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Ran?

—No puedo manejar la presión del trabajo, es demasiado para mí. Shen sabe de mi condición, pero aun así me da una enorme cantidad de trabajo. Dice que es porque no puede confiárselo a nadie más. Le pedí que me consiguiera un asistente, pero dijo que lo mejor era que yo me encargara de buscar a alguien capacitado. Nao, la única persona en quien puedo pensar es en ti. Sé que tal vez no te traté de la mejor manera, sé que fui egoísta y grosera, pero te prometo que, si regresas conmigo, las cosas cambiarán. Te aumentaré el sueldo, te trataré mejor. Así que, ¿qué dices?

Para Nao era algo nuevo ver a esta Ran tan vulnerable, despojándose de su orgullo para pedirle que regresara. Por un momento, casi sintió lástima por ella. Pero no podía permitirse sentir lástima por la persona que había arruinado su vida y la había convertido en un infierno. Ellos nunca habían sido amigos. Ya lo había dicho antes, no podía servir a dos dioses. Todos sus esfuerzos estaban concentrados ahora en ayudar a Sousuke. Entonces, puso la taza nuevamente sobre la mesa y miró a Ran.

—No puedo regresar —Ran frunció levemente el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya he encontrado otro trabajo. Quizás la paga no sea tan buena como la que tú podrías darme, pero estoy feliz. Lo siento, Ran, pero no puedo volver a trabajar para ti.

—Eres un… ¡maldito malagradecido! —Nao apenas tuvo tiempo para esquivar el jarrón que Ran de pronto le había arrojado. Se puso de pie, alejándose de ella, al ver que amenazaba con arrojarle una taza llena de café caliente.

—Cálmate, Ran, piensa en el bebé —de pronto la mujer comenzó a reírse —¿Ran?

—Ya veo, así que tendrá que ser por las malas entonces —dijo ella, dejando la taza de nuevo sobre la mesa —Está bien, si así es como lo quieres. ¿No quieres regresar?, está bien, pero atente a las consecuencias.

—¿Ahora vas a amenazarme? ¿Con qué? No tengo nada que puedas quitarme, Ran. Ni familia, ni dinero, ni propiedades.

—Voy a contárselo todo a Natsuya. Cómo has estado enamorado de él por años, cuánto lo deseas, cómo sueñas con que él te haga el amor, que te bese, que se enamore de ti. Pero, ¿sabes qué?, es un caso perdido, querido Nao, ¡porque Natsuya está perdidamente enamorado de mí! —Ran comenzó a reír, repitiendo una y otra vez que era un perdedor.

—No puedes amenazarme con eso, Ran. Natsuya lo sabe —Ran lo miró, sorprendida —Yo mismo se lo dije. Y, aunque sé que jamás podrá pertenecerme porque tú eres la dueña de su corazón, dejé que hiciera lo que quería conmigo. Sí, me acosté con Natsuya, Ran. Él no estaba pensando con claridad esa noche y me aproveché de eso, pero no me arrepiento.

—¿Te estás escuchando, Nao? —ella volvió a reír —¡Eres un perdedor! Rayos, ni siquiera puedo recordar todas las veces que me acosté con él. Lo hemos hecho de todas las formas posibles, lo hemos hecho tantas veces que podríamos escribir nuestra propia versión del Kamasutra —Nao apretó los puños, sintiendo unas tremendas ganas de llorar —¿Quieres que te cuente cómo fue? Aunque tampoco es que Natsuya sea tan bueno en la cama.

—¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? —Nao y Ran se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de Sousuke. La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Sousuke hizo que Ran lo mirara, horrorizada.

—Sousuke, cariño… —Ran dio un par de pasos hacia donde estaba él.

—Repite lo que acabas de decir —espetó el más alto —¿Qué es todo eso de que te acostabas con Kirishima?

—¿D-De q-qué estás hablando? Has de haber escuchado mal, yo sólo…

—¡Serizawa! —Nao se estremeció —Repíteme lo que Ran estaba diciendo —Ran le dedicó una mirada amenazante, pero él simplemente dijo:

—Dijo que se acostó con Natsuya y que lo ha hecho muchas veces.

—Así que de eso se trata. Entonces me estabas engañando. ¿Es que querías verme la cara de imbécil? —Ran retrocedió en cuanto Sousuke se acercó —¡Respóndeme!

—S-Sousuke, y-yo… —Ran intentó abrazarlo, pero Sousuke la apartó. La expresión en su rostro era de decepción, indignación e incluso de asco.

—No quiero volver a saber nada de ti. Voy a darle el apellido a ese bebé porque es mi responsabilidad, pero en cuanto nazca voy a pelear por su custodia, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti. ¿Acaso pensabas que nunca iba a darme cuenta? ¿Pensabas seguir viéndome la cara de imbécil, Ran?

—Yo no… —el rostro de Ran se contrajo en un gesto de dolor. Se llevó las manos al vientre antes de derrumbarse.

**S &amp; M**

Sousuke se puso de pie en cuanto el médico salió de la habitación de Ran. El anciano médico lo guio hasta su oficina y lo hizo sentarse en una silla enfrente de su escritorio. Sacó un sobre de la gaveta y sacó unos papeles, antes de mirar a Sousuke con semblante preocupado.

—Yamazaki-san, me temo que no puedo darle buenas noticias.

—¿Cómo está mi esposa, doctor? ¿Y el bebé?

—Hemos logrado estabilizarla y su vida no corre peligro, tampoco la del bebé —contestó —Sin embargo, estamos ante un embarazo complicado. Es imperioso que la señora tenga total paz y tranquilidad. No es saludable que se vea sometida a altos niveles de estrés, lo mejor sería que se alejara del trabajo por un tiempo.

—Puedo hablar con su jefe al respecto. Pero, hay algo más, ¿verdad? —el médico soltó un suspiro y le tendió un papel.

—Lamento tener que hacerle esta pregunta, Yamazaki-san. Créame que no trato de ser indiscreto. ¿Sabe si la señora ha consumido últimamente alguna sustancia adictiva? Licor, cigarrillos, drogas —Sousuke se fijó en los resultados. Se le hacían tremendamente familiares. Drogas. Entonces cayó en la cuenta —Tengo que decir que nunca antes había visto esto. No sé qué tipo de sustancia pueda ser, pero…

—Hablaré con ella al respecto —lo cortó —¿Qué puede pasar con el bebé si…? —tragó saliva —¿Mi hijo corre peligro?

—Me temo que es difícil decir con exactitud cuáles pueden ser las consecuencias, pero no podemos descartar una discapacidad o malformación. Además, las probabilidades de que este bebé nazca antes de tiempo son altas.

El médico continuó con la explicación, pero Sousuke había dejado de escucharlo. Estaba demasiado concentrado tratando de procesar los resultados que reflejaban esos exámenes. Los mismos resultados que él había visto días atrás en los suyos. No quería creerlo, pero no había duda: Ran había consumido _Lullaby_. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué dañar una vida que no tenía la culpa de nada?

**S &amp; M**

Natsuya leyó una y otra vez el correo que acababa de recibir, todavía sin querer creer lo que estaba viendo. Las cosas se les estaban saliendo de las manos. Maldición, justo cuando habían logrado apoderarse de una muestra de _Lullaby_, pasaba eso. ¿Cómo era posible que ese sujeto tuviera tanta influencia? Natsuya golpeó el escritorio con ambas manos, causando que un puñado de papeles cayera al suelo. Maldijo internamente cuando escuchó el timbre. Decidió ignorarlo, pero pronto se volvió tan insoportable que se levantó y abrió la puerta bruscamente.

—¿Qué demonios…? ¿Nao? —en cuanto lo vio, Nao comenzó a llorar. Natsuya no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero lo arrastró adentro para evitar las miradas de los vecinos. Lo hizo sentarse en el sofá y se arrodilló enfrente de él —¿Qué pasa, Nao? ¡Nao, respóndeme! —lo zarandeó al ver que el otro no decía nada.

—T-Todo e-es mi culpa… R-Ran, e-ella… —Nao se tapó la cara con las manos. Natsuya no podía entender lo que decía, entonces le quitó las manos de la cara y lo besó. Sorprendido, Nao dejó de llorar al instante.

—Nao, cálmate y… —Natsuya tardó un momento en registrar que Nao acababa de abofetearlo.

—¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! —le gritó, empujándolo y levantándose para marcharse. Pero Natsuya no iba a permitirlo hasta que le explicara lo que estaba pasando. Así que lo arrojó al sofá y se colocó encima de él, inmovilizándolo.

—Muy bien, ahora vas a explicarme qué demonios te pasa y qué fue lo que hice para que me golpearas. ¡Dolió, maldición!

A duras penas, Nao logró contárselo todo. Como siempre, el idiota se culpaba de lo que le había pasado a Ran. Natsuya estaba preocupado por Ran, sin embargo le preocupaba más el estado en el que se encontraba Nao. Ran le había dicho unas cosas bastante desagradables y encima se había desmayado. Y si lo que Sousuke le había dicho a Nao resultaba ser verdad, la vida del bebé estaba en peligro. ¿Cómo había podido Ran ser tan imprudente? Más importante, Nao lucía tan alterado que Natsuya no iba a dejar que se fuera así.

Hizo que se sentara y le dio un té para que se tranquilizara. Lo abrazó y le acarició la cabeza, repitiéndole una y otra vez que todo iba a estar bien. Nao se resistió al principio, pero terminó relajándose y aferrándose a su camisa, como si su vida dependiera de ello. El pensamiento de querer ir a visitar a Ran al hospital para ver cómo seguía se desvaneció por completo cuando vio el rostro durmiente y relajado del otro. Lo tomó en sus brazos y lo llevó a su habitación, acomodándolo en su cama. Durante un rato se dedicó a contemplar cómo su pecho subía y bajaba al respirar. Le retiró unos cabellos de la frente y le pinchó la mejilla.

Retiró la mano, sorprendido consigo mismo, y sacó el celular para teclear un mensaje rápido para Sousuke.

_Finalmente ha empezado a extender su mercado hacia los Estados Unidos. Nueva York es su objetivo. _

**S &amp; M**

¡No, no y no! ¡Terrible!

Nada de lo que escribía terminaba por convencerlo. Era terrible, nadie querría leerlo. A pesar de tener tantas ideas, no era capaz de condensarlas. Ya había desechado cuatro manuscritos casi terminados, todos le parecían horribles, sin sentimiento, vacíos. Harto, se levantó de la silla y comenzó a recoger los trozos de papel que se habían acumulado en el suelo desde que había regresado de Taiwán. Mientras hacía la limpieza, se topó con su cuaderno de dibujo, abierto en la página donde había dibujado un retrato de Sousuke. Ah, cómo le gustaba sufrir. Él mismo se había encargado de terminarlo todo, pero demonios, lo extrañaba como nunca. Contempló el retrato por un momento, antes de cerrar el cuaderno y arrojarlo debajo de la cama.

Se sentó en el piso, sintiéndose desdichado. No era capaz de escribir nada decente. Había decidido alejarse de la idea de un final feliz, pero ni siquiera las ideas más tristes que revoloteaban por su cabeza lo convencían. Algo faltaba. Algo que hiciera que la gente quisiera leer esa continuación, algo que convirtiera esa continuación en un best-seller.

Mientras se lamentaba en la oscuridad de su habitación, escuchó el timbre. Por un momento pensó en ignorarlo, pero entonces recordó que podía tratarse de Shen, así que a duras penas se levantó para ir a abrir la puerta. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con Ren, que sostenía una caja de pizza y una bolsa llena de cervezas.

—¡Vamos, date prisa! ¡El juego va a empezar!

Makoto tomó la bolsa con las cervezas y las llevó hasta la cocina para ponerlas en el congelador. Ren lo siguió momentos después, dejando la pizza en la mesita de la sala, antes de entrar en la cocina para buscar un par de jarras cerveceras y hielo. Los hermanos se sentaron en el suelo enfrente del televisor, justo a tiempo para el inicio del partido de la NBA que ambos habían estado esperando y que Makoto casi había olvidado, agobiado como estaba con su trabajo.

Durante el entretiempo, Makoto sintió la mirada de su hermano clavada en él. Seguro había notado lo mal que había dormido e iba a reprenderlo.

—¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

El castaño se mordió el labio pero terminó contándoselo todo. Su ruptura con Sousuke, la promesa que habían hecho, su incapacidad para escribir algo decente. Ren lo escuchó sin decir nada, lo cual tranquilizó a Makoto.

—Hay algo más que te preocupa, ¿verdad? —no podía ocultarle nada.

—Quizás no debería quejarme, pero… hace tiempo que Shen no me busca. No he recibido llamadas suyas, ni siquiera mensajes. Tengo miedo, Ren. ¿Será que hice algo que lo molestara? ¿Acaso ya dejé de serle útil? Tengo miedo de lo que pueda hacerles y…

—Cálmate, Mako —lo cortó Ren, apretando suavemente la mano de su hermano —Deja de pensar en tantas tonterías o tu cabeza explotará. Escucha, hace unos días escuché un rumor extraño de unas chicas que frecuentan mi cafetería. Parece que en la red ha comenzado a circular una foto de ese sujeto saliendo de un club nocturno en Shinjuku con alguien.

—¿Eh? ¿Podría ser que… se ha cansado de mí?

—Es lo que me gustaría creer.

**S &amp; M**

Seijuro estacionó el auto y lanzó un suspiro de alivio al darse cuenta de que las luces de la casa estaban apagadas. Gou definitivamente tenía que estar dormida. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, Seijuro abrió el portón y la puerta, caminando de puntillas por la sala. Justo cuando iba a subir los escalones que llevaban al segundo piso, las luces de la sala se encendieron. Seijuro se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar un grito y se volteó. Gou estaba sentada en el sofá, vistiendo sólo una ligera bata de color blanco. Cruzada de brazos, Gou lucía más amenazante que cualquier otro sujeto que antes hubiera intentado intimidarlo. Estaba en problemas.

—Cariño, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas? —preguntó, tratando de que la voz no le temblara —Vas a resfriarte si andas con tan poca ropa a estas horas.

—¿Dónde estabas?

—¿Yo? Ah, pues, estaba… estaba trabajando. Se ha acumulado mucho trabajo estos días en la oficina.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué hacen tus empleados todo el día si dejan que el trabajo se acumule de esa manera? ¿Es por eso que has estado llegando tarde últimamente? ¿Te quedabas trabajando hasta tarde?

—Así es. Tengo que trabajar todo lo que pueda ahora para poder tomarme unas vacaciones cuando nuestro bebé nazca. Quiero estar contigo en el parto y todos los días que pueda cuando tengas al bebé.

—Mentiroso —Gou se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde él estaba —No has estado trabajando, aquí está la prueba —la pelirroja lo haló de la corbata, aflojándola para revelar una mancha de labia en el cuello de la camisa —Esta no es la primera vez. Todos estos días has venido a casa con manchas de labial en la camisa y unas manchas blancas en los pantalones que la verdad no quiero saber qué son. Seijuro, dime la verdad.

—P-Pero cariño, y-yo…

—¿Me has estado engañando? ¿Es que ya has dejado de amarme? —preguntó, con lágrimas en los ojos —¿Es porque estoy gorda? ¿O acaso es por mis cambios de humor? Dímelo, Seijuro, por favor. Sé sincero de una vez por todas, dame el golpe de una vez, dime que ya no me amas y me iré, pero por favor, ya no me hagas sufrir. Ya… no puedo soportarlo —Gou se cubrió el rostro con las manos para que Seijuro no la viera llorar.

Seijuro sintió que se le rompía el corazón. Abrazó a su esposa con fuerza, besándola en la cabeza.

—Perdóname, Gou. Jamás podría hacer nada de lo que me pides, porque yo te amo. Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, te amo sin importar cómo te veas, es más, para mí te ves incluso más sexy ahora que estás embarazada. Yo… simplemente no quería que te involucraras en este… asunto, es por eso que no quería decir nada, pero sólo terminé lastimándote.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a dejarme? —preguntó ella, con voz temblorosa, mirándolo finalmente a los ojos.

—Jamás. Y para probarlo, voy a contártelo todo —se sentaron en el sofá —Antes de contártelo, tienes que prometerme que harás lo que te pida —ella iba a replicar —Promételo, Gou, por favor —ella asintió —Bien. Todo empezó un par de años antes de que nos casáramos. Estaba harto de trabajar jornadas extensas por un sueldo que no me parecía justo, harto de que otros se robaran el crédito de mis logros, harto de que me pisotearan y humillaran. Quería pedirte que te casaras conmigo, pero no podía permitir que te casaras con un perdedor que tuvo que renunciar a su sueño por una lesión.

"Necesita conseguir dinero, rápido y fácil, para poder darte la vida que merecías. Pero sabía que con mi trabajo jamás lo lograría. Una noche en un bar, conocí a Chang Shen. Sus palabras me convencieron. De repente aparecía un sujeto que me decía todo lo que quería escuchar. Fui estúpido y sin pensarlo, me alié a él, me convertí en su socio. Ese sujeto se ganó mi gratitud cuando recuperó todas las cosas que unos prestamistas le habían robado a mis difuntos padres.

No fue hasta sino un par de años que Sousuke le hizo ver la realidad. Me di cuenta de en lo que me había metido. Me había aliado con un asesino que había destrozado las vidas de muchas de las personas que eran importantes para mí. Un sujeto a quien no le importaba pisotear a los demás con tal de conseguir sus objetivos. Había conseguido la vida que deseaba, pero, ¿a qué precio? Salirme de este mundo ahora no es posible, terminaría muerto, pero yo mismo me lo busqué. La única manera de sobrevivir ahora es desenmascarar a Shen y hacer que lo arresten. Por eso es que me he aliado con Sousuke, trabajando juntos sé que lo lograremos.

Es un gran riesgo el que corremos todos los que estamos involucrados en esto, pero es la única forma de garantizar que las personas que amamos puedan vivir en paz. ¿Lo entiendes, Gou?, es por eso que no quería decir nada. No quería poner tu vida ni la de nuestro hijo en peligro, no podría soportarlo si algo les pasara."

—Sei, no tenías que hacer todo eso —contestó ella, escondiendo el rostro en el pecho de su esposo —Te amo por quien eres, no por tu dinero. Yo sólo quiero estar a tu lado, que seamos a una familia, que veamos a nuestro hijo crecer, juntos. No hagas esto, Sei, no pongas tu vida en peligro de esta manera.

—Gou, prometo que voy a estar bien. No voy a morir. Pero tú tienes que ponerte a salvo. Ya he hablado con Rin al respecto, quiero que te quedes con tu hermano mientras termina todo esto.

—¡No, no quiero! ¡No voy a alejarme de ti!

—No hagas esto más difícil, Gou —dijo Seijuro, abrazando a su esposa e intentando que las lágrimas no lo traicionaran —No podría soportarlo si algo te sucediera. Te prometo que será por poco tiempo. Ya verás que todo terminará rápido y volveremos a estar juntos.

—Sei…

* * *

_A como tengo las ideas organizadas en mi cabeza, ya no le quedan muchos capítulos a este fic. Si sigo así, creo que podré terminar antes de que se acabe el año._


	20. Las distintas formas del amor

_Liberada de mis responsabilidades académicas, voy a dedicar toda esta semana a terminar esta historia. Sí, ya estamos en los últimos capítulos. Una historia más que se está acabando._

* * *

**[Acto 20]**

_Las distintas formas del amor_

En cuanto se había anunciado la preventa del nuevo libro, Ran se había apresurado a pre-ordenarlo. Y es que había pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que su autor preferido publicó un libro. Hacía tiempo se venía escuchando un rumor acerca de que Kodoku Itami estaba trabajando en la continuación de su famosa obra "Tú, yo y la traición", pero que había estado enfrentando uno de los famosos "bloqueos de escritor" y había escrito este nuevo libro que ahora tenía en sus manos, como una forma de liberar un poco la presión que sentía. Además de eso, Itami-sensei estaba ofreciendo una firma de autógrafos en una librería local, así que era la oportunidad perfecta para conocer al autor que la había hecho amar las novelas románticas con un toque de tragedia.

Cuando se bajó del taxi, la fila ya daba vuelta a la cuadra donde se ubicaba la librería. Sin embargo, estar embarazada tenía sus ventajas. Una amable señorita se apresuró a ubicarla en una fila más corta, donde esperaba una mujer embarazada, un hombre de bastante mayor y una mujer con un niño en brazos. Entonces, mientras la gente esperaba ansiosa, un hombre que ella conocía bien bajó de las escaleras de caracol ubicadas detrás de donde habían acomodado una mesa y varios carteles promocionales del nuevo libro. Kirishima Natsuya tomó un micrófono y se dirigió a la audiencia.

—Muchas gracias a todos por estar aquí hoy. A nombre de Itami-sensei les doy la bienvenida a la firma de autógrafos y _handshake_ —Ran miró a Natsuya, pero este ni siquiera reparó en ella —Sin más preámbulos, recibamos con un fuerte aplauso a la persona por quien estamos aquí hoy, Kodoku Itami-sensei.

Si bien Ran se había sorprendido al ver a Natsuya en la librería, su sorpresa fue todavía mayor cuando Itami-sensei hizo aparición. Con una sonrisa nerviosa y saludando con la mano a su público, el sujeto a quien ella en el pasado había conocido como Tachibana Makoto, bajó por la misma escalera para ubicarse detrás de la mesa. Atrás de ella, la gente se empujaba para poder admirar al aclamado autor. Ran se había quedado pasmada. No podía creer que quien se había convertido en su autor favorito fuera el chico que escribía poemas de los cuales ella se burlaba.

La sensación de culpa se acrecentó cuando lo vio sonreír al lado de la mujer embarazada que estaba de primera en la fila. Él era feliz, podía verlo en sus ojos. Ran apretó con un poco más de fuerza el grueso volumen que llevaba en sus manos cuando Natsuya le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Los ojos de Makoto finalmente se encontraron con los suyos y Ran fue capaz de notar un pequeño gesto de sorpresa en sus facciones. Sin embargo, Makoto no mostró su sorpresa y con gusto firmó el libro, escribiendo:

_Para Ran. Con cariño de Hanamura Makoto (K.I). Muchas gracias por apoyar mi trabajo. Gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí_

Ran leyó las líneas y vio que Makoto le sonreía. No había doble sentido en aquellas palabras, simplemente se trataba de Makoto, su hermanito, tan transparente como siempre. La mujer sintió unas tremendas ganas de llorar y de abrazarlo, pero se contuvo. Ni siquiera esperó para tomarse una foto con él y salió apresuradamente de la librería, dejando, sin notarlo, a un desconcertado Makoto. Había huido otra vez. No se atrevió a enfrentarlo, aun cuando mil formas de disculparse llenaron su cabeza en cuanto él le sonrió.

Entró en un café cercano y marcó un número. La desagradable e irritada voz de Shen la saludó del otro lado. Al parecer había interrumpido un momento importante, pero a ella eso poco le importaba. Hacía un tiempo se había enterado de que Shen y Makoto se habían conocido en Australia y habían tenido algo así como una "relación". Ran colgó en cuanto Shen le dio lo que quería – el número de Makoto – y tecleó un mensaje, con dedos temblorosos.

_Encontrémonos en el café que está a dos cuadras de la librería. Necesito hablarte a solas. Por favor._

Colocó el celular sobre la mesa al tiempo que le llevaban el té que había pedido. Casi derramó el líquido, sobresaltada, cuando el aparato vibró, llevándole la respuesta de Makoto, un simple pero significativo "Ahí estaré". Su cuerpo se estremeció al pensar en la idea de reencontrarse con una persona a quien le había hecho tanto daño. Sabía lo que quería hacer. Quería disculparse con él. Porque aunque él no la perdonara, de alguna forma haberlo visto había hecho que se diera cuenta de lo que tenía que hacer. Quería empezar a hacer las cosas bien, aunque pudiera ser muy tarde ya.

**S &amp; M**

No tenía idea de lo que Ran querría hablar con alguien como él. Tampoco tenía idea de por qué había aceptado casi sin pensárselo. Natsuya se había ofrecido a acompañarlo, pero él se había negado. Esto era algo que tenía que hacer él solo. Así que en cuanto terminó la firma de autógrafos se escabulló entre los fanáticos que aún quedaban por ahí para dirigirse al café donde Ran lo había citado. Empujó la puerta con mano temblorosa y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse al escuchar la campanita que anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo cliente. No tardó mucho en ubicar a Ran, sentada casi al final del local, y caminó hacia ella, con paso firme.

Saludó antes de sentarse y Ran le sonrió. Makoto pidió una malteada de fresa y se quedó jugueteando con el menú en lo que la mesera regresaba con su bebida. Cuando tuvo la malteada enfrente, bebió un sorbo. Se quedaron entonces en un incómodo silencio, que hacía que Makoto se pusiera cada vez más nervioso. Se mordió el labio y se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención de Ran.

—Muchas gracias por leer mis libros —dijo, con voz tan baja que no estaba seguro de que ella lo hubiese escuchado. Sin embargo, ella sonrió.

—Estaba equivocada —Makoto parpadeó, confundido —¿Recuerdas cuando te decía que escribir no te llevaría a nada? ¿O cuando te decía que serías un fracaso si no seguías mis pasos? —el castaño no sabía qué decir —Lograste triunfar, ahora eres un autor reconocido, con miles de seguidores alrededor del mundo. Lograste hacer realidad uno de los tantos sueños que yo me encargué de aplastar cuando eras joven. Ni siquiera soy capaz de imaginarme en lo que te habrías convertido si yo no me hubiera entrometido y te hubiera dejado escoger tu propio camino desde que eras un niño.

—Las cosas siempre pasan por una razón —contestó él —Quiero pensar que las cosas no hubieran marchado tan bien si me hubiera decidido a estudiar literatura cuando entré a la universidad. Ningún conocimiento adquirido es en vano.

—Es increíble que siempre puedas ver el lado positivo de las cosas, que puedas hablar con tal naturalidad con la persona que te destrozó la vida, la persona que te lo quitó todo, incluida la persona a la que amabas —los ojos de Makoto se abrieron como platos —Te gustaba Sousuke, ¿verdad? ¿Te enamoraste de él cuando lo conociste en la fiesta de compromiso?

—Yo no…

—Está bien, Makoto. No te cité aquí para reclamarte nada. Por tu expresión puedo deducir que todavía sientes algo por él —el castaño agachó la mirada, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban —Pero tampoco es por eso que te cité. Yo quiero… —Ran tomó una bocanada de aire —disculparme —los ojos de Makoto se volvieron a encontrar con los de Ran.

—¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué tendrías que disculparte?

—Por todo. Por todo el sufrimiento que te causé con mi egoísmo, por quitarte la herencia que por derecho te correspondía, por quitarte a la persona que amas aun cuando esa persona claramente siente lo mismo por ti. Porque en mi egoísmo me embaracé de él para que no pudiera dejarme, sabiendo que, aunque viviera conmigo, su corazón hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de pertenecerme. Por lo que pasó con nuestros padres. Si no hubiese sido tan ambiciosa, ellos no habrían tenido que morir.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Ran?

—Papá y mamá murieron en un accidente de tránsito —dijo Ran —Sólo que eso no fue un "accidente". No, porque la muerte de nuestros padres y de los padres de Sousuke fue preparada por alguien —Makoto la miró. ¿Quién había sido capaz de matarlos? ¿Y por qué motivo? —El nombre de la persona que lo hizo es Chang Shen.

Makoto se llevó ambas manos a la boca, horrorizado. ¿Shen había asesinado a sus padres y a los padres de Sousuke? ¿La misma persona que le había jurado una y otra vez que lo amaba? ¿La misma persona que le había devuelto la luz a su vida cuando más lo necesitaba? Sólo podía hacerse una pregunta: ¿por qué? ¿Qué lo había llevado a asesinar a personas inocentes?

—Ese sujeto es también la razón por la cual Sousuke nunca podrá estar contigo —Makoto sentía que poco a poco se iba sumiendo en la desesperación —Venganza. Eso es tras lo que está Sousuke en este momento. Quiere vengarse de Shen, aunque le cueste la vida. Y Makoto, tú eres el único que puede detenerlo. Se dirige a su muerte segura con su venganza. Y realmente no es como si no entendiera su sufrimiento, pero no ganará nada con su muerte. Y yo… ¿Makoto?

—Lo… lo siento. E-Es sólo que…

—Es demasiado, lo sé. Lo siento. No quería agobiarte, pero era algo que necesitaba decirte. Volveré a decirlo, lo siento, Makoto. Sé que es tarde para recapacitar, pero lamento de corazón todo el daño que te hice. No espero que me perdones, pero esto es algo que necesitaba hacer por mí también. Ese orgullo inmenso que siempre he cargado conmigo no me ha traído nada bueno y terminaré muriendo sola, pero al menos me quedará la satisfacción de saber que hice algo bueno.

—Ran…

—Hay algo más. Y esto puede sonar arrogante, pero tienes que saber que, si Sousuke sobrevive a su venganza, es conmigo con quien regresará. No porque me ame, no, eso lo sé bien. Sino porque ahora tiene una responsabilidad —Ran se acarició el vientre.

—Eso es algo que entiendo muy bien —Makoto todavía sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero comprendía bien su situación y la situación de Sousuke. Y aun cuando prometieron que se volverían a ver, eso no sería posible ya —Es cierto que amo a Sousuke y seguramente siempre lo amaré. Créeme cuando te digo que intenté con todas mis fuerzas olvidarme de esos sentimientos. Cuando dijo el "sí acepto" en el altar, pensé que eso había terminado de matar mis ilusiones, pero fui ingenuo, subestimé la intensidad de mis propios sentimientos.

"Amar a Sousuke es parte de quien soy y es parte de lo que me ha convertido en quien soy ahora. No puedo olvidar un sentimiento como ese. Pero también puedo asegurarte que voy a mantener la distancia a partir de ahora. No volveré a verlo. Y es que sin quererlo, me convertí en un _terrorista_. Sin planearlo, terminé metiéndome en la vida que llevaban ustedes dos. Puede que Sousuke sienta algo por mí, pero eres tú quien tiene todo el derecho de decir que es suyo."

La plática había resultado liberadora para ambos. Cuando se despidieron lo hicieron con una sonrisa. No eran hermanos, ni amigos, tampoco conocidos. Lo que eran ni siquiera ellos mismos lo sabían. Yamazaki Ran y Hanamura Makoto, esos eran ellos. Sólo habían firmado la silenciosa promesa que decía que no se volverían a ver jamás. Así que tomando caminos contrarios, se separaron definitivamente. Makoto tuvo que resistir la urgencia de voltear y contemplar la espalda de la que alguna vez fue su hermana. Apuró el paso, pero entonces algo lo hizo detenerse en seco.

Los murmullos de la gente hicieron que se volteara sólo para encontrarse con Ran desplomada en el suelo, a tan sólo pocos pasos. Sin siquiera pensarlo, corrió y se arrodilló junto a ella, tomándola en sus brazos y dándole golpecitos en las mejillas. Ran no reaccionaba y Makoto vio un hilillo de sangre deslizarse por su pierna. Alarmado, escuchó que alguien había llamado a una ambulancia que llegaría pronto.

La ambulancia llegó momentos después, llevándolos a ambos al hospital. A Ran la trasladaron a urgencias y Makoto se quedó en la sala de espera, caminando de un lado a otro, sin saber bien qué hacer. Como si estuviera en piloto automático, sus dedos marcaron el número de Ren, quien colgó luego de un "estaré ahí en un momento". Makoto se dejó caer en la butaca, llevándose las manos al rostro. No hacía mucho habían estado conversando normalmente. ¿Qué había pasado? Ran no había dado señales de sentirse mal.

Un momento. ¿Debería avisarle a Sousuke también? La respuesta era más que obvia. Sousuke era el esposo de Ran, por supuesto que debía avisarle, pero no sabía por qué le ponía tan nervioso llamarlo. Mientras se debatía, el médico se acercó y preguntó:

—¿Es usted familiar de la señora Yamazaki? —el castaño negó con la cabeza.

—Su esposo no debería tardar en llegar —se apresuró a decir.

—No creo que podamos esperarlo —contestó el médico —El bebé está a punto de nacer. La salud de la señora se ha deteriorado considerablemente, así que hay riesgos para ambos. Como la señora se encuentra muy débil, tendremos que practicarle una cesárea —por el altavoz una enfermera llamó al médico —Vamos a hacer todo lo que podamos para salvarlos a ambos, dígaselo al señor Yamazaki en cuanto llegue, por favor.

Cuando el médico desapareció, Makoto marcó el número de Sousuke. Parecía feliz al escucharlo, pero su voz se tornó sombría en cuanto le contó lo que sucedía con Ran. Makoto volvió a desplomarse en la butaca. Las manos le temblaban y de pronto la culpa lo asaltó. Si tan sólo se hubiera percatado antes de que algo andaba mal, si no hubiera sido tan orgulloso y se hubiera ofrecido a acompañarla a casa, aunque ella se negara. No supo en qué momento comenzó, pero las lágrimas habían comenzado a mojarle el pantalón. Agachó la cabeza y juntó las manos, esperando que nadie lo viera.

—¡Makoto! —la voz de Sousuke hizo que se encogiera más en su sitio, pero cuando sintió la mano del otro en su hombro, no pudo evitar aferrarse a él con fuerza. Sousuke correspondió el abrazo, asegurándole que todo iba a estar bien.

—Sousuke… Ran… ella… el bebé… —balbuceó el castaño, apartándose del más alto.

—Ran es fuerte, estará bien —Makoto quería creerlo también, pero el gesto del médico no había sido alentador. Sousuke se sentó junto a él al momento que Ren aparecía, apoyando las manos en las rodillas para recuperar el aliento.

—Vine… lo más rápido… que pude… —Makoto se limpió las lágrimas, sintiéndose aliviado en cuanto vio a su hermano —¿Estás bien, Makoto? ¿Cómo está Ran?

—Ha entrado a cirugía —dijo el castaño —El bebé nacerá por cesárea. De momento estamos esperando noticias.

Ren se sentó al otro lado de Makoto y se cruzó de brazos, moviendo el pie, nervioso. Ninguno de los tres habló y los tres se sobresaltaron cuando el médico reapareció, preguntando por los familiares de la señora Yamazaki. Sousuke se puso de pie de inmediato. Ren y Makoto permanecieron sentados, pero escuchaban con atención.

—El bebé nació con un extraño cuadro de ceguera, además de insuficiencia cardíaca —decía el médico —Como nació prematuro, debemos tenerlo en observación. Las próximas horas serán críticas. En cuanto a la madre, me temo que las noticias son todavía más desalentadoras. Su condición se ha deteriorado muchísimo y no responde al tratamiento. Yo… lamento tener que decir esto, pero no puedo dar un pronóstico alentador. Su vida se extingue poco a poco, señor Yamazaki.

—¿Puedo entrar a ver a mi esposa, doctor?

Makoto vio la espalda de Sousuke desaparecer tras las puertas del elevador. Se sentía miserable. ¿Por qué Ran tenía que pasar por todo eso? ¿Por qué no había notado antes que algo andaba mal con ella? Entonces, sin decir nada, Ren lo abrazó. Makoto rodeó la cintura de su hermano con los brazos, mientras lágrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas.

**S &amp; M**

Ver a Ran tendida en la cama, con una máscara de oxígeno e infinidad de cables conectados a su cuerpo se sintió peor que un golpe bajo. Esa no era Ran. Aquella no era la mujer fuerte, orgullosa y decidida de quien alguna vez se había enamorado. Sousuke no lograba comprender cómo era que las cosas se habían torcido de esa manera. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de una cosa, _Lullaby_ era la razón por la cual la condición de Ran se había deteriorado. Era también la razón por la cual su hijo ahora mismo estaba luchando por su vida.

Sousuke se sentó en el taburete que estaba al lado de la cama y rodeó la mano de Ran con la suya. Estaba fría. Lentamente, Ran comenzó a abrir los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces y enfocó sus ojos verdes, carentes ahora de brillo, en los suyos. La mano de Ran se cerró alrededor de la suya.

—Sousuke…

—No hables, tienes que descansar —dijo —Tienes que ponerte bien para que podamos ver a nuestro hijo.

—No. E-Esto es importante, S-Sousuke —replicó ella, entrecortadamente —E-Escúchame sin interrumpirme, p-por favor. T-Tienes que saberlo todo.

Ran se lo confesó todo. El cómo había puesto la droga en su bebida para quedar embarazada, su miedo a que la abandonara al saberse correspondido por Makoto. Todas las veces que se había acostado con Natsuya, mientras estaban "felizmente" casados. El sufrimiento que le había causado a sus propios hermanos, Ren y Makoto. El cómo consumir _Lullaby_ había sido la única forma de mantenerse cuerda cuando veía que su vida se desplomaba ante sus ojos. El cómo el accidente de sus padres había sido orquestado por Shen. Y por último:

—Le dije al doctor que… no se preocupara por mí… que hiciera todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para salvar a… Akihiko. Sousuke, sé que te enamoraste de un terrorista cuando se suponía que éramos un matrimonio feliz. No trato de reprocharte… nada, porque… nadie manda en el corazón. Sousuke, dime la verdad, ¿amas… a Makoto? —Sousuke tomó la mano de Ran entre las suyas y besó sus nudillos.

—Lo amo. Sé que este no es el momento indicado para decirlo, pero amo a Makoto. Lo amo con cada fibra de mi ser —Ran cerró los ojos y esbozó una tenue sonrisa —Ran…

—E-Eso está bien. Makoto es un buen chico, ha sufrido mucho… por mi culpa, por eso merece… merece… ser amado. Yo… sólo espero que puedas perdonarme por todo el daño que te causé. Deseo… de corazón —su respiración se volvía cada vez más forzada —que seas muy feliz, Sousuke. Te agradezco… que me hayas hecho feliz… todos estos años. Gracias por… por enamorarte de mí. Y por favor… olvídate de la venganza.

—No me pidas eso, Ran, porque es lo único que no puedo cumplir —dijo —Ese sujeto… ese sujeto es la razón por la que estás así, la razón por la que nuestro hijo está ahora luchando por su vida, la razón por la cual nuestros padres murieron. No puedo simplemente ignorarlo, ya no más.

—Sousuke, mis hermanos… por favor… —el aludido asintió con la cabeza y fue por Ren y Makoto. En cuanto los hermanos entraron en la habitación y se acomodaron a ambos lados de la cama, ella los abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

—Ran, no deberías esforzarte —dijo Ren, con voz temblorosa —Descansa para que puedas recuperarte.

—Ren, Makoto, perdón. Lamento… todo el daño que les causé —tosió —Que sean muy felices, hermanos. Los… los amo. Les encargo a mi pequeño príncipe. Cuiden de… Akihiko… por favor. E-Espero a-algún día… —cada vez le costaba más hablar —puedan perdonarme.

—No hay nada que perdonar, —dijeron Ren y Makoto, al unísono —querida hermana mayor.

Dejaron de sentir fuerza en el abrazo. Los brazos de Ran cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sus ojos se cerraron para no volver a abrirse. Por primera vez en años, Ran lucía una expresión pacífica y serena en su rostro. Por primera y última vez, había abandonado todo lo que le hacía daño, todos sus rencores y había vuelto a ser Ran, la hermana mayor, la primogénita de la familia Tachibana. Makoto y Ren se echaron a llorar sobre el cuerpo de su hermana, mientras Sousuke, que miraba la escena apartado para darles espacio, se limpió una única lágrima que se deslizó por su mejilla.

En ese momento, Sousuke hizo un juramento silencioso, por el alma de su difunta esposa. Juró vengarse de Chang Shen, el hombre que les había destrozado la vida.

**S &amp; M**

Había pasado una semana desde la muerte de Ran y Makoto no recordaba haber dormido más de unas pocas horas. Cada vez que se acostaba y cerraba los ojos para intentar dormirse, lo invadía una imperiosa necesidad de escribir. Un libro en honor a su hermana. Un libro en el que pudiera plasmar cuánto lo admiraba y todo lo que ella, muy a su manera, había hecho por él. Lo dolían las muñecas, pero no podía detenerse. Los dedos de sus manos se movían por las teclas del portátil como si no hubiera un mañana, nunca se habían movido tan rápido.

Se levantó de su sitio en el suelo de la sala sólo para ir a la cocina y prepararse una taza de café. Así era como había sobrevivido, a base de café, bebidas energéticas y la comida que Chigusa le llevaba. Iba a sentarse otra vez cuando escuchó el timbre. De mala gana abrió la puerta sin siquiera comprobar de quién se trataba. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró con Shen. Shen, el hombre que había matado a sus padres, la razón por la cual su hermana estaba muerta. No sabía cómo reaccionar o qué decir. La falta de sueño le estaba pasando factura.

Shen se abrió paso sin siquiera mirarlo, arrugando la nariz en cuanto notó el desastre en el que se había convertido la sala. Ni siquiera se sentó o esperó que Makoto le sirviera algo de beber. Se miraron en silencio. Makoto no tenía idea de qué podía querer Shen que no fuera sexo, pero la verdad era que no se sentía con ánimos ni siquiera para fingir que estaba excitado. Quizás esa vez sólo debía dejar que Shen disfrutara con su cuerpo para que se acabara lo más pronto posible.

Al ver que el otro no se movía, Makoto asumió que lo harían en la sala, por lo que recogió un poco el desastre y se quitó la camisa, arrojándola al suelo antes de acercarse a Shen y rodearle el cuello con los brazos. Shen ni siquiera reaccionó al contacto. En cambio, simplemente dijo:

—He venido para liberarte de nuestro contrato —Makoto dio un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído, eres libre. Ahora que Ran está muerta, nadie te estorba, así que puedes ir y revolcarte con Sousuke.

—No hablas así de Ran —replicó el castaño, apretando los puños.

—Deberías darme las gracias. Como sea, eres libre a partir de ahora. No volveré a buscarte, no me meteré con nadie de tu familia o amigos. Este es el final de nuestra enfermiza relación.

—¿Por qué?

—No tiene sentido seguir persiguiendo a un hombre que jamás será mío por completo —respondió —Me he cansado de esta relación sin sentido. Puede que no lo creas, pero yo también anhelo encontrar eso que llaman "amor verdadero". Quiero saber lo que es amar de verdad, quizás así entienda por qué estás tan obsesionado con Sousuke.

—¿Te has enamorado?

—Puede ser —se volteó —Adiós para siempre, Makoto —y se fue.

**S &amp; M**

Paro cardiorrespiratorio. Eso era lo que decía el acta de defunción de Ran sobre la causa de su muerte. Claro que muy pocos sabían que la verdadera causa había sido una sobredosis de _Lullaby_, la muerte silenciosa. Luego del íntimo funeral de Ran, Sousuke se había dedicado a tomar todos y cada uno de los medicamentos que le eran recetados. No podía morir, no aún. De alguna forma había logrado contrarrestar los efectos, al menos temporalmente, y ahora concentraba todos sus esfuerzos en afinar los detalles del plan que llevaría a Chang Shen a su ruina.

—Sousuke —el aludido levantó la cabeza en cuanto Kisumi entró en su oficina. La casa se sentía vacía y ni siquiera podía ver a su hijo, pues seguía en el hospital para someterse a una cirugía con la que los médicos esperaban salvar sus ojos —¿estás seguro que no quieres someterte a la desintoxicación? Mira lo que pasó con Ran.

—Ni siquiera estoy seguro de si voy a sobrevivir —contestó, con una sonrisa torcida —Ya me preocuparé por eso cuando todo termine. ¿Está todo listo? —Kisumi asintió con la cabeza.

—Partiremos a Nueva York mañana en el vuelo de las diez de la mañana —Sousuke asintió con la cabeza y le dio un último vistazo al plan cuidadosamente elaborado que tenía guardado en su portátil —¿Sousuke?

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres despedirte de Makoto?

—Estoy seguro.

—Pero Sousuke, podrías arrepentirte si…

—No puedo ver a Makoto, Kisumi. Porque si lo veo, soy capaz de abandonarlo todo para quedarme a su lado.

—Eres un idiota.

—Lo sé.

—Y todos nosotros somos aún más idiotas por seguirte en tu camino al infierno. Pero está bien. Es mucho más divertido que sólo mirar de lejos.

—Estás loco.

—Lo sé.

* * *

_El próximo capítulo lo subiré en algún momento de esta semana._


	21. Guerreros caídos

_¡Me olvidé por completo de subirlo la semana pasada!_

* * *

**[Acto 21]**

_Guerreros caídos_

Era la primera vez que daba las gracias por viajar en primera clase. Normalmente no le importaba mucho tomar un asiento en clase turista, pero dado que su condición no era la mejor en ese momento, el cómodo asiento y las atenciones del personal hicieron de su vuelo de catorce horas una experiencia un poco más placentera. Sin embargo, sabía que las cosas estaban por empeorar. Cuando bajó del avión y logró tomar una bocanada de aire del exterior, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sujetándose a las paredes, logró abrirse paso por los controles rutinarios del aeropuerto, antes de salir y tomar el primer taxi que apareció frente a él. Dio la dirección del hotel al conductor y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos para intentar calmar el dolor punzante en su sien.

Pasó un tiempo sin que pareciera que avanzaran, por lo que abrió los ojos y miró por la ventana. Estaban atrapados en el tráfico. Genial, justo lo que le faltaba cuando lo único que quería era tirarse en la cama de su habitación y descansar antes de encontrarse con Kisumi, Nao y Natsuya. Necesitaba verse presentable antes de encontrarse con ellos o de lo contrario comenzarían a preocuparse y a hacer preguntas innecesarias. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando relajarse. Trató de pensar en algo agradable que lo ayudara a olvidarse de sus preocupaciones y del hecho de que era probable que no regresara con vida para ver crecer a Akihiko. Entonces pensó en Makoto. Pensó en su sonrisa. Casi podía sentirlo a su lado si se concentraba lo suficiente.

El vehículo volvió a moverse y Sousuke respiró aliviado cuando, en unos diez minutos, se encontraban frente al hotel. Pagó al conductor y arrastró su pequeña maleta hasta la recepción. Luego de hacer el _check-in_, le arrebató la tarjeta de acceso a la señorita y se metió en el ascensor que estaba a punto de cerrarse. Cuando finalmente llegó frente a su puerta, entró en la habitación, dejando la maleta y la chaqueta en el camino y se arrojó a la cama. Las cortinas de la habitación estaban abiertas, pero afortunadamente ya había oscurecido, así que no tenía que preocuparse por la molesta luz del sol.

No supo en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero el sonido insistente del teléfono que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche se encargó de traerlo de vuelta a la realidad. Agarró el auricular y gruñó a modo de respuesta.

—_Buenas noches, señor Yamazaki. Disculpe la molestia_ —dijo la recepcionista —_Tiene una llamada del señor Kirishima. ¿Desea que lo comunique? _—alarmado se dio cuenta de la hora.

—Páseme la llamada, por favor.

—_¡Sousuke! ¿Dónde demonios estás? _—casi sintió que la voz de Natsuya le perforaba la cabeza —_¡Hemos estado esperándote por veinte minutos en el lugar acordado! _

—Lo siento, me quedé dormido —contestó.

—_¿Te quedaste dormido?, eso es nuevo_ —dijo Natsuya —_Bueno, como sea, date prisa._

—Sí, sí, ya voy —replicó —Por cierto, Natsuya, ¿se han arreglado las cosas entre Nao y tú? —silencio —No tienes que contestar si no quieres. Sólo me preguntaba si…

—_Pronto_ —antes de poder decir algo más, Natsuya lo cortó con un —_Apresúrate._

Sousuke volvió a dejar el auricular en su lugar y rebuscó en su maleta algo que ponerse. Luego se metió al baño. Seguramente una ducha fría le ayudaría a calmar el dolor de cabeza. Sousuke se sintió aliviado cuando el agua cayó sobre él. Cerró los ojos y se quedó quieto por un momento, hasta que empezó a toser. Se tapó la boca con la mano y notó que había sangre. Chasqueó la lengua, molesto. No era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero pensó que la medicina estaba haciendo efecto. Parecía que ya no importaba cuántas pastillas tomara, ya nada podía contrarrestar los efectos de _Lullaby_.

Tenía que resistir, no podía dejarse vencer. Escupió más sangre antes de secarse con una toalla y volver a vestirse. Se miró en el espejo antes de salir. Lucía mucho mejor que cuando había llegado, así que se encaminó al restaurante chino donde debía reunirse con los demás. Cuando llegó, los tres estaban sentados en una mesa ubicada detrás de una cortina de seda roja. Saludó con un movimiento de la cabeza antes de sentarse entre Nao y Natsuya. Sobre la mesa había varias botellas de cerveza.

—Ya era hora de que llegaras —dijo Natsuya —Estábamos pensando que te habías arrepentido y te habías regresado a Japón —Sousuke frunció el ceño —Sólo bromeaba. Veníamos en el mismo vuelo, sólo que yo no tuve el privilegio de volar en primera clase.

—Es mejor así. El simple hecho de que estemos juntos podría provocar situaciones indeseadas —comentó Kisumi —Estar aquí reunidos ya es un riesgo, aunque la dueña de este sitio sea tu amiga, Sousuke. De una u otra forma, ella también se verá involucrada.

—La dueña de este lugar tiene motivos para involucrarse —contestó Sousuke —Después de todo, Chang también le arrebató algo preciado. Pero dejando eso de lado, ¿está todo listo para mañana? —Nao asintió con la cabeza.

—El avión privado de Chang aterrizará en un par de horas —explicó el de cabello plateado, bebiendo un sorbo de su cerveza —Una limusina lo recogerá en el aeropuerto y lo llevará a una mansión que alquiló toda la semana para las reuniones de negocios que lo esperan. Viajan con él su mayordomo, dos guardaespaldas y su amante, Nitori Aiichiro.

—¿Qué hay de su esposa? —preguntó Sousuke, mirando de reojo a Natsuya.

—La señora Chang Jia Li se encuentra en Japón visitando a una de sus amigas —respondió Nao —Ha ido para darle a su mejor amiga la noticia de que va a ser madre —los ojos de Sousuke se abrieron como platos —Sí, tal parece que Chang ha logrado su objetivo. Miho-san está embarazada —Sousuke notó cómo Natsuya apretaba con fuerza el vaso de vidrio —Y antes de que lo preguntes, ya hemos comprobado que efectivamente Kirishima Miho ingresó a Japón. Ella se encuentra a salvo.

—Chang no permitirá que le suceda nada a Miho ahora que está embarazada. No se arriesgará a que le suceda algo a su heredero —añadió Kisumi.

—¿Qué hay de Mikoshiba?

—Ya he contactado con él —contestó Nao —Está todo listo para mañana.

—Bien. Vamos a comer entonces —dijo Sousuke, al momento que los meseros llegaban y colocaban frente a ellos todo tipo de platillos deliciosos.

—¿Será esta acaso nuestra última cena? —expresó en ese momento Kisumi. Los cuatro se miraron y no pudieron evitar que se les escapara una carcajada.

**S &amp; M**

A pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encontraba el pequeño, a Makoto le encantaba verlo dormir. Apenas comenzaba a aparecerle una matita de cabello castaño, un poco más oscuro que el suyo y ya lo había visto abrir los ojos; eran de ese color aguamarina, idénticos a los de su padre. En los diagnósticos no se mostraba ninguna mejoría, pero tampoco era como si hubiera empeorado. Akihiko seguía luchando por su vida, como un guerrero. Makoto no podía evitar que las lágrimas lo traicionaran al darse cuenta de que Ran ya no estaría ahí para sostenerlo en sus brazos cuando lograra superar la crisis. Porque él estaba seguro de que su sobrino lo lograría. Y entonces él sería capaz de darle todo el amor que sabía, Ran ansiaba darle.

Se marchó finalmente, luego de dedicarla una última mirada a su sobrino que descansaba ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Ajeno al hecho de que su padre estaba poniendo su vida en riesgo para vengarse del hombre que tanto daño le había hecho. Makoto se paró en seco, cayendo en la cuenta. No es algo que quería ponerse a pensar en ese momento, pero… ¿qué pasaría con Akihiko si Sousuke no regresaba? ¿Es que acaso el destino sería tan cruel como para arrebatarle también a su padre?

Makoto pegó un brinco cuando sintió el celular vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Cuando miró la pantalla notó que se trataba de un número desconocido y por el código de país, notó que era una llamada desde los Estados Unidos. Se llevó el aparato a la oreja, pero no dijo nada. Reconoció al instante la voz de Natsuya.

—_Antes de que digas cualquier cosa, escúchame por favor, Makoto_ —dijo —_Creo que ya lo escuchaste de Ran, pero es cierto que Sousuke busca venganza. De hecho, no quería decírtelo, pero yo también estoy metido en esto. Mañana será el día en el que se acabe todo, nuestro destino depende de que el plan se dé como esperamos, pero no puedo prometerte que vaya a regresar. Sin embargo, Makoto, hay algo que sí puedo prometerte, porque tú todavía tienes una oportunidad para ser feliz. No voy a dejar que Sousuke muera. Pase lo que pase, él vivirá. Es por eso que quiero que tomes un vuelo a Nueva York. Si revisas el buzón de tu apartamento, encontrarás un sobre. Contiene toda la información que necesitas._

—Natsuya, espera, ¿qué estás…?

—_Yo que lo perdí todo, no voy a dejar a ese niño sin su padre, no tendría el corazón para hacerlo ahora que Ran ha muerto. Por eso tienes que asegurarte de hacerlos felices a los dos, estoy seguro de que podrás lograrlo, ya que eres como una madre. Adiós Makoto, gracias por todo._

Y colgó. Con dedos temblorosos, Makoto intentó marcar el número, pero no recibió respuesta. Intentó enviándole mensajes, aun sin estar seguro de si lo había llamado desde un celular, pero tampoco recibió respuesta. La desesperación comenzó a embargarlo; ya no tenía forma de comunicarse con Natsuya. Él y Sousuke estaban metidos en algo peligroso relacionado con Shen. Venganza. Volvió a guardarse el celular en el bolsillo y tomó un taxi para llegar lo más rápido posible a su apartamento. Encontró el sobre que Natsuya había mencionado y revisándolo encontró un boleto de avión a Nueva York, datos de reservación de un hotel y una carta escrita con la que reconoció de inmediato como la caligrafía de Natsuya.

Corrió a su habitación y empacó algunas pocas cosas que necesitaría. El boleto no tenía fecha de regreso, pero ya se preocuparía por ello luego. Llamó a Ren y le dijo que saldría de viaje con Natsuya para realizar una investigación para su nuevo trabajo. Estaba seguro de que su hermano no había quedado muy convencido con la excusa, pero Ren no preguntó nada, simplemente lo despidió con un "cuídate mucho", asegurándole que no tenía que preocuparse por Akihiko, ya que él y Chigusa estarían al tanto de su progreso y se asegurarían de informarle.

Cuando se dio cuenta, ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de abordaje y cuando el avión despegó no pudo evitar pensar en qué demonios haría una vez que llegara a Nueva York. ¿Sería capaz de detener a Sousuke? No, no tenía el valor de verlo, porque estaba seguro de que le rogaría que no hiciera ninguna tontería como enfrentarse a un hombre tan peligroso como Shen. Pero, ¿qué derecho tenía para detenerlo? ¿Quién era él para detenerlo? Cerró los ojos, intentando apartar esos pensamientos desagradables y eventualmente se quedó dormido.

**S &amp; M**

No era la idea más brillante que podía ocurrírsele la noche antes de llevar a cabo su venganza, pero el sólo pensar en que podía morir sin decirle cuáles era sus verdaderos sentimientos, lo aterraba más que cualquier otra cosa. Sabía que los hombres de Shen podían estar siguiéndolo y que no sólo se ponía en peligro él, sino también a Nao, pero esa parte racional de su cerebro parecía haberse tomado unas vacaciones. Así que, como un adolescente imprudente, había salido de su hotel para dirigirse al hotel donde Nao se hospedaba.

De alguna forma había logrado convencer a la recepcionista y ahora estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Nao. Temblaba como una chica a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos al chico que le gustaba. Así de cliché y todo, era precisamente lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sólo que él no era una chica por supuesto. No supo en qué momento sus pensamientos habían cambiado de dueño, pero lo cierto era que desde hacía un tiempo no podía dejar de pensar en Nao. Todo había "empeorado" desde que se acostaron, pero Natsuya lo sabía muy en el fondo: lo que sentía por Ran había dejado de ser amor para convertirse en una enfermiza obsesión que lo había cegado.

Dio un par de golpecitos a la puerta y esperó. Volvió a intentar al no recibir respuesta. Silencio otra vez. Golpeó con un poco más de fuerza, sin importarle que el ruido molestara a los otros huéspedes. Finalmente escuchó pasos del otro lado, antes de que un molesto Nao replicara:

—¿Acaso no ha visto el letrero de "No molestar" en la puerta? He dicho que no necesito nada.

—¿Debería marcharme entonces? —la puerta se abrió al instante. Más que sorprendido, Nao lucía asustado.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Natsu? Las instrucciones de Sousuke fueron muy claras; encontrarnos antes de tiempo podría despertar sospechas y…

Natsuya se metió en la habitación sin ser invitado y acorraló a Nao entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Había fuego en su mirada y Nao no podía evitar temblar ante la intensidad de esos ojos que le decían mil cosas, cosas que en otro momento le habría encantado escuchar, pero que le romperían el corazón si Natsuya se atrevía a decírselas en ese momento. Nao se estremeció cuando sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla. Agachó la cabeza, no podía seguir mirando a Natsuya o de lo contrario iba a sucumbir y eso era algo que no podía permitirse.

—Nao, sé que este no es el mejor momento, pero hay algo que necesito decirte —los brazos de Natsuya lo agarraron por la cintura. Nao tembló cuando su mejilla chocó con el pecho ajeno. Podía sentir los latidos acelerados del castaño —Te juro que he hecho todo lo posible para contenerme, pero ya he tenido suficiente. Todo podría acabarse mañana, ¿sabes?, no podía soportar la idea de saber que podría morir sin decirte cómo me siento en realidad. Nao, mírame, por favor.

El de cabello plateado colocó las manos sobre el pecho del castaño, separándose lo suficiente para que sus ojos se reencontraran con los orbes color chocolate de su amigo. Esa expresión suave, tranquila y llena de algo que él no quería nombrar hizo que sus deseos de besarlo casi lo traicionaran. Las manos de Natsuya abandonaron la cintura de Nao para colocarse en su rostro, impidiendo que mirara a otro lado.

—Nao, la verdad es que yo te am…

Pero Natsuya no pudo decir nada más porque en ese momento sus labios eran vorazmente atacados por los de Nao. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba sentado a la orilla de la cama, con Nao sentado a horcadas sobre él. Justo cuando sus labios eran liberados e intentaba hablar, Nao volvía a besarlo. Natsuya sabía que no debía ceder, que la verdadera razón por la que se había arriesgado para visitar a Nao era para decirle lo que sentía por él, pero la forma en que Nao se restregaba contra él no ayudaba. Su cerebro no tardó en hacer cortocircuito y cuando se dio cuenta estaba encima de Nao, arrancándole la ropa.

Al diablo con la confesión, si esa iba a ser su última noche, bien podía aprovecharla y llevarse un grato recuerdo allá adonde fuera cuando muriera. Nao le quitó la camisa, desesperado por sentir la piel de Natsuya contra la suya. Lanzó un gemido cuando Natsuya comenzó a masturbarlo mientras intentaba desabrochar el botón del pantalón del castaño. Natsuya rió mientras lo besaba y se separó de él un momento para terminar de desnudarse. Preparó a Nao lo más rápido que pudo, antes de enterrarse entre sus piernas. Comenzó a moverse sin esperar que el de cabello plateado se acostumbrara y entonces…

Nao rodó para quedar encima de él al tiempo que se escuchaba un disparo. Natsuya miró hacia la ventana justo cuando el cristal se hacía añicos. Nao ya se había incorporado y sostenía una pistola. Natsuya se levantó, pero Nao volvió a empujarlo a la cama, sosteniendo el arma, con la vista fija en la ventana. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero Nao negó con la cabeza y disparó. Se escuchó un quejido de dolor y Nao se puso de pie para acercarse al balcón, cauteloso. Natsuya se levantó también y se colocó detrás de Nao que, sobresaltado, casi deja caer el arma.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo? —replicó Nao —Aléjate de aquí, Natsu. Esos sujetos me buscan a mí, si se dan cuenta de que también estás aquí, será un problema. No podemos dejar que nos maten a los dos.

—¿Crees que voy a quedarme tranquilo viendo cómo arriesgas tu vida para protegerme? —las mejillas de Nao enrojecieron.

—No es como si estuviera haciendo esto por ti, lo hago por Sousuke —Natsuya tenía que admitir que las palabras de Nao le habían dolido, pero no podía culparlo —Si morimos los dos, el plan tendrá menos probabilidades de éxito.

—Sólo necesitamos que uno de los dos muera —sin importarle que no llevaba nada de ropa, Natsuya corrió las cortinas y abrió la puerta que daba al balcón de la habitación —Tú eres listo, sin la información que recopilaste no habríamos podido idear este plan, así que mi deber es mantenerte a salvo.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Sousuke te necesita, —yo te necesito, quería decir, pero no se atrevió —eres su mejor amigo, no puedo dejarte morir.

—Demasiado tarde —Natsuya salió al balcón y gritó —¡Muéstrate de una vez por todas, cobarde! ¡Vamos, enfréntame! ¡No voy a correr ni a esconderme! ¡Si quieres matarme, dispara esa maldita pistola!

Natsuya pudo escuchar tres disparos antes de caer al suelo y darse un buen golpe con la cama. Cuando levantó la cabeza, Nao estaba frente a él, con los brazos extendidos, sirviéndole de escudo. Las balas lo habían alcanzado y estaba sangrando muchísimo. La pistola se le había caído y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero lo miraba con una sonrisa. Ese grandísimo idiota.

—Nao, ¿q-qué…? ¡¿Qué demonios hiciste, imbécil?! —Nao rió, escupiendo un poco de sangre. Natsuya quería incorporarse, pero las piernas no le respondían.

—¿E-Es que a-acaso n-no lo ves? —tosió —U-Usé m-mi c-cuerpo p-para… —sus piernas comenzaron a ceder —p-proteger a la p-persona q-que… amo… —el cuerpo de Nao se desplomó y Natsuya lo alcanzó antes de que se impactara contra el suelo.

—Nao, oye, Nao —lo volteó mientras lo sostenía entre sus brazos, dándole golpecitos en las mejillas —Si esto es una broma, es de muy mal gusto, así que ya basta —sin darse cuenta, Natsuya había comenzado a llorar —Nao, no me hagas esto, idiota. No, no me dejes, maldición. ¿Por qué me haces esto cuando había logrado reunir el valor para decirte que te amo? —acercó su rostro al de Nao —¿Me escuchaste?, oye, dije que te amo. Es de mala educación no responder cuando alguien te confiesa sus sentimientos, ¿sabes?

Pero Nao no respondía. No respiraba. No se movía. Natsuya miró sus manos manchadas de sangre. El rostro de Nao lucía hermoso, apacible, como si estuviera teniendo un buen sueño. Las lágrimas de Natsuya le mojaban las mejillas, pero ni siquiera eso o los zarandeos del otro lograban despertarlo. Una bala pasó rozándole la cabeza y fue entonces cuando Natsuya reaccionó. Encolerizado, Natsuya tomó el arma de Nao y comenzó a disparar. Vio una luz en el edificio del frente – un complejo de apartamentos – y disparó como loco. Rió cuando escuchó un quejido y vio que el fuego se extendía por el piso del otro edificio. Volvió a tomar el cuerpo de Nao entre sus brazos y lo besó y lo acarició como si todavía viviera.

Kirishima Natsuya – quien acababa de perder la razón – y Serizawa Nao – muerto – acababan de quedar fuera de combate.

**S &amp; M**

Cuando aterrizó en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Nueva York, Shen se sentía feliz. De hecho no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan contento. Se había preocupado un poco cuando escuchó que Sousuke tramaba algo contra él, pero cuando se enteró de que se trataba de un absurdo plan de cuatro personas, desechó su preocupación. No había forma de que Sousuke y sus secuaces superaran a su servicio de inteligencia y seguridad. Su alegría fue mayor cuando le informaron que Kirishima Natsuya y Serizawa Nao estaban muertos. No había nada que Sousuke pudiera hacer estando por su cuenta. Sería asesinado antes de poder acercarse a la mansión.

Como si todo eso no fuera suficiente, Miho finalmente había quedado embarazada, así que podía garantizarse un heredero – o heredera, todavía no lo sabía – para continuar con su ambición. Seguramente su querida esposa se sentiría triste cuando se enterara de la muerte de su hermano mayor, pero ya se encargaría él de consolarla luego. Por el momento, sólo quería disfrutar del viaje junto al chico que lo traía loco.

Shen se había llevado a Ai consigo hasta Nueva York. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que habían hecho el amor a bordo de su avión privado, mientras disfrutaban de un cómodo y placentero viaje hasta el otro lado del mundo. Es que durante el corto tiempo que habían estado juntos Shen se había dado cuenta de que Ai era todo lo que siempre había buscado: hermoso, sumiso, atento y lo más importante, no tenía ojos para nadie más que él.

Es cierto que durante mucho tiempo, ante sus ojos, Makoto era algo así como el ser humano perfecto. Probablemente hubo un tiempo en el que se amaron, si era sincero, no estaba seguro pues en realidad todavía no terminaba de comprender lo que era el amor. Se la habían pasado bien, pero Shen siempre supo que Makoto jamás le pertenecería por completo. Porque, aún después de tanto tiempo, después de que estuvieran separados y que Sousuke se hubiese casado con Ran, Makoto seguía amándolo. Shen seguía viendo a aquel jovencito que conoció en la despedida de soltero, aquel jovencito que sólo podía mirar con tristeza cómo las mujeres del club se arrojaban sobre Sousuke.

Shen finalmente había aceptado la realidad y había liberado a Makoto de un contrato que no era beneficioso para ninguno de los dos. Es cierto que el sexo con Makoto siempre era excitante pero, después de todos esos años, Shen sentía que necesitaba más, quería más. Quería algo que Makoto no podía darle. Finalmente había podido aceptarlo y todo había sido gracias a Ai. Sí, Ai había llegado en el momento preciso para convertirse en su luz. Las cosas definitivamente habían mejorado desde que lo conoció. Estaba a pocas horas de hacer un pacto que le permitiría expandir su negocio fuera de Asia. Estados Unidos era su conexión con el resto del mundo, su llave a un futuro brillante, el futuro que siempre había anhelado.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión, tomaron un largo baño de burbujas juntos, riendo, bebiendo champán. Volvieron a hacer el amor antes de la cena y se fueron a dormir juntos, abrazados. Shen sintió una extraña calidez en su pecho al tener a Ai entre sus brazos, viéndolo dormir plácidamente. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Chang Shen durmió toda la noche, sin tener una sola pesadilla. Por primera vez desde que tenía memoria, los recuerdos de su juventud dejaron de atormentarlo. ¿Eso era lo que llamaban felicidad? ¿Acaso eso era ese sentimiento que se le había negado, eso a lo que llamaban amor?

**S &amp; M**

Cinco minutos. Sólo cinco minutos habían bastado para que se encontrara en esa situación. Había subido a la azotea para fumarse un cigarrillo. No había fumado un solo cigarrillo desde que entró a la universidad, pero ese día había sentido que las circunstancias lo ameritaban. Ese podía ser el último cigarrillo que fumara en su vida. Cinco minutos. Había bajado la guardia cinco minutos, mientras disfrutaba del sabor mentolado del tabaco. Cinco minutos habían bastado para que ahora tuviera un cuchillo clavado en el pecho, muy cerca del corazón. Ah maldición. Ya podía imaginarse el sermón de Sousuke.

El cigarrillo se le deslizó de entre los labios y cayó al suelo, justo al mismo tiempo que sus rodillas golpeaban el piso de cemento. Se sujetó a las barras de metal que componían la baranda y miró hacia abajo al tiempo que una bala llegaba volando para clavarse en su hombro. Demonios, eso había dolido. Rió.

—Así que hasta aquí es adonde llega mi aventura —tosió y escupió sangre. Con sus brazos incapaz de sostenerlo por más tiempo, se golpeó la cara con el metal —Me siento tan inútil. Lo siento, Sousuke, parece que al final no pude hacer nada por ti.

**S &amp; M**

No había podido dormir ni un solo minuto en toda la noche. Entre el dolor de cabeza que lo tenía de un pésimo humor y ese mal presentimiento que no se iba, Sousuke no había soportado estar acostado y se había quedado toda la noche y parte de la madrugada sentado en el escritorio, releyendo "Tú, yo y la traición". Sonrió al pensar que siempre era Makoto quien lograba calmarlo, hacerlo sentir mejor. Ese libro era su tesoro, ese libro era lo que lo mantenía anclado a la realidad, a pesar de que se sentía pésimo. Su cuerpo no respondía como quería, pero necesitaba mantenerse cuerdo para tirar del gatillo. Pensó en su hijo, quien luchaba por su vida. Sabía que era egoísta, que iba a dejarlo huérfano, pero ya era demasiado tarde para dar marcha atrás.

Se duchó y pidió servicio a la habitación. Disfrutó de un buen desayuno americano – que podía ser su último desayuno – que lo dejó más que satisfecho. Había dejado de sentir náuseas y el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a aminorar. Se vistió de traje – completamente de negro, incluidas la corbata y la camisa – y preparó la maleta que no contenía más que un par de armas. Lucía como un verdadero hombre de negocios.

Le dio un último vistazo a la habitación y antes de marcharse tomó un pequeño libro del escritorio. Era uno de los libros de cuentos para niños que Makoto había escrito, era uno de sus primeros trabajos. Se lo metió en la bolsa del saco, pensando en él como su amuleto de la buena suerte.

—Dame valor, Makoto.

* * *

_Sólo unos pocos capítulos más para que esta historia se termine._


	22. Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quie

_Para hoy traigo… ¡doble actualización!_

* * *

**[Acto 22]**

_Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere_

La información de la que hablaba Natsuya estaba escrita en un código que ambos habían inventado mientras trabajaban en una de las nuevas novelas de Itami-sensei. Como se trataba apenas de un borrador y nada se había publicado al respecto, nadie más que ellos dos podían escribir y descifrar un mensaje en ese código. No le tomó mucho tiempo descifrar todos los secretos que durante tanto tiempo habían permanecido ocultos para él. De pronto muchas cosas tenían sentido y no pudo evitar pensar que, quizás si no se hubiese involucrado con Shen cuando aún se sentía dolido al no poder estar con Sousuke, muchos problemas podrían haberse evitado.

_Makoto,_

_No sé qué tanto sabrás del sujeto llamado Chang Shen, pero me tomé la libertad de escribirte esta carta para contarte la verdad que quizás ya nunca puedas escuchar de mis labios. Una verdad que, estoy seguro, Sousuke querrá enterrar en el lugar más recóndito de sus pensamientos una vez que todo esto se termine. Confío en ti porque eres mi amigo. Digo que eres mi amigo, uno verdadero, aunque tenemos muy poco tiempo de conocernos. Sé que tú serás capaz de hacer feliz a Sousuke y mostrarle nuevamente la luz una vez que esta pesadilla acabe. _

_Shen es un sujeto a quien los padres de Sousuke acogieron y trataron como a un miembro de la familia. Pero a pesar de todo lo que los padres de Sousuke hicieron, a pesar de todo el amor y la bondad que le demostraron, él quería más. Estaba celoso de Sousuke, esa es la verdad. Ese sujeto siempre estuvo celoso de la buena vida que Sousuke tenía, de la amorosa familia en la que le había tocado nacer, de lo popular de era a pesar de su personalidad reservada. Es cierto que a Shen lo tocó vivir un infierno, pero nada de eso fue culpa de Sousuke. _

_Las cosas empeoraron cuando Sousuke anunció que iba a casarse. Parecía que ver a Sousuke feliz le repugnaba. Sin embargo, viajó a Japón para acompañar a Sousuke en su despedida de soltero y estar en su boda. Ahí fue donde tuviste la desdicha de conocerlo. ¿Sabías que Sousuke ya se había interesado por ti antes de ese día?, probablemente sí, pero quería mencionarlo, sólo por si acaso. En cuanto Shen notó ese interés se acercó a ti. Sousuke explotó contigo porque Shen se te acercó, ¿verdad?, bueno, en ese momento él no lo entendía, pero lo que sentía eran celos. Esa fue la noche en la que Sousuke y tú se acostaron por primera vez. Ah sí, yo sabía muchas cosas acerca de ti antes de que nos conociéramos en persona. _

_Fue a partir de esa noche que Shen juró que te enamoraría. Regresó a Japón para buscarte, pero para ese entonces tú habías partido a Australia. Claro que él no lo sabía, pero el destino quiso que ustedes dos se encontraran en tierras australianas y de alguna manera terminaran relacionándose. Puede que no me incumba, pero, ¿alguna vez lo amaste?, imagino que cuando te lo encontraste las cosas no estaban siendo nada fáciles para ti. Ran debió haber hecho las cosas más difíciles al alejarte de la familia, así como lo hizo con tu hermano Ren. No sé si ese sujeto entiende en verdad lo que significa amar, pero logró su cometido y ustedes estuvieron en una relación durante un buen tiempo._

_Al mismo tiempo, Ran se había convertido en la heredera del imperio Tachibana. Ese siempre había sido su sueño, el ser considerada la mujer más poderosa de Japón. Claro que las cosas no salieron como ella lo había planeado. Ran heredó la compañía porque sus padres habían muerto en un desafortunado accidente en auto. Esa noche iban acompañados por sus grandes amigos, sí, esos eran los padres de Sousuke. Cuando la ambulancia llegó ya no había nada que hacer. Murieron al instante debido a que el vehículo en el que viajaban se quedó sin frenos. El conductor también murió esa noche. Los resultados de la investigación que Sousuke realizó revelaron que el conductor no tuvo nada que ver, pero el auto había sido alterado. Shen había contratado a unos sujetos para que se aseguraran de que ni los Tachibana ni los Yamazaki regresaran con vida esa noche. _

_Te preguntarás porqué lo hizo. Bueno, la respuesta es simple: estrategia. Que Ran heredara la compañía en ese momento era conveniente para él. Ran estaba pasando por un momento difícil. Por un lado, se sentía traicionada por sus padres al haberte permitido ir a Australia para estudiar. ¿Sabías que, antes de que murieran, ella no les hablaba? Por eso su remordimiento fue inmenso cuando ellos murieron, porque había terminado enemistada con sus propios padres. Aparte de esto, la presión que ella misma se impuso era inmensa, tanto que llegó el punto en el que no fue capaz de manejarla. Claro que la idea de los Tachibana siempre fue que sus tres hijos se repartieran las responsabilidades y trabajaran juntos por el bien de una marca tan antigua y bien posicionada como los hoteles Tachibana._

_Lástima que Ran fuera tan orgullosa. Su enorme orgullo hizo que despreciara a sus hermanos y terminara alejándolos. La carga era demasiada para ella. Recuerdo las muchas veces que Sousuke se ofreció a ayudarla. Siempre terminaban peleando y eso también fue desgastando su relación. La compañía comenzó a tener problemas, los inversionistas comenzaron a abandonar a Ran, al punto de que no era posible realizar renovaciones a los hoteles o construir nuevos, como lo tenía planeado el anterior dueño. Los hoteles se habían quedado estancados y la compañía tenía cada vez menos ingresos. A Ran le había tocado despedir a mucha gente, así que muchos le guardaban rencor. _

_Atrapada y sin opciones, así fue como Shen encontró a Ran cuando apareció para ofrecerle lo que prometía ser la solución a todos sus problemas. Empezó por decirle que su carta ganadora era invertir en su compañía. Fue entonces cuando Ran tomó tu parte de la herencia y la puso a producir más dinero en la compañía de Shen. Las cosas estuvieron más o menos bien por un tiempo. Sin embargo, para Ran ese dinero no fue suficiente. Ella aspiraba a cosas más grandes, aspiraba a convertir la cadena de hoteles en una mucho más grande, más reconocida. Entonces inició la construcción de un hotel en Nueva Zelanda. Las cosas volvieron a ponerse feas, pues la apertura no resultó como ella lo había previsto. No se hicieron los estudios suficientes y el hotel resultó ser un fracaso. _

_Shen estaba dispuesto a volver a prestarle su ayuda a Ran. Ran le vendió un pequeño porcentaje de las acciones de la compañía y con eso comenzó a recuperarse de la gran pérdida. Pero todavía no era suficiente. Los números seguían en rojo y fue entonces cuando Ran hizo a un lado su orgullo y acudió a Sousuke. Le pidió prestado dinero y él accedió sin pensarlo. Toda la herencia que sus padres le habían dejado fue usada, según tenía entendido él, para ayudar a que la compañía se recuperara. Sousuke le pedía a Ran informes mensuales del estado de la compañía y todo lucía bien, por lo que Sousuke dejó de preocuparse. Pero todo fue una mentira que se descubrió de manera pública cuando Ran le vendió la compañía a Shen. _

_A partir de ahí, las cosas, que ya de por sí andaban mal, sólo comenzaron a empeorar. Y no sólo hablo de la relación entre Sousuke y Ran. Shen adquirió un poder inmenso en Japón y otras partes de Asia al adueñarse del legado de los Tachibana. Entonces tuvo el dinero que necesitaba para trabajar en su mina de oro. Sí, en efecto estoy hablando de Lullaby. No sé si hayas escuchado algo acerca de ella, pero es una droga que goza de gran popularidad en el mercado negro. Lullaby te permite transportarte a un estado de tranquilidad, a un estado en el que sientes que eres capaz de hacer lo que sea. La consumes una vez y ya sientes que eres una persona nueva. Sin embargo, los efectos secundarios son catastróficos. _

_Lullaby consume tu cuerpo más rápido que cualquier otra droga conocida. Te contamina a niveles insospechados, hasta que te mata. Lo más aterrador es que es difícil de detectar y también sus efectos dependen de la persona que la consuma. En algunos, destroza sus pulmones, en otros puede provocar deficiencias cardiacas. En el caso de Ran, has visto cómo la droga acabó con su vida y amenaza con acabar con la vida del pequeño Akihiko. En cuanto a Sousuke, está haciendo estragos con su sistema inmunológico. Sí, Sousuke también la consumió. Ran le hizo tomarla sin que se diera cuenta, todo para poder acostarse con él sin protección. Si en algún momento pensaste que Sousuke había jugado contigo, la verdad es que él no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Créeme que se ha culpado todos los días, después de que se dio cuenta. _

_Sousuke está muriendo, Makoto, está muriendo y se niega a tratarse. Se niega a someterse a la desintoxicación para eliminar la droga y salvar su vida. En este momento, para Sousuke no hay nada más importante que la venganza. Shen es un sujeto que le quitó todo lo que le importaba en la vida: mató a sus padres, metió ideas raras en la cabeza de Ran para que él se alejara de Yumiko, Sousuke repudió a su propia hermana, Shen incluso le arrebató a la persona que amaba. Porque Sousuke sabe muy bien todo el sufrimiento por el que te hizo pasar ese sujeto. Aparte de eso, Shen ha hecho sufrir a sus amigos. Todos nosotros, Nao, Kisumi, incluso yo, hemos sufrido por causa de ese sujeto. Demonios, incluso llegó a casarse con mi hermana. Le metió ideas raras en la cabeza y ahora mi hermana está esperando un hijo de ese demonio. _

_Sousuke está cegado por su sed de venganza. Es por eso que ha trabajado tan duro durante meses, ha trabajado en un plan con el que espera poder vengarse de Shen. Pero Shen es un hombre poderoso, así que atentar contra su vida es prácticamente un suicidio. Todos nosotros estamos dispuestos a dar nuestras vidas, estamos con Sousuke hasta el final porque de una u otra manera, Sousuke fue la persona que le devolvió la luz y la esperanza a nuestras vidas cuando pensábamos que no teníamos nada. Sousuke es un buen sujeto, Makoto. _

_Nos hemos aliado con algunos de los socios de Shen, personas que están descontentas con la forma en que Shen los ha tratado o manejado los negocios. Estos son sujetos con poco poder dentro del conglomerado liderado por Shen, que por diversas razones han tenido que ceder sus derechos y poder, porque ninguno pudo contra él. Muchas de estas personas han sido traicionadas por Shen y por eso ahora buscan vengarse. No obstante, no podemos descartar la posibilidad de que algunos se hayan aliado con nosotros para tendernos una trampa y acabar con nosotros. Hemos descubierto su mayor secreto, su mina de oro, Lullaby y a ellos no les conviene que se sepa su secreto. _

_Como puedes ver, el riesgo es altísimo y nuestros aliados son pocos. Es, como lo dije antes, un suicidio. Pero está bien. No le temo a la muerte. Ninguno de nosotros teme a la muerte, pero hay algo en lo que los tres estamos de acuerdo: no queremos que Sousuke muera. Porque él todavía tiene la oportunidad de ser feliz. Porque tú lo amas, ¿verdad?, yo sé que sí, sé que tú eres la persona que puede hacerlo feliz. Sousuke tiene a Akihiko también y no me parece justo que un pequeñito que no tiene la culpa de nada se quede sin padre. Ya ha perdido a Ran, no puedo permitir que pierda también a Sousuke. No hacen falta más sacrificios. _

_Esto también lo hago para tratar de redimirme. A pesar de llamarme su amigo, yo también traicioné a Sousuke. Te preguntarás qué fue lo que hice. Pues, es simple. Me acosté con su esposa. Sí, hace tiempo me enamoré perdidamente de Ran. Sabía que era una mujer que estaba fuera de mi alcance, pero una noche los dos estábamos algo tensos y simplemente sucedió. Yo era feliz pensando que al menos mi deseo de compartir una noche con ella se había hecho realidad. Pero la verdad es que nos acostamos muchas veces, incluso mientras ella estuvo casada con Sousuke. Sí, soy un malnacido. Se lo conté todo a Sousuke y resulta que él lo sabía. Siempre lo supo. Y aun así, no me reprochó nada. Quizás él me perdonó, pero el destino no. Porque tarde descubrí que lo que sentía por Ran se había convertido en una simple obsesión. Sí, estoy enamorado de otra persona ahora. Es una persona maravillosa, pero no sé si seré capaz de confesarle lo que siento antes de morir. _

_Lo importante ahora, Makoto, es que sepas lo que va a suceder. Mañana Shen va a reunirse con un potencial nuevo socio. Se trata de un comerciante estadounidense, muy conocido en los barrios bajos. El plan de Shen es expandir sus negocios y distribuir Lullaby por todo el mundo. Quiere convertirse en un ser omnipotente. La reunión está pactada para ocurrir en una mansión que Shen alquiló, en las afueras de la ciudad de Nueva York. Se reunirán a las diez de la mañana. Shen ha contratado una seguridad extremadamente rigurosa, pues no puede permitirse ningún inconveniente. Nosotros vamos a irrumpir en esa reunión para asesinar a Shen. Se supone que Sousuke es quien le dará el golpe de gracia, pero yo no pienso permitir que Sousuke se convierta en un asesino. Así que planeo dejarlo inconsciente y encargarme de limpiar la basura antes de que él vuelva en sí. _

_No es como si quisiera hacerme el héroe o algo así, tan sólo quiero pagarle a mi buen amigo todo lo que ha hecho por mí. Yo ya no tengo nada que perder, pero Sousuke todavía tiene un futuro prometedor a tu lado y al lado de Akihiko, de eso no me cabe la menor duda. Después de esta larguísima historia, el favor que quiero pedirte, Makoto, es que cuides de Sousuke. Quiero que estés a su lado cuando todo esto se haya acabado, porque sé que se culpará por todo. Quiero que lo hagas entender que nada de lo que pase durante esa reunión es su culpa. Quiero que él sepa que esta es una decisión que tomé por mi cuenta, que todos, Nao, Kisumi y yo, tomamos por nuestra cuenta y que no nos arrepentimos de nada. _

_Sé que no estoy en el derecho de decirte esto, pero no vayas a cometer ninguna locura. Espera pacientemente en el hotel hasta que recibas una llamada de un sujeto llamado Mikoshiba Seijuro. Puedes confiar en él. Antes de despedirme, quiero decirte que fue un verdadero placer el haberte conocido, haber sido tu amigo y haber trabajado como tu editor. Tienes mucho talento y sé que llegarás muy alto, aunque yo ya no esté ahí. Hay muchos editores competentes, así que no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Aunque, si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento es de no poder leer el final de "Tú, yo y la traición". Es una verdadera lástima, pero así son las cosas. Disculpa lo cursi, pero en verdad te quiero, Makoto. Espero que no me olvides. _

_Gracias por todo,_

_Kirishima Natsuya._

Makoto apretó la carta contra su pecho y chasqueó la lengua, molesto. Natsuya era un verdadero idiota. ¿Cómo podía escribir tales con cosas? ¿Cómo podía simplemente resignarse a que la muerte era el único camino? ¡Tenía que haber otra solución, otro camino! Tenía el pulso acelerado y no había dejado de moverse de un lado a otro en su habitación de hotel. La cabeza le daba vueltas mientras trataba de pensar en una solución para todo el desastre que se desataría en la ciudad de Nueva York en poco tiempo. Miró el reloj digital que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche. Marcaba las dos de la mañana. No había forma de que pudiera simplemente dormirse y esperar tranquilamente la llamada de Mikoshiba Seijuro.

Mikoshiba Seijuro. Ahora que lo pensaba, ese nombre le sonaba de algo. ¿Por qué demonios no podía recordarlo? Tenía que calmarse, estar alterado no iba a ayudarle en nada. Tenía que pensar, tenía que haber alguna forma de encontrar a Sousuke y convencerlo de que detuviera toda esa locura. No es como si no comprendiera los motivos que lo habían llevado a pensar en la venganza como su único camino, pero estaba seguro de que podía haber otra solución. Como avisar a la policía o algo así. ¿Por qué tenía que tomar Sousuke la justicia en sus manos?

Pero por más que pensaba, no se le ocurría una forma de resolver el problema que se presentaba ante él. Sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado tres horas y él seguía sin tener un plan. Tenía que encontrar a Sousuke, también a Natsuya, tenía que hacerlos entrar en razón, pero era imposible hacerlo si no tenía idea de dónde estaban. Si al menos supiera en cuál mansión iban a reunirse Shen y su nuevo socio, pero Natsuya había sido muy cuidadoso al no dejar ninguna información sobre eso. Además, le había reservado un hotel en el caótico centro de la ciudad, así que llegar a las afueras le tomaría un buen tiempo. Aparte del hecho de la distancia, la ciudad era tan grande que encontrar la mansión por su cuenta no iba a ser simple.

Desesperado, se sentó en la cama, conteniendo las enormes ganas de llorar que sentía en ese momento. ¿Es que acaso no podía hacer nada? ¿Es que sólo podía quedarse esperando mientras Sousuke y Natsuya arriesgaban sus vidas? No. No quería volver a perder a nadie importante para él. No quería que Shen volviera a arrebatarle a las personas que quería. Todo eso era su culpa, todo. ¿Por qué tenía que existir un sujeto como él? ¿Cómo es que alguien podía ser tan cruel?

Así de desesperado como estaba, escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Decidió simplemente ignorar los golpecitos insistentes y esperar a que la persona del otro lado se cansara y se fuera, pero parecía que era más persistente de lo que creía. Irritado, decidió ir y hacer que esa persona se fuera y lo dejara en paz. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y vio, sorprendido, cómo una chica embarazada de cabello rojo, se metía en la habitación, empujándolo antes de cerrar la puerta. Los ojos de Makoto se abrieron como platos en cuanto se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

—¿Gou? —todavía no podía creer lo que veía —¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —la chica lucía nerviosa. No contestó. En vez de eso, arrastró a Makoto hasta el baño y cerró la puerta con seguro —¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás en Nueva York?

—No voy a dejar que Seijuro muera. Ese idiota, enviándome lejos para hacerse cargo de todo —dijo —Como siempre, quería dejarme fuera de todo. ¡No voy a permitir que este niño crezca sin un padre!

Entonces lo recordó. Sabía que el nombre Mikoshiba Seijuro le sonaba de algo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto?, Mikoshiba Seijuro era el esposo de Gou. Pero por lo que ella acababa de decir, sonaba como si él estuviera involucrado en algo más peligroso que llevar a Makoto con Sousuke cuando todo acabara. Makoto vio que la chica estaba a punto de llorar y se acercó para tratar de abrazarla y consolarla, pero ella se dio la vuelta para echarse agua en la cara, antes de volver a hablar.

—Asumo que Natsuya te ha puesto al corriente de todo —el castaño asintió con la cabeza.

—Me envió una carta. ¿A ti también?

—No, no sabía nada. Seijuro simplemente me compró un boleto de avión a Australia para que me quedara con Rin mientras él se encargaba de todo. Pero como siempre, me subestimó. ¿En verdad creía que iba a quedarme tranquila en Australia mientras él arriesgaba su vida? ¡Ese idiota!

—Entonces, ¿él también…?

—Él también quiere ocuparse de Shen. Demonios, todos son unos estúpidos, arriesgando sus vidas como si no valieran nada. Si no hubiera sido por Miho, no me habría enterado de nada —¿qué acababa de decir Gou?

—¿Has dicho… Miho? —Gou asintió —¿Kirishima Miho? ¿La misma Miho que se casó con Shen?

—Sí, ¿qué hay con ella? Si Natsuya contactó contigo, has de saber lo que ella planea. Es sumamente arriesgado, pero tiene más probabilidades de éxito que el dichoso plan que mi marido y sus ingeniosos amigos idearon.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —la pelirroja lucía confundida. Se quedó en silencio un momento, pensativa, hasta que cayó en la cuenta. Miró a Makoto, incrédula, diciendo:

—¿Estás diciendo que no sabes nada? ¿Natsuya no te contó el verdadero plan?

—¿Verdadero plan?, en verdad no sé de qué estás hablando, Gou —sacó el papel arrugado que le había dejado Natsuya. Gou lo leyó rápidamente y se golpeó la frente con la mano.

—¿Podría ser que ellos… no sepan que…? —la pelirroja palideció y tuvo que sujetarse del lavabo para no desplomarse —Por todos los cielos, ¿en qué está pensando Miho? ¡Es una locura!

—Gou, por favor dime qué es lo que está pasando —Gou agarró a Makoto de los brazos.

—Makoto, Sousuke podría echar a perder el plan de Miho y entonces sí que sería un verdadero problema. Morirían todos si Shen descubre lo que Miho está tratando de hacer.

—¿Qué es lo que planea hacer ella? ¡Dímelo, por favor! —exclamó Makoto, que ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Gou lo soltó y apoyó la frente en el pecho de su amigo antes de responder.

—Ella va a…

**S &amp; M**

Podía jurar que nunca se había sentido tan nerviosa en toda su vida. Había practicado durante semanas, se había preparado física y mentalmente, pero su cerebro no parecía querer procesar la información. Era como si todavía no cayera en la cuenta de que, sí, finalmente había llegado el momento de poner su plan en acción. De pronto sentía miedo, no quería morir. Pero ella misma se había metido en eso y ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Tenía que ser fuerte, firme, de lo contrario no podría tirar del gatillo del arma que llevaba escondida en su saco. Si miró en el espejo con detenimiento, como queriendo asegurarse de que estaba irreconocible.

Kirishima Miho, Chang Jia Li y ahora Scott Anderson. No recordaba haber sido tan polifacética cuando joven, por lo cual le resultaba algo cómico mirarse en el espejo para encontrarse con una imagen desconocida hasta para ella. Ni en sus sueños más locos pensó que se haría pasar por un hombre para matar al sujeto con quien se había casado. Recordó sus votos en el altar, frente a toda la gente que los había acompañado en la ceremonia y se sintió un poco mal. Aunque el malestar se desvaneció casi al instante cuando recordó todas las atrocidades cometidas por ese hombre que le había dicho que la amaba, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

El traje le sentaba bien; odiaba la enorme capa de maquillaje que le habían puesto, pero tenía que aguantar si es que quería engañar al astuto Shen. Incluso se había cortado el cabello y lo había teñido de color rubio, para que hiciera juego con los lentes de contacto azules que ahora llevaba puestos. Terminó de ajustarse la corbata y se miró una última vez para asegurarse de que la evidencia de su género no fuera tan evidente. Justo en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta de su habitación de hotel. Era el mayordomo de la casa Chang, su único aliado desde que llegó a esa enorme y solitaria mansión.

—¿Está lista, mi señora? —Miho asintió —Vámonos entonces. Ah, creo que debería acostumbrarme a llamarla Mr. Anderson —la mujer rió y siguió al anciano hasta el Mercedes Benz negro que esperaba por ellos en la entrada del hotel.

—¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? —preguntó, mientras el anciano se ajustaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Todos los que somos parte de este plan estamos haciendo esto porque queremos. Todos fuimos unos cobardes que permanecieron con Chang Shen por miedo, aunque él había hecho de nuestras vidas un infierno. Fue usted quien nos mostró la luz. Estoy feliz de poder expiar mis pecados, aunque ya sea algo tarde para mí.

—Regresemos todos con vida —dijo ella, aunque le costaba creer en sus propias palabras.

—Ya es demasiado parte para mí, señora —contestó el anciano —No me queda mucho tiempo de vida, por eso la apoyaré en todo lo que pueda. Voy a protegerla, puede estar segura de que no la dejaré morir.

—No digas esas cosas.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento, señora, pero hay algo que me inquieta —el anciano miró por el retrovisor. Miho le indicó que podía continuar —¿Está segura de que fue prudente no informarle a su hermano de sus verdaderas intenciones? Si llegara a aparecer en medio de la reunión, las cosas podrían ponerse feas.

—Mi intención es que todo haya terminado para el momento en que Natsuya y los demás aparezcan. No puedo permitirme fallar, además, tengo mi carta de triunfo bien ubicada.

—¿Se refiere a ese joven japonés que tiene hechizado a Chang? —la mujer asintió con la cabeza —¿Está segura de que puede usarlo? No es que piense que no sea confiable, pero me preocupa que Chang realmente no confíe en él y lo use en nuestra contra o, peor aún, lo mate cuando se dé cuenta de su traición.

—Eso no pasará. Ai estará bien. Shen no se atrevería a ponerle un dedo encima, aunque lo traicionara.

—Pero, ¿cómo puede estar tan segura?

—Porque Ai le hizo conocer algo que hasta ahora era ajeno a él. Un sentimiento que se negaba a dejar entrar en su podrido corazón —el anciano parpadeó, confundido —El amor.

El anciano mayordomo no terminaba de comprender lo que Miho acababa de decir, pero no preguntó nada más. Fijó la vista en el camino, frente a ellos se erguía la mansión donde se hospedaba Shen, el lugar donde aquel drama terminaría de una vez por todas, para bien o para mal. Dos vehículos más, idénticos al que transportaba a Miho, entraron a la propiedad y se estacionaron en la entrada. Miho y sus acompañantes bajaron y se encaminaron a la mansión. Miho respiró profundamente antes de avanzar y estrechar la mano de Chang Shen. La función estaba a punto de comenzar.

**S &amp; M**

Miró su reloj, apenas eran las 9:30. Había llegado mucho antes de la hora pactada. Apretando con fuerza la agarradera de la maleta, Sousuke avanzó por el camino que conducía a la entrada de la mansión donde se encontraba Shen. Según el plan, él avanzaría de último, pero esa era la oportunidad perfecta para adelantarse y acabar con todo antes de que Nao, Natsuya y Kisumi aparecieran. Seguramente no se lo perdonarían, pero si podía ponerle fin a todo solamente a costa de su vida, pensó, las cosas no podían ser tan malas.

Comenzó a avanzar por los jardines para entrar por la puerta trasera, tal y como lo habían ensayado. Sin embargo, el sonido de una pistola siendo disparada lo hizo pararse en seco. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando adentro? Maldijo en voz baja y corrió de regreso a la entrada principal. ¿Acaso esos idiotas se le habían adelantado? Chasqueó la lengua y sacó la pistola, tirando la maleta para que no le estorbara.

La escena que aparecía ante él hizo que se quedara de piedra. Había varios hombres muertos, sus cuerpos yacían en el suelo, ahora ensangrentado. Shen estaba sentado a un lado de una larga mesa rectangular, con un cuchillo en su cuello. El cuchillo era sostenido firmemente por Ai que, a pesar de tener una pistola apuntada a su sien, no se movía, pues tenía los ojos fijos en el sujeto que estaba frente a él. Enfrente de Shen, un sujeto apuntaba una pistola a la cabeza de ¿Miho? ¿Qué demonios? Pero eso no era todo, en medio de los dos, apuntando su pistola de un lado a otro se encontraba Natsuya.

¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo ahí?

* * *

_En un momento estará arriba el 23 también._


	23. Adiós, terrorista

_Una dosis de angst, para no perder la costumbre._

* * *

**[Acto 23]**

_Adiós, terrorista_

Debió haber sabido que nada iba a salir como lo había planeado. Después de todo, cuando Chang Shen estaba involucrado, las cosas nunca podían ser simples. Miho llegó a la hora pactada y fue recibida por el mismísimo Shen en la entrada de la mansión. Intercambiaron unas palabras de saludo en inglés y se sentaron en la mesa, uno enfrente del otro. Les sirvieron café y hasta ese momento todo parecía marchar bien. Hablaron acerca de temas triviales, rieron como si fueran dos buenos amigos, hasta que llegó el momento de entrar en un tema más serio. Miho se repetía una y otra vez que todo iba a salir bien, que podía hacerlo. Tenía que acabar con todo antes de que Sousuke y los demás aparecieran.

—Mr. Anderson, tengo que admitir que no esperaba encontrarme con un hombre tan joven y atractivo como usted —dijo Shen, bebiendo un sorbo de café —Es totalmente mi tipo —añadió, apoyando la mejilla en la palma de su mano.

—Lamentablemente la gente no suele tomarme demasiado en serio gracias a mi apariencia —contestó Miho, ajustándose el sombrero para que le tapara los ojos —Es por eso que no suelo mostrarme en público cuando hago mis negocios. Sin embargo, tratándose de una persona de su categoría, me pareció descortés no sellar nuestra alianza en persona. Después de todo, la confianza es la base de toda relación exitosa, ¿no le parece, Mr. Chang? —miró de reojo a Ai, que permanecía unos pasos por detrás de Shen, con rostro inexpresivo.

—No podría haberlo dicho mejor, Mr. Anderson. Ciertamente, sin confianza no puede existir una relación. Pero dígame, ¿qué le hace pensar que puede confiar en mí?, tengo curiosidad por saber por qué un magnate del mercado negro americano querría asociarse con un extranjero.

—Aunque sutilmente, he puesto a prueba su lealtad durante todos estos meses, Mr. Chang —explicó —Han sido pequeños detalles los que me han hecho elegirlo como mi nuevo socio, entre todos los que se acercaron a mí. Ha descubierto usted una mina de oro y puedo asegurarle que no me ha defraudado. Me sentiría más que honrado al poder comercializar Lullaby en territorio americano y, ¿por qué no?, ayudarle a expandir sus dominios incluso a Canadá y parte del territorio europeo. Puede que no lo parezca, pero tengo mis contactos —Miho compuso una sonrisa torcida al notar que Shen parecía impresionado con sus palabras.

—Creo que ya le había hablado acerca del tipo de acuerdo que vamos a sellar esta mañana —continuó Shen, haciéndole una seña a Ai para que le trajera un trozo de pergamino, sellado con una cinta de color rojo —Es una tradición sellar este pacto de sangre con todos los que desean aliarse conmigo. Significa que nos convertiremos en "hermanos" y los hermanos no se traicionan, ¿verdad, Mr. Anderson? —Miho sonrió —Los hermanos no tienen secretos y, más importante, no se amenazan unos a otros con armas, ¿no es así?

Miho miró horrorizada cómo Seijuro de pronto acababa de aparecer en la habitación y apuntaba a Shen con su pistola. Shen lucía tranquilo, como si se estuviera esperando algo así, como si el hecho de que acabaran de apuntarlo con una pistola no fuera gran cosa. Miho miró alternadamente a Seijuro y Shen, sin saber qué hacer. ¡Ese idiota! ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?

—¡No te muevas, Shen! —exclamó Seijuro, cuyas manos habían comenzado a temblar. Claramente Seijuro no estaba listo para disparar su arma —¡Voy a acabar con todo esto, aquí y ahora, maldito!

—Mr. Chang, ¿podría explicarme qué es lo que está sucediendo? —preguntó Miho, intentando recuperar el control de la situación, aun cuando la mirada de Shen la perforaba. Lo sabía. Ese sujeto lo sabía todo.

—Es lo mismo que me gustaría saber a mí, Mr. Anderson. O quizás debería decir, mi amada esposa, Jia Li —la sonrisa en el rostro de Shen se ensanchó al notar el horror en los orbes claros de la mujer enfrente de él —¿Acaso creíste que podías engañarme con ese disfraz, querida mía? —Seijuro seguía sin moverse —Oh vamos, me subestimas. Creo que puedo jactarme de conocer tu cuerpo mejor que nadie.

—¿Me recibiste aquí sabiendo lo que estaba planeando? —ya no tenía sentido seguir ocultándolo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era enfrentarlo, esperar a que estuviera distraído y disparar.

Shen volvió a sonreír, con esa sonrisa que hacía que se le helara la sangre, se le erizaran los vellos del cuerpo y sus manos comenzaran a temblar. Siempre lo supe, eso era lo que le decía esa expresión. Shen bebió un poco más de café antes de juntar las manos.

—No puedes ganarme, querida. La verdad es que lo supe desde el principio. Sabía que le pasabas información de mis movimientos a Sousuke y sus secuaces, también sabía que estabas tomando lecciones para aprender a manejar armas de fuego, oh y tomaste algunas clases de judo, ¿verdad? —aterrador. No había otra palabra para describir a ese hombre —¿Sabes por qué nunca hice nada para detenerte?, es simple, porque nunca te vi como una amenaza. Tú no representas ninguna amenaza para el todopoderoso Chang Shen, Kirishima Miho.

Chasqueó los dedos. Entonces Miho no pudo comprender lo que estaba pasando. No hasta que vio cuerpos caer al suelo, como si fueran muñecos. Horrorizada, Miho reconoció a los cinco hombres que habían llegado con ella y que estaban apostados en distintos sitios de la mansión. Estaba tan impactada que no notó que también los guardaespaldas de Shen yacían en el suelo, que comenzaba a teñirse de color escarlata. Se había acabado todo, estaba muerta. ¡No! No podía simplemente rendirse. Metió la mano dentro del saco y tocó el arma; estaba fría. La rodeó con sus dedos, pero antes de poder sacarla, su sombrero voló y de pronto… un sujeto alto la estaba apuntando con un arma. Tenía un arma apuntada a su cabeza.

—Oh, te aconsejo que no intentes nada extraño, cariño —dijo Shen, que parecía divertirse con toda esa situación —No querrás que tu cabeza vuele. La verdad es que sería una lástima dañar un rostro tan bello como el tuyo, aunque tengo que decir que me gustaba tu cabello como lo tenías antes, pero no importa, ya volverá a crecer.

—¿Por qué no me matas? —espetó la mujer —Soy una amenaza para ti ahora que lo sé todo, ¿no es cierto?

—No voy a darte el placer de morir así como si nada, esposa mía —contestó Shen —No, voy a divertirme un poco más contigo antes de enviarte al otro mundo. Fue una verdadera lástima, era un buen plan. Convertirte en sacrificio para que esos pobres chicos no tuvieran que morir, pero, ¿a qué no adivinas?, Kirishima Natsuya, Serizawa Nao y Shigino Kisumi se han ido al otro mundo ya —los ojos de Miho se abrieron como platos —Sólo queda Sousuke y estará aquí —miró su reloj —en cualquier momento. Oh pero no te sientas mal, en verdad era un buen plan, lástima que escogiste el objetivo equivocado.

Miho se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que no tardó en sangrar. Estaba haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas para no derramar ni una sola lágrima enfrente de él. No podía permitir que la humillara más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Se maldijo en silencio por haber sido tan ingenua. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pensar que Shen jamás sospecharía? ¿Cómo es que había subestimado a un hombre tan astuto como él? Ya no había nada que hacer e incluso Sousuke moriría. Había intentado ayudar, tomar el asunto en sus manos y no involucrar a nadie más, pero el tiro le había salido por la culata. Había provocado un desastre mayor. Su hermano… ella tenía la culpa, ella lo había matado.

La vida había dejado de tener sentido para Miho. Cerró la mano con más fuerza alrededor de la pistola y sintió cómo el arma que la apuntaba se clavaba más en su piel. Si de todos modos iba a morir, ¿por qué no disparar? Con suerte podría causarle al menos una herida al engreído que estaba enfrente de ella y la miraba con ese gesto de suficiencia que la irritaba. Iba a hacerlo. Después de todo, ¿qué más podía perder?

Sacó el arma y apuntó a Shen con ella. El sujeto que la apuntaba jaló el gatillo, pero no pudo disparar. Miho, que había apretado los ojos inconscientemente, los abrió para contemplar con sorpresa lo que acababa de suceder. Aiichiro tenía un cuchillo en el cuello de Shen, que lucía tan sorprendido como ella.

—No te muevas —dijo el que cabello plateado —Ahora, arroja el arma si no quieres que le corte la cabeza a tu jefe —el hombre miró a Shen, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero no dejó de apuntar a Miho con su arma. La mano de Miho que sostenía la pistola temblaba —Miho-san, dispara.

—¡No puedo hacerlo! —exclamó ella —Si lo hago, ese maldito es capaz de utilizarte como escudo.

—¡Eso no importa, sólo dispara!

—No te atrevas a disparar, mujer —dijo el hombre.

¡BAM!

El disparo había destrozado la lámpara que estaba colgada sobre la mesa. Uno de los hombres que hace un momento estaba tendido en el suelo había logrado ponerse de rodilla y, a pesar de que no le quedaban fuerzas debido a la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido, había logrado apuntar con su pistola a Ai.

—Maldito traidor —Ai lo miró de reojo, pero ni siquiera se inmutó —Aleja ese cuchillo del cuello del jefe si no quieres morir.

—Anda mátame, pero en el momento en que lo hagas, la cabeza de tu querido jefe volará —el hombre chasqueó la lengua y no se movió. La situación parecía haber llegado a un punto muerto.

Nadie se movía.

¡BAM!

Se escuchó otro disparo – esta vez se rompió la taza de café de Miho – y entonces, para sorpresa de todos, Natsuya apareció desde el interior de la mansión. El hombre que antes apuntaba a Ai ahora apuntaba a Natsuya. Miho notó entonces que Natsuya… no lucía como él mismo. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma aterradora, como si hubiera regresado del infierno y su único objetivo fuera destruir. Destruir a Shen, eso era lo que quería.

Nuevamente, nadie se movió. Y esa fue la escena con la que se encontró Sousuke cuando apareció. Lo primero que Sousuke notó fue a Natsuya apuntando alternadamente al sujeto que amenazaba a Miho y a Shen, como si no supiera con quién debía acabar primero. La situación había tomado un giro inesperado y, aunque no entendía bien qué era lo que estaba pasando, su objetivo no había cambiado. Apuntó con su arma a Shen.

—¡Chang es mi presa, Sousuke! —gritó Natsuya, apuntando a Sousuke con su arma.

—¡Déjate de tonterías, Natsu! ¡Este es mi problema, no te metas si no quieres salir lastimado! —replicó Sousuke.

¡BAM!

Miho acababa de dispararle al sujeto que amenazaba a Ai. Le había dado en el brazo y ahora se retorcía en el suelo. Al mismo tiempo, el hombre que la amenazaba a ella había logrado rozarle la mejilla con una bala cuando ella apenas tuvo tiempo para echarse hacia atrás. La silla donde estaba cayó al suelo; se golpeó la cabeza bastante fuerte, pero no perdió la consciencia. El hombre iba a disparar a Miho otra vez, pero sorpresivamente Shen le lanzó un cuchillo que, dándole en el pecho, lo hizo caer.

—Jefe, ¿qué…? —empezó el sujeto que yacía en el suelo, detrás de Ai.

—Silencio, nunca dije que podían atacarla —espetó Shen.

—¿Qué estás planeando, Shen? —preguntó Sousuke.

—Nada. Puede que no me creas, pero no estoy planeando nada. Tengo que admitir que el ataque de Ai me ha tomado por sorpresa. Ni en mis sueños más locos me habría imaginado que mi querido Ai me amenazaría con un cuchillo —rió —Tal parece que este es el fin, ¿no?

—¿Esperas que crea que vas a rendirte así de fácil? —espetó Sousuke, que miró de reojo a un Natsuya que no estaba en sus cabales.

—Sousuke, si me has investigado tan bien como creo, sabrás que ya no me quedan aliados. Todas las personas que alguna vez confiaron en mí me han abandonado. Soy tan poderoso que, sin quererlo, los aplasté a todos como las insignificantes cucarachas que eran. Nadie podía oponerse así, los absorbí a todos, les arrebaté el poder que alguna vez tuvieron. Muchos no quisieron seguir mis reglas, así que tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto. A muchos no les gustaron mis métodos y quisieron abandonarme, tratando de ignorar el pacto de sangre. Deberían saber que, una vez sellado el pacto, nadie puede escapar. Es inútil intentar salir de este mundo de oscuridad, porque una vez dentro, no hay forma de volver a ver la luz.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? —preguntó Ai. El muchacho estaba consciente de que podría haber acabado con Shen en cualquier momento, pero por alguna razón sus razones lo intrigaban y quería escuchar todo lo que el hombre tenía que decir.

—Odio este mundo. Odio el destino que me hizo nacer en una época de desgracias. Odio al destino que me hizo sufrir y que, como queriendo compensarme, puso en mi camino a la familia Yamazaki. Oh, pobres desdichados que se cruzaron en mi camino con su buena voluntad. Ai, ¿sabes?, nunca conocí el amor. Fui vendido a un prostíbulo cuando apenas era un niño y abusaron de mí tantas veces que perdí la cuenta. Nadie nunca tuvo una palabra de cariño para mí, tan sólo era una herramienta diseñada para darle placer a todo aquel que tuviera dinero suficiente para pagar por mis servicios.

"Nunca conocí el amor, ni siquiera cuando la familia Yamazaki me acogió y me dio todo aquello que, muy en el fondo, siempre había soñado. Porque a pesar de todo lo que hicieron por mí, no puedo decir que llegara a amarlos o al menos sentir algo de cariño por ellos. Al contrario, su actitud llegó a causarme repugnancia. Los aborrecía. Pero a quien odiaba más era a Sousuke. Lo odio. Porque siempre lo tuvo todo: una familia que lo amaba, un lugar al cual llamar hogar. Sin embargo, la razón por la que más lo odio es porque me sacó de la vida que ya conocía, de la vida a la que tanto trabajo me había costado acostumbrarme. Lo odio porque es un maldito entrometido."

Shen sacó otro cuchillo y apuntó con él a Miho, que acababa de incorporarse. De repente ya no se le antojaba dejarla con vida. Qué importaba que llevara a su hijo en su vientre. ¿Para qué quería un hijo si de todos modos pronto moriría?

—¡No te muevas! —espetó Ai, clavándole el cuchillo. Un hilillo de sangre comenzó a brotar de su cuello.

—¡Maldito, voy a matarte! —replicó Natsuya —¡Tú no te muevas, Sousuke, te dije que Chang es mi presa!

—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Si te hubieras apegado al plan…!

—¡¿Plan?! ¡Por culpa de tu maldito plan Nao y Kisumi están muertos! —gritó, con los ojos desorbitados —¡Muertos! ¡¿Entiendes lo que eso significa?! ¡Todo es culpa tuya, Sousuke!

Sousuke bajó el arma y Natsuya apuntó a Shen. Pero antes de que Natsuya pudiera jalar del gatillo, un cuchillo pasó volando y le dio en la mano. Natsuya gritó de dolor y soltó la pistola. Instantes después, su cuerpo cayó al suelo.

—¡Natsuya! —gritó Sousuke —¡Maldito, tú…!

—Vivirá. Ese cuchillo tenía un sedante muy poderoso, así que estará inconsciente por unas horas.

—¿Le salvaste la vida? —intervino Miho —¿Por qué? —Miho sabía bien que Natsuya no estaba en condiciones de disparar. Estaba tan alterado, tan fuera de sí, que era un peligro incluso para sí mismo.

—Sólo un hombre morirá hoy y ese seré yo —todos se quedaron asombrados con tales palabras. Shen miró a Ai y le sonrió de esa forma sincera que parecía tener reservada sólo para él —Acaba conmigo, Ai. Clávame ese cuchillo en el corazón y termina con mi sufrimiento —Ai lo miró, confundido —Ah, parece que ninguno de ustedes hizo bien la tarea. Mi imperio está acabado. Ya no me quedan aliados. Los he alejado a todos, como siempre. Ya ni siquiera puedo contar con _Lullaby_. ¿Sabían que esa droga la descubrió uno de mis primeros socios, por accidente?

"Sí, yo se la robé y comencé a comercializarla como si fuera mía, después de matar a su descubridor. Su hijo volvió por mí para cobrar venganza y recuperó la fórmula, así como todo el cargamento que se suponía iba a traer a Estados Unidos para ofrecérselo como regalo a mi nuevo socio. Ya he avisado a la policía y en este momento han de estarlo buscando. No se escapará de esta. Yo no quiero acabar de esa forma. Prefiero morir a estar encerrado en una celda. Mi más grande deseo es morir a manos de la primera y única persona a quien he amado en mi vida."

Por primera vez, la mano de Ai tembló y su agarre se debilitó. No pudo moverse cuando Shen clavó sus ojos en él, mirándolo con… ¿eso era amor? Sí, esos ojos no mentían. Lo amaba. Shen lo amaba.

—Anda, sé que es egoísta, pero ¿cumplirías mi último deseo? —Shen guio la mano de Ai hasta el pecho y se clavó el cuchillo. Shen escupió sangre.

—¿Qué…? —empezó Sousuke. Justo en ese momento, Shen posó sus ojos en él.

—Y tú, Sousuke, acompáñame al infierno —haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Shen sacó una pistola y disparó.

¡BAM!

—¡Muere, Sousuke!

—¡No!

Sólo que la bala nunca alcanzó a Sousuke. Porque cuando Sousuke quiso darse cuenta, estaba tirado en el suelo y alguien estaba enfrente de él sirviéndole de escudo, con los brazos extendidos. Makoto le sonrió antes de desplomarse. Al mismo tiempo, Shen cerró los ojos para nunca, jamás, volver a abrirlos.

—No… ¡No! ¡Makoto!

* * *

_Mi idea es terminar esta historia antes de Navidad :)_


	24. Borrón y cuenta nueva

_¡Uno más!_

* * *

**[Acto 24]**

_Borrón y cuenta nueva_

Era un sueño. Una pesadilla. De ninguna manera lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento a su alrededor podía ser una realidad. Imposible. Se negaba a aceptarlo. Las cosas no podían haberse torcido de esa manera. Definitivamente Makoto no se había interpuesto entre la bala y él. Definitivamente ese a quien sostenía en sus brazos, cubierto de sangre, no era Makoto. Makoto no acababa de decirle que lo amaba para cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos aunque él lo zarandeara.

No se sentía como él mismo. Era como si ese cuerpo no le perteneciera. Si miraba a su alrededor podía ver a la policía y los paramédicos llevándose a los heridos y a los que, lamentablemente, habían fallecido. Natsuya seguía tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. A Miho acababan de llevársela, Shen yacía sentado en su silla, muerto desde hacía un rato. Aiichiro permanecía a su lado, con el cuchillo todavía en la mano, como ido, hasta que un oficial de policía se lo llevó. A Seijuro acababan de levantarlo del piso y Sousuke había alcanzado a escuchar un "todavía podemos salvarlo".

De pronto había dejado de sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Makoto y antes de darse cuenta estaba caminando junto a un oficial. Aparentemente lo habían subido a una de las patrullas para llevarlo a algún lugar. Después de eso, no podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado. Cuando de pronto despertó, estaba en un cuarto de hospital. Se incorporó súbitamente, sentándose y mirando a su alrededor. No tenía idea de qué estaba haciendo ahí o por cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Los recuerdos de lo que había sucedido llegaron a él de golpe y lo primero que pensó fue en Makoto. ¿Dónde estaba Makoto?

Bajó de la cama, temblando al sentir el frío piso de cerámica en sus pies descalzos. Sin darle mucha importancia, abrió la puerta de la habitación de un tirón y miró alrededor. No tenía idea de adónde ir, pero aun así comenzó a caminar por los pasillos desiertos, hasta que se encontró con uno de los médicos que, al reconocerlo, lo reprendió por haber salido de su habitación cuando aún se encontraba débil.

—¡Necesito encontrarlo! —su voz sonaba rasposa, como si hubiese gritado hasta quedarse afónico —¡Necesito saber dónde está mi… —lo pensó un momento —mi amigo! Es japonés, al igual que yo —por la expresión en el rostro del médico, su inglés seguramente era un desastre —Es castaño y tiene los ojos verdes. Se llama Tachibana. Makoto Tachibana.

—¡Ah! —de pronto el rostro del médico se ensombreció —Acompáñeme a la habitación, señor Yamazaki —cuando regresaron a la habitación y Sousuke se sentó en la cama, el médico continuó —¿Recuerda lo que sucedió? —Sousuke se mordió el labio, pero no respondió. Haber querido tomar la justicia en sus manos podría no haber sido la idea más brillante —Ha estado durmiendo por tres días, señor Yamazaki. La policía lo interrogó el primer día, pero usted estaba en tal estado de pánico que tuvimos que pedirles que se retiraran y administrarle un calmante. Hemos estado monitoreando su estado y no parece haber nada mal con usted. Sin embargo, el shock del incidente en el que se vio envuelto fue demasiado.

—La policía… ellos ¿vendrán a interrogarme de nuevo? —el hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Al parecer el incidente ya ha sido resuelto. Shen Chang era un criminal buscado, así que a la policía le sorprendió que lo confesara todo en una carta.

—¿Carta? —el otro asintió.

—Estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón. La policía la encontró cuando se llevaron su cuerpo, en ella Shen Chang lo confesó todo y la policía ya ha arrestado a todos sus cómplices. No tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

—¿Quién es usted? —Sousuke no tardó en darse cuenta de que, si sabía todo eso, el hombre frente a él no podía ser un médico cualquiera. No había forma de que la policía revelara todos esos detalles a un médico común y corriente. El hombre sonrió, pero había en su sonrisa un dejo amargura. Se sacó un papel del bolsillo de la bata blanca y se lo entregó a Sousuke.

_Sousuke:_

_Si estás leyendo esto, significa que sobreviviste a la desintoxicación. ¡Felicidades!, eres libre de los efectos de Lullaby. El Dr. Hollis es un viejo amigo y es un gran médico, puedes estar seguro de que tu vida estuvo en buenas manos mientras estuviste inconsciente. Por fin todo se ha acabado, ¿eh?, casi no parece real. Y no es que me esté quejando, pero todavía me parece sorprendente que todos seamos libres. Puede que no sea el mejor momento para decir esto, pero escuché su historia justo antes de "morir" y creo que puedo entender un poco el porqué de su retorcida personalidad._

_Quería aprovechar esta oportunidad también para disculparme contigo. Sé que dije que me apegaría al plan, pero al final no pude cumplir mi promesa. Creí que podía ayudarte al deshacerme de algunos enemigos antes de que fuéramos a encontrarnos con Shen, sin embargo, rara vez las cosas salen como uno las planea, ¿verdad? Sé que dijimos que regresaríamos todos juntos y en verdad es una pena que las cosas no hayan salido de la mejor manera. Pero no te deprimas por eso. Nao, Natsuya y yo hicimos esto porque quisimos. A mí en lo personal me pareció algo de lo más excitante. Rara vez tuve la oportunidad de vivir algo que parece sacado de una película de Hollywood, así que te agradezco por ello._

_Ahora, si me permites ser egoísta, hay algo que me gustaría pedirte. Sé feliz, sí, es sólo eso. Recupera el control de tu vida y olvídate de que alguna vez conociste a un demonio llamado Chang Shen. Vive tu vida de la forma que quieras, haz el amor con Makoto todas las veces que quieras, cuida de tu hijo y conviértelo en un hombre de bien, así como su padre. Vive, Sousuke, vive por todos nosotros. Porque, no seré adivino, pero puedo ver un futuro brillante para ti._

_Si más cursilerías que agregar, se despide,_

_Kisumi._

Las lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas cuando terminó de leer la carta. Miró al médico, como rogándole que le dijera que todo era una mentira, que no se trataba más que de una de las bromas de Kisumi. De forma silenciosa le rogaba que le dijera que Kisumi estaba escondido en alguna parte, burlándose de su reacción. Pero no. El gesto en el rostro del hombre enfrente de él le decía que nada de eso era una broma. Las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Tragó saliva una y otra vez, pero no lograba articular ni una sola frase.

—No sé si algún día despertará —Sousuke parpadeó, confundido —Entró a sala de operaciones en cuanto llegó al hospital. Los médicos hicieron todo lo que estaba en sus manos, pero Kisumi está en coma.

—Todo es mi culpa, si no se hubiera involucrado conmigo…

—Conozco a Kisumi desde hace tiempo y nunca lo vi tan emocionado como cuando me habló acerca de este plan. Kisumi creció en una familia rigurosa donde no tenía libertad para nada, había grandes expectativas sobre él, por lo que cuando se escapó de casa se dedicó a vivir la vida a su manera. Estoy seguro de que vivió los momentos más felices de su vida cuando se juntó con ustedes.

Sousuke no supo qué responder. Agachó la cabeza y volvió a mirar la desordenada letra de Kisumi. Le pedía que viviera, que fuera feliz pero, ¿podía hacerlo? ¿Tenía acaso el derecho de vivir feliz?

—Oh y acerca de Makoto —Sousuke se puso de pie súbitamente y agarró al médico de la bata blanca —Lamento no poder darte mejores noticias —Sousuke soltó al otro y se dejó caer nuevamente sobre la cama, llevándose las manos al rostro. No quería escuchar, no sería capaz de soportarlo —Makoto también entró a cirugía en cuanto llegó y, al igual que Kisumi, está en coma. Todos sus signos vitales son estables, pero…

—No sabemos si despertará algún día —el médico asintió con la cabeza —¿Podría… podría verlo?

El médico le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Subieron al elevador y dos pisos más arriba, encontraron la habitación de Makoto. Las cortinas estaban abiertas y al lado de la cama había una mesita con unas hermosas flores. Orquídeas. El rostro de Makoto denotaba tranquilidad. Sousuke se acercó a la cama y le acarició el cabello para después depositar un beso en la frente del castaño. Escuchó el médico decir que esperaría afuera. Sousuke se acomodó en la silla al lado de la cama, tomando la mano de Makoto entre las suyas. Cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran libres. Ya no podía soportarlo más, había sido demasiado. Ni siquiera sabía si Makoto despertaría algún día. No podía evitar sentir que su vida había dejado de tener sentido.

—Cumpliré mi promesa, Makoto —dijo —Voy a arreglar las cosas con Shen, así que tú también tienes que cumplir con tu parte de la promesa. No puedes dejarme, Makoto. No ahora. Te necesito, por favor regresa conmigo.

Por un momento le pareció sentir que Makoto apretaba su mano, pero cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarlo, no había cambio alguno en su estado. Estaba pidiendo demasiado. Se levantó de la silla y lo besó en los labios, dispuesto a marcharse. Cuando abrió la puerta, vio a Ren y Yumiko charlando con el médico. Ren. La verdad es que no sabía cómo enfrentar a Ren después de todo el daño que le había causado a su familia.

—Sousuke, gracias al cielo que estás bien —dijo Ren, que parecía feliz al verlo.

En cuanto lo vio, Yumiko se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazó. Sousuke se dejó envolver en aquel abrazo, que de repente le pareció lo más cálido y reconfortante que había sentido en mucho tiempo. Era más alto que Yumiko, pero se agachó para poder esconder el rostro en el cuello de su hermana, que le acariciaba la espalda con cariño. Cuando se separaron, Ren estaba dentro de la habitación, dejando un dibujo que Chihiro, la sobrina de Makoto, había hecho para él.

—Recuerda que siempre estaremos contigo, Mako. Te esperaremos todo el tiempo que haga falta, así que no te preocupes por nada —a Sousuke se le partió el corazón al escuchar las palabras de Ren —Chihiro te extraña, pero es una chica fuerte. Le encantan tus libros y ha dicho que no puede esperar para leer el siguiente —a Ren le temblaba la voz y Sousuke podía ver que hacía todo lo posible para no llorar —A-Akihiko ha mejorado, ¿sabes?, los doctores dicen que es un niño fuerte y pronto podrá ir a casa. No tienes que preocuparte por él porque tiene un padre increíble que lo ama —Sousuke se mordió el labio.

—Aki te necesita, Sousuke —dijo Yumiko, apretando la mano de su hermano —Tienes que ser fuerte. Sé que el destino te ha puesto muchas pruebas, pero ten fe en que llegará el momento en que Makoto y tú puedan estar juntos de nuevo.

Sousuke asintió con la cabeza. Yumiko tenía razón. Tenía que ser fuerte, por su hijo, por Makoto, por él mismo. Su hijo lo necesitaba y él se encargaría de que creciera en un hogar lleno de amor. Sabía que las cosas no iban a ser simples, nada había sido simple, pero estaba seguro que te alguna manera se las arreglaría. Después de todo, no estaba solo.

—¿Dónde está Natsuya? —Sousuke no lanzó la pregunta a alguien en particular, pero el médico contestó:

—Ha regresado a Japón, pero no sabemos exactamente dónde está. Supongo que necesita tiempo. Después de todo la pasó bastante mal cuando… cuando Nao Serizawa murió.

—Entonces, ¿Nao está…?

—Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, pero no logramos salvarlo. Su condición era mucho más grave que la de Kisumi cuando llegó, había perdido muchísima sangre y sus signos vitales eran casi nulos.

Así que Nao había muerto. Se maldijo internamente. Dijeran lo que dijeran, no había forma de que no se sintiera culpable por lo que le había sucedido a sus amigos. Ellos habían sacrificado sus vidas por él, nunca debió haberlos involucrado. Jamás debió permitir que se involucraran en un problema que le incumbía solamente a él. Pero también era cierto que ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentimientos. Tenía que disculparse con Natsuya, aunque probablemente él no quisiera volver a verlo.

—¿Qué hay de Miho? ¿Mikoshiba? ¿Qué pasó con Nitori?

—La señora Miho perdió al bebé —explicó el Dr. Hollis —Está en una habitación en el tercer piso. Puedo hablar con la doctora encargada si desea visitarla más tarde. Seijuro Mikoshiba está fuera de peligro, de hecho está en una habitación cerca de aquí y su esposa debe estar dándole una reprimenda. En cuanto a Aiichiro Nitori, él también ha regresado a Japón. No se presentaron cargos en su contra o en contra de nadie más que los antiguos socios de Shen Chang.

A Sousuke todavía le resultaba difícil de creer que Shen los hubiera "salvado" antes de morir. Ese sujeto. Entonces lo había planeado todo desde el principio. Era como si hubiese planeado el escenario que quería para su muerte. Y justo cuando divagaba en sus pensamientos, sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

—Rin…

—Soy un pésimo amigo —dijo el pelirrojo —Pasaste por tantas cosas y yo nunca estuve ahí para apoyarte. Sólo me enteré de lo que sucedió cuando Ren llamó a Haru para contarle lo que había pasado con Makoto.

Sousuke vio pasar a Nanase Haruka, el inexpresivo amigo de Makoto, a su lado y entrar en la habitación. Haruka saludó a Ren y se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama del castaño. Empezó a contarle una historia que Sousuke no alcanzó a escuchar bien.

—Bueno, las cosas no estaban del todo bien entre nosotros —contestó Sousuke, volviendo sus ojos hacia Rin —Además, no habría querido que tú también te involucraras en este problema.

—Quizás sea algo tarde para decir esto, pero… me gustaría que las cosas vuelvan a ser como antes. Las cosas no tiene por qué ser incómodas o extrañas entre nosotros, después de todo, tú ya no… —las mejillas de Rin se pintaron de rosa. Sousuke esbozó una sonrisa.

—Yo ya no siento nada por ti, Rin. Hace tiempo que dejé de verte de esa manera. La persona a quien amo es a Makoto —Rin pareció aliviado con la respuesta y extendió la mano hacia Sousuke.

—Entonces…

—Ah demonios, eran inseparables, ¡abrácense al menos! —Yumiko empujó a Rin y se abrazaron. Al principio fue algo incómodo para los dos. Rin se puso a llorar y Sousuke no pudo evitar molestarlo, diciéndole que en verdad no había cambiado nada, que seguía siendo un llorón. Rin trató de negarlo, pero entonces apareció Haruka y dijo:

—Yamazaki tiene razón, eres un llorón, Rin —el pelirrojo miró a su esposo, indignado —Yamazaki, —cuando Haruka lo enfrentó, Sousuke no huyó de sus ojos escrutiñadores. Aceptaría cualquier insulto o reclamo —aunque fuiste tú quien metió a Makoto en esto, no te culpo. Al menos no del todo. Si yo hubiera estado en su lugar, si Rin hubiera estado en peligro, yo habría hecho lo mismo. Aunque todavía sigo preguntándome cómo es que Makoto se fijó en ti, algo debe andar mal con él —Sousuke no pudo evitar el estar de acuerdo con el de ojos azules. ¿Cómo un ser como Makoto pudo fijarse en un sujeto como él? —Makoto definitivamente va a regresar, así que asegúrate de convertirte en un hombre digno de él para entonces.

Vio a Haruka despedirse de Ren, antes de tomar la mano de Rin. Rin y Sousuke se despidieron y el pelirrojo se marchó junto con Haruka. Sousuke repasó en su mente las palabras que Nanase acababa de decirle. ¿Acaso…?

—Eso sonó a Haru dándote su "bendición" —comentó entonces Ren. Sousuke parpadeó, confundido —Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Crees que serás capaz de esperar a Makoto?

—Lo esperaría durante toda la vida si fuera necesario —contestó al instante —Yumiko, Ren, —empezó —sé que soy un descarado al pedir esto, pero me gustaría contar con ustedes a partir de ahora —inclinó la cabeza —La verdad es que no tengo idea de cómo ser un buen padre y sé que no seré capaz de darle a Akihiko la vida que se merece si no me ayudan. Así que… —Ren le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

—Anda, levanta la cabeza, Sousuke —dijo Ren —Por supuesto que puedes contar con nosotros, somos familia después de todo. Además, ¿crees que Makoto me lo perdonaría si abandono a Aki? También, Chigusa y Chihiro se han encariñado mucho con él, así que no habrá forma de que te libres de nosotros.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sousuke sentía que podía sonreír sinceramente. Sentir el apoyo de su familia lo hacía sentir que, a pesar de las dificultades, podía hacerlo. Podía seguir adelante, podía vivir, no sólo por él, sino por todas las personas que lo habían apoyado y, más importante, por su pequeño Akihiko.

**S &amp; M**

En cuanto puso un pie en la ciudad de Pingyao, Sousuke sintió que había retrocedido en el tiempo. La ciudad, ahora considerada Patrimonio de la Humanidad, conservaba una buena parte de la arquitectura tradicional de las épocas Ming y Qing. Era también el lugar donde un hombre llamado Chang Shen había nacido. Le había tomado dos años poner las cosas en orden y decidirse a visitar ese lugar. Sin embargo, había esperado porque no quería llegar allí con una resolución a medias. Le había tomado tiempo digerir todo lo que había pasado y decir, de corazón, que todo aquello había quedado en el pasado.

Se adentró en las callejuelas hasta alcanzar el pequeño cementerio que se ubicaba cerca de una de las seis puertas de la muralla que rodeaba la ciudad. Caminó un poco más hasta que llegó ante una piedra en la que se leía "Familia Chang". Dejó el ramo de rosas rojas que había traído, encendió una barrita de incienso y cerró los ojos un momento. Su mente lo llevó a aquel día en el que había conocido a un joven e indefenso Shen. A pesar de todo, habían compartido buenos momentos juntos.

—Mi corazón finalmente te ha perdonado, viejo amigo —dijo —Algún día nos encontraremos en el más allá y beberemos una copa juntos.

—Sousuke-san… —el aludido se volteó cuando escuchó que lo llamaban. Se encontró entonces con un cambiado Nitori Aiichiro. Llevaba el cabello más largo, sujeto en una coleta y su complexión se había vuelto más atlética —no esperaba encontrarme a nadie aquí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido aquí cada año desde que él murió, —contestó el de cabello plateado, dejando también un ramo de rosas en la tumba —en esta misma fecha. ¿Sabes qué fecha es?

—Es su cumpleaños —Aiichiro sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal, Nitori? —Aiichiro volvió a asentir —Tú… ¿alguna vez… sentiste algo… por Shen? —el más joven se quedó pensativo durante un momento, luego respondió:

—Lo nuestro empezó como un intento de vengarme de él, por todo lo que me había arrebatado. Estaba empeñado en cumplir mi papel a la perfección, pero… en medio de toda la farsa, algo en mí comenzó a despertar. Lo hice a un lado y apunté a Shen con ese cuchillo. Mi mano se cubrió con su sangre cuando él mismo se quitó la vida. Creo que fue finalmente consciente de mis propios sentimientos luego de que escuché su historia. Puede que fuera por lástima, la verdad no lo sé, creo que tampoco había amado a nadie antes, así que no puedo asegurar que lo que sintiera por él fuera amor, pero en verdad lo extraño —Sousuke notó que un par de lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas del más joven —Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy diciendo, discúlpame.

—Shen sólo era un niño asustado que quería que alguien lo amara. Me hubiera gustado hacer algo más por él.

—Lo has perdonado —dijo Ai —Estoy seguro de que eso es más que suficiente para él. Si me concentro lo suficiente, puedo imaginármelo sonriendo.

Sousuke no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios. Una suave brisa le acarició el rostro y por un momento le pareció escuchar que le susurraban un "gracias" al oído. Un capítulo acababa de cerrarse y Sousuke sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Finalmente podía pensar en Shen como en el viejo amigo con el que había compartido tantos buenos momentos.

**S &amp; M**

Tres años. Le parecía mentira que ya hubiesen pasado tres años desde el fatídico día en que lo había perdido. Tres años sin poder perderse en sus ojos. Tres años sin sus adorables sonrisas. Tres años en los cuales había vivido una vida vacía y sin sentido. La verdad es que todavía no terminaba de comprender cómo había logrado levantarse cada día. Tenía que empezar por agradecerle a Makoto. Que Makoto despertara de lo que parecía un sueño eterno le había dado sentido a su vida. Sentía que era necesario, que Nao no se había equivocado al salvarle la vida.

La secuela de "Tú, yo y la traición" finalmente había sido terminada. La secuela había resultado ser más larga de lo que habían planeado inicialmente, pero el resultado había sido magnífico, magistral, digno del aclamado Kodoku Itami. Y, lo más importante, Itami-sensei había logrado darle el final feliz que tanto añoraba. Por eso ese día había llevado consigo el grueso volumen titulado "Tú, yo y algo llamado felicidad".

—Lo logré, Nao —dijo, mientras colocaba el libro a un lado de la tumba. Las lágrimas comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas —Todo este tiempo sólo he vivido para este momento. La gente me reconoce en la calle, incluso me han pedido fotos y autógrafos, a mí, ¿puedes creerlo?, mis jefes me ascendieron y me dieron un aumento. En todos lados se habla de la dupla de oro Itami-Kirishima.

"Pero todo lo bueno tiene un final, ¿verdad? Itami-sensei anunció su retiro como escritor el mismo día que el libro fue declarado un best-seller. Él finalmente cumplió su parte de la promesa. Qué bien, ¿verdad?, al fin Sousuke y Makoto podrán ser felices. Podrán estar juntos. Lo suyo es como un amor de telenovela, ¿no te parece?, como esas donde la heroína sufre para ganarse el amor del príncipe azul. Ah, Akihiko está bien. Es un verdadero guerrero, logró superar su enfermedad y ahora es un enano adorable. Bueno, no es tan enano."

Natsuya se sacó una cuchilla del bolsillo del pantalón y comenzó a juguetear con ella. Las lágrimas en sus mejillas casi se habían secado y una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—Perdóname, Nao. Sé que soy un egoísta, —guio la cuchilla hasta su pecho, justo del lado del corazón —pero no puedo soportarlo más. Ya no puedo vivir sin ti. Te extraño, te amo tanto que lo único que quiero es estar contigo —y la enterró en su corazón.

Su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo. Kirishima Natsuya había muerto con una sonrisa en los labios. Finalmente podía estar al lado de su amado Nao.

* * *

_Sí, el siguiente ya es el último._


	25. Bienvenido a casa

_Ahora sí, con este capítulo se acaba Terrorista._

_[Ver nota importante al final del capítulo]_

* * *

**[Acto 25]**

_Bienvenido a casa_

Era como ver pasar su vida estando sentado enfrente de una pantalla. Recuerdos de momentos buenos y otros no tan buenos. La imagen de todas esas personas que de una u otra forma fueron parte de su vida. Inconsciencia. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer ahora? Sentía como si hubiese dejado algo pendiente, era como si algo lo halara, queriendo sacarlo de la inconsciencia, del extraño estado en el que estaba. Veía su vida pasar antes sus ojos, pero por alguna razón no podía moverse, no podía hablar. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado, cuánto tiempo había estado sintiéndose de esa manera, hasta que escuchó una voz: ¡vive!

Con aquella voz haciendo eco en su cabeza, Makoto abrió los ojos. La luz le lastimó los ojos, le tomó un momento darse cuenta del lugar donde se encontraba. La habitación de un hospital. Una joven enfermera pareció sobresaltarse cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. La muchacha salió corriendo e instantes después regresó con un médico que gritó algo que sonaba como a ¡es un milagro! Movió las manos, las cerró formando un puño. Parpadeó varias veces, como queriendo acostumbrarse nuevamente a su cuerpo. ¿Qué había pasado luego de que esa bala lo atravesara?

Movió la cabeza hacia un lado. La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe. Ah, ¿ese era… Ren? Abrió la boca para pronunciar el nombre de su hermano, pero la repentina arremetida de su hermano mayor le quitó el poco aliento que tenía. Ren lo rodeó con sus brazos, repartiendo besos por su rostro. Su mano temblorosa acarició el cabello oscuro de su hermano, mientras lo escuchaba repetir un "gracias". Las lágrimas de Ren le mojaban las mejillas y el cuello. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando escuchó que Ren decía:

—Finalmente podemos volver a casa.

La realidad lo golpeó con fuerza cuando, luego del riguroso chequeo, lo llevaron al consultorio del médico que había estado a cargo de su caso. Dos años. Había estado inconsciente durante dos años. Los médicos casi habían perdido la esperanza de que despertara algún día, pero de alguna forma lo había logrado. Cuando lo escuchó todo de Ren, sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Demasiada información. Su familia y amigos habían ido a visitarlo periódicamente al hospital donde estaba internado en Nueva York. Fue una gran casualidad que Ren se encontrará allí justo el día en que despertó.

Cuando llegó el día de marcharse, entró en el baño y se paró frente al espejo. Hacía mucho que no se miraba en un espejo. Makoto se sorprendió cuando su propio reflejo le devolvió la mirada. Vaya. Lucía… cambiado. Delgado, muy delgado, tanto que casi no podía reconocerse. Escuchó pasos detrás de él y vio que se trataba de Ren. Su hermano lo tomó de la mano y lo guio hasta la salida. Casi estaban por alcanzar las puertas automáticas de cristal cuando la escuchó.

—¡Tío Mako!

—Chihiro… —la pequeña – ya no tan pequeña – se arrojó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Makoto la envolvió en sus brazos con la poca fuerza que tenía, maravillándose la redescubrir lo bien que se sentía el calor humano —Sabía que regresarías. Siempre creí en eso —le dijo la ahora señorita de nueve años.

—Sí, es bueno estar de vuelta.

Recuperar su vida no fue tarea fácil. Para nadie había sido fácil la vida después del incidente de Nueva York. Supo que Natsuya había perdido a su persona amada, que Nao había muerto protegiéndolo. Kisumi, otro de los amigos de Natsuya, seguía en coma. No quiso preguntar qué había sucedido con Sousuke, pero escuchó de Ren que Akihiko era un niño saludable, feliz. Lo asustaba la idea de volver a ver a Sousuke – al mismo tiempo que añoraba verlo – pero sabía que no podía hacerlo hasta cumplir su parte de la promesa.

Este nuevo comienzo también le había traído una nueva inspiración. Releyó sus manuscritos y reescribió muchas de las páginas. Sentía que ese libro ya no se trataba sólo de él, sino de toda la gente que había sufrido, que había luchado por sobrevivir. El resultado final fue mucho mejor de lo que él o Natsuya habían esperado. Cuando Natsuya terminó de leerlo, estaba llorando. Lo había conmovido hasta el punto de, según el mismo Natsuya, darle nuevas ganas de vivir. Makoto quería pensar que ese libro podía ser ese rayito de luz para quienes estuvieran pasando por un momento difícil.

Dejó que Natsuya le diera un título a esa secuela y así fue como nació "Tú, yo y algo llamado felicidad". Su libro no tardó mucho en convertirse en un best-seller. Y muchas giras, entrevistas y pomposas fiestas después, Kodoku Itami tomó una decisión que consternó al mundo literario. Sí, Makoto, presentándose finalmente ante todo el mundo en televisión, dejó de lado el misterio y anunció su retiro como escritor. ¿Por qué?, era lo que todo el mundo se preguntaba. ¿Por qué un escritor tan exitoso tomaba una decisión tan extrema? Porque aquello no era un retiro temporal, era un adiós definitivo a su carrera como escritor.

—Hay algo que necesito hacer antes de morir —dijo esa noche durante su entrevista en televisión —Un proyecto de vida al que le tengo mucho cariño. Es por eso que he decidido hacerme a un lado. Quiero agradecer públicamente a todas las personas que de una u otra manera apoyaron la carrera de Kodoku Itami durante todo este tiempo.

Para Makoto ese proyecto significaba volver a sus raíces. Se mudó a las afueras de la ciudad de Kioto y, utilizando el dinero que había ganado gracias a su carrera como escritor, le dio forma a su sueño. Seis meses después de su retiro, anunció la apertura de su _ryokan_: Tsubaki. Su primer _ryokan_ tuvo tal éxito que no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se inaugurara otras más en Tokio, Nara, Osaka, Nagoya y Sendai. Ahora sí podía considerar que había cumplido con su parte de la promesa. Sólo esperaba que él no la hubiese olvidado.

Luego de meditarlo durante un largo rato, Makoto tomó su celular y salió para tomar una foto de la entrada del ryokan de Kioto, que era también su hogar. Regresando a su habitación, ya recostado en la cama tecleó un sencillo mensaje, que envió junto con la fotografía que acababa de tomar.

_Estas puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti. _

**S &amp; M**

No podía dejar de ver el mensaje. Cada cinco minutos sacaba su celular sólo para ver aquel corto pero significativo mensaje. Él se había sentido listo desde hacía tiempo, pero fiel a su promesa, se había tomado las cosas con calma. Había aprendido a ser paciente y darle tiempo al tiempo. Sin embargo, ya no tenía por qué esperar más. Condujo a casa de su hermana tarareando una canción. Al principio Yumiko parecía sorprendida con su repentino buen humor, pero su hermana no tardó en comprender lo que sucedía. Abrazó a Sousuke y le deseó buena suerte.

Momentos después, Akihiko apareció en la sala, listo para marcharse. Akihiko se quedaba en casa de Yumiko mientras él trabajaba. Su pequeño Akihiko. Bueno, ya no era tan pequeño. Se había convertido en un saludable niño de cinco años, a quien le apasionaba la literatura tanto como a esa personita que jamás había abandonado sus pensamientos. Akihiko se despidió de sus tíos, Yumiko y Kazuki, y de su prima Megumi y se marchó con él. Luego de acomodar a su hijo en el asiento, Sousuke se ajustó el cinturón y condujo mientras el niño se lo contaba todo acerca de su día.

—Aki, ¿te gustaría ir de paseo con papá?

—¡Sí! —exclamó, emocionado —¿Adónde iremos, papá?

—¿Recuerdas cuando me preguntaste por qué no tenías una nueva mamá, así como tu amiga de la escuela? —Akihiko asintió con la cabeza. Luego se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿Encontraste a tu persona especial? —Sousuke miró a su hijo por el retrovisor y asintió —¡Estoy muy feliz por ti, papá! ¿Cuándo podremos ver a esa persona?

—Pronto.

Ese momento había llegado pronto, así como Sousuke lo había dicho. Sujetando la mano de su hijo, Sousuke finalmente estaba enfrente de Tsubaki. Tragó saliva y se acomodó la corbata, pues había tomado el Shinkansen inmediatamente después de salir del trabajo. Estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. No lo había visto en años, así que no estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar una vez que entrara. Quizás él ya no lo viera de esa manera, quizás no estuviera interesado en él de forma romántica. Realmente no lo sabía. Quería entrar, pero sus pies parecían pegados con cemento a la calle. Había superado las escaleras de piedra, pero no se atrevía a abrir las puertas.

No estaba listo para eso, tendría que haber esperado un poco más. Entonces las puertas se abrieron. Sousuke, sobresaltado notó que Akihiko fue quien las abrió y ahora tiraba de él para que entraran. En la recepción había una niña más o menos de la misma edad que Akihiko. Tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos azules. Y esa mirada, ¿a quién le recordaba?

En cuanto la niña reparó en su presencia, sonrió. Luego exclamó:

—¡Tío Mako, un cliente!

Se escucharon pasos apresurados y entonces, finalmente, después de tanto tiempo, Makoto estaba frente a él. Vestía una yukata que le quedaba muy, pero muy bien y se había dejado crecer un poco más el cabello. Makoto le sonrió y Sousuke sintió eso que la gente llamaba mariposas en el estómago. El tiempo se detuvo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. No recordaba haber soltado la mano de Akihiko, tampoco recordaba haberse movido. Todos sus sentidos, todo su ser le pertenecía en ese momento a Makoto, quien lo abrazaba con la misma intensidad.

—Bienvenido a casa, Sou.

—Estoy de vuelta.

* * *

_Este es el final. Sí, otra de mis consentidas se ha terminado. Primero que todo, quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que me acompañaron durante estos casi dos años. Muchas gracias, como siempre, por la paciencia y por el apoyo en este proyecto que pude completar antes de Navidad. _

_Quisiera aprovechar esta oportunidad para comentarle a todas las personas que me siguen en este fandom que esta es la última historia SouMako que escribiré en un tiempo. Tengo varias historias viejas en otros fandoms que me gustaría terminar, así que a partir de ahora voy a concentrarme en ellas. Esto no significa que no volveré a escribir un SouMako, eso jamás, amo demasiado el SouMako como para dejarlo, pero pasarás varios meses quizás antes de que escriba algo nuevo por aquí. _

_Sin más que decir por el momento…_

_Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo. ¡Que se la pasen bien!_


End file.
